LAST ROSE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Keadaan Ichigo kian terpuruk bahkan dia tanpa sadar menjauhkan diri dari wanita. Disaat keadaannya terpuruk itulah muncul seseorang yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali olehnya. RnR Plisss Minna! Last Chap!
1. First Meeting

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Setelah prosedur imigrasinya selesai, gadis berambut pendek hitam itu tersenyum lebar sambil memasukkan passport-nya kedalam tas tangannya yang berwarna ungu cerah itu. Keadaan bandara Narita memang cukup ramai hari ini. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ini adalah akhir November dan sebentar lagi adalah bulan Desember. Di Jepang sedang bagusnya pemandangan di saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Sudah 8 tahun lebih wanita ini tak kembali ke negara kelahirannya. Sekolah desainnya memang sangat penting untungnya. Ditambah lagi setelah menyelesaikan sekolah desain-nya dia sudah dapat pekerjaan tetap di negara itu tapi mendadak kemudian ingin kembali pulang. Meskipun di sana rancangannya cukup diminati semua kalangan, dari kalangan kelas atas sampai menengahpun semuanya menyukainya. Hanya saja... sepertinya bukan kehidupan yang seperti itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan.

Dia ingin seperti wanita lain yang memulai kehidupan mereka di negara asal mereka. Memiliki seseorang yang satu visi dengannya dan mengikat janji untuk mengarungi dunia bersama. Itulah yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang berasal dari satu negara. Bukan orang asing yang bahkan kesulitan bicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Bahkan bagi sebagian orang, bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa yang cukup repot. Karena itu, mau tak mau kadang dirinyalah yang mesti menyesuaikan diri dengan bahasa mereka. Untungnya dia bisa mengusai beberapa bahasa dengan cepat. Meskipun masih belum terlalu fasih, tapi paling tidak dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

Setelah tiba di luar bandara, wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum riang dan lebar, bahkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya pasti menyangka dia adalah orang gila. Wanita itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan mulai mengambil nafas panjang.

"TOKYOOOO! TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya heboh. Dan mengagetkan beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan santai dan cuek. Bahkan jarang mempedulikan tata krama di jalan. Dia begitu rindu langit dan awan di sini. Begitu rindu harum udara di sini. Begitu rindu dengan penampilan kota ini. Memang tidak ada tempat sebaik di rumah sendiri. Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali.

"Ahh! Nona Rukia! Anda sudah tiba?" seorang pria dengan penampilan formal berambut kuning, yah dia pakai jas dan dasi hitam lengkap dengan celana dan sepatunya. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri wanita berambut hitam itu dan membawakan 3 koper raksasanya yang masing-masing berwarna ungu, putih dan pink. Koper raksasa itu dia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Oh! Kira! Wah... kau tidak berubah yah. Hmm aku masih ingat namamu. Kira Izuru 'kan? 8 tahun waktu yang panjang yaa..." celoteh wanita bernama Rukia itu. Pria bernama Kira Izuru itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali memasukkan koper Rukia.

"Ahh~ Nona berlebihan. Aku senang bisa melayani Nona lagi. Kenapa Nona tidak pulang-pulang selama ini? Tuan sangat merindukan Nona."

"Nii-sama? Lalu dimana dia? Tidak menjemputku?" tanya Rukia lagi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling bandara.

"Ohh, Tuan sangat sibuk. Hari ini saja dia ada 3 rapat! Katanya dia akan menemui Nona di rumah saja." Jelas Kira.

Rukia tampak berpikir sebentar sambil mengetuk jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia menyeringai lebar.

"Nona... ada apa?" tanya Kira bingung. Meskipun sudah lama tidak melayani Nona-nya ini, tapi dai hapal betul dengan tingkah mengerikan Nona-nya ini. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan tadi.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Perintah Rukia.

Meskipun sedikit bingung dia mengulurkan tangannya. Rukia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. Rukia mengeluarkan uang kertas 10 ribu yen. Sekembalinya ke Tokyo, Rukia memang sudah menukar semua uangnya kembali ke yen. Jadi sekarang dia punya cukup uang untuk berkeliling Tokyo selama 1 hari.

"Apa ini Nona?" tanya Kira bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Belikan aku jus jeruk. Aku haus sekali..." rengek Rukia sambil mengusap tenggorokannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Nona tunggu disini yah..."

Baru saja Kira berbalik, Rukia kembali menyeringai lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan mulai mencoba mengemudikan mobil itu. Seharusnya dia masih ingat bagaimana mengemudi, mengingat dia sudah 8 tahun tidak pernah lagi mengemudikan mobil Jepang.

Mendengar suara decitan mobil, Kira langsung berbalik dan mengejar mobil yang berhasil di'curi' Nona-nya itu.

"NONAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDA MAU KEMANA?" teriak Kira karena tidak sanggup mengejar mobil itu.

"KAU PAKAI SAJA UANGNYA UNTUK TAKSI! AKU TIDAK AKAN LAMA!" balas Rukia berteriak sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya. Setelah berteriak demikian, dia kembali mengemudi dengan senang. Rasanya gembira sekali bisa mengemudikan mobil kembali. Bahkan Rukia memutar radio lokal sekencang mungkin. Ahh~ mendengar bahasa radio lokal memang menyenangkan sekali.

Sedangkan Kira terduduk lemas di lantai bandara itu. Dia benar-benar ceroboh kali ini. Dia selalu saja kecolongan seperti ini.

"Pasti aku akan direbus hidup-hidup oleh Tuan..." gumam Kira.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Awalnya Rukia masih sedikit kikuk dengan lampu lalu lintas yang agak berbeda. Juga karena sudah lama tidak menyetir dengan setir kanan. Rasanya agak canggung. Tapi paling tidak dia pasti sebentar lagi akan terbiasa. Tunggu saja.

Kuchiki Rukia. Adik bungsu dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Kakaknya adalah Presdir di usia yang masih terbilang muda itu. Dia dan kakaknya berbeda 10 tahun. Karena terpaut usia yang jauh itulah, kakaknya memanjakan Rukia. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti akan segera terlaksana. Tidak ada yang bisa ditunda. Kakaknya sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Sebenarnya awalnya, Kuchiki bersaudara ini diasuh oleh seorang kakek. Tapi kakek mereka sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Rukia juga tak sempat melihat untuk terakhir kalinya karena tidak memungkinkan kembali karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus diurus. Makanya, setelah kembali ini, Rukia berniat untuk menjenguk kakeknya nanti. Yah, sedikitnya Tokyo masih sama seperti dulu di beberapa bagian. Tapi sudah banyak juga yang berubah.

Kelihatannya Rukia banyak ketinggalan. Benar-benar suasana yang damai. Meskipun musim dingin, tapi jalanan masih padat.

Rukia kemudian bertemu dengan jalur menuju pantai. Astaga! Rukia sudah lama tidak melihat pantai! Jalur ke pantai itu cukup sepi. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang kesana. Jalanan ini berada tepat di pinggir pantai. Rukia bahkan bisa melihat ombak-ombak kecil yang beradu dengan pasir di pantai. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Sejak kecil, Rukia selalu mudah kagum akan sesuatu. Dia juga mudah jatuh cinta akan sesuatu. Tapi begitu sulit melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah dia sukai. Mungkin karena sifatnya dari kecil yang menginginkan segala sesuatu dan harus didapat sesegera mungkin. Mungkin dia memang egois. Tapi apa dia salah bersikap seperti itu, jika dia memang dididik seperti itu? Rasanya tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Rukia.

Rukia berhenti di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi itu dan turun dari mobilnya. Semilir angin pantai menyapanya lembut. Hari memang masih siang. Tapi kalau di musim yang hampir-hampir jarang ada matahari ini, semuanya jadi terlihat seperti sore yang damai.

Rukia bersandar pada pintu mobilnya sambil menikmati angin pantai tersebut. Rukia suka pantai. Terutama deburan ombak dan pasir basah yang dingin. Terasa seperti di dunia dongeng. Menyenangkan. Dulu sebelum pergi ke sana, Rukia selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan di pantai. Kapanpun itu. Dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bosan kesana. Sekali saja Rukia menyukainya, maka selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bosan.

Begitu Rukia bergerak ingin menyusuri pantai, matanya menangkap seseorang yang juga berdiri lumayan jauh darinya. Rukia yakin itu adalah seorang pria. Seorang pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang aneh. Kalau saja Rukia tidak melihat pakaiannya, Rukia pasti menyangka dia adalah anak remaja yang bergaya Harajuku. Lihat saja warna rambut yang aneh itu. Mana ada orang Jepang yang punya warna rambut aneh seperti itu.

Meskipun jauh, Rukia bisa melihat pria itu nampak begitu dalam memandang laut. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian formal. Tapi tidak mengenakan dasi. Kemeja putihnya juga acak-acakkan. Jasnya yang disampirkan di bahunya perlahan merosot kebawah. Lalu tergeletak begitu saja di pasir pantai itu. Orang itu kenapa sih?

Sekilas Rukia melihatnya seperti seseorang yang habis putus cinta. Apa dia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya? Rukia tak mau ambil pusing pada orang yang seperti itu. Orang yang hanya diputus cinta berwajah berlebihan seperti itu tidak pantas di kasihani. Rukia bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya saja. Sampai...

Pria itu bergerak lurus kedepan tanpa ragu. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pantai―tidak! Bukan pantainya, tapi air lautnya. Bahkan begitu melihat ombak besar yang datang saja, Pria itu tidak takut. Dia masih berjalan lurus bahkan ketika hampir separuh kakinya terendam air laut. Orang itu sudah gila!

Rukia melihat kesekeliling. Ini tidak bagus. Kenapa tidak ada orang? Kalau tidak ada orang begini nanti dia bisa jadi saksi orang bunuh diri. Kesannya pria berambut aneh itu mau bunuh diri. Yah! Bunuh diri! Apa pria itu bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam laut dan tenggelam?

Rukia berjalan cepat bermaksud untuk menghampiri pria itu. Kini jarak Rukia dan pria itu hanya 10 meter. Tapi 10 meter itu, kalau dibiarkan, pria itu akan benar-benar tenggelam.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA?" teriak Rukia. Tapi pria berambut aneh itu tidak menggubrisnya. Rukia jadi panik sendiri. Dia memang tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini yang terjadi. Dia terlalu panik. Mana tidak ada orang.

Tak lama kemudian, datang sebuah ombak yang sangat besar. Rukia jamin, pria sinting itu pasti akan langsung hanyut dengan ombak itu. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia berlari menyusul pria itu masuk kedalam air laut. Rukia sedikit lagi bisa menjangkau pria itu. Bisa... kalau memang Rukia beruntung, dia pasti bisa!

Dan yah... Rukia berhasil menarik tangan pria aneh itu dan mendorongnya menuju pantai. Mereka berdua terbawa arus ombak dan sampai dipinggir pantai dengan baju basah kuyup. Ini gila! Luar biasa gila!

"Uhuk! Hei! Apa kau kurang waras? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu hah! Kalau kau diputuskan seorang wanita kau tidak perlu bertindak memalukan seperti ini 'kan?" oceh Rukia setelah dia bisa menghilangkan batuknya karena terminum sedikit air laut. Well, kedatangannya di hari pertama malah bertemu orang aneh ini!

Pria itu terduduk di pasir itu. Tepat di samping Rukia. Pria berambut aneh ini memasang wajah putus asa yang sangat mengerikan. Well, seperti wajah horror hantu. Gelap, suram, putus asa, tidak ada harapan hidup dan mengecewakan. Sebenarnya wajahnya cukup tampan, apalagi tampaknya dia orang Jepang, tapi kalau wajahnya seperti itu wanita mana saja pasti akan kabur.

"Kenapa kau... menarikku dari laut?" lirih pria itu.

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi! Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal tadi!" bentak pria itu sambil memandang garang pada Rukia. Tentu saja wanita berambut hitam ini kini terlonjak kaget. Dia susah payah menolongnya malah dibentak?

Tapi sesudah membentak wanita itu, pria berambut aneh ini menatap kaget pada Rukia. Entahlah. Ekspresi seperti baru bertemu setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun, atau baru menemukan apa yang hilang, atau seperti akhirnya bertemu kembali. Ekspresi seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu malah nyaris menangis.

"Yukia?" gumamnya. Rukia tak mengerti gumamannya tapi pria itu langsung memeluknya tanpa ragu dan menangis di pundaknya. Kontan saja Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku rindu padamu... aku... sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan ingin... mengakhiri hidupku untuk bersamamu..." guma pria itu jelas di telinga Rukia. Karena kaget, Rukia langsung mendorong kencang tubuh pria berambut aneh itu, yang sepertinya... tidak terlalu kuat. Akhirnya pria itu malah terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hah? Maksudmu... aku... kau benar-benar mau bunuh diri?" tanya Rukia ragu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu menatap wajah Rukia dan kembali ke alamnya lagi. Lalu menatap kesal pada Rukia.

"Yah! Lalu apa masalahmu! Jangan campuri urusan orang lain!" bentak pria aneh itu lagi. Jujur saja... selama ini Rukia belum pernah dibentak siapapun. Bahkan dengan kakaknya sendiri! Dan ini... pria aneh ini sudah membentaknya dua kali!

"Hei! Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku! Aku menyelamatkanmu tahu! Jangankan berterimakasih! Kau malah membentakku!" teriak Rukia geram.

"Makanya jangan sok baik jadi orang! Kau pikir akan ada orang yang berterimakasih padamu kalau kau bertindak seenaknya? Kau pikir kau malaikat? Makanya aku harus bersikap baik padamu! Jangan mimpi!"

Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir, pria itu langsung beranjak pergi. Rukia masih melongo di sana. Dia... apa? Dia menolong orang dan dibentak? Lalu... orang itu sudah sembarangan memeluknya? Astaga!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena awal kedatangannya yang tidak menyenangkan ini, Rukia istirahat sebentar di hotel yang tak jauh dari pantai itu untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi. Jujur saja, air laut tadi membuat seluruh tubuhnya jadi asin. Rukia mengambil salah satu kopernya untuk mengganti pakaian basahnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Bertemu pria aneh dan dibentak seperti itu. Memang siapa dirinya?

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Rukia duduk dipinggir ranjang hotel itu. Wajah pria itu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Awalnya Rukia menyukai wajahnya. Tampan. Tapi tidak ada keceriaan sedikitpun terlintas di sana. Tidak ada sedikitpun sinar kebahagiaan di sana. Dia seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi Rukia keburu kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Seharusnya dia bisa bicara baik-baik pada Rukia. Kenapa harus membentak seperti itu?

Rukia ingat ini sudah malam, akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari hotel dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Tapi dia hampir lupa jalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Rasanya ada beberapa belokan yang dulunya tanah kosong kini jadi bangunan-bangunan lain. Benar-benar aneh dan sulit dimengerti. Kalau tidak cepat pulang, pasti Rukia akan kena omel. Setelah berkeliling selama kurang lebih 1 jam, akhirnya Rukia menemukan kembali rumahnya. Rukia benar-benar kesulitan menemukan rumahnya sendiri.

Baru masuk ke halaman luas menuju rumah megahnya ini, Rukia melihat supirnya tadi masih bersembunyi di balik tanaman hias yang sengaja di tanam di pinggir jalan menuju rumahnya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kira?" panggil Rukia setelah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela kaca mobilnya. Supirnya itu mendongak dan melihat Nona-nya sudah kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Syukurlah Nona pulang dengan selamat. Saya khawatir sekali! Tuan tadi sedikit marah karena Nona belum sampai ke rumahnya. Saya takut nanti Tuan marah besar karena saya membiarkan Nona berkeliaran sendiri. Jadi... saya memutuskan menunggu Nona di sini." Jelas Kira.

"Astaga... kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Di udara dingin begini kau malah menungguku. Masuklah. Biarkan Nii-sama melihatmu mengantarku." Ujar Rukia sambil berpindah menuju kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih banyak Nona!" kata Kira sambil menundukkan kepala berkali-kali.

Kira kembali masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan berpura-pura seakan mengantar Nona-nya keliling kota.

Begitu sampai di pintu besar rumahnya, Rukia langsung melompat dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sungguh ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuknya. Kebetulan kakaknya baru saja turun dari tangga. Rukia tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari memeluk kakaknya.

"Nii-sama! Tadaima!" kata Rukia terharu. Dia begitu merindukan kakaknya ini.

"Kau bilang akan tiba di siang hari. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan baru tiba sekarang?" tanya Byakuya pelan sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Nii-sama belum menjawabku tadi..." rengek Rukia.

"Okaeri." Jawab Byakuya singkat. Dan akhirnya Rukia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kakaknya yang super baik itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tadi jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Kira. Sepertinya Tokyo banyak berubah ya Nii-sama."

"Yah... kan sesuai denganmu yang tak pernah pulang bahkan ketika Kakek meninggal." Sindir Byakuya.

"Nii-sama!"

"Lalu... cerita apa yang akan kau bagi padaku selama kau di Paris? Kuharap kau sama sekali tidak merencana menyuruhku untuk menerima seorang pria asing untuk jadi suamimu."

"Hah? Memangnya aku pernah bilang mau menikah dengan pria asing?"

"Karena kau bilang ingin segera menikah. Kau terus merengek ingin menikah sebelum umurmu 30 tahun. Dan 4 tahun lagi kau akan berumur seperti itu."

"Aku memang ingin segera menikah. Tapi bukan dengan pria asing. Aku ingin menikah dengan orangku sendiri."

"Asalkan pria baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kau salah memilih pria dan sakit hati karena menyimpan pedih di pernikahanmu."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu pilihanmu. Nii-sama juga. Menikahlah. Aku akan senang sekali bisa mendapat kakak ipar."

Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau makan malam?" tawar Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya setelah makan malam itu. Dia ingin istirahat setelah penerbangan jauh tadi.

Tapi kepalanya masih terpenuhi dengan bayangan pria tadi. Kenapa bayangan pria itu tidak mau hilang? Apa yang membuatnya begitu suram?

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia merasa seperti itu. Merasa begitu penasaran dengan seorang pria.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Abarai Renji serasa ingin melempar sebilah pisau ke arah labu orange itu. Dan ini adalah sekian paginya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini dia melihat sahabat kentalnya ini berjalan seperti tanpa jiwa di koridor kantornya. Selama 3 tahun terakhir ini dia memang bekerja dengan baik. Bahkan kelewat baik. Tapi yang anehnya, dia seakan tak punya semangat sama sekali. Seakan tak menginginkan apapun. Sering Renji melihatnya duduk termenung seusai jam kerjanya di pinggir taman. Lalu duduk sendirian sampai malam tiba di pinggir laut. Bahkan menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Lalu makan hanya satu sendok saja. Dia bahkan tak pernah melirik wanita klub manapun. Renji bahkan berputus asa untuk membujuknya hidup dengan normal. Jujur saja, selama 3 tahun terakhir ini sahabatnya itu sudah hidup dengan tidak normal!

Dia benar-benar makhluk tanpa jiwa yang berkeliaran di alam manusia. Walaupun begitu, Renji tahu benar apa yang di alami sahabatnya sejak SMA ini.

Dengan susah payah memperjuangkan cinta dan hidupnya, memperjuangkan wanita yang akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya, tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Bahkan hilang karena tidak sengaja. Bagi yang tahu penderitaan sahabatnya itu mungkin tak akan ada satupun yang menyalahkan keadaannya sekarang. Untungnya pria itu tidak jadi gila. Renji mengerti situasinya... tapi... bukan seperti ini caranya menerima kenyataan.

"Ichigo!" panggil Renji. Tapi pria berambut orange itu tetap jalan maju tanpa melihat apapun.

"Oi! Si Babon ini memanggilmu tahu!" teriak Renji. Tapi tetap tak ada hasil. Selama 3 tahun ini juga dia sudah bersusah payah mengembalikan semangat pria aneh ini. Tapi tetap nihil. Rasanya mukjizat sekali bila Ichigo mau kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Kulihat kau kemarin ke pantai lagi. Kali ini ada apa? Kau tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di sana 'kan?" tanya Renji. Mengerikan rasanya membayangkan pria ini pernah berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri. Tapi untungnya Renji selalu setia setiap saat dan mengawasinya. Untuk di awal, Renji memang berubah jadi babysitter. Membuntuti kemanapun Ichigo pergi. Bahkan Renji membuang semua pisau dapur, tali, botol racun, obat nyamuk, pembersih lantai, kapak, parang, dan apapun namanya yang biasa digunakan untuk bunuh diri di apartemen pria berambut orange ini. Setelah setahun berlalu, perlahan Ichigo kembali agak normal. Meski dia masih tidak mau bicara kalau bukan urusan penting. Dan tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada nafsu. Dan kalau dipaksa, dia akan marah-marah sampai melempar barang apapun didekatnya. Seumur hidup mengenal Ichigo, Renji tak pernah melihatnya begini parah. Ini benar-benar di ambang batas. Ternyata pengaruh wanita itu... benar-benar mengubah seluruh dunia Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Renji menghentikan langkah Ichigo dengan menekan pundak pria itu. Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh menatap Renji tanpa ekspresi. Oh well,... dia jadi pria kurus yang tidak bahagia. Bahkan wajahnya kelihatan lebih tirus seperti kakek-kakek. Berapa puluh kilo saja beratnya yang hilang selama 3 tahun ini. Untungnya dia masih bisa sanggup bertahan selama ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau bersikap kekanakan begini. Ini sudah 3 tahun! Berhentilah memikirkan dia. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau seperti ini dia juga tidak akan pernah tenang! Kau tidak kasihan padanya? Bahkan setelah dia pergipun kau masih membuatnya khawatir!"

"Agar tidak membuatnya khawatir, makanya aku ingin menyusulnya. Tapi kau selalu menghalanginya!"

BUGHH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Ichigo. Yah ini juga bukan pukulan pertama dari sahabatnya. Ini adalah pukulan kesekian kalinya setiap kali Ichigo berkata seperti itu pada Renji.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mati, baiklah. Ajak aku. Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau kau ingin mati. Agar aku tidak perlu khawatir padamu lagi!" ujar Renji setelah puas menghadiahi wajah memalukan itu dengan tinjunya. Dan Renji selalu bicara serius selama 3 tahun ini. Dia tidak mau membiarkan sahabatnya selama ini jadi seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau ingin ikut ke kantor?" tanya Byakuya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin lihat seperti apa kantor Nii-sama. Aku'kan sudah lama tidak melihat Tokyo. Nii-sama tidak keberatan'kan?" pinta Rukia.

"Kau yakin mau ikut? Kau'kan orangnya cepat bosan."

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan segera pulang.

Byakuya menuruti permintaan adiknya. Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah permintaan yang sulit 'kan?

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit dari rumahnya menuju kantor kakaknya. Rukia dengan riang bergelantungan di lengan kakaknya dengan manja. Bahkan banyak orang yang melihat penampilan baru Presdir mereka kini. Byakuya sempat merasa malu dengan tingkah kekanakan Rukia. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melarang. Byakuya sudah menunggu Rukia selama 8 tahun. Jadi apapun yang dilakukan Rukia, Byakuya tak akan marah.

Setelah tiba di ruangan Byakuya, Rukia segera berkeliling memeriksa isi ruangannya. Sedangkan kakaknya sibuk dengan sekretarisnya membicarakan tentang beberapa hal. Tempat kakaknya memang membosankan. Semuanya penuh buku dan tidak ada yang menarik. Dia terlalu sibuk. Hhh... seharusnya Rukia memilih berkeliling mall di Tokyo saja daripada melihat hal-hal seperti ini.

"Rukia... aku pergi rapat sebentar. Kalau kau mau pulang, hubungi aku ya." Ujar Byakuya sambil bergegas membereskan barangnya.

"Ok!" jawab Rukia singkat. Sekarang kakaknya sudah pergi. Otomatis ruangan ini kosong. Asyik juga kalau dipakai main-main.

Tapi mata Rukia terpaku pada sebuah lemari kaca. Urutan buku tebal didalam lemari itu nyaris bersampul sama. Tapi ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah buku tipis yang agak lebih panjang. Bukankah itu mirip majalah?

Karena penasaran, Rukia membuka lemari kaca itu. Agak aneh kakaknya meletakkan buku yang tidak sesuai tempat seperti ini. Perlahan Rukia menarik buku yang aneh itu. Dan ternyata benar. Ini memang majalah. Rukia akhirnya berhasil menarik buku. Tapi matanya langsung melebar tajam.

Di cover majalah itu ada 2 orang yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Satu pria dan satu wanita. Pria itu berdiri dibelakang sofa sambil memeluk erat leher wanita yang duduk di sofa itu yang memegang buket mawar putih dengan senyum cerah. Pria bertuksedo putih itu nampak bahagia seperti layaknya pasangan pengantin yang bari menikah. Rukia pernah melihat pria ini. Dia'kan...

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia adalah pria yang dia temui di pantai kemarin. Pria yang berwajah suram dan menakutkan itu yang mau bunuh diri itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya yang di cover majalah ini. Pria ini nampak begitu hidup dan bahagia. Wajahnya segar dan sangat tampan. Bahagia sekali. Semburat merah tipis membayangi wajah putihnya. Jujur, Rukia langsung jatuh cinta pada wajahnya yang tampan saat di majalah ini. Apa Rukia salah orang? Tidak-tidak mungkin. Warna rambutnya sama! Cuman mungkin sekarang agak jauh lebih panjang dan wajahnya kemarin, tidak bercukur.

Kali ini mata Rukia terarah pada wajah wanita itu. Wajahnya juga sama seperti pria ini. Cantik dan bahagia. Segar dan sangat menawan. Dia terlihat anggun dengan gelungan rambut dengan hiasan mahkota kecil itu. Juga kain penutup kepalanya yang digerai indah. Model gaun itu victorian. Tertutup dan anggun. Tapi tunggu dulu! Wajahnya tidak asing. Kenapa Rukia merasa pernah melihat wajah wanita ini?

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendongak dan melihat wajahnya sendiri di kaca lemari itu. Wajahnya. Wanita ini... mirip dengannya.

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Bahkan warna matanya sama dengan Rukia. Mereka punya iris berwarna ungu. Tidak mungkin mereka semirip ini! Mana ada orang yang begitu mirip begini...

Tapi... seharusnya pria ini bahagia'kan bersama dengan wanita ini? Mereka tampak serasi. Meski... sepertinya mereka hanya model cover majalah ini saja. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu? Mungkinkah... dia diputuskan wanita ini?

Mungkinkah karena wanita ini makanya pria itu ingin bunuh diri?

Rukia mendadak jadi tidak suka pada mereka berdua. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rukia jadi penasaran. Dan Rukia tidak suka penasaran.

Rukia melihat tanggal edisi majalah ini. Tanggalnya adalah akhir tahun 3 tahun yang lalu. 3 tahun yang lalu?

Tapi ini juga misteri. Kenapa kakaknya punya majalah ini. Kenapa kakaknya... punya majalah yang berisi foto kedua orang ini? Siapa kedua orang ini? kenapa―

"Maaf Presdir aku mengganggu. Ada yang ingin―"

Rukia terlonjak kaget karena ada yang menyelonong masuk kedalam ruangan kakaknya. Pria itu... membolak balik dokumennya dan langsung terperangah melihat Rukia berdiri di depan lemari kaca itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan benar... pria itu adalah pria kemarin. Kenapa begini kebetulan?

Baru saja Rukia akan mengatakan sesuatu, maksudnya ingin bilang kakaknya pergi rapat, tapi pria itu langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Seakan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rukia. Apa salah Rukia? Mungkinkah... Rukia menyinggungnya kemarin?

Rukia berniat mengejar pria itu, tapi... lagi-lagi.

"Oi Ichigo! Kau mau kemana? Katanya mau ketemu Presdir?" teriak seorang pria berambut merah yang membelakangi Rukia. Tapi pria berambut orange itu sudah pergi.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu? Seharusnya kan―astaga!" begitu pria berambut merah itu berbalik, dia langsung terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan dokumennya. Ekspresinya sama dengan pria berambut orange itu kemarin saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia. Jelas ini bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Rukia masih mematung berdiri di sana.

Tapi perlahan pria itu mendekati Rukia dengan takut-takut sambil memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Lalu tanpa sadar menunjuk pipi Rukia. Lalu kembali menarik tangannya dengan secepat kilat. Kini Rukia merasa seperti diperlakukan seperti hantu.

"Kupikir hantu. Tapi kakinya ada. Pipinya juga lembut. Tapi mana mungkin ada hantu secantik dan senyata ini." Gumam pria berambut merah itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Akan aku laporkan pada Nii-sama nanti! Karena pelecehan!" bentak Rukia geram.

"Nii-sama? Kau punya kakak di sini?" tanya pria aneh yang mirip monyet itu.

"Yah! Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya! Awas saja kau!" ancam Rukia.

"Hah? Kau... adiknya... Presdir?" ulang pria aneh itu.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia tahu!"

"Tapi... kenapa bisa mirip begini?" lirih pria itu lagi.

"Mirip? Apanya yang mirip? Oh! Apa aku... mirip seperti ini?" tunjuk Rukia pada majalah yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya.

"Ah! Benar! Mirip seperti itu! Kalian benar-benar sama! Makanya aku heran mana mungkin ada orang mati hidup lagi... tapi kau temukan dimana majalah itu?"

"Di lemari Nii-sama. Tapi... apa maksudmu orang mati hidup lagi?" ulang Rukia merasa aneh dengan jawaban itu.

"Yah... wajar saja kau tidak tahu. Kau baru tiba-tiba muncul disini dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini. Wanita itu... sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu."

Jantung Rukia mendadak mencelos pula. 3 tahun yang lalu?

"Kakakmu dan Ichigo punya hubungan dengan wanita itu. Ceritanya panjang. Tapi kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa tanyakan pada kakakmu. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk, kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi katakan saja. Aku tidak menolak bertemu wanita cantik."

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu Ichigo itu..."

"Pria dengan rambut berwarna orange seperti labu. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Ahh~ dia orang yang ada di majalah yang kau pegang itu. Sampai jumpa Nona Kuchiki."

Kurosaki Ichigo... dan wanita ini... juga kakaknya... punya hubungan? Hubungan yang seperti apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

!

*jambakrambut*

saya heran sama diri saya sendiri. apakah segitu banyaknya inspirasi rate m yang saya miliki? bahkan ada fic yang lum kelar kembali menambah fic lain. mending kalo diupdate. ini aja perjuangan banget ngapdetnya.

maaf senpai... saya awalnya sama sekali gak mau bikin sekuelnya. biar dibuat penasaran aja gitu. tapi lama-lama saya kasihan sama Ichigo sampe dibuat ngegantung gak karuan gitu. hiks. apalagi banyak senpai yang nggak nyangka sama akhir Prickly Rose itu. wkwkwkwk

disini bayangkan Rukia dengan rambutnya yang sekarang dan rambut Ichigo yang waktu dia latihan 3 bulan pas mau ngalahin Aizen itu loh.. kyaa saya suka banget rambutnya panjang gitu. bukannya jigrak gini... dan saya buat kayaknya Ichigo jadi berhati dingin sama perempuan deh... hohoho

jadi saya mau buat sekuelnya aja. dan tenang. gak bakalan banyak kok. mudah-mudahan gak sampe 20 chap. pegel bok... hehehe

ok deh. saya gak tahu apa jadinya fic ini. tapi mohon diterima aja dulu. kalo menurut senpai wajib di lanjutkan silahkan review. karena lanjutan fic ini tergantung dengan review senpai. saya nunggu sampe 100 review... *ditampol*

kayaknya gak mungkin ya? satu chap dapet 100 review? wkwkwkw... maafkan otak saya yang suka kumat malem jum'at gini... *nundukdalem*

ok deh... review ya senpai... supaya saya tahu fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	2. Gamble

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, pria berambut merah itu langsung menyusul pria yang bernama Ichigo itu. Rukia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah bercerita sedikitpun tentang masalah ini? Terlebih lagi ada orang yang begini mirip dengannya. Pantas saja waktu Rukia bertanya tentang calon kakak ipar, kakaknya tidak mau membahas masalah ini. Ada yang aneh. Jelas ada yang aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ya Nii-sama. Aku pulang duluan. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Biasalah. Habis penerbangan jauh." Jelas Rukia. Saat ini dia sedang berhubungan dengan ponsel. Kakaknya tiba-tiba menelpon begitu tak lagi melihat Rukia di ruangannya.

"Tidak enak badan? Kau sakit?" tanya Byakuya khawatir.

"Hah? Tidak... aku baik-baik saja. Nii-sama tenang saja. Jangan seperti kebakaran jenggot begitu. Oh ya, aku pinjam sesuatu dari ruangan Nii-sama. Tidak apa-apa ya..." pinta Rukia.

"Sesuatu? Apa yang kau pinjam?" tanya Byakuya curiga.

"Karena itu... yang ingin kutanyakan. Sudah ya... bye-bye Nii-sama." Rukia menutup teleponnya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dipangkuannya ada majalah yang diam-diam dia ambil dari lemari kakaknya. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi ini. Apakah kepergiannya selama 8 tahun ini begitu banyak menyimpan cerita misterius? Huh!

"Anu... Nona... apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Nona... kelihatan tidak baik..." sela Kira yang melihat Rukia dari kaca spion dalam mobilnya. Rukia berbalik memandang Kira dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Aku masih ingin―Ahh! Berhenti! Kira berhenti!" teriak Rukia heboh begitu melihat sebuah butik di pinggir jalan yang nampak ramai. Bukan butiknya yang membuat Rukia heboh.

Kira sampai berhenti dengan rem mendadak dan nyaris membuat Nona-nya terpelanting. Untungnya Rukia sudah antisipasi dengan memegang sandaran kursi didepannya. Rukia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melongo keluar dari mobilnya sambil memperhatikan papan nama butik itu besar-besar. Sudah lama sekali Rukia tidak melihat nama ini. Dia benar-benar rindu sekali!

"Nona... ada apa? Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba mau berhenti?" tanya Kira bingung. Namun Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat dari mobilnya dan bersiap masuk ke butik itu.

"Nona mau kemana?" teriak Kira setelah ikut keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuntuti Rukia.

"Hei! Berhenti! Kenapa kau patuh sekali pada peraturan? Tunggulah di mobil. Aku janji tidak akan kabur. Cuma mau masuk ke butik ini kok..." ujar Rukia menghadang Kira mengikutinya dan menunjuk butik di belakangnya. Kira mengangguk patuh dengan wajah khawatir. Mengiyakan apapun perintah Nona-nya adalah keputusan sulit. Nona-nya ini bukan orang yang mudah memegang kata-katanya. Kalau katanya tidak kabur, belum tentu dia tidak akan kabur. Itulah Rukia. Tipikal wanita yang sulit dimengerti dan dipahami. Tapi kalau dia sudah bersungguh-sungguh dia akan menjalaninya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan kini, Kira sudah melihat Nona-nya sungguh tidak akan kabur. Dia sangat takut kalau sampai Tuan-nya tahu dia kehilangan Nona lincah ini. Belum sehari betul dia ada di Tokyo, tapi Kira nyaris kehilangan jantungnya karena mengkhawatirkan Nona-nya yang selalu bertindak seenaknya ini.

Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Nona-nya selamanya ada di Tokyo? Kira benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung dadakan! Dan sampai sekarang Kira tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Tuan-nya mempercayakan Nona yang begini amburadul untuk tinggal di negeri orang selama 8 tahun? Sulit dipercaya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia melongo kedalam butik itu dan memperhatikan seisi butik itu. Desain bajunya memang sedikit aneh dan tidak umum. Tapi menarik banyak minat kaum hawa yang selalu ingin tampil beda. Bahkan desain ini sudah diakui oleh Eropa. Sudah pasti semua wanita di Jepang ini berlomba-lomba ingin memiliki satu dari semua baju aneh ini'kan? Rukia mengenal baik pemilik butik ini. Dia punya sense yang sangat hebat. Dia selalu tertarik mengamati semua hal yang berbau 'cantik'. Makanya semua karyanya dikhususkan untuk orang yang cantik. Meski... rasanya pada kenyataan yang ada, tidak semua orang kaya itu cantik. Merekalah yang ingin merasa tampil cantik.

Setelah puas mengamati semua desain pakaiannya, Rukia langsung naik ke lantai 2. Di sana hiruk pikuk model sedang bergaya manis di depan kamera dan berpose mengikuti arahan sang kameramen. Rupanya begini di lantai 2. Benar-benar orang yang sibuk. Setelah sukses di negara orang, dia mencoba peruntungan di negara sendiri. Dan rupanya sukses total. Rukia tahu memang orang ini cinta mati pada negaranya. Dia sangat mencintai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jepang. Tidak heran kalau sepertinya dia berniat untuk meneruskan semuanya di sini.

"Nona... mencari siapa? Orang umum dilarang masuk kemari." Jelas salah satu kru yang menangani acara di lantai 2 ini. Sepertinya Rukia memang masuk seenaknya tadi. Dia lihat tangga dan langsung main naik saja.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan pemilik butik. Apa dia ada?" tanya Rukia.

"Pemilik butik sedang sibuk saat ini. Sebaiknya Nona buat janji lain hari saja." Jelas pegawainya itu. Wajah Rukia langsung merengut. Dia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu! Rukia juga sudah rindu. Masa tidak boleh bertemu sih?

"Sebentar saja. Bilang Kuchiki Rukia ingin bertemu! Dia pasti mengerti," rengek Rukia.

"Tidak bisa Nona. Bos kami sedang sangat sibuk." Balas pegawai itu. Tapi bukan Rukia namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membujuk pegawai itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau di sana malah mengobrol! Tidak lihat kita―astaga! Itu kau Kuchiki?" tunjuk seorang pria dengan penampilan nyentrik dari atas kebawah. Hari ini pria berambut model bob dengan bulu mata luar biasa itu menepuk kipas yang ada ditangannya sambil berlarian kecil menuju tempat Rukia.

"Maafkan saya Bos. Tapi... Nona ini―" pegawai itu menunduk mohon maaf.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Ahh~ tidak penting kau tahu atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu! Sudah sana pergi! Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Kau mau menyuruh wajahku cepat keriput karena marah-marah terus? Wajah keriput itu tidak cantik tahu!" cerocos yang akhirnya Rukia ketahui sebagai pemilik butik ini. Pegawai itu langsung terdiam dan berlari untuk mencari pekerjaan selanjutnya. Rukia tersenyum menang. Kesalahan besar untuk tidak memenuhi permintaan Kuchiki Rukia!

"Astaga Kuchiki! Kau semakin cantik saja! Coba kuhitung... hoh! Sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu. Kau baru pulang dari Paris atau Itali? Kapan kau tiba?" tanya pemilik butik itu sambil menggandeng lengan Rukia untuk mencari tempat duduk supaya mereka bisa nyaman bercerita.

"Aku dari Paris. Baru kemarin sampai. Hari ini sebetulnya aku main ke kantor Nii-sama. Tapi kemudian aku bosan. Tidak sengaja bertemu butikmu di sini. Ternyata kau benar-benar membuka butik di sini ya?"

"Oh tentu saja! Kembali ke negara asal adalah mimpiku. Di Eropa itu Cuma ingin dapat pengakuan dan gelar. Lagipula... tidak enak terus-terusan tinggal di sana. Jadi... bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau pasti akan menikah kalau sudah kembali dari Eropa? Sudah dapat calon?"

"Hmm... aku masih bingung. Aku'kan baru―"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan lanjutkan. Aku akan segera kembali. Ok! Oh ya kau mau minum apa? Hmm! Aku ingat... pasti green tea dingin'kan?" tebak pemilik bulu mata luar biasa itu. Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar mengiyakan tawarannya.

Rukia ditinggal sendiri di sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi oleh dinding kecil ini. Seperti ruang bertemu klien. Atau tepatnya ruangan pribadi pemilik butik ini. Rukia duduk di sofa kecil itu. Tapi karena bosan, dia akhirnya berkeliling melihat-lihat isi lemari yang ada di sisi dekat meja kerjanya. Semuanya hanya berisi kain saja.

Ayasegawa Yumichika adalah kakak tingkatnya sewaktu sekolah di sekolah desain dulu. Mereka punya taste yang sama. Tapi Rukia tidak seekstrem Yumichika yang berani bermain model yang aneh dan warna yang cerah. Yumichika memang seseorang yang berani bereksperimen. Lain halnya Rukia yang lebih suka warna gelap yang anggun dan model-model anggun yang biasa digunakan oleh kaum bangsawan. Rukia akui, berteman dengan Yumichika memang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin karena dia agak 'berbeda' itu, jadi wawasannya dan pandangannya akan segala sesuatu tidak dilihat dengan sebelah pandangan saja. Rukia banyak bertukar pikiran dengannya. Solusi yang biasa Yumichika berikan memang agak aneh. Tapi percayalah... apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Dan ditambah kenyataan bahwa Yumichika adalah orang yang blak-blakan. Suka to the point saja.

Setelah 4 tahun berteman, akhirnya Yumichika menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan sudah mendapat pengakuan dari desain ternama di Eropa. Bahkan pernah sekali merancang gaun untuk red carpet. Tahu sendiri'kan bagaimana mewahnya sebuah gaun untuk red carpet sendiri? Dan sejujurnya, Rukia belum mencapai apa yang dicapai oleh Yumichika ini. Karena tujuan utama Rukia bukanlah menjadi desainer berbakat dan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Baginya itu hanyalah hobi.

Rukia berhenti di meja kerja Yumichika. Meja itu berantakan dengan kertas-kertas berisi desain baju yang sedang dia buat. Sepertinya desain gaun pernikahan. Yah... setiap akhir tahun memang ada edisi untuk pernikahan. Dan Rukia jadi semakin ingin menikah. Kira-kira... apa dia bisa menemukan seorang pria yang mau menikah dengannya dan mewujudkan impiannya punya keluarga yang bahagia?

Tanpa sengaja Rukia mengambil satu desain kertas yang dia anggap menarik di ujung meja kerja Yumichika. Gaunnya cantik. Meski agak sedikit heboh. Dengan single shoulder, berbentuk gown selutut dan pita besar di sisi pinggangnya. Tampaknya Rukia tak nyaman mengenakan gaun pengantin yang begini berani. Baru saja akan mengembalikan ke tempatnya, mata Rukia terpaku pada sebuah majalah yang bertumpuk di ujung mejanya. Tapi majalah itu sendiri yang seakan menonjol keluar. Rukia penasaran dan menarik majalah itu. Betapa kagetnya Rukia melihat majalah itu. Majalah yang sama dengan majalah yang diambilnya dari lemari kaca kakaknya. Rukia mengenal Yumichika bukan orang yang suka membeli majalah kalau isinya bukan rancangannya. Jadi... satu-satunya alasan kenapa Yumichika punya majalah ini...

"Maaf aku agak lama! Kau tahu sendiri'kan kalau menyuruh orang yang lambat berpikir selalu terlambat. Nah ini green tea dinginmu. Rukia? Kau lihat apa?" tanya Yumichika setelah meletakkan segelas green tea dingin di atas meja sofanya. Rukia masih terpaku dengan memegang majalah itu di tangannya. Yumichika melongo melihat apa yang dilihat Rukia. Lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Rukia?" panggil Yumichika, takut gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu... pagi ini... aku menemukan majalah yang sama di dalam lemari kaca kakakku. Aku tidak mengerti situasi ini. Bisakah kau jelaskan?" pinta Rukia sambil menunjukkan majalah itu pada Yumichika. Yumichika mengambil majalah itu dan tampak sedikit bimbang pada pilihannya.

"Yah... karena kau minta begitu... sebenarnya ini rancanganku 3 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku tidak mendapat model prianya. Jadi... kukontak temanku waktu SMA dulu yang kebetulan masih ada di Tokyo. Dia bersedia datang. Setelah dia datang, rupanya dia membawa seorang wanita. Kalau tidak salah... namanya Ashiya Yukia. Yah itu namanya. Dia memang mirip denganmu. Tapi saat itu aku tidak banyak berpikir karena jadwal deadline yang mematikan itu. Karena model wanitanya sulit dihubungi, terpaksa, aku menggunakan wanita itu. Agak aneh memang karena dia begitu mirip denganmu." Jelas Yumichika.

"Jadi... apa hubungan pria ini dengan... wanita ini?" tanya Rukia. Bagaimanapun dia penasaran. Dan ditambah fakta baru bahwa Yumichika adalah teman SMA-nya.

"Mereka... sepasang kekasih. Sejujurnya begitu melihat foto ini aku merasa mereka begitu serasi dan memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Apalagi... yang kudengar bahwa mereka berakhir tragis. Aku sampai tidak kuat membayangkan cerita mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Wanita ini... mengalami kecelakaan parah dan meninggal. Saat itu, Ichigo tak ada disampingnya. Aku sedih dengan kisah mereka. Karena yang kudengar dari pegawaiku, sesaat setelah pemotretan ini, Ichigo melamar si wanita dengan pakaian pengantin ini. Karena kisah ini... aku jadi tidak berani memajang pakaian pengantin mereka. Jadi kusimpan saja."

"Apa? Kau tidak memajangnya? Jadi... setelah majalah ini dirilis... gaunnya tidak kau pajang?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau membeli gaun yang punya cerita tragis begitu! Aku saja tidak mau melihatnya. Daripada itu... kenapa kakakmu bisa punya majalah ini? Ini'kan majalah wanita."

"Itu yang sedang kucari tahu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan Yumichika, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Ternyata seperti itu. Sepertinya pria bernama Ichigo itu sangat mencintai wanita itu. Bahkan sampai melamarnya dengan pakaian pengantin seperti itu. Hal romantis yang tak pernah Rukia bayangkan. Seandainya... Rukia bisa seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan... dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo rasakan waktu melihat wajah Rukia yang begitu mirip dengan wajah wanita yang dia cintai itu? Apa yang Ichigo rasakan ketika memanggil nama wanitanya dengan wajah orang lain? Rukia banyak menyaksikan hal ini di fiksi mana saja. Tapi tidak menyangka malah terjadi padanya.

Rukia masih duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memandangi majalahnya.

"Hei... jadi... namamu Ashiya Yukia ya? Nama yang bagus. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku tak menyangka wajahku bisa begitu mirip denganmu." Gumam Rukia sambil menatap wajah wanita yang mirip dengannya itu didalam majalah itu. Lalu bergerak melihat wajah pria berambut orange itu. Sungguh semua orang pasti akan mengira bahwa model pria di dalam majalah ini dan dengan aslinya adalah orang berbeda. Apakah kalian bisa bayangkan, bagaimana berubahnya seseorang selama 3 tahun?

"Rukia? Kau di dalam?" sapa seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Nii-sama! Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok!" jerit Rukia pula.

Byakuya masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan adik kesayangannya tengah duduk ditengah kasurnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Byakuya menuju tempat tidur adiknya lalu menarik satu kursi didepan meja riasnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah kasur adiknya.

"Majalah apa yang kau baca?" tanya Byakuya lembut pada adiknya.

"Majalah yang ada di dalam lemari kaca Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia santai.

"Di lemari kaca? Lemari kaca mana?"

"Kantor. Ini..." Rukia menunjukkan cover depan majalah itu di depan Byakuya. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Byakuya langsung berubah total. Dia jadi terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa. Rukia sudah bisa memprediksi ekspresi itu.

"Karena aku berada di luar negeri selama 8 tahun, Nii-sama jadi tidak mau menceritakan kisah hidup Nii-sama padaku? Aku terluka. Aku'kan juga ingin tahu seperti apa wanita ini. Wanita yang mirip denganku." Ujar Rukia sambil mengelus permukaan majalah itu dengan jari mungilnya. Tepatnya dia mengelus gambar wanita yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Kau mau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Byakuya akhirnya.

Rukia mengangguk semangat lalu duduk bersila didepan kakaknya dan mendengarkan dengan patuh.

"Aku... mulai darimana ya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mulai darimana Nii-sama mengenalnya!"

"Ahh ya. Kau pasti kaget bagaimana aku mengenalnya. 5 tahun yang lalu, aku sedang melobi seorang investor penting untuk proyek perusahaanku. Tapi... syaratnya aku harus menemuinya di sebuah klub malam. Kau tahu sendiri'kan aku tidak pernah ke klub malam manapun?" dan dibagian itu Rukia tertawa geli. Bisa Rukia bayangkan bagaimana kakunya kakaknya ini. Dan tiba-tiba disuruh ke klub malam?

"Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyetujuinya. Tapi baru sampai didepan klub itu, mendadak aku bingung. Dan ragu. Akhirnya aku masuk juga kesana. Dan suasananya sudah bisa aku tebak sebelumnya. Setelah bertemu dengan investor itu, ternyata dia sedang bermain bersama beberapa... wanita. Dan dia mengajakku untuk ikut bergabung."

"Dan sudah pasti Nii-sama menolakkan? Nii-sama mana mungkin berani ikut." Potong Rukia.

"Yah. Aku memang tidak berani. Setelah menolaknya, aku bermaksud untuk segera pergi. Tapi... kau tahu'kan... beberapa hmm... kupu-kupu malam itu berusaha menggodaku untuk menemani mereka. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha menolak mereka tetap tidak mau mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Nii-sama keluar dari sana?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Karena dia. Dia yang menolongku keluar dari sana. Ketika semua kupu-kupu malam itu pergi, kubilang padanya... apa kau juga ingin tidur denganku seperti yang diinginkan semua gadis itu?"

"Dia jawab apa?" buru Rukia.

"Dia bilang... mungkin kau tidak percaya Tuan tapi aku tidak minta kau percaya, tapi aku belum pernah tidur dengan pria manapun. Walaupun aku pelacur, tapi aku masih seorang perawan."

Beberapa saat Rukia terdiam.

"Nii-sama yakin dia bilang begitu? Dia bilang dia pelacur. Mana ada pelacur yang masih perawan." Kata Rukia tak percaya.

"Yah. Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Tapi... begitu aku bertemu sekali lagi dengan wanita itu di tempat lain, di rumah sakit. Saat merawat Kakek, dia tampak tidak seperti seorang pelacur. Dia tampak seperti... wanita baik-baik pada umumnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pelacur. Dia bilang padaku, bahwa yang aku temui saat ini adalah wanita bernama Ashiya Yukia, bukan Yuki si primadona klub malam."

"Bagaimana dia bisa jadi primadona kalau tidak pernah tidur dengan pria manapun. Cerita yang aneh." Gumam Rukia.

"Yah... memang aneh. Tapi kalau kau melihatnya secara nyata, kau pasti bilang dia bisa jadi primadona yang hebat. Aku diam-diam mulai mengagumi sosoknya itu. Dia kelihatan kuat dari luar. Tapi tetap seorang wanita yang lemah. Dia tidak peduli orang memandangnya apa. Tapi dia menghargai orang memandangnya bagaimana. Dan aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum tanpa beban dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Aku tidak pernah lupa itu."

"Kelihatannya... dia benar-benar wanita yang hebat. Lalu... apa Nii-sama tahu hubungannya dengan Ichigo?" lanjut Rukia sambil menunjuk pria berambut orange itu.

"Kurosaki? Dia... teman Yukia dari SMP. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awal mereka bertemu. Tapi yang kutahu, Yukia sempat tidak mau mengakui Kurosaki sebagai teman masa lalunya. Mungkin... Yukia menganggap dirinya tak pantas dikenal Kurosaki. Sampai... masalah itu tiba."

"Masalah?"

"Ingat investor yang mengajakku ke klub itu? Dia memang investor kaya. Yang gila wanita. Dia tahu Yukia masih perawan dan menolak tidur dengan pria manapun. Kesempatan ini dia pakai untuk menekan Yukia. Investor itu sempat hampir memperkosa Yukia. Tapi gagal, karena Kurosaki muncul. Karena hal itu, investor itu menekan Yukia. Dia mengadukan Kurosaki pada polisi dengan tuduhan penganiayaan. Mengancam akan mencabut investasi untuk Kuchiki Corp. Sungguh itu adalah cobaan terberat untuk Yukia."

Rukia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Rukia basah. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya... dia mendengar cerita mengerikan ini. Cerita yang benar-benar nyata.

"Awalnya... tidak seorangpun yang diijinkan Kurosaki untuk memberitahukan ini pada Yukia. Dan sejak itu aku mulai merasa, Kurosaki punya perasaan pada wanita itu. Meski... statusnya saat itu adalah kekasih Senna."

Senna? Rukia terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukankah... Senna adalah sepupu yang diangkat sebagai Kuchiki oleh kakaknya setelah kepergian Rukia ke Eropa? Dan yang Rukia dengar, selama 3 tahun lalu, wanita itu pergi ke Australia untuk meneruskan kuliah S2-nya. Jadi... Kurosaki Ichigo juga mengenal Senna. Sejak kedatangan Senna ke Kuchiki, Rukia tidak menyukainya. Tapi Rukia berpikir, toh dia juga ada di Eropa. Jadi tidak mungkin bertemu muka.

"Aku, Kurosaki, dan bawahanku Abarai Renji yang juga adalah sahabat sejak SMA Kurosaki itu, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kurosaki bisa dibebaskan dan investor itu kembali menanamkan sahamnya di Kuchiki Corp. Tapi mendadak setelah kejadian yang bahkan belum berlalu 24 jam itu, Ashiya Yukia menghilang dari Tokyo. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu keberadaannya selama 2 tahun. Dan jujur saja. Aku juga merindukannya selama 2 tahun itu."

"Mendadak, setelah 2 tahun itu, aku bertemu kembali dengan Yukia tanpa sengaja di Tokyo. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena ingin bertemu langsung, aku mencari alamat bibi yang pernah merawatnya selama ini. Bibi itu tidak memberikan alamat apapun tapi memberikan sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Bahwa... Yukia tahu kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu. Karena dia, masalah yang timbul jadi beban untuknya. Untuk menghilangkan beban itu, dia menyerahkan satu-satunya harta berharga miliknya pada pria sebrengsek investor itu." Lanjut Byakuya dengan mimik yang serius.

"Jangan bilang kalau Yukia itu..." Rukia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Yah. Dia memberikan mahkota yang selama ini dia jaga untuk pria brengsek seperti itu. Demi aku dan Kurosaki."

Rukia langsung menangis mendengar kenyataan yang tidak ingin dia dengarkan. Betapa berat hidup wanita itu.

"Kau pasti bertambah kaget jika tahu siapa yang memberitahu hal ini pada Yukia."

"Siapa?"

"Senna. Karena dia begitu mencintai Kurosaki sampai mati. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Kurosaki. Aku tahu tindakannya salah. Makanya aku katakan ini padanya untuk berhenti. Akhirnya, Kurosaki mendengar pembicaraan kami tentang Yukia, dan langsung memutuskan Senna. Aku serba salah menghadapi ini. Tapi... apa yang dialami wanita itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang dialami Senna. Kurasa... itu sudah cukup adil."

"Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo setelah itu?" Rukia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Rukia bisa menangkap dari cerita kakaknya bahwa Ichigo tampak begitu peduli pada wanita itu.

"Ichigo mencarinya. Dan akhirnya bertemu. Aku tidak tahu cerita setelah dia bertemu dengan Yukia. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali muncul setelah bolos kerja berhari-hari. Setelah dia kembali, aku memanggilnya dan bertanya padanya... mana yang lebih penting. Jabatannya atau... pelacur itu."

"Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia.

"Aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Begitu dia bilang begitu, dia bahkan bilang dia tidak keberatan mengundurkan diri kalau itu masalahnya. Pertama kali aku menemukan pria setangguh Kurosaki. Yang tidak kenal takut dan memegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Aku sangat menyukai sikap laki-lakinya itu. Akhirnya, kuputuskan memberinya waktu bersama wanita itu dan memberi kembali jabatannya."

"Nii-sama baik hati." Timpal Rukia.

"Kupikir, setelah ini hidup mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat wanita itu begitu bahagia dan begitu hidup. Wajahnya jauh lebih berwarna dari selama aku mengenalnya sampai hari terakhirnya. Ternyata... dia benar-benar mencintai Kurosaki. Dan sebaliknya pula. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Bahkan... mereka rela saling menukar hidup untuk pasangan hati mereka."

"Tapi... semuanya tidak berakhir mulus." Lirih Rukia.

"Yah. Akupun tidak menyangka. Takdir mempermainkan mereka begitu kejam."

Rukia terdiam mendengar kisah itu. Jelas Yukia adalah wanita paling hebat yang pernah dia dengar ceritanya. Rukia sendiri belum tentu sanggup menjadi setangguh Yukia. Apa yang menimpa wanita itu sungguh tidak sebanding. Wajar kalau kakaknya sampai jatuh hati pada wanita itu. Rukia tak menyalahkannya. Rukia adalah orang yang berpikiran terbuka. Karena lama di Eropa, pola pikirnya jadi mirip orang Eropa. Tidak semua orang harus menilai dari cover-nya saja. Siapa tahu ada hati semulia berlian didalamnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah mendengar kisah mengharukan itu dari kakaknya, pagi ini Rukia datang mencari seorang pria berambut merah itu. Rukia ingat namanya Abarai Renji. Rukia lama menunggu di lobi kantor kakaknya. Sebenarnya kedatangannya kemari adalah diam-diam. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang laki-laki itu.

"Wah! Ternyata aku dapat durian runtuh pagi ini. Ada malaikat cantik mendatangiku." Puji Renji begitu bertemu Rukia yang duduk di lobi kantor.

"Maksudmu aku sudah meninggal?" balas Rukia.

"Astaga. Memangnya semua malaikat pernah hidup? Yah setidaknya hidup sebagai manusia. Ahh~ sudahlah. Aku yakin kau kemari bukan mau bertanya soal malaikat'kan?" tebak Renji.

"Seberapa parah Kurosaki Ichigo selama 3 tahun ini?" tembak Rukia langsung.

"Hah? Kau... sudah tahu tentang Ichigo 3 tahun yang lalu?" ujar Renji tak percaya.

"Hmm well, sebenarnya aku dapat info dari Nii-sama dan Yumichika."

"Yumichika? Makhluk gaib itu?" ulang Renji kembali tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu makhluk gaib! Dia itu sahabatku tahu! Aku bisa marah kalau kau menghinanya seperti itu!" balas Rukia mengamuk.

"Ahh! Aku tahu. Dia juga temanku waktu SMA. Jangan marah-marah. Meskipun wajah kalian sama, kepribadian kalian benar-benar berbanding terbalik." Rutuk Renji.

"Maksudmu... Ashiya Yukia?" tebak Rukia.

"Lalu... kau mau apa sama Ichigo? Kuberitahu ya... orang yang sudah bosan hidup seperti Ichigo itu, tidak lagi tertarik pada wanita manapun. Bahkan kalau kau menggodanya juga dia tidak akan tertarik. Bagi Ichigo... Yukia itu satu-satunya wanita terakhir. Dan dia sudah berjanji pada Yukia tidak akan menyentuh wanita lain. Sudahlah. Kau mau berusaha bagaimana pun tidak akan―"

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku?" potong Rukia.

"Hah? Astaga! Kenapa semua Kuchiki itu begini sombongnya?"

"Ichigo tidak bisa selamanya berjanji pada orang mati 'kan? Dia tidak bisa mati seperti kekasihnya yang sudah mati karena dia masih hidup. Terpuruk selama 3 tahun sudah cukup untuknya. Kalau kau mau membantu menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa hidupnya tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Kenapa kau begitu pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau kenal? Kau tidak mungkin 'kan berpikir hanya karena wajahmu sama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu kau jadi berpikir, Ichigo mungkin juga bisa mencintaimu sebesar dia mencintai Yukia."

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Tidak masalah dia mau mencintai Yukia lebih besar daripada aku. Karena aku tidak berhak untuk menghapus Yukia dari hidupnya. Aku hanya... ingin supaya Ichigo melepaskan bayangan Yukia sebentar saja. Melepaskan bayangan orang yang sudah mati selama hidupnya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau akhirnya ketika kami semua sudah mati nanti dan kami bertiga bertemu di akhirat Ichigo tetap memilih Yukia. Karena aku tahu... sesulit apa perjuangan cinta mereka."

Renji mendengus geli mendengar pernyataan wanita muda ini. Dia masih muda, tapi pemikirannya sungguh besar. Dia bahkan rela hati melihat Ichigo nantinya tetap tidak memilih dia.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" tanya Renji.

"Karena aku menyukai Ichigo."

"Apa? Kenapa jawabannya sesederhana itu?"

"Lalu aku harus jawab apalagi? Memang itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tahu dia mungkin sulit menerima wanita lain. Tapi aku ingin dia sadar bahwa hidupnya tak boleh sia-sia seperti itu. Tapi pelan-pelan... dia pasti bisa mencintaiku juga 'kan?"

"Nona Kuchiki. Sulit untuk itu. Aku sudah mencobanya 3 tahun ini. Aku yang sahabatnya saja tidak dia dengarkan, apalagi kau yang baru saja mengenalnya. Aku ragu dia mau menurut. Lebih baik, hentikan saja niatmu sebelum kau sakit hati. Kukatakan saja, sekarang ini dia sangat dingin terhadap wanita. Dan keras kepala."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak berharap dia akan begitu hangat pada wanita. Dan aku jauh lebih keras kepala. Aku hanya akan membuatnya mengerti. Menjalani hidup normal, bukan berarti menghapus semua masa lalu."

Renji melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Kelihatannya wanita ini serius. Meskipun kelihatannya dia masih muda dan sedikit labil, tapi Renji yakin wanita ini sungguh-sungguh. Renji tak tahu apakah yang diharapkan wanita ini bisa berjalan mulus tapi... Renji juga sudah tak tahan lagi menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau siap menanggung segala resikonya, aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi dengan syarat. Kalau kau sudah tak sanggup lagi, kumohon tinggalkan dia. Jangan pernah muncul lagi didepannya dan jangan lagi memberinya beban apapun. Baik itu perasaanmu ataupun cintamu. Bagaimana?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pak GM. Ada tamu untuk Anda." Ujar Matsumoto.

"Tamu?"

"Aku tamunya..."

Rukia menerobos masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Ichigo. Ichigo terpaku melihat wanita itu masuk. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menjauh dari wanita itu.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu. Pergilah." Kata Ichigo singkat dan dingin.

"Apa karena aku mirip kekasihmu yang sudah mati itu?" jawab Rukia dingin pula.

Ichigo menatap wanita itu dengan kesan yang tidak suka. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina wanita-nya seperti itu.

"Pergilah selagi aku masih baik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu kalau kau tetap bersikeras di sini!"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dan seketika Ichigo diam membatu mendengar pernyataan aneh wanita itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari berbagai orang. Tentangmu yang jatuh terpuruk setelah kematian kekasihmu. Tentangmu yang tak mau lagi berurusan dengan wanita manapun. Dan tentangmu yang menolak untuk 'hidup' kembali. Aku bisa membuatmu normal kembali. Asal kau... mau menikah denganku."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena kau menyukaimu."

"Kau pikir suka saja cukup?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya... sekembalinya aku kemari, aku memutuskan untuk segera mungkin menikah. Aku ingin menikah setidaknya sebelum umurku 30 tahun. Dan 4 tahun lagi umurku sudah 30 tahun. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok jadi calon suamiku." Jelas Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku pantas jadi suamimu?"

"Yah... bisa dibilang ini percobaan. Selama ini aku begitu mendambakan sebuah pernikahan. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kita menikah selama 3 bulan, kalau aku bisa membuatmu berhenti memikirkan Yukia dan kembali normal, kita bisa lanjutkan pernikahan kita atau tidak itu tergantung nanti. Tapi... kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa mengubahmu. Kita bisa batalkan pernikahan ini. Dan aku... tidak memaksamu mencintaiku sebanyak kau mencintai Yukia. Asalkan kau... mau berhenti memikirkan Yukia sesaat saja."

"Kau tidak takut menjanda setelah 3 bulan menikah?"

"Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali hubungan kita tidak sampai 3 bulan?"

"Aku keras kepala." Kata Ichigo singkat.

"Jadi... kita bertaruh siapa yang paling keras kepala." Tantang Rukia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ini tidak berhasil? Aku sudah mencoba 3 tahun untuk melupakannya. Dan kau bilang... akan mencoba 3 bulan untuk membuatku berhenti memikirkannya?"

"Yah... mungkin aku akan pergi lagi dari Jepang dan menetap di suatu negara sampai sakit hatiku sembuh. Tapi... jika keputusan itu yang terjadi... aku memutuskan tidak akan menemuimu lagi apapun yang terjadi."

Ichigo diam menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu nampak serius dengan kata-katanya. Entah cerita apa yang sudah dia dengar dan darimana dia dengar. Sebenarnya ini keputusan baik. Dia tidak perlu meladenin wanita-wanita yang disodorkan Renji padanya. Dia juga bisa melihat Yukia dalam hidup orang lain. Entahlah. Ini terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya... hello... apakah jaman sekarang masih ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak pernah mencintainya? Lalu menikah hanya untuk bertaruh saja? Tapi Ichigo tertarik dengan kata-kata terakhir dari wanita ini. Kalau percobaan ini gagal, wanita ini memutuskan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Kesempatan bagus. Orang-orang hanya ingin melihatnya normal saja?

"Baiklah. 3 bulan. Kalau selama itu kau tidak bisa membuatku melupakan Yukia. Kau harus mundur."

"Aku tidak bisa sendirian. Kau juga harus berusaha. Aku sudah banyak meringankanmu bukan? Kali ini dengarkan syaratku."

"Syarat?"

"Kalau berhasil kau harus mencintaiku lebih banyak dari Yukia. kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku saja. Dan selama percobaan ini, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan wanita lain!"

"Itu'kan kalau berhasil."

"Pasti berhasil. Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC...

.

.

saya sangat mengerti banyak senpai yang gak jelas sama cerita ini. judulnya sekuel ehh gak ada kuel-kuelnya sama sekali. wkwkwkwkw.

saya sebenarnya pengen membuat cerita tentang Ichigo yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal dan Rukia yang berjuang untuk menyadarkan Ichigo. seperti itu deh... hohohoho

tapi ternyata banyak senpai tidak mengerti cerita saya T_T

sebenernya... ini gak tepat di sebut sekuel juga ya. soalnya pemeran utamanya malah diganti... ckckck.

mungkin untuk pemeran pembantu layaknya... Renji, Yumichika, Byakuya, dan lain-lain itu gak bakal diganti posisinya. senpai jangan terpengaruh kisah lama dong. kan emang niat awal Prickly Rose itu sama sekali nggak ada sekuel. ini fic mendadak yang tiba-tiba ada. maka jadilah ini.

Senna masih muncul dan tetap jadi adik Byakuya, walau sudah muncul adiknya yang asli. jadi statusnya Senna disini dia tetap jadi adiknya Byakuya tapi sebagai adik angkat. jadi Byakuya punya 2 adek deh... dan tentunya hubungan Senna dan Rukia tak mungkin baik'kan? saya tetap akan membuat Senna sebagai pemeran antagonis disini. habiss saya gak tahu siapa lagi yang cucok... hohoho

dan untuk yang perasaan Byakuya kok gak kaget, jelas dong... kan emang awalnya di Prickly Rose, Byakuya cuma punya adek 1. nah ini malah nongol lagi 1. kan jadi aneh. jadi... untuk ini... mending kita liatnya dari fic ini aja yaa... hohoho

pokoknya intinya kalo ada yang aneh dikit, jangan langsung dihubungkan sama Prickly Rose. sebab... gak mungkin nyambung. jadi anggep aja ini cerita baru dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. kira-kira gitu. bingung gak? bingungkan! saya aja bingung. wkwkkw

ok deh. balas review.

Ame Kuroyuki : makasih udah review... heheh iya nih. soalnya kan nih cerita dadakan. jadi... yah agak aneh kali ya...

bintang : makasih udah review... iya nih heheeh namanya aja spontan. jadi... kira-kira gitu. Senna tetep ada. jadi tunggu aja kapan dia balik ya...

d3rin : makasih udah review... iya nih udah update. hohohoho namanya aja dadakan senpai. kan emang dibuat beda. kalo sama yah gak ada menariknya kan? iya deh... semoga sama yang ini gak sakit hati lagi yaaa

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review.. *pelukpeluk* hehehe senengnya ada yang dukung begini. tapi jangan lama-lama ya? soalnya

Chadeschan : makasih udah review.. ternyata emang kasihan sama Ichigo. hohohoh jangan dong. Saya butuh si antagonis. kan gak seru gak ada antagonisnya. hohoho hmm soal reaksi Byakuya ya? kita kesampingkan aja itu. hahahah umur Ichigo kan 30 senpai. waktu Rukia lama mati, umurnya 27, jadi 3 tahun kemudian, 30 dong...

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review... setuju senpai! cakep ya... saya sampe ngiler sendiri tuh bayangin ada gak yaa cowok secakep itu di dunia nyata. gak papa senpai. sayapun gak ngerti cerita apa ini. yang bisa saya katakan bahwa... cerita ini spontan. jadi sepertinya senpai bener. ini cerita baru dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. gitu doang. kok... hohohoh

Voidy : makasih udah review.. wowhohohohoho senpai! saya juga gak ngerti. kayaknya bener deh ini cerita baru dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. jadi jangan dikaitkan sama Prickly Rose-nya secara detail begitu. kan emang gak nyambung gitu... hohoho *seenaknya* saya tetap berharap fic ini masih mendapat perhatian dari senpai. *ngarep*

Purple and Blue muales login : makasih udah review.. iya emang aneh. saya juga gak banyak berharap sama fic ini. asal ada yang suka aja saya bersyukur. habisnya emang gak memuaskan dan serba memusingkan. jadi anggap aja nih fic baru. jadi gak salah kan? hohohoh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review.. hehehe iya ya? saya emang author kejam. untungnya belum dijuluki gitu. hohohoh semoga yang ini bisa memulihkan shock anda yaa...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review.. iya hehehe. saya ganti image dulu. biasanya di fic saya Rukia-nya terkesan dingin. nah disini saya mau dia ceria. jadi bisa mencairkan suasana. kan Ichigonya saya buat dingin *batues*

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review.. ok deh nih tak update.

mikan hyuuga : makasih udah review.. iya jadinya Byakuya punya 2 adek deh... ohohohoh

Farenheit July : makasih udah review.. hmmm. dari semua review yang di atas. juga dari penjelesan cerita, juga tambahan saya... apakah masih ada yang membingungkan. kalau ada. bisa pm saya atau review lagi... heheheh

ok deh masih ada yang nggak ngerti? kayaknya kali ini saya ceroboh banget bikin fic ya? hhehehehe

kalo yang masih bingung review aja. ntar pasti saya jelasin.

ok deh. saya butuh review senpai untuk cerita hancur ini. mohon bantuannya...

Jaa Nee!


	3. Give Us a Chance

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Menikah?" ulang Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk cepat dan pasti. Wajahnya begitu bahagia begitu mengutarakan maksudnya pada sang kakak malam itu. Setelah sepakat dengan Ichigo, Rukia langsung membicarakannya dengan sang kakak. Rukia tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya saja. Apakah dia... jatuh cinta padanya... atau hanya kasihan padanya.

"Kau baru satu hari berada di Tokyo. Dan langsung ingin menikah? Apa tidak buru-buru?"

"Kenapa? Umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah. Bukankah aku pernah bilang dengan Nii-sama? Sepulangnya dari Eropa aku akan langsung menikah. Nii-sama lupa?" kata Rukia mencoba mengingatkan.

"Tapi... tetap saja terlalu terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu satu tahun lagi? Kau sudah pergi selama 8 tahun dan kau ingin pergi lagi?" ujar Byakuya mencoba membujuk adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi kalau membujuk Rukia itu adalah pekerjaan mudah, mana mungkin gadis mungil ini bisa pergi selama itu tanpa pernah pulang sekalipun. Rukia adalah anak paling keras kepala yang pernah Byakuya lihat. Dia mana mungkin setuju begitu saja dengan usul kakaknya. Dia... selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Dan menikah. Apakah adik kesayanganya ini mengerti arti kata itu? Kata itu bukanlah kata yang begitu mudah diucapkan. Itu adalah kata-kata penuh makna yang hanya diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Byakuya tahu, Rukia yakin dengan keputusannya. Hanya saja... terlalu mendadak. Dan menikah... adalah satu hal yang Byakuya belum inginkan dari adiknya itu.

"Apa bedanya sekarang dan satu tahun lagi? Aku hanya akan semakin tua Nii-sama. Dan aku tidak mau terlihat tua didalam foto pernikahanku. Kuharap Nii-sama setuju dengan keputusanku ini." Bujuk Rukia lagi. Yah... Byakuya juga sama. Dia juga keras kepala tapi cenderung lebih mengikuti apa kata Rukia.

"Baiklah kau menang. Kau selalu saja membuatku tidak bisa menolak apapun yang kau inginkan. Apa kau sudah siap dengan segala komitmen dan tanggungjawab yang akan kau pikul nanti? Kau harus tahu Rukia... menikah punya komitmen dan tanggungjawab antara suami dan istri. Makanya pernikahan terjadi antara kedua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan kau... apakah kau yakin sudah menemukan orang itu? Orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Rukia tahu kakaknya khawatir padanya. Rukia juga tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan kakaknya ini. Kemungkinan tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangganya kelak. Rukia mana mungkin bilang bahwa ini hanyalah pernikahan percobaan untuknya. Dia mencoba menikah selama 3 bulan dan akhirnya memilih sebuah keputusan. Melanjutkan pernikahan itu atau... menghentikannya. Rukia mana bisa mengatakan hal yang membuat kakaknya jauh lebih khawatir. Bisa-bisa pernikahan ini tak akan pernah terjadi seumur hidup Rukia.

Tapi dia hanya ingin mencoba saja. Bagaimana sebuah pernikahan itu bisa terjadi? Apa yang terjadi bila pernikahan dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang belum lama saling mengenal dan tidak mencintai satu sama lain. Dan bagaimana pernikahan dengan orang yang tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya? Rukia ingin tahu itu. Ingin tahu setelah mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo. Ingin tahu hal itu. Karena selama ini... Rukia belum pernah dihadapkan pada kondisi ini. Kondisi dimana seseorang tidak mau melihatnya karena mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Dan Rukia hanya ingin... pria itu bisa melupakan sejenak masa lalunya. Melupakan... orang yang sudah mati. Hanya sejenak saja.

"Aku yakin... kau belum siap akan hal itu." Sela Byakuya lagi. Karena semenjak tadi adiknya terus diam setelah Byakuya mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak Nii-sama. Aku siap. Aku tahu apa yang kupilih. Nii-sama hanya perlu mendukungku saja." Jelas Rukia bersikap tenang.

"Lalu... pria mana yang ingin kau nikahi itu?" tanya Byakuya. Berharap pria yang akan menikah dengan adiknya adalah pria baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik yang mencintai adiknya setulus hati. Tapi Byakuya sanksi. Pria mana yang sudah ditemui oleh Rukia selama ini? Dia hidup di Eropa selama 8 tahun lebih. Dan tak pernah sekalipun pulang ke Jepang. Bagaimana bisa ada pria Jepang yang dia cintai selama ini? Kemungkinannya adalah... pria yang ingin dinikahi oleh Rukia adalah pria bule dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Hanya itu. Tapi Byakuya tahu, Rukia bukanlah tipe gadis yang menyukai pria asing.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo." Jawab Rukia.

"Apa? Kau... tidak bercanda 'kan?" kini Byakuya terlihat khawatir yang berlebihan. Byakuya tak menyangka nama itu yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

"Yah. Memang kenapa? Nii-sama sudah mengenalnya. Dan aku yakin dia pria baik. Aku yakin akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Tidak! Aku orang pertama yang menentang pernikahanmu kalau pilihanmu adalah pria itu. Tidak akan Rukia!"

Rukia mendadak bingung kakaknya bersikap protektif begitu. Hanya karena mendengar nama Ichigo, kakaknya jadi begitu. Dia langsung membantah pernikahannya.

"Nii-sama?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan pria itu! Kau sudah mendengar hal tentang dia'kan? Bahwa dia... tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita lain! Dan kau malah ingin menikah dengannya? Kemana akal sehatmu! Selama kau masih jadi adikku... aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahan omong kosong itu!"

"Nii-sama? Aku... mencintainya..." lirih Rukia.

"Tidak! Mana bisa kau mencintai pria itu selama 1 hari! Mana bisa kau langsung mencintainya setelah mendengar cerita tentangnya. Mungkin kau bisa mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak akan lama. Kau hanya kasihan padanya. Rukia... pernikahan itu... hanya untuk satu kali dan selamanya. Apa jadinya kalau kau tak bisa bertahan dan berpisah setelah pernikahanmu hanya beberapa saat!" Byakuya tampak begitu keras menentang pernikahan ini. Dia hanya khawatir... Ichigo mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mencintai adiknya seperti dia mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Kau sudah tahu! Kalaupun kalian menikah... yang akan Kurosaki lihat adalah bayangan Ashiya Yukia! Bukan Kuchiki Rukia! Apa kau mau... suamimu mencintai orang yang sudah mati dengan melihatmu? Apa kau mau... Kurosaki menganggapmu... kekasihnya yang sudah mati?"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik... maka aku akan menerimanya. Nii-sama tidak tahu... betapa dia begitu berubah drastis selama 3 tahun ini. Aku mungkin baru mengenalnya 1 hari. Tapi aku seperti sudah mencintainya sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Melihatnya... kembali seperti Kurosaki Ichigo 3 tahun yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar dia bisa mencintaiku. Makanya... restui saja pernikahan kami. Aku tahu pilihanku. Dan aku sudah tahu... konsekuensinya."

Byakuya diam melihat ekspresi adiknya itu. Rukia sepertinya begitu kuat pada pilihannya.

"Kau tidak tahu pilihanmu Rukia... aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit hati nanti."

"Nii-sama. Ini adalah takdir. Kalau aku dan Ichigo tidak ditakdirkan bersama... aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak mungkin begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Dan kekasihnya juga... tidak mungkin meninggal seperti ini kalau aku dan dia tidak ditakdirkan bertemu. Apa Nii-sama sudah paham?"

"Kau terlalu baik untuknya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu? Kenapa kau memilih dia? Kau tahu mungkin kau akan disakitinya saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak akan merestui kalian sampai Kurosaki bisa mencintaimu setulus hatinya. Aku bisa tahu dia mencintaimu apa tidak. Dan kalau... setelah pernikahanmu kau tidak bahagia... segera berpisahlah dengannya. Kau mungkin hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pernikahan itu. Kalau begitu... lakukan saja. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu. Karena aku kakakmu."

"Baik... Nii-sama."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tahu memang tidak mudah meyakinkan kakaknya. Rukia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu menginginkan hal ini. Tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu ingin Ichigo. Dia hanya ingin membantunya keluar dari masa lalu kelam itu. Ingin membuat Ichigo kembali jadi pria normal yang bisa melepaskan masa lalunya. Hanya itu.

"Kau pasti... bercanda!" ujar Yumichika tidak percaya. Bahkan dia tampak begitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adik tingkatnya ini. Memang mereka begitu dekat selama ini. Dan Rukia adalah sahabat terbaik untuk Yumichika. Demikian pula sebaliknya. Rukia pagi ini datang ke butiknya lagi dan mengobrol biasa. Karena sepertinya untuk hari ini butik Yumichika agak sepi. Sepertinya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan mendesak. Setelah malam itu bicara panjang lebar dengan kakaknya, Rukia sedikit lega karena bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar. Tapi...

"Hello Kuchiki! Kau mau bermain di atas api! Kau mau menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaimu? Kalau aku jadi kau... entah aku kasihan atau memang aku cinta padanya, aku tidak akan seceroboh itu mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya! Kau pasti mabuk saat bilang begitu'kan?" sangkal Yumichika.

"Kenapa sepertinya kalian tidak percaya aku mau menikah dengannya? Memangnya dia seburuk itu?" ujar Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Grrr... dia itu sudah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai? Atau jangan-jangan... kau ini hanya bertaruh saja..." tebak Yumichika.

"Hah?"

"Yah... seperti di drama TV. Bertaruh selama pernikahan mereka. Kalau tidak berhasil maka akan berpisah setelah sekian bulan. Kalau berhasil maka akan diteruskan. Kebanyakan dari semua dramanya sih berhasil. Dan mereka hidup bahagia setelah semua cobaan itu. Tapi ini... bukan drama TV tahu! Aku tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahan kalian kalau hanya untuk taruhan begitu!"

"Yumichika... kakakku sudah cukup jadi orang yang menentang pernikahanku. Aku tidak mau ada lagi yang menentangnya. Mungkin... benar ini hanya taruhan. Tapi aku memang benar-benar ingin menikah." Pinta Rukia memelas.

Yumichika beranjak memeluk gadis mungil itu. Yumichika bisa melihat wajah sembab gadis itu. Dia pasti sekarang ini sedang serba salah. Apalagi setelah Rukia bercerita panjang lebar soal kakaknya yang menentang mati-matian pernikahan ini. Dan akhirnya membiarkan Rukia memilih sendiri. Pasti berat ketika tak seorangpun yang mendukung keputusannya.

"Kau tentu tahu... siapapun yang mendengar hal ini pasti tidak akan yakin dengan pilihanmu. Semuanya pasti menentangmu. Semua orang hanya ingin kebahagiaanmu. Kalau kau benar ingin menikah... kenapa tidak memilih orang yang lebih normal?" ujar Yumichika sambil mengusap rambut hitam Rukia.

"Karena aku ingin... dia jadi orang yang normal." Lirih Rukia.

"Katakan padaku... kenapa aku ingin menikah dengannya dan membuatnya kembali normal? Pasti ada alasannya 'kan?" balas Yumichika.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku baru saja tiba di Tokyo. Aku bertemu dengannya di pantai. Saat itu aku melihatnya seperti biasa saja. Tapi... dia berjalan ke arah pantai itu tanpa ekspresi dan tampak merindukan sesuatu. Hingga dia... berjalan ke arah pantai itu ingin bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu lagi. Makanya aku ingin... dia kembali normal." Jelas Rukia.

Yah... Rukia tak ingin melihat pria itu datang sendirian ke pantai dan mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Tidak mau.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk di sofa ruangan ini. Ruangan ini jauh lebih membosankan dari ruangan kakaknya. Ketika dia datang tadi ruangan ini tampak tidak ada yang menjaganya. Jadi Rukia langsung masuk saja. Dan benar. Memang kosong dan tak tampak apapun. Rukia bergerak lincah di ruangan itu. Menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan ini. Pemiliknya tanpa belum tiba. Sebenarnya dia kemana sih? Apa rapat lagi? Sekretarisnya yang seksi itu saja tidak ada. Kemana coba?

Rukia tersenyum geli saat mengingat pertemuannya yang konyol itu. Entahlah. Apakah Rukia bisa tahan akan hal ini. Karena mengingat dia sendiri yang mengajukan permainan konyol ini. Seharusnya dia tidak senekat itu ya? Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang ini.

"Jadi... proyek yang akan kita ajukan itu sudah disetujui? Kalau begitu kita tinggal minta surat―astaga..." gumam Renji tak menyudahi kata-katanya. Dia melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di meja GM itu sambil membuka-buka segala macam dokumen itu. Sedangkan sang GM sendiri tanpa ekspresi melihat kelakuan anak kecil ini. Ichigo paham gadis ini lebih muda 4 tahun darinya. Tentu ada saja kelakuannya yang tidak dewasa.

"Hai Renji! Hai Ichigo!" sapa Rukia lincah dan masih tetap duduk di meja itu sambil melambai ramah. Renji menggeleng melihat tingkah gadis itu. Sepertinya serius gadis itu akan menempel pada Ichigo.

"Hai Rukia... kau mau bertemu dengan calon suamimu?" goda Renji. Saat itu pandangan mata Ichigo terkesan tidak suka pada Renji. Sejujurnya yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ichigo melalui pandangan matanya adalah... 'kenapa kau tahu?' hanya itu. Karena sebenarnya... Ichigo sendiri belum yakin akan keputusan ini.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam disini!" rutuk Rukia.

"Oh baiklah. Rapatnya kita teruskan nanti pak GM. Jangan membuat gadis secantik itu menunggumu yah..." ujar Renji bermaksud menggoda. Renji langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Ichigo berjalan malas menuju mejanya. Rukia sendiri berdiri di depan meja Ichigo memperhatikan pria itu yang nampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?" ujar Rukia.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan?" balas Ichigo singkat.

"Tch... orang ini. Hei... kita akan segera menikah! Kenapa kau masih bersikap santai begini? Kau tidak mau bicara pada Nii-sama untuk melamarku!" rengek Rukia.

"Bisa nanti." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Sudut kepala Rukia rasanya ingin memuncak. Pria ini masih begitu dingin padanya.

"Tapi kau sudah setuju dengan pernikahan kita! Kau serius tidak sih! Kenapa kau buat aku jadi begini? Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau setuju mau menikah denganku? Apa kau Cuma mau mempermainkan aku saja? Aku ini sudah menunggu saat seperti ini tahu! Kau jahat sekali jadi seorang pria! Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku begini! Cepat jawab!" rengek Rukia sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ichigo jadi tidak konsentrasi membaca dokumen proyeknya dengan gadis cerewet dan tidak dewasa seperti ini. Kenapa Byakuya punya 2 adik yang begini merepotkan? Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan rengekan gadis itu dan tetap membaca dokumennya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rukia memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ichigo terlonjak kaget mendengar tangisan Rukia. Gadis itu memang sengaja menangis keras-keras seperti itu.

"Diamlah! Apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Rukia menghentikan tangisnya dan mengusap wajahnya layaknya anak kecil. Lalu menarik nafasnya yang sesegukan.

"Bicara dengan Nii-sama soal pernikahan kita. Aku ingin segera menikah! Dan kau harus mengenalkan keluargamu padaku. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan pasangan lainnya sebelum mereka menikah?" jelas Rukia. Kali ini gadis itu tidak menangis lagi.

"Bisa nanti ok? Aku sekarang ini sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku tidak konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku kalau kau merengek seperti itu. Bersikaplah dewasa!"

"Kau... tidak serius denganku? HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" lagi-lagi gadis itu menangis histeris.

"Ahh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Jangan menangis lagi. Tolong biarkan aku selesaikan pekerjaanku satu ini saja! Lalu kita lakukan seperti apa maumu!"

"Benarkah? Kau janji? Awas kalau kau bohong!" ancam Rukia yang kini wajahnya sudah berbinar luar biasa. Kini Rukia tahu cara menghadapi Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi Presdir... maksudku ingin... melamar Rukia..." kata Ichigo kaku. Sebenarnya ini terasa aneh karena tiba-tiba melamar seperti ini. Tapi gadis itu bilang dia sudah jelaskan situasinya pada kakaknya sebelum Ichigo datang kemari. Gadis itu duduk manis di samping kakaknya sambil menggamit lengan Byakuya. Presdirnya satu itu memandang datar pada Ichigo. Dia tahu Ichigo sedang berusaha untuk bersikap biasa padanya. Tapi... dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya Ichigo mau menikahi adiknya begitu saja. Tapi Rukia memaksa Byakuya untuk mengatakan hal yang baik padanya supaya pernikahan ini bisa berjalan lancar.

"Kau belum lama mengenal Rukia. Kau juga baru pertama kali bertemu Rukia. Dia hidup selama 8 tahun di Eropa dan sikapnya masih kekanakan. Kau yakin bisa menerima gadis yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya kau kenal untuk jadi pendamping hidupmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku akan belajar untuk mengenalnya selama pernikahan kami." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Karena kau baru 1 hari mengenal Rukia. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan adikku pada orang yang bahkan tidak mengenal baik adikku. Aku juga tidak percaya kau bisa mencintai adikku setulus hatimu."

"Nii-sama!" sela Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin dia jadi pria yang bertanggungjawab. Dia jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Kalau dia tidak serius padamu dan hanya main-main maka pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah ada. Aku tahu kau orang yang keras kepala Rukia. Tapi... menyerahkanmu pada pria tak bertanggungjawab, aku akan berpikir ribuan kali."

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa Nii-sama tidak percaya padaku?" sela Rukia lagi. Dia kesal karena kakaknya lagi-lagi bersikap yang tidak perlu.

"Aku tahu dan aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya percaya pada orang ini. Nah Kurosaki. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Anda benar. Mengenal seorang gadis hanya satu hari yang selama 8 tahun ini hidup di Eropa. Juga gadis yang masih kekanakan dan belum dewasa. Aku mungkin tidak akan semudah itu mencintainya setulus hati. Tapi... asalkan Anda memberikanku kesempatan untuk jadi pria yang bertanggungjawab dan membiarkan kami menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri, kurasa... kekhawatiran Anda akan segera hilang. Bukankah... pernikahan adalah jalan menuju kedewasaan dan bertanggungjawab?" jelas Ichigo. Rukia tak menyangka Ichigo akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu... kenapa kau memilih Rukia? Kenapa kau mau Rukia yang melakukan hal itu? Pasti bukan karena dia mengingatkanmu pada mantan kekasihmu itu'kan?"

"Ya aku tidak akan bohong kalau Rukia mengingatkanku pada Yukia. Tapi... aku hanya merasa bahwa Kuchiki Rukia... adalah orang yang tepat untuk bersamaku. Dia adalah orang yang mungkin bisa membuatku dewasa dan bertanggungjawab. Mungkin Anda hanya menganggap kami ini 2 orang yang masih labil dan belum mengerti tentang apa itu pernikahan. Anda memang tidak salah. Tapi... memberikan kesempatan pada 2 orang labil ini untuk menyadari apa itu pernikahan juga bukan hal yang salah'kan?"

Byakuya terdiam. Inilah Kurosaki Ichigo yang dia kenal. Selalu memberikan jawaban di luar dugaannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sampai kau menyakiti Rukia-ku?"

"Aku berharap saat dimana aku menyakitinya tidak akan pernah datang."

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum hambar. Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang meliriknya penuh harap lalu mengelus rambut hitam pendek adik kesayangannya itu.

"Lakukan apa maumu. Kalau kalian memang mau belajar bertanggungjawab. Tapi aku tidak akan diam saja kalau sampai kau menyakiti adikku."

Byakuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih duduk di ruang tamu itu. Rukia melihat kakaknya yang kemarin menentangnya mati-matian kini malah membiarkan mereka menjalani apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak juga. Ini karena Rukia yang ingin. Rukia tahu, cepat atau lambat kakaknya pasti akan menerima keputusan Rukia.

"Kenapa Nii-sama jadi aneh begitu ya?" gumam Rukia ketika mengantar Ichigo menuju teras rumahnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi jangan merengek lagi seperti tadi." Ujar Ichigo datar lalu mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu pada Nii-sama? Bukannya kau juga tidak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak? Kenapa kau mau meyakinkan Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia sebelum Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pria itu menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia meyakinkan Byakuya seperti itu. Apalagi untuk pernikahan konyol ini.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku... hanya ingin tahu... seberapa kuat kau bisa meyakinkanku untuk hidup normal tanpa bayang-bayang Yukia." ujar Ichigo.

"Heh? Jadi... kau... mau?"

"Kalau tidak mau kenapa aku mau sampai sejauh ini? Kakakmu bisa membunuhku kalau aku main-main denganmu. Dan ya... besok mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Karakura."

"Karakura?" ulang Rukia bingung.

"Tempat orangtuaku tinggal."

Rukia jadi terdiam dan membiarkan pria itu berlalu dengan mobilnya. Karakura... tempat orangtuanya tinggal? Apa ini hanya perasaan Rukia saja atau... pria itu mulai mau membuka diri dengan Rukia?

Kurosaki Ichigo... kau sulit ditebak!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan benar saja. Pagi ini, Ichigo meminta ijin pada Byakuya untuk membawa Rukia ke Karakura. Menemui orangtuanya. Sepertinya memang mau serius. Yah kalau tidak serius kenapa juga Ichigo mau menemui Byakuya yang sepertinya tidak ingin Rukia menikahinya. Rukia, gadis itu nampak begitu bersemangat menemui kedua orangtua Ichigo. Di satu sisi karena dia penasaran seperti apa kedua orang tua Ichigo. Dan di sisi lain dia senang akhirnya bisa punya orangtua juga. Hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu selama ini membuatnya begitu merindukan sosok orangtua.

Sepanjang jalan, Ichigo sama sekali tidak bicara banyak. Dia bilang sebelum pergi, perjalanannya butuh 4 jam. 4 jam itu bukan jarak yang dekat 'kan? Rukia bosan setengah mati karena diam saja seperti ini. Akhirnya dia menyalakan radio keras-keras di mobil Ichigo. Tapi pria itu malah memelototinya dan segera mematikan radio itu. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Lalu menggumamkan berbagai kata yang tidak dimengerti Ichigo. Intinya gadis ini kesal karena diacuhkan saja!

Karena tidak tahu mau apa, Rukia membuka kaca mobil Ichigo lebar. Merasakan hawa pagi yang memang sangat segar ini. Belum terjamah oleh polusi kotor di kota besar.

Ichigo bukannya tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia memperhatikannya. Membuka jendela mobil sama seperti yang dilakukan Yukia. bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wanita itu kalau gadis ini mengingatkannya pada Yukia dengan tingkahnya.

Perjalanan 4 jam sudah ditempuh dengan selamat. Mereka sudah tiba sebelum makan siang. Dan sebelumnya Ichigo sudah memberitahu Yuzu bahwa dia akan pulang. Tampaknya Yuzu senang kakaknya bisa pulang setelah 3 tahun tidak lagi pulang. Apalagi sejak peristiwa itu.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan hendak keluar. Tapi rupanya gadis yang duduk disampingnya ini malah jatuh tertidur. Ichigo tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi...

"Hei. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Ichigo mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung bangun juga.

"Hei!" bentak Ichigo.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget karena mendengar bentakan itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku! Tidak bisa dibangunkan pelan-pelan? Kau membuat jantungku mau lepas!" bentak Rukia balik.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tadi! Kau sendiri yang tidur seperti orang koma! Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Ichigo sambil turun dari mobilnya.

Rukia melihat rumah itu. Ternyata ini adalah rumah Ichigo. Kesannya sederhana dengan klinik di depan rumah itu. Rukia tidak tahu orang seperti Ichigo ternyata punya rumah begini. Ini... Karakura.

"Yukia pernah tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh daerah di dekat rumah Ichigo itu. Pria berambut orange itu tertegun sejenak mendengar nama wanita-nya terlontar dari mulut gadis itu tanpa beban. Kenangan itu kembali terusik didalam benaknya. Tanpa berniat menjawabnya, Ichigo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gadis itu masih di luar menyaksikan daerah ini. Sepertinya dia memang baru pertama kali menginjakkan Jepang setelah 8 tahun. Buktinya dia selalu terkesan setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang baru. Ichigo menyimpulkan kalau gadis ini memang sepertinya selalu mudah kagum akan sesuatu.

"Onii-chan? Kau benar-benar pulang?" sambut Yuzu di pintu depan. Ichigo melihat adik perempuannya itu sudah lebih mirip ibunya. Tidak terasa adiknya sudah beranjak besar dan mendekati seorang gadis dewasa.

"Apakah... Oyaji dan Kaa-san di rumah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah. Kaa-chan ada di rumah. Otoo-chan sebentar lagi pulang. Aku rindu dengan Onii-chan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang selama 3 tahun ini?" ujar Yuzu.

Ichigo hanya mengacak rambut adiknya saja. Rukia mendengar itu dari balik pintu depan rumahnya. Apakah... pengaruh Yukia begitu besar padanya? Kalau sedekat ini, kenapa Ichigo tak pernah pulang? Lain halnya Eropa. Itu adalah tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa seenaknya pulang pergi begitu.

"Oh... kenapa ada seorang gadis didepan pintu masuk ini? Siapa ya?"

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Ayahnya baru tiba dan masih mengenakan jubah putihnya. Dari dalam, ibunya juga baru muncul. Yuzu melihat ke arah pintu depan itu. Ayahnya tampak bicara dengan gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam sambil menunduk sopan.

"Ichigo? Kau... datang dengan siapa?" tanya Masaki.

Sejujurnya... keluarga ini tahu Yukia sudah meninggal. Dan itulah yang membuat anak mereka berubah total.

"Rukia... masuklah." Pinta Ichigo.

Gadis itu menurut dan masuk ke rumahnya. Tentu saja Masaki kaget dan membelalak melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang sama dengan yang pernah diributkan oleh Masaki 3 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak membawa wanita itu lagi! Ayahnya juga ikut masuk dan melihat Ichigo berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis itu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku akan menikah. Sesegera mungkin." Ujar Ichigo.

Masaki dan Isshin tampak kaget mendengar pernyataan anak sulungnya itu. Demikian pula Yuzu. Rukia jadi merasa aneh berada di keluarga ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tenang saja. Dia bukan Yukia-ku. Dia Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis dari keluarga terhormat dan baik-baik. Aku jamin Kaa-san dan Oyaji tak akan keberatan dengan statusnya. Dia adalah menantu yang kalian harapkan bukan? Meskipun wajahnya sama... tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Dan aku membawanya kemari untuk diperkenalkan pada kalian. Kuharap kalian tidak menentang pernikahanku kali ini. Karena aku tidak akan menikahi sembarang gadis lagi."

Rukia menangkap kesan marah dan emosi didalam kata-kata Ichigo. Ichigo seperti sedang menahan emosinya tiap kali menyebut Rukia.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau katakan!" ujar Masaki.

"Tunggu apa lagi Rukia? Kau harus memberi salam pada Ibuku. dia... Ibu yang baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sempat terasa ada suasana yang kurang baik di keluarga ini.

"Ichigo. Jangan membuat Rukia-chan jadi tegang begitu. Dia jadi bingung. Bersikaplah yang wajar." Sela Isshin.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sini? Kau harus berkenalan dengan keluargaku'kan? Karena kita akan menikah."

Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Rukia di rumahnya. Sampai di teras rumahnya dia bertemu dengan adik kembarnya satu lagi. Karin. Karin memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung. Ichigo langsung melesat dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Rukia masih berada di dalam rumah itu sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba ditinggal seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Maafkan sifat Ichigo. Mungkin dia masih sedikit kesal pada kami. Kuharap kau bisa maklum... Rukia-chan," sela Isshin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya..." jawab Rukia.

Ibu Ichigo. Wanita berambut orange panjang itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sepertinya dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Rukia soal kelakuan Ichigo. Yuzu dan ayahnya menyusul ibunya masuk. Sekarang Rukia ditinggal sendiri disini.

"Siapa kau?"

Rukia menoleh kebelakang. Kali ini ada seorang gadis yang seumur dengan gadis yang pertama dilihat Rukia. Sepertinya mereka kembar. Tapi gadis ini terlihat agak tomboi dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncirnya tinggi.

"Oh... aku... Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Rukia canggung.

"Tentu saja. Kau bukan wanita itu." Ujar Karin lalu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu... Ashiya Yukia? kau kenal dia?" sambar Rukia. Dia penasaran dengan keadaan rumah ini. Karin menoleh dan menatap datar pada Rukia.

"Kau tahu siapa Ashiya Yukia?"

"Ya... aku tahu sedikit tentangnya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Ichi-Nii membawa wanita yang mirip dengan Ashiya Yukia itu. Dan aku terkejut karena kau tahu dia. Berarti kau tahu hubungan dia dengan Ichi-Nii bukan? Yah... sepertinya yang kau tidak tahu adalah... bahwa hubungan Ichi-Nii dan wanita itu... ditentang mati-matian oleh Kaa-san."

"Apa?"

"Mereka tidak direstui oleh Kaa-san. Makanya sikap Ichi-Nii begitu dingin dengan Kaa-san. Tapi kau tenang saja. Sepertinya kau anak dari keluarga terhormat dan baik-baik. Pasti Kaa-san menyukaimu. Kecuali... kenyataan bahwa kau mirip dengan wanita itu. Kaa-san bukan orang yang sulit. Juga bukan orang yang mudah. Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri yang berusaha menjalin hubungan yang baik. Karena aku yakin, Ichi-Nii masih marah pada Kaa-san."

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari gadis itu, Rukia jadi mengerti.

Rumah ini begitu dingin karena ada keregangan antara hubungan ibu dan anak. Demi wanita itu... Ichigo... begitu besarnyakah seorang Ashiya Yukia dimata seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Entahlah. Rukia tak tahu. Seberapa tahankah dia nanti hidup dalam bayangan wanita yang sudah mati. Tapi... ini adalah keputusannya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Naa Minna! kalo ada yang gak dimengerti lagi tanya langsung aja ya. saya sengaja kebutin aja supaya gak bertele-tele. makanya bahasanya agak susah dimengerti kali ya? saya mau buat Byakuya yang menentang mati-matian gitu deh. juga Rukia yang bersikukuh sama keputusannya. saya sendiri bingung ya. kenapa karakter Rukia disini terkesan konyol ya? heheheheeh

ehmm kalo pada bingung sama Rukia disini... dia emang udah suka sama Ichigo. cewek mana coba yang gak suka sama cowok secakep dia? saya aja kesengsem nih... hehehe makanya Rukia mau ngajuin pernikahan itu. soalnya Rukia emang suka sama dia. kalo gak suka mana mungkinkan dia mau nikah gitu aja? hehehehe

saya yakin bahasa yang saya pake disini amburadul deh. entah kenapa saya mau nyampein perasaan tuh tokoh malah jadi sulit dimengerti. heheheeh mungkin beberapa waktu ini saya sedang berada dalam masa gila ya? apa pula itu? ckckcckckck

udah yaa... kalo dilanjutkan bisa tambah sinting saya ini... yang jelas chap ini amburadul. itulah yang bisa saya katakan. mohon dimengerti. dikritik juga boleh. emang kayaknya saya mau kena marah nih... hehehe

balas review yaa...

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehehe iya dong senpai... Rukia pasti suka sama Ichigo. buktinya dia ngajak nikah gitu? heheh tenang kok. pasti diundang. ntar dapet undangan dari Ichigo langsung. kalo dia gak syuting Bleach ya? hehehee wah... Senpai nungguin Senna ya? ok deh. ntar saya munculin tuh orang.. hehehe

ika chan ; makasih udah review senpai... wah wah... kok nanyain Aizen nih? hohohoho kayaknya nggak deh Senpai. saya gak mau bikin konflik yang banyak. kalo dia muncul ntar nambah perkara aja. hehehehe

bintang : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe review lagi yaa senpai...

Yu : makasih udah review senpai... makasih sarannya senpai. sebelum saya publish fic ini saya udah pertimbangkan,apakah enaknya peran Rukia yang lama itu digantiin ataukah tetep seperti itu. saya jadi berpikir kalau diganti, artinya gak akan ada Last Rose ini'kan? adanya Last Rose ini karena saya mau membahas masa lalu Ichigo yang cinta mati sama orang yang mirip dengan Rukia disini. makanya saya ambil cerita ini dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. ini emang cerita baru dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. maaf kalo chemistrynya gak bakal dapet dari Rukia yang disini, tapi kalo diubah maka ceritanya jadi berubah total dong. dan saya gak bakal bikin sekuelnya begini. maaf kalo ngecewain senpai. tapi saya berusaha untuk ngebuat ini baik kok. hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... heheehhe bukan gitu senpai. saya emang udah berusaha banget nyari tokoh Bleach cewek lain, tapi kayaknya kurang cocok gitu sama peran yang dibutuhkan disini. saya ambil Senna soalnya dia kan punya masa lalu juga dengan Ichigo, nah disitulah konfliknya nanti. hehehe bukan gak ngambil pelajaran juga, kan Senna gak bakal tahu kalo Rukia yang disini malah bisa kenal sama Ichigo. artinya nanti dia kembali dari negeri antah berantah itu dia kaget dan gak nyangka kalo Ichigo udah nikah dan gak rela kalo sama Rukia. gitu loh... maaf jadi monoton ya senpai. heheh

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... kyaaaaa! senpai marah lagi sama saya... hiks... hehehe soalnya banyak yang protes senpai kalo ini sekuel jadinya saya bikin cerita baru aja deh. biar gak bikin perang gitu. hehehe saya sengaja cepetin biar gak belibet. kebiasaan saya itu kalo udah bertele pasti belibet dan akhirnya jadi hancur gak karuan makanya saya cepetin aja dulu. hehehehe tapi kayaknya senpai bakal marah lagi deh sama saya soalnya ini lebih hancur tuh... hiks...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh Rukia tuh nekat. baru suka aja langsung diajakin nikah. aneh ya? hehehe Byakuya? tuh udah liat kan reaksinya? heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh soal reaksi Byakuya dan Masaki, udah bisa ketebak belum di chap ini? heheeh sabar aja, pasti saya munculin tuh cewek. hehehe kalo gak ada dia rasanya kurang seru aja ya. hehehe iya yaa... soal baju pengantinya? gimana enaknya ya? soalnya jelas Rukia pasti minta Yumichika yang bikin tuh. hehehe

d3rin : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya ditunggu ya...

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... sabar dong senpai. mereka kan belum nikah. kalo belum nikah udah lemonan ntar Ichigo dikampak sama Byakuya pula. heheheeh

Akira chan : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai ya... Kin aja. soalnya saya rada aneh kalo orang panggil saya senpai dengan cerita amburadul saya... heheh iya sengaja diganti soalnya gak enak denger ada 2 nama yang sama. mukanya aja udah cukup sama. masa namanya juga? walaupun agak aneh yaa? heheheh

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jadi malu dibilang kreatif. review lagi yaa senpai...

wakamurasaki jie : makasih udah review senpai... ehmm senpai... kalo ilang ingetan harusnya Rukia gak mati kan? hehehe gak papa deh. kan sama juga mesti agak beda. hehehehe emang hebat ya Rukia yang sekarang 8 tahun ada di luar negeri. saya juga mau tuh... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... ohya saya baru liat lagi. kayaknya yang kemarin itu keapus makanya cuma nyampe separuh. maaf ya nenk... heheh saya gak tahu loh kalo nenk juga bikin cerita itu. udah liat lum review saya? hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hohohoh lemon pasti ada kok. tapi tunggu mereka nikah dulu yaa.. hehhe emang rada aneh saya bikin kali ini, meskipun semua fic saya emang aneh dan gak jelas. hehehe

Ajura : makasih udah review senpai... review lagi yaa..

ok deh. udah dibales semua...

yang review... tanggungjawab loh buat review lagi... hehehe

makasih banget sama lagunya Baek Ji Young 'I'M LOVING YOU TODAY'. banyak mendatangkan inspirasi buat fic ini, dan judul lagunya saya pake buat judul chap Cry Away saya... hehehehe kalo ada yang patah hati, wajib banget denger lagu ini, dijamin tambah nyesek dengerin artinya. heheheh intinya setelah mendengar lagu ini saya jadi udah mikirin ending yang bagus buat fic ini, saya jadi mau tambahin dikit air mata untuk endingnya... walo masih jauh banget.. hehehe

pokoknya review yaa... biar saya tahu apakah fic ini tetap layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	4. Conversation With His Mother

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Rukia mendapat penjelasan singkat dari salah satu adik Ichigo yang berambut hitam itu, akhirnya Ibu dan Ayah Ichigo keluar juga bersama dengan adiknya yang satu lagi. Yang berambut pirang itu. Mereka masih tampak kikuk menyapa Rukia, terkecuali gadis berambut pirang itu. Sepertinya dialah yang tampak baik-baik saja dan menerima Rukia. Ibu Ichigo juga gadis berambut hitam itu masih memandang datar pada Rukia. Tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Ayah Ichigo, tampak begitu atraktif bahkan selalu tersenyum lebar dan memperlakukan Rukia seperti anak sendiri. Pria itu bahkan bersikap seolah-olah Rukia adalah anaknya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa ragu menyuruh Rukia untuk menginap semalam di rumah Ichigo. Tentu saja Rukia senang. Paling tidak masih ada orang yang memperlakukannya dengan normal.

Rukia tahu betul situasi di rumah ini. Mereka―terutama Ibunya Ichigo―pasti masih terlalu sulit menerima Rukia. Kenyataan bahwa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wanita yang tidak disetujui olehnya bersama Ichigo. Ibu mana yang sanggup seperti ini? Mungkin jika Rukia ada di posisi Ibu Ichigo, mungkin Rukia sendiri akan langsung menolak pernikahan tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi... yah seperti itulah.

Rukia diijinkan menggunakan kamar Yuzu―si gadis berambut pirang itu―untuk tidur malam ini. Yuzu tampak begitu senang bicara pada Rukia. Bahkan terang-terangan bilang kalau Yuzu sudah lama ingin punya kakak perempuan. Dan akhirnya terwujud. Karena selama ini Karin―kembarannya, si gadis berambut hitam―selalu di luar rumah dan berada di kampus untuk urusan klubnya. Tidak pernah pulang kecuali jika belum malam. Tapi Yuzu juga menyayangi Karin dan Ichigo. Rukia tahu, Yuzu mungkin adalah gadis rumahan yang jarang keluar. Makanya kontak dengan keluarga amat sangat berharga untuk Yuzu.

Ketika beranjak malam, Rukia membantu Yuzu membuat makan malam. Meskipun sudah dilarang oleh Ayah dan Yuzu, Rukia tetap membantu. Bahkan Rukia ingin diperlakukan biasa saja. Tidak ingin dianggap istimewa atau apa. Apalagi setelah mereka tahu bahwa Rukia adalah adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, sang Presdir dari Kuchiki Corp yang terkenal itu. Tapi... walaupun begitu, dengan tingkah Ayah Ichigo yang menyenangkan, Rukia tak merasa canggung sedikitpun. Meskipun... kadang tingkah Ayah Ichigo yang berlebihan nyaris membuat Rukia jantungan. Tapi cukup menyenangkan. Rukia suka suasana seperti ini. Ramai dan menyenangkan. Mengingat dia selama hidupnya, tidak pernah merasa begini ramai. Ada Ayah, Ibu, adik... semuanya terasa lengkap. Mungkin pilihan Rukia untuk menikah dengan Ichigo tidaklah salah. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya. Kehangatan keluarga.

Tapi sepertinya... walaupun Yuzu dan Ayah Ichigo tampak menerima kehadiran Rukia, dan Karin tampak bersikap biasa saja, Rukia masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi... Ibunya. Yang masih memandang kaku pada Rukia dan enggan bicara banyak pada Rukia. Itulah yang sampai sekarang ini masih jadi pikiran Rukia. Bagaimana caranya selama satu malam ini dia bisa dekat dengan Ibunya Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hah? Menikah? Serius? Kau yang tidak ada kabar selama 3 tahun ini mau menikah? Menyusul Ishida ya?" ledek Keigo sambil melirik jahil pada Ishida yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Mereka... Ichigo, Ishida, Keigo dan Mizuiro sedang berkumpul di sebuah klub malam. Begitu tiba dan setelah meninggalkan Rukia di rumahnya, dia langsung mengontak sahabat SMP-nya ini. Berhubung semuanya ada di Karakura, kecuali Chad, karena setahun lalu, pria besar berkulit gelap itu tiba-tiba pindah ke Meksiko untuk jadi pegulat tangguh. Ichigo sendiri tidak menyangka akan berita itu. Pria baik-baik seperti Chad mau jadi pegulat? Rasanya aneh saja.

Dan kini, setelah teman-temannya pulang dari kerja masing-masing, Ichigo mengajak mereka untuk minum bersama. Makanya mereka ke klub dan duduk berjejer di sebuah bar di klub itu. Sepertinya Ichigo terlalu to the point. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi kaget dan terkejut dari mereka semua. Tapi memang itulah tujuannya. Dia tidak mau bertele-tele.

"Pernikahanmu ini terlalu tiba-tiba ya? Ada apa? Apa kau... melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Ishida hati-hati. Perlu di ketahui, mereka semua, termasuk Tatsuki, Orihime dan Chad, tahu kondisi Ichigo setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Yukia. apalagi kenyataan bahwa Ichigo sendiri sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh wanita manapun. Ichigo tiga tahun lalu hingga sekarang masih seperti orang yang enggan hidup dan bersikap seolah-olah ingin segera mati saja. Dan sekarang menyampaikan berita mengejutkan? Siapa yang tidak kaget coba? Bahkan nenek-nenek yang mendengar ini pasti langsung kena serangan jantung!

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Yah... seperti yang kalian bilang. Hidup normal. Hanya itu." Jawab Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan gelas martini-nya.

"Hidup normal bukan berarti sembarangan menikahi wanita lain Ichigo. Memangnya wanita yang mau kau nikahi itu tahu masa lalumu?" tanya Mizuiro pula.

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu karena melihat ketampanan pria orange ini." Sindir Keigo.

"Dia tahu." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Hah? Dia tahu? Lalu kau... maksudku... lalu dia biasa saja? Wah... wanita seperti apa dia itu?" sambung Ishida.

Ichigo memanggil bartender bar itu dengan isyarat untuk meminta martini lagi. Sedangkan teman-temannya masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang kali ini dilakukan oleh sahabat mereka ini. Ichigo paham mereka pasti penasaran. Tapi lebih baik tidak diberitahu detil. Karena mereka pasti akan lebih kaget lagi melihat siapa wanita itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa melupakan Yukia, makanya kau... mau menikah dengan wanita itu?" tanya Ishida lagi. Dia begitu penasaran dengan berita heboh ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada sedetikpun aku melupakan Yukia."

"Kau benar-benar gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau mau menikah dan tidak melupakan wanita di masa lalumu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan wanita yang akan kau nikahi itu? Kemana sih akal sehatmu!" ujar Keigo marah. Sebenarnya Keigo bukanlah orang yang mengerti situasi seperti ini. Tapi rasanya dia ingin marah saja.

"Kalau kau menikah, kau sudah mengkhianati dua wanita sekaligus tahu." Timpal Mizuiro.

Ichigo menegak habis martini-nya dan mulai turun dari kursi bar itu. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja bar itu.

"Hari ini biar aku traktir. Kalau tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi. Pernikahannya akan diadakan di Tokyo. Jadi kuharap kalian semua datang. Karena aku ingin kalian melihat pernikahanku." Jelas Ichigo lalu benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Tiga orang yang tertinggal di meja bar itu mendengus geli. Orang itu... sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Sedangkan Ichigo? Bukannya dia tidak menyadari apa maksud dari mereka itu. Meskipun mereka tidak mengerti wanita, tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang umum, wanita mana saja mungkin akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk menikah dengan pria yang masih terikat masa lalu dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi belum bisa melupakannya 100 persen. Pasti dia adalah wanita bodoh.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa dia terang-terangan bilang kalau dia dan wanita itu―Rukia―hanya bertaruh selama 3 bulan untuk membuat Ichigo lupa wanita masa lalunya. Sudah pasti siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan membunuh Ichigo. Tidakkah itu sama saja dengan mempermainkan pernikahan sakral dan suci itu? Pernikahan adalah ritual sakral dan suci yang mengikat janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang. Jadi... apakah dengan pernikahan taruhan selama 3 bulan ini, mereka menganggap remeh pernikahan? Tentu saja! Bahkan mereka sudah mempermainkan Tuhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak begini, mungkin selamanya Ichigo akan terpuruk dan tidak akan pernah melepas Yukia. memang tidak mau melepasnya. Tapi untuk hidup normal, inilah yang harus dia lakukan. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri sudah berada dalam dilema besar. Dia tidak ingin mengkhianati siapapun, tapi dia juga ingin hidup normal kembali. Dia selalu mimpi buruk bila terus menerus mengingat Yukia. mimpi... tentang ketidakmampuannya menjaga wanita paling berarti di hidupnya.

Dan itu sudah cukup mengganggunya selama ini. Makanya berkali-kali dia berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan bunuh diri. Hah? Terdengar konyol'kan? Tentu saja. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan bilang konyol. Ichigo juga tahu sekeras apa Renji, sahabatnya itu memulihkan dirinya. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil juga.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya. Mungkin dia terlalu malam pulangnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa pulang ke Tokyo semalam ini? Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu? Apakah dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keluarganya? Jujur saja, maksudnya Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia agar wanita itu paham situasi di rumahnya dan berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan semua ini. Ichigo tidak mau kalau wanita itu hanya setengah-setengah saja. Kalau dia memang berusaha untuk Ichigo, tentu saja dia harus berusaha sepenuhnya. Dan Ichigo ingin melihat seberapa hebat dia bisa meyakinkan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Juga dua adik kembarnya itu. Mungkin Yuzu dan Ayahnya adalah orang termudah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sisanya?

"Tadai―"

"Aduhh!"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara gaduh itu. Ini sudah malam? Apalagi yang mereka lakukan? Apakah itu suara Yuzu?

Perlahan Ichigo mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Tidak ada orang. Lalu bergerak menuju ruang makannya. Dia atas meja sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan. Lalu kemana orangnya?

"Ahh Rukia-nee pelan saja. Lihat jadi terluka'kan?"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia-chanku?"

"Sembarangan! Apanya yang Rukia-chanku?"

"Ahh Karin... jangan begitu dong. Rukia-chan 'kan memang akan jadi Kurosaki. Kau harus hati-hati ya..."

"Tou-chan... jangan mengomel saja, ambilkan plester dong..."

"Tidak apa Yuzu. Ini Cuma luka kecil saja."

"Jangan! Tidak boleh begitu Rukia-chanku. Aku akan mengambilkan plester untukmu sayang~~"

"Aku panggil Kaa-san dulu, kalian―oh... Ichi-nii sudah pulang?"

Ichigo masih terpaku di depan pintu dapur melihat kehebohan di dapur itu. Karin yang sedari tadi mengawasi bergegas akan memanggil Ibunya. Tapi berhenti melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ekspresi.

Yuzu yang membantu Rukia membersihkan luka kecil di jarinya. Sepertinya Rukia baru saja terluka karena pisau. Apalagi Yuzu dan Rukia memakai celemek dapurnya. Ayahnya bertingkah aneh seperti biasa. Bertingkah berlebihan sambil mengacak-acak kotak obat di dapur. Sudah Ichigo duga. Rukia terlalu mudah membaur dengan Ayah dan Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii mau makan malam?" tawar Karin lagi. Sepertinya Yuzu dan Rukia juga Ayahnya yang bodoh itu masih sibuk mengurusi luka Rukia.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan di luar. Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan naik ke kamarku." Jelas Ichigo sambil berbalik menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya.

"Ichi-nii. Oyaji bilang, menginap saja semalam. Rukia-nee juga sudah setuju kok." Celetuk Karin. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ichigo Cuma mengangguk ringan lalu tetap bergerak naik ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Rukia melihat Ichigo yang sudah pulang. Tapi wajahnya saat itu sedang tidak bagus. Dan Rukia juga ragu untuk menyapanya. Apakah... karena sesuatu terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Masaki setelah tiba di meja makan mereka. Wanita berambut orange panjang bergelombang ini mengedarkan pandangan mencari putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ichi-nii tidak mau makan. Katanya dia sudah makan." Timpal Karin.

"Biar aku panggil,"

"Yuzu... kau duduk saja. Kau'kan sudah memasak, biar Rukia-chan yang memanggilnya. Rukia-chan, kamar Ichigo ada di lantai dua. Kau panggil dia untuk makan. Walau sudah kenyang, dia harus duduk di sini dengan keluarganya 'kan?" jelas Isshin. Rukia jadi aneh. Tadi sikap calon Ayah mertuanya ini begitu konyol dan menggelikan. Lalu setelah Ibu Ichigo tiba, dia jadi bersikap santai. Rukia hanya mengangguk patuh dan menuju lantai dua. Begitu sampai di puncak tangga, Rukia sudah melihat pintu di samping tangga ini. Ragu. Rukia ragu apakah Ichigo mau membuka'kan pintu untuknya. Apalagi sejak tadi dia dan Ibunya belum bicara banyak. Rukia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk kamar itu. Tapi tidak jadi dan bertingkah bingung. Bagaimana? Diketuk? Tidak?

Cklek.

"Huwaa!"

Rukia jatuh terduduk karena kaget pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Pantatnya terasa sakit karena mendarat di lantai kayu itu. Rukia mengeluh sakit sambil mengelus pantatnya sendiri dan mendongak melihat pelaku sial itu. Ichigo berdiri menjulang didepannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau wanita jatuh, sebagai seorang pria kau harusnya membantunya berdiri'kan? Bukannya memandangi begitu!" rutuk Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?" tanya Ichigo datar sambil bersedekap dada. Rukia mendengus.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau membantuku ya! Dasar gunung es Antartika!" rutuk Rukia lagi lalu berdiri sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Otou―tidak... Oji-san menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu makan malam. Katanya meskipun kau tidak lapar, paling tidak kau harus ada di meja makan. Berhentilah bertindak kekanakan begitu." Nasihat Rukia.

"Apa? Siapa yang kekanakan?"

"Kau! Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mau makan bersama. Menghindari Kaa-sanmu'kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Karena seingatnya dia belum cerita soal Ichigo yang malas bertemu Ibunya itu pada Rukia.

"Sebagai seorang wanita yang akan menikah denganmu, aku harus tahu apa saja yang terjadi padamu 'kan? Sudahlah. Kenapa harus keras kepala begitu? Turun saja. Kaa-sanmu pasti ingin melihatmu'kan? Memangnya kau tidak rindu dengan Kaa-sanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku. Yang akan menikah denganmu itu aku, bukan Kaa-san. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. Aku akan tidur jadi kau turun saja."

Ichigo akan segera menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu Rukia cepat-cepat menghalangi pintu itu agar tidak tertutup. Tapi yang ada malah tangan mungil Rukia terjepit di pintu itu.

"Aduhh!" jerit Rukia. Meskipun dia tidak mau menjerit, tapi tiba-tiba saja mulutnya langsung bersuara. Ichigo kaget karena pintunya terbuka lagi. Begitu membuka pintu itu lagi, dia sudah melihat Rukia yang meringis memegangi tangannya yang memerah karena terjepit pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak Ichigo sambil melihat tangan Rukia yang memerah karena terjepit itu. Rukia masih meringis bahkan nyaris menangis. Tahu sendiri'kan sakitnya terjepit pintu itu bagaimana? Rukia berusaha menggoyangkan tangannya yang sempat kaku karena terjepit itu. Ichigo juga menarik pelan tangan Rukia yang memerah itu dan meniupnya. Lalu memijat jari-jarinya pelan supaya tidak kaku lagi. Rukia yang awalnya mau menangis jadi tersenyum geli. Kenapa Ichigo bisa sepanik itu ya?

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tanganmu bisa putus kalau tadi aku menutup kuat pintunya! Kau ini kenapa sih selalu bertindak nekat!" bentak Ichigo lagi. Kali ini wajahnya marah pada Rukia. Tapi dia senang melihat Ichigo yang marah padanya. Ini lebih baik daripada Ichigo yang berwajah datar padanya.

"Tidak apa. Kalau harus begini terus juga tidak apa. Asal kau memperhatikanku." Jawab Rukia singkat. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban polos dari seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh!" keluh Ichigo lagi.

"Karena kau sudah menjepit tanganku kau harus bertanggungjawab! Atau aku akan melaporkannya pada Oji-san! Kau tidak tahu'kan kalau Oji-san sangat menyayangiku sekarang?"

"Apa?"

Dan Ichigo sepertinya menyesal mengenalkan Rukia pada Ayahnya yang berlebihan itu.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menurut saja begitu Rukia menarik Ichigo untuk turun ke lantai bawah dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terjepit tadi. Tapi yang Ichigo lihat lagi, sebelah tangan Rukia yang menariknya itu ada plester di jarinya. Apakah ini... luka tadi?

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu tidak percaya dengan Rukia yang berhasil membawa Ichigo turun untuk makan malam. Bahkan Masaki terlihat kaget karena wanita ini dengan santainya menyuruh Ichigo duduk dan makan. Ditambah lagi Ichigo tampak menurut meskipun kelihatannya enggan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan malam tadi, Rukia masih membantu Yuzu membereskan sisa makan malam. Tapi Ichigo langsung melarangnya dan menyuruhnya langsung tidur. Rukia merengut kesal. Tapi dengan nekat langsung membantu Yuzu mencuci piring. Tapi lagi-lagi tangannya yang bekas kena jepit tadi langsung bereaksi. Ichigo sadar itu lalu menarik Rukia masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Masaki dan Isshin yang melihat itu jadi bingung sekaligus lega. Ichigo tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Dan Karin yang walau tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas ulah calon anggota baru di keluarganya itu nampak sedikit tenang. Karena Rukia, bisa jadi harapannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan Ichigo dan Ibunya. Meski kelihatannya masih cukup sulit.

Rukia masih duduk di atas kasurnya dengan selimut di tubuhnya. Tadi waktu makan malam, Ichigo sudah sedikit menghiraukan Ibunya. Menjawab seadanya setiap pertanyaan Ibunya. Meski Ichigo masih enggan menatap Ibunya. Dan itu juga dari paksaan Rukia yang terus menendang kaki Ichigo di bawah meja makan kalau Ichigo diam saja begitu Ibunya bertanya padanya. Sekarang apalagi yang bisa Rukia lakukan?

Hari sudah begitu larut. Tapi Rukia belum bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ini bukan rumahnya yang biasa. Dan dia belum bisa tidur di kasur yang tidak biasa dia tiduri. Rukia memang begitu. Buktinya selama di Eropa dia selalu homesick dan selalu insomnia. Tapi begitu pulang ke rumahnya dia jadi cepat tidur. Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya sejenak untuk minum.

Tapi begitu sampai di ruang keluarga yang gelap, Rukia bisa melihat lampu kecil yang menyala di ruang keluarga itu. Ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Rukia nyaris berteriak kaget. Tapi begitu menyadari siapa orang itu, Rukia langsung lega.

Dia... Ibunya Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak membuat gaduh apapun. Mungkin Ibunya ingin menyendiri dulu. Sebaiknya Rukia kembali ke―

"Kuchiki ya?" sapa seseorang. Rukia berhenti bergerak dan perlahan berbalik ke belakang. Ibunya Ichigo... memanggilnya tadi? Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada Rukia dan mengajak Rukia duduk di dekatnya. Rukia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Tapi dengan patuh, Rukia mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk tak jauh dari wanita cantik ini. Suasananya jadi canggung sekali.

"Maaf... apa aku... mengganggu Anda?" tanya Rukia kikuk tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bagaimana kalau dia kena marah karena seenaknya mengganggu orang?

"Tidak. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Apa? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Apakah... Ibu Ichigo tidak suka pada Rukia?

"Maaf kalau aku tidak menyambutmu dengan baik tadi. Mungkin ketika melihatmu pertama kali, aku langsung membayangkan wanita itu muncul lagi di depanku. Tapi aku sadar, kau dan wanita itu... dua orang yang berbeda. Karena wanita itu... aku masih bersalah pada Ichigo."

Rukia mendengarkan dengan patuh apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama seorang wanita yaitu... Ashiya Yukia? dia wanita yang mirip denganmu."

"Iya... aku pernah dengar. Dan... aku tahu siapa wanita itu."

"Ketika tahu Ichigo menjalin hubungan dengan wanita seperti itu... seorang pelacur... aku menentangnya habis-habisan. Ibu mana yang sanggup melihat putranya bersama wanita rendah seperti itu. Kupikir, Ichigo hanya main-main saja dan menganggapnya hiburan semata. Tapi melihat kesungguhan dari anak itu untuk hidup bersama wanita itu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Bahkan Ichigo terang-terangan lebih memilih wanita itu dari Ibunya dan tanpa ragu untuk pergi dari keluarga ini selama-lamanya. Sejak itulah aku merasa Ichigo tidak lagi seperti Ichigo yang kukenal. Dia dibutakan oleh wanita itu. Dan aku sangat membenci wanita yang sudah berani membuat anakku membuang Ibunya."

"Tapi... karena aku tak kunjung memberikan restu pada mereka, wanita itu berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ichigo untuk meminta restu padaku. Bahkan ketika aku sakit parah, Ichigo tidak akan datang kalau bukan karena wanita itu yang memintanya menjengukku. Tapi aku tak menyangka akhir wanita itu begitu tragis. Ichigo menyalahkanku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi semenjak kematian wanita itu. Dia benci padaku karena terlambat memberikan restu. Di satu sisi aku senang Ichigo akhirnya berpisah dari wanita itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga kasihan karena hidup Ichigo jauh lebih berantakan tanpa wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah pulang. Bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli lagi padaku. Jujur saja, aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada putraku."

Masaki menarik nafas panjang dan menahan sesak di dadanya. Ditambah lagi, aliran air yang jatuh dari matanya. Rukia tahu sesulit apa Ibunya untuk meminta maaf pada Ichigo. Rukia merasa simpati.

"Dan ketika kau datang, aku jadi merasa sedikit tenang. Karena sudah ada orang yang bisa membantu Ichigo melupakan wanita itu dan membuat Ichigo bersikap seperti biasanya. Meskipun dia belum begitu terbiasa denganku. Aku sudah melihat bahwa sekarang... kaulah orang yang Ichigo percaya. Rukia... sebagai Ibu... aku sungguh berharap kau mau membantu Ichigo kapanpun saat dia butuh. Tolong jaga Ichigo ya. Saat ini, aku hanya percaya padamu untuk menjaga dan mengurus Ichigo. Tolong jangan biarkan dia terpuruk lagi. Kalau dia jatuh, tolong bantu dia ya. Karena bagiku... Ichigo adalah anak yang paling berarti untukku. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang kumiliki. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau tidak ada Ichigo."

"Anda tenang saja. Aku janji akan mematuhi semua permintaan Anda. Aku akan menjaga Ichigo sebisaku." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Biasa saja. Kudengar... kau tidak punya orangtua?" tanya Masaki perlahan. Memang Rukia sudah sedikit menceritakan hidupnya pada Yuzu. Mengenai keluarganya juga.

"Ya... mereka... sudah lama meninggal. Bahkan aku tidak pernah lihat seperti apa mereka."

"Kalau begitu... kau tidak keberatan'kan memanggilku 'Kaa-san'?"

Rukia terbelalak lebar. Apa ini artinya... dia sudah direstui? Terlalu mendadak.

"Kenapa? Kau... tidak suka?" tanya Masaki bingung.

"Ahh! Bukan begitu... tapi... ini terlalu... aku tidak menyangka Anda akan meminta hal seperti itu. Aku sungguh senang. Senang sekali. Kaa-san... boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu kapanpun kau inginkan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama pagi ini, dan lagi-lagi Rukia memaksa Ichigo untuk turun. Awalnya sulit karena Ichigo tidak mau menurut, tapi Rukia kembali mengungkit masalah tangannya yang terjepit tadi malam.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat semalam, Rukia jadi lebih dekat dengan Ibunya Ichigo. Awal melihat hal itu, semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki jadi bertanya-tanya. Apalagi Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa dalam semalam, Rukia bisa membuat Ibunya begitu dekat dengannya? Bahkan... Kaa-san? Rukia memanggil Ibunya begitu?

Diam-diam Ichigo mengakui dalam hatinya. Wanita ini... memang punya kemampuan untuk disukai oleh semua orang. Yang belum terlihat sekarang adalah Karin. Dia masih bersikap biasa saja. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia suka atau benci pada Rukia. Dia hanya menerima saja.

Setelah sarapan, Rukia dan Ichigo pamit pulang. Masaki juga mengantar mereka lalu memeluk Rukia sejenak. Ayahnya kembali bersikap berlebihan. Terakhir kalinya, Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo untuk memberikan salam perpisahan dan sekaligus memanggil Masaki Kaa-san seperti biasa. Cara itu memang berhasil, tapi Ichigo mendelik sinis pada Rukia karena kesal. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu biasa saja.

"Bagaimana caranya sampai Kaa-san begitu perhatian padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" akhirnya Ichigo penasaran juga ingin bertanya pada wanita mungil yang duduk di sebelah kursinya ini. Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Ada saja. Ini'kan urusan wanita. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Ibumu... sudah merestui kita."

"Yah... andai saja dia lakukan itu 3 tahun yang lalu." Gumam Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Mungkin Kakakmu sudah cemas setengah mati padamu. Sejak tadi dia menelponku bertanya kapan kau pulang."

"Nii-sama? Kenapa menelponmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Ahh! Celaka! Rukia lupa ponselnya habis baterai dan dia lupa mengisinya. Pasti ada banyak pesan dan panggilan yang gagal masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pernikahan mereka diputuskan untuk dilangsungkan minggu depan. Memang cepat dan mendadak sih, tapi Rukia tidak ingin menunda terlalu lama. Dia takut Ichigo nanti berubah pikiran. Sampai sekarang saja, laki-laki itu nampak tidak terlalu peduli pada segala urusan pernikahan mereka. Memang direncanakan tidak ingin membuat pesta yang besar, dan itu adalah permintaan pribadi Rukia. Dia ingin pernikahan sederhana yang dihadiri oleh kerabat dan teman dekat. Menurutnya pesta yang mewah dan megah itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dilakukan. Apa bedanya pernikahan yang mewah dan megah dengan pernikahan sederhana? Bukankah sama-sama menikah dan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah? Walaupun Rukia tahu kakaknya punya kemampuan untuk melakukan itu. Tapi... semua pengeluaran pernikahan ini adalah uang berdua dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Dia ingin pernikahan ini hasil dari uang mereka tanpa tergantung orang lain. Meskipun... Byakuya nampaknya masih membantu diam-diam.

Setelah menyebar undangan, mem-booking aula pernikahan, dan katering, semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal pakaian pengantin. Rukia tidak ingin yang terlalu heboh. Cukup gaun yang sederhana saja. Meskipun ini pernikahan yang pertama, tapi dia tidak ingin heboh. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya, Rukia adalah wanita yang sederhana dan tidak suka hal mencolok. Sudah jelas dia meminta Yumichika yang merancang gaunnya nanti. Dan Yumichika memberika gaunnya nanti Cuma-Cuma saja. Katanya sih hitung-hitung kado pernikahan darinya. Rukia tahu, Yumichika juga adalah orang yang menentang pernikahan ini sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi Yumichika hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya ini.

Ichigo masih tetap sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Seolah-olah pernikahan ini sama sekali tidak penting. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Rukia. Rukia akui, memang ini adalah pernikahan yang dia inginkan. Tapi'kan paling tidak Ichigo bisa membantu Rukia juga.

"Jadi... dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada pernikahan kalian yang tinggal seminggu ini? Wah! Pria kejam!" rutuk Yumichika yang sudah memberikan beberapa desain kreasinya itu pada Rukia untuk dipilih kemudian baru di kerjakan nanti. Karena yang akan membuatnya Yumichika langsung, jadi hanya perlu waktu 3 hari saja. Rukia sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan pribadi Yumichika di butiknya. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bukannya tidak bagus sih. Semuanya bagus dan sesuai seleranya. Tapi entah kenapa Rukia kurang sreg saja.

"Dia'kan GM. Nii-sama juga yang memberikannya pekerjaan begitu banyak. Apa boleh buat." Ujar Rukia.

"GM sih GM. Tapi yang namanya pernikahankan juga penting. Dasar... jadi kau mau yang mana? Sudah setengah jam lebih kau hanya melihatnya saja. Katakan kau ingin yang bagaimana? Nanti aku buatkan yang paling cantik."

"Aku suka semua desain-mu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yumichika penasaran.

"Bisakah aku melihat gaun itu?"

"Hah? Gaun... gaun yang mana?"

"Yang Yukia kenakan waktu itu..."

Mata Yumichika langsung membulat tajam. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. Apa dia... barusan tuli mendadak atau bagaimana?

"Tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku tidak merekomendasikan gaun berdarah itu'kan?" tanya Yumichika untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ataukah adik tingkatnya ini sudah gila atau bagaimana. Yang jelas Rukia memang gila!

"Kenapa? Kau bilang masih menyimpannya 'kan? Ayolah... aku mau lihat..." rengek Rukia.

"Kuchiki-chan... bisakah kau berpikir normal? Ada banyak desain gaunku yang seribu kali lebih bagus dari gaun berdarah itu."

"Aku suka... ekspresi Yukia yang memakai gaun itu. Dia terlihat begitu cantik mengenakan gaun itu. Makanya... mungkin aku juga akan terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu."

"Aku tahu kau gila dan nekad. Keras kepala dan sulit diatur. Kalau bukan karena sifatmu yang mengerikan itu, mana mungkin kau sampai di sini'kan? Baiklah... sesuai kemauanmu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Yumichika bergerak menuju lemari besar di sudut ruangannya. Dan begitu dibuka, ada banyak sekali gaun-gaun limited edition miliknya disana. Dengan hati-hati, Yumichika menarik keluar satu gaun putih yang ditutupi oleh plastik bening besar. Gaunnya memang cantik. Rukia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama melihat gaun ini.

"Aku suka..."

"Astaga... kau pasti sudah gila sungguhan."

Dengan senyum lebar, Rukia mengelus gaun putih itu. Dia tidak ragu lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari pernikahanpun tiba. Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan tuksedo putihnya. Rukia mau mengurusi semua urusan pernikahan konyol ini. Tapi dengan syarat untuk Ichigo, agar Ichigo sendiri yang membelikan sepasang cincin pernikahannya. Ichigo tidak bisa menolaknya. Di ruang ganti pengantin pria, Ichigo membuka kotak sedang berwarna merah marun dengan desain beludru yang memuat dua cincin itu. Satu cincin sederhana dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Dan tentunya ini cincin untuk pria. Satu lagi... cincin wanita dengan satu berlian besar di sana. Cincinnya memang sederhana. Ichigo tidak tahu apakah Rukia suka cincin sederhana ini. Tapi menurut pegawai toko perhiasan ini, cincin pernikahan memang harus yang sederhana seperti ini agar mencolok. Biasanya cincin sederhana dipakai untuk orang yang sudah menikah. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Waw... lihat pengantin kita ini. Kenapa diam bung? Tidak menyambut tamu?" ledek Renji yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam ruang ganti Ichigo.

"Yah... aku baru mau menyambut tamu. Apa keluargaku sudah tiba?"

"Sudah. Mereka sudah menyambut tamu bersama Presdir. Wah... kau gagah ya. Tidak menyangka akhirnya menikah juga. Hei... itu cincin?" tunjuk Renji.

"Ya..."

"Ichigo... ingatlah. Setelah kau dan Rukia mengenakan cincin ini, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati. Di hadapan Tuhan, kalian akan berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain. Kalau kau masih ragu dengan pernikahan ini, lebih baik hentikan saja. Masih belum terlambat. Ini lebih baik daripada nantinya kau akan menyakiti Rukia saja dengan bayang masa lalumu." Nasihat Renji.

Apa yang dikatakan Renji benar. Dia bisa saja kabur untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini. Tapi kalau dia sendiri tidak yakin, dia tentunya tidak akan membeli cincin ini'kan?

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tahu pilihanku. Ayo keluar. Kita sambut tamu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wajahmu aneh tahu! Jangan begitu. Aku jadi gugup melihatmu begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh ke depan nanti?" rutuk Yumichika karena wajah Rukia terus tegang dan gugup setengah mati. Tangannya yang memegang buket mawar putih terus gemetar. Seharusnya dia bahagia'kan? Sudah sejauh ini kenapa dia gugup?

Yumichika masih sibuk membetulkan gaun putih Rukia. Penampilan Rukia begitu anggun. Rambutnya digelung tinggi dan menyisakan poni dan anak rambut di dekat telinganya. Mahkota kecil menghiasi gelung rambutnya dengan penutup kepala yang terurai panjang. Tampilan Rukia begitu sederhana, tapi percayalah... dia adalah pengantin wanita tercantik yang pernah Yumichika lihat.

"Apa... kau sudah lihat Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Pangeranmu itu seratus kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Hhh... aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Kata Yumichika. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Tampan? Biasa saja Ichigo tampan, bagaimana kalau dia... mengenakan tuksedo putih?

"Permisi... apakah pengantin wanita sudah siap?" tanya petugas pernikahan sambil mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Rukia dari luar.

"Ya! Sudah siap kok." Teriak Yumichika.

"Nah. Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa mundur sekarang. Belum terlambat kok. Aku bisa membawamu kabur sekarang."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Setelah kau dan Ichigo mengenakan cincin ini, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati. Di hadapan Tuhan, kalian akan berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain. Kalau kau masih ragu dengan pernikahan ini, lebih baik hentikan saja. Masih belum terlambat. Ini lebih baik daripada nantinya kau akan menyakiti dirimu saja dengan bayang masa lalu Ichigo." Jelas Yumichika.

"Tidak. Kalau aku mau berhenti, pasti aku lakukan sebelum aku mengenakan gaun ini."

"Keras kepala." Sindir Yumichika.

"Rukia-chan apa kau sudah siap?"

Ayah Ichigo membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lembut dan Yumichika menunduk dan menyampaikan salam pada Ayahnya Ichigo. Acaranya sudah akan dimulai dan Rukia diminta untuk keluar.

Isshin mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dan tersenyum lembut sambil menasehatinya segala macam. Untuk sabar pada Ichigo dan menjaga Ichigo kapanpun. Rukia mengangguk patuh. Yumichika sudah keluar semenjak Ayah Ichigo bicara pada Rukia. Setelah bicara panjang lebar, akhirnya Isshin menyodorkan lengannya untuk mengantar Rukia menuju aula. Tanpa ragu, Rukia menerimanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei... dia ini... mirip Yukia'kan?" tanya Keigo bingung begitu melihat foto pra wedding di aula itu. Teman-teman SMP Ichigo datang. Ada Keigo, Ishida dan Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Mizuiro.

"Bukan mirip. Sama persis! Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu? Pantas saja ingin langsung menikah secepatnya!" rutuk Tatsuki.

"Tapi... itu pasti bukan Yukia-chan'kan?" timpal Orihime.

"Ya. Itu pasti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pernikahan ini." Gumam Ishida.

"Jangan kacaukan dulu pikiran kalian soal ini. Nanti kita tanyakan yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo." Sela Mizuiro.

Karena mereka sekarang sedang duduk di aula pernikahan. Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan menunggu pengantin wanitanya tiba. Wajah Ichigo tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau menikah. Yuzu dan Karin juga Ibunya sudah tiba dan duduk di bangku depan. Sedangkan Byakuya duduk di depan juga di sisi lain bersama Renji dan Yumichika.

Begitu diumumkan bahwa pengantin wanita akan segera tiba, Ichigo bersiap menyambutnya. Tapi... begitu melihat Ayahnya menggandeng masuk Rukia, mata Ichigo terbelalak. Gaun itu...

Ichigo masih belum pulih dari kagetnya melihat Rukia berjalan dengan gaun itu. Bahkan setelah dekat, Ichigo baru bisa melihat Rukia yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf ya, jadi mengingatkanmu pada Yukia. tapi... aku ingin memakai gaun ini agar aku terlihat bahagia seperti Yukia yang bahagia memakai gaun ini dulu. Tidak apa-apa'kan?" ujar Rukia begitu berhadapan dengan Ichigo di depan aula itu.

Lalu bagaimana caranya Ichigo melupakan Yukia? kalau wanita terus menerus mengingatkannya pada Yukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan memasang cincin, dan Rukia suka sekali dengan cincin pilihan Ichigo. Dan setelah menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan, Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ke suatu ruang untuk foto pernikahan mereka nanti.

Ichigo masih tampak canggung dengan Rukia sekarang. Rukia mengerti itu. Pasti tidak enak rasanya.

"Maaf. Apakah pengantin prianya bisa lebih berekspresi? Inikan foto pernikahan jadi kalau bisa... lebih bereskpresi." Pinta fotografer itu.

Rukia yang duduk di sofa langsung menoleh ke belakang tempat Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya. Yah. Wajahnya memang datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Begitu fotografer itu menghitung satu dua tiga, fotografer itu kembali berhenti mengambil gambar karena Ichigo seolah tak peduli tentang itu.

Rukia yang mengerti hal itu segera berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Kau mau bilang pada semua orang yang melihat foto kita mengira kau terpaksa menikah denganku ya?" rutuk Rukia kecil berusaha untuk tidak didengar fotografer itu.

"Aku sudah tersenyum."

"Apanya yang tersenyum? Lebih bahagia dong. Kau seperti tengah menyesal menikah denganku tahu!"

"Lalu... apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?"

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak bahagia?"

"Kau berjanji untuk membuatku melupakan Yukia, tapi kau malah memakai gaun ini untuk menikah denganku? Tidakkah kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Aku sudah katakan alasannya tadi. Aku ingin bahagia seperti Yukia yang bahagia memakai gaun ini. Memang salah? Aku memang ingin membantumu melupakan Yukia, tapi aku juga ingin kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi Yukia yang memakai gaun ini. Agar kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku."

Ichigo mendengus geli mendengar jawaban konyol itu.

Rukia berjinjit untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Tentu saja pria itu kaget luar biasa. Tanpa diduga, Rukia mengecup bibir tipis Ichigo. Rukia mengecupnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu tak lama Rukia melepaskan kecupan itu dan menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucu sekali melihat pria orange ini berubah kaku karena kaget.

"Nah suamiku. Tersenyumlah. Kau tidak mau melihat foto pernikahanmu yang seperti wajah manusia purba 'kan?"

Rukia menarik pipi tirus Ichigo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Akhirnya Ichigo berusaha tersenyum lembut pada wanita ini.

Tersenyum lembut pada isterinya kini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin juga aku sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan Nii-san. Pasti banyak orang yang merindukan kehadiranku'kan?" setelah memutuskan hubungan di ponselnya.

Wanita berambut ungu itu menatap keluar jendela apartemennya. Sudah tiga tahun dia tidak pulang. Memberikan kesempatan seseorang untuk menyendiri adalah pilihannya. Jadi dia berharap 'orang' itu sudah melupakan masa lalunya. Tidak masalah 'orang' itu belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya, wanita berambut ungu ini akan kembali membuat 'orang' itu jadi miliknya lagi. Jadwal penerbangan yang dia dapat adalah besok. mungkin lusa sudah tiba di Jepang. karena kebetulan dia mengambil penerbangan terakhir.

"Ichigo... aku merindukanmu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf senpai... lama ya? hehehehehee

Tiba-tiba saya kehilangan mood untuk menulis (lagi). hari ini saya usahakan buat update semua fic saya. jadi kesannya ngebut ya? hehehe gak papa deh. sebelumnya saya sedikit kesal karena gaya tulisan saya kacau dan amburadul. sempet juga kepikiran untuk hapus semua fic saya dan ganti yang baru. tapi kalo di hapus semua mungkin banyak senpai yang bingung dengan tingkah konyol saya ya? hehehe

banyak senpai yang protes karena tulisan jelek ini. hehehe saya ngerti sepenuhnya dan menerima dengan lapang dada karena sepertinya saya belum punya bakat sebagai penulis hebat. heheehe tapi saya akan tetap berusaha kok. saya harap, senpai bisa memberikan saya dukungan selalu dengan memberikan masukan melalui review. apapun yang senpai kritikan buat saya pasti saya terima kok. karena sejujurnya review dari senpai sangat berarti buat saya. jangan cuma dibaca ya senpai. tapi direview. hehehe biar saya tahu kemana bagusnya tulisan ini.

ok cukup cincong dari saya. mulai chap depan udah ada masalah yang muncul. apalagi saya udah siap dengan kemunculan Senna.. wkwkwk akhirnya bakal datang tuh cewek ya.. udah ditungguin loh... saya mau masukin tokoh pria kedua. bagusnya siapa ya? mengingat saya selalu pake Ulquiorra atau Kaien. sebenernya sih pengen yang lain. tapi gak tahu deh kenapa saya cuma bisa cocok sama 2 orang itu. heheheh

ok deh balas review...

Leory Agrimony : makasih udah review senpai... chap depan ya kehidupan mereka udah nikah. hehehee review lagi yaa.

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... aduh,,, jadi malu deh cerita kacau gini dibilang bagus. wkwkwkwk makasih dukungannya nenk, buat saya, nenk itu reviewer paling kutunggu hehehe...

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... hmm semoga gak beneran jadi cerita sedih ya... heheheh

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai ... Masaki udah yakin nih sama Rukia... wkwkkw

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hhehehe udah saya duga senpai bakal marah sama saya karena kacaunya tulisan chap sebelumnya. hehehe apakah ini tambah kacau? sebenernya saya malu publish tulisan kacau, tapi saya juga pengen update. heheheh jadi dilema ya?

chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai ... gak papa kok. saya biasa manggil senpai sama reviewer saya. biar lebih menghormati. hehehe makasih udah di fav... astaga saya malu banget ada yang fav cerita kacau ini... hehehe gimana chap ini? tersentuh gak? heheh

d3rin : makasih udah review senpai... hohohoh saya juga gak bakal pernah setuju tuh ama ide gila ini. heheeheheh ooo tenang senpai, chap depan si antagonis siap mengacau. hehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa senpai, saya sendiri mengakui bahwa chap kembarin luar biasa hancur. saya sampai mau hapus aja deh daripada ngerusak mata... hehehe chap depan ya acara kawinnya... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya saya usahakan chap depan deh... hehehe ini chap nikah, chap depan kawin... hehehe *plaked* Senna? tuh banyak rupanya penggemar Senna ini ya? hehehe chap depan dia siap mengacau kok... hehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya senpai, saya ganti jadi Yukia. soalnya kalo ada dua Rukia kayaknya gak enak. karena ini cerota baru dengan latar belakang Prickly Rose. maaf kalo aneh ya? hehehe

Dewi Anggara Manis : hehehe makasih udah review senpai... iya saya kalo jadi Rukia mending pulang daripada digituin. hehehe nih udah update... review lagi yaa

ruki miyu : makasih udah review senpai hehehe iya emang membingungkan ya? heheh mau gimana lagi senpai? nih ciri author kehabisan ide. hehehe review lagi yaaa.

Purple and Blue : hehe makasih udah review senpai chap depan bakal ada kawinan kok... hehehe review lagi yaa...

udah selesai kan?

nah yang udah baca wajib banget review... itu adalah penghargaan terbesar dan sesuatu yang bisa bikin semangat saya buat update cepet... hehe

Jaa Nee!


	5. That Words

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Setelah sesi pemotretan itu berakhir, kedua pengantin kembali menuju aula. Tapi sayangnya, Rukia kembali cemberut. Bagaimana tidak? Suaminya itu... malah pura-pura tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan Rukia. Rukia kesal di situ. Tadinya dia bisa tersenyum lembut karena mau di foto. Tapi kemudian, sifatnya kembali dingin. Memangnya kenapa sih tidak bisa bersikap konsisten sedikit? Rukia masih duduk di sofa memperhatikan ekor gaunnya dan sepatunya. Dia bisa jatuh kalau sembarangan bergerak. Dan ini... bagaimana caranya dia bisa berdiri? Berdiri sih memang bisa. Tapi... soal berjalannya?

Rukia perlahan berdiri. Dia bisa berdiri. Lalu mengambil buket bunganya dan mulai akan melangkah. Ichigo terus melangkah kedepan seolah tidak peduli apapun lagi. Dia benar-benar pria terdingin yang pernah Rukia lihat. Kalau mereka memang suami isteri apa salahnya melihat isterinya dulu baru melangkah pergi? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

"Hei Suamiku! Kau suamiku bukan sih?" teriak Rukia kesal. Ichigo berbalik melihat Rukia yang tidak juga beranjak dari dekat sofa itu. Wajah Ichigo kembali datar. Seolah tidak peduli pada Rukia. Huh! Kapan dia mau peduli dengan Rukia tanpa mendengar Rukia merengek dulu?

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo malas. Rukia langsung mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan respon suaminya itu. Benar-benar deh!

"Kau... tidak mau membantuku? Kau tidak lihat gaunku begini?" tunjuk Rukia pada ekor gaun dan ujung gaunnya yang panjang itu.

"Siapa suruh kau pakai yang begituan?" jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Hah? Astaga! Kau ini... apa maksudmu bilang begitu? Jadi kau mau aku pakai piyama tidur di hari pernikahan kita hah?" teriak Rukia kesal. Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan malas.

"Kau bukan anak kecil. Cepatlah jalan. Tugas kita masih banyak." Malah itu yang dikatakan kepala orange itu.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dan sangat dingin. Rukia jadi berpikir apa yang dulu merasukinya hingga nekat ingin menikah dengan pria sedingin ini? Bukankah dulu Rukia sangat ingin memiliki suami yang hangat, ceria dan baik hati? Tapi sepertinya impian itu harus dikubur sedalam samudera Pasifik deh.

Rukia melihat ujung gaunnya dan menariknya pelan. Buketnya masih dijinjing di tangannya dan dia bersiap melangkah. Langkah pertama memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi begitu melangkah selanjutnya, dengan ceroboh, Rukia malah menginjak ekor gaunnya sendiri dengan hak sepatunya. Tentu saja gaun itu jadi terinjak dan karena kaget, Rukia akan terjungkal ke depan. Rukia menutup matanya bersiap akan menerima dirinya mencium lantai. Bukannya mencium suaminya malah mencium lantai!

"Huaa!" jerit Rukia sambil menutup matanya.

Tapi yah... untungnya dia masih melayang di udara. Ada yang memegang kedua lengannya dengan hati-hati. Rukia membuka matanya dan mendongak melihat pria tinggi itu sudah menghampirinya. Ichigo membetulkan posisi berdiri Rukia dan melihat dengan malas. Sekarang dia benar-benar sedang berurusan dengan anak kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa hati-hati sedikit?" kata Ichigo agak kesal.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau membantuku berdiri!" kini Rukia setengah kesal dan melempar buketnya ke arah pria orange itu. Untungnya Ichigo reflek menangkapnya. Rukia memandang sinis pada pria itu lalu kemudian mengangkat gaunnya setinggi lutut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya bersiap melangkah keluar. Ichigo kembali melihat tingkah kekanakannya. Kalau dia keluar dari ruangan ini dengan penampilan begitu pasti Byakuya akan menggantungnya. Ichigo berjalan cepat untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan isteri mungilnya itu. Oh Isteri! Yah... karena mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami isteri.

Ichigo memberikan buketnya pada gadis mungil itu begitu mereka sejajar dan menarik salah satu lengan Rukia agar memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Sudah puas?" kata Ichigo datar.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap begitu tadi!" rutuk Rukia sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika dia berhasil memeluk lengan Ichigo dengan kuat. Ichigo tahu, Rukia bukanlah tipe gadis yang bisa marah dan mengambek begitu lama. Asal Ichigo memenuhi permintaannya, itu tak jadi masalah lagi. Ichigo lega dia bisa mengerti maunya Rukia. Tapi tetap saja dia sedikit pegal menghadapi anak kecil ini. Meskipun beda 4 tahun, tapi tetap saja, Rukia tak lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Hal inilah yang membuat Ichigo harus sedikit bersabar menghadapinya. Apalagi sejak insiden terjepitnya tangan Rukia di pintu kamarnya. Ichigo jadi was-was membayangkan apalagi yang akan dilakukan gadis ini demi mendapat perhatiannya. Karena sepertinya Rukia tak begitu takut dengan apapun.

Bahkan menjanda setelah tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Yah... hanya tiga bulan Ichigo mau bersabar. Kalau dengan gadis ini tiga bulan nanti dia bisa sedikit melupakan Yukia, dia akan berterima kasih sepenuhnya pada gadis ini. Tapi Ichigo belum memutuskan akan selamanya menjalani pernikahan dengan wanita yang tidak dia cintai. Yah... Kurosaki Ichigo, belum bisa mencintai Kuchiki Rukia saat ini. Belum. Atau mungkin... tidak bisa lebih tepatnya.

Ichigo lihat, selain Yumichika, Rukia tak begitu banyak mengundang temannya. Ahh... bukan tidak banyak, tapi memang tidak ada. Rukia memang pernah bilang waktu membuat surat undangan kalau dia tidak punya banyak teman di Tokyo dan sudah lupa teman-teman lamanya. Apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia lama tinggal di Eropa. Sudah pasti sulit mencari teman lamanya lagi. Jadi sebenarnya di pesta ini lebih banyak rekan Ichigo dan Byakuya juga teman-teman Ichigo.

Kini, sampainya mereka pada teman-teman SMP Ichigo. Mereka berlima tampak begitu kaget ketika Ichigo dan isterinya sekarang menghampiri mereka. Ichigo tahu situasi ini. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Dengan wajah yang lama mereka kenal. Orihime bahkan menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitu melihat Rukia. Reaksi yang sama saat ibu Ichigo melihat Rukia. Rukia langsung menunduk begitu menghadapi mereka. Ichigo tahu rasanya. Pasti tidak enak.

"Apa kabar? Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal semuanya." Kata Rukia sopan sambil menunduk dalam begitu berhadapan dengan mereka semua. Rukia tahu kalau mereka adalah teman seangkatan Ichigo, berarti umurnya sama seperti Ichigo. Tentunya Rukia harus berlaku sopan pada mereka. Mengingat Rukia jauh lebih muda.

"Aku begitu penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa sosok wanita yang ingin kau nikahi itu. Ternyata... seperti itu. Apa dunia ini begitu sempit Kurosaki?" ujar Ishida.

"Ishida... jangan bilang begitu." Sela Orihime.

"Maaf baru mengenalkan kalian padanya di saat seperti ini. Rukia... kenalkan mereka, itu Ishida dengan isterinya Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo dan Mizuiro. Mereka teman-temanku waktu SMP dulu." Jelas Ichigo mengabaikan kata-kata Ishida sebelumnya.

"Kau lupa Ichigo? Orihime itu bukan Inoue lagi tahu. Dia sudah jadi Ishida." Sela Tatsuki mengoreksi kata-kata Ichigo ketika mengenalkan mereka.

"Oh... ya maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu." Kata Ichigo.

"Hmm... tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun. Kalau begitu... dia bukan Kuchiki lagi 'kan? Salam kenal juga... Kurosaki-chan." Timpal Orihime sambil tersenyum ramah pada Rukia. Rukia juga membalas senyum ramah itu. Setidaknya selain empat orang lainnya, wanita berambut orange itu masih tersenyum hangat padanya. Rukia sudah tidak canggung lagi menghadapi tatapan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Ichigo. Mereka akan meneliti Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala kemudian pasti di dalam benak mereka mulai membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Yukia. Rukia juga mengerti arti kata-kata teman Ichigo yang sebelumnya yang mengatakan dunia itu sempit. Yah... dunia sangat sempit.

"Yah... semoga kalian bahagia. Rukia-chan, kau harus sabar menghadapi Ichigo ya... dia kadang suka susah dimengerti." Sahut Keigo. Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kuharap... kalian menikah karena memang cinta. Bukan faktor lain. Bukan begitu... Kurosaki?" timpal Tatsuki. Ketika mengatakan Kurosaki, wajahnya mengarah pada Rukia. Pernikahan mendadak. Calon isteri yang tidak diduga. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh? Dan Rukia... sudah lelah mendengar semua itu tanpa Ichigo yang membantah apapun yang dikatakan soal mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nii-sama? Sekarang apalagi yang Nii-sama inginkan?" kata Rukia lelah ketika Byakuya menyuruhnya berkunjung ke rumah usai pesta itu.

Sebenarnya setelah pesta, Ichigo dan Rukia mengantar keluarga Kurosaki dulu kembali ke Karakura. Seharusnya mereka bisa menginap dulu di Tokyo. Tapi mengingat ayah Ichigo yang sibuk pada pekerjaannya, ibunya yang kurang fit, dan kedua adiknya yang masih harus mengurus tugas kuliahnya, tidak mungkin untuk mereka menginap walau semalam di Tokyo. Rukia sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keluarga itu. Apalagi ayahnya yang terag-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Rukia dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Ibunya juga sudah merestui mereka dan memperlakukan Rukia selayaknya anak sendiri. Walaupun... sepertinya Karin tidak begitu. Dia masih bersikap biasa. Tidak menolak, tidak begitu juga menerima. Biasa saja. Ada sebersit tanya yang menghinggapi Rukia soal sikap Karin padanya. Dan jujur... itu membuat Rukia tidak nyaman. Rasanya Rukia belum begitu diterima di keluarga itu.

Dan sekarang ditambah lagi perintah kakaknya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tinggal di sini saja. Apa perlu kuulangi?" ujar Byakuya. Dia menghakimi Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Kuchiki.

"Nii-sama tidak bisa bertindak begitu. Aku ini wanita yang sudah bersuami. Tentu saja aku harus ikut suamiku. Mana bisa tinggal dengan Nii-sama lagi. Jangan meminta hal yang tidak-tidak Nii-sama!" rengek Rukia.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah pernikahan kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengawasi kalian saja." Jelas Byakuya. Dan terdengar seperti alasan yang berlebihan.

"Nii-sama!" geram Rukia.

"Boleh kutahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Anda meminta kami tinggal di sini? Bukankah yang dikatakan Rukia tadi sudah jelas? Isteri harus ikut suami. Aku sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiri dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia tidur di jalan. Apakah... maksudnya... Anda masih tidak percaya padaku untuk bertanggungjawab pada Rukia?" sela Ichigo. Dia mulai bosan dengan sikap berlebihan kakak iparnya ini. Yah... kakak ipar. Tapi perasaan canggung tak bisa dihindarkan ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang sekaligus Presdir di perusahaannya tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa itu salah? Bukannya Rukia masih sah sebagai adikku meski dia sudah menikah? Bukan alasan yang aneh'kan seorang kakak meminta adiknya tinggal dengannya? Lagipula... rumah ini bukan rumah yang kecil." Kata Byakuya memberikan alasan.

"Kalau Anda mengatakan seperti itu, berarti Anda tidak keberatan kalau kami pindah ke Karakura juga? Bukankah sekarang Rukia bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki. Jadi bukan hal aneh'kan kalau aku membawa Rukia pindah ke Karakura? Dan Anda tidak punya hak untuk melarang Rukia ikut denganku."

Byakuya diam mendengar alasan Ichigo. Yah... pemuda itu selalu punya seribu alasan dari kata-katanya. Dan Byakuya tidak heran dengan itu. Dia saja yang terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Byakuya tidak sepenuhnya merestui pernikahan ini. Dia sebenarnya masih belum percaya pada Ichigo. Yah... siapa juga yang mau percaya pada Ichigo? Orang yang beberapa waktu lalu enggan untuk hidup dan menjalani kehidupan tidak normal. Semua orang yang tahu latar belakang pernikahan mereka sudah pasti akan melarang mati-matian bukan? Dan sekarang... Byakuya harus sukarela menyerahkan adik kesayangannya pada pria itu?

"Nii-sama jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Yah?" bujuk Rukia yang melihat kakaknya masih tidak mau melepaskan Rukia.

Akhirnya tanpa kata-kata, Byakuya meninggalkan kedua orang itu di ruang tamunya dan memilih masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Memaksa seperti apapun, baik Rukia maupun Ichigo tak akan mau mendengarkannya. Yah... mereka baru saja menikah. Tentu saja belum ada masalah. Byakuya hanya ingin menghindarkan adiknya dari masalah yang mungkin disebabkan oleh pria itu untuk adiknya. Hanya itu. Karena Byakuya terlalu menyayangi adiknya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia melongo masuk ke dalam apartemen Ichigo. Meski terkesan mewah, tapi isinya sangatlah sederhana. Mungkin karena yang tinggal adalah laki-laki. Makanya tidak terlalu banyak pernak pernik yang ada di apartemen ini. Malah terkesan kosong. Hanya ada beberapa peralatan wajib, seperti sofa, satu set TV, meja makan, dapur dan lainnya. Rukia berkeliling melihat isi apartemen ini. Tempatnya memang lumayan sih. Tidak terlalu luas tapi sangat nyaman.

Ichigo masuk setelah memasukkan koper besar milik Rukia. Koper itu begitu besar seperti memuat perlengkapan selama satu bulan. karena mereka baru hari ini tinggal bersama, jadi Ichigo belum begitu banyak menyiapkan kebutuhan mereka. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk terutama sampai akhir tahun nanti. Setelah menutup pintunya, dia melihat Rukia yang berkeliling apartemennya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang yang juga melakukan hal sama ketika menginjakkan kaki masuk ke apartemennya.

Tapi Ichigo cepat-cepat menepis bayangan semu itu. Misinya adalah melupakan bayangan itu. Tapi memang mustahil melupakannya secepat itu. Kalau dia bisa melupakannya semudah itu mana mungkin Ichigo mau menikahi gadis itu.

"Wuah beranda! Sama seperti di Paris dulu!" teriak Rukia heboh sambil menggeser pintu kaca beranda itu. Ichigo sepertinya mulai memahami gadis ini. Dia terlalu cepat kagum akan sesuatu yang baru. Dari jauh, dia melihat gadis itu menghirup udara dari beranda itu. Rambut hitam pendeknya tertiup angin malam.

"Jangan lama-lama di sana. Berandanya sudah lama―"

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

"―tidak kubersihkan." Lanjut Ichigo setelah menyadari kata-katanya terlambat. Gadis itu sudah batuk-batuk dan langsung masuk serta menutup pintu kaca beranda itu.

"Kau keterlaluan! Bagaimana mungkin tidak kau bersihkan debunya!" rutuk Rukia.

"Mana ada waktu untuk itu kalau pekerjaanku saja menumpuk bukan main. Sudah, kau masuklah dulu ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kamarnya dengan wajahnya. Rukia melihat sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari beranda itu. Sepertinya itu pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya tidak lelah?" tanya Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, nanti baru aku. Cepat masuklah sana!"

Rukia masih mencibir kesal. Dia lagi-lagi seenaknya.

Rukia perlahan membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. Ini... kamarnya Ichigo?

Kesannya memang sungguh kamar seorang pria. Cat putih, kasur king size berwarna hitam dengan seprai putihnya, lemari hitam dan kloset pakaian. Oh... ada kamar mandi juga. Ichigo sudah meletakkan koper Rukia di sini. Rukia tak banyak berpikir karena dia memang sudah lelah tadi. Jadi, Rukia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya yang lengket.

Kamar mandinya memang cukup lumayan. Setidaknya, ada bath tube sedang, kotak kaca untuk shower dan toilet. Juga wastafel. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa tinggal selama ini sendirian? Rukia belum begitu banyak tahu tentang Ichigo. Bagaimana dia dulu dan seperti apa dia dulu. Dia hanya tahu, ketika Ichigo bersama Yukia. pria itu begitu bahagia bersama Yukia. bahkan tanpa perlu dikatakan, mereka seperti pasangan yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Itulah yang Rukia irikan. Ichigo tak bisa tersenyum bahagia ketika bersama Rukia. Tidak memberikan perhatian padanya. Dan bersikap dingin padanya. Tidak seperti dia memperlakukan Yukia. tanpa sadar, Rukia malah menangis di antara pancuran shower itu. Dia memang sudah menikah dan mendapatkan Ichigo sebagai suaminya. Tapi hanya tubuhnya saja. Hanya tubuhnya yang bisa Rukia miliki atas nama suami dan isteri. Tapi tidak hati dan cintanya. Rukia rela memberiakan apapun untuk Ichigo. Bahkan rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya bersama Ichigo. Tapi... sepertinya... Ichigo tidak begitu.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan dress tidur, Rukia jadi ingat satu hal. Bukankah... ini malam pertama mereka?

Rukia langsung gugup dan wajahnya memanas. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Itukah alasannya kenapa Ichigo menyuruhnya...

Tidak. tidak. tidak. Ichigo bukan tipe pria seperti itu yang Rukia tahu. Lalu apa yang harus Rukia lakukan? Dia belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia takut? Apa ya... kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?

Karena penasaran, Rukia mengintip ke balik pintu kamarnya. Pria itu sedang duduk bersandar di sofa. Sambil menonton TV. Apakah... Ichigo tidak tahu atau... pura-pura tidak tahu situasi seperti ini? Mereka'kan... pasangan suami isteri yang baru saja... menikah?

"Ichigo? Aku... sudah selesai. Kau... bisa masuk..." kata Rukia sedikit canggung di balik pintu itu. Karena posisi pintu itu membelakangi sofa tempat Ichigo duduk, Rukia tidak tahu ekspresi pria itu.

"Ya... nanti aku ke sana. Aku nonton dulu..." jawab Ichigo. Suaranya terdengar datar saja. Apa mungkin Ichigo biasa saja?

Rukia menutup pintunya dan langsung duduk bersila di atas kasur itu. Ichigo kenapa sih? Lalu... apa yang harus dilakukan di malam pertama? Harusnya dia bertanya dulu pada orang yang sudah ahli. Tapi... siapa yang Rukia kenal dan ahli dalam hal seperti ini? Dia tidak mungkin bertanya konyol seperti ini pada kakaknya 'kan? Pada... ayah Ichigo? Jangan! Jangan!

Ichigo bisa malu kalau ayahnya mendengar ini.

Karena sibuk berpikir dan Rukia juga terlanjur lelah, akhirnya gadis itu malah jatuh tertidur. Karena entah kenapa Ichigo begitu lama masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Tapi... bukannya dia tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat asing? Apa karena dia kemarin terlalu lelah? Tapi... tempat tidur Ichigo begitu nyaman dan sulit untuk membuka mata. Rasanya ingin tidur―

Astaga! Rukia! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Rukia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat kanan kirinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia... tidur sendirian? Tapi... Rukia ingat semalam dia tidak mengenakan selimut. Dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah dibungkus selimut. Rukia beranjak dari kasur itu dan mengambil mantel tidurnya. Lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Di luar, TV tengah menyalakan acara pagi. Dapur juga menimbulkan bunyi berisik orang memasak. Terdengar suara mesin toaster dan air mendidih. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sendal rumah kelinci berwarna ungu cerah itu.

"Ichigo? Kau... sedang apa?" tanya Rukia melihat suaminya kini sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menggoreng sesuatu.

Rukia berdiri di meja panjang yang mirip meja bar yang menghadap ke dapur itu. Dapur Ichigo berdesain bar mini seperti di klub. Di meja berbentuk bar itu juga sudah tersedia susu hangat dan kopi panas. Ada juga roti panggang yang baru dimasak.

"Buat sarapan. Apalagi? Kau tidak lihat?" kata Ichigo cuek sambil tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Tapi... aku bisa membuatkannya'kan? Itu... tugas seorang isteri bukan?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Semalam kau begitu pulas tidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Sekarang makanlah ini. Aku harus siap-siap ke kantor." Jelas Ichigo sambil meletakkan sepiring telur mata sapi di meja itu. Kantor? Yah... Ichigo memang harus ke kantor. Urusannya begitu banyak.

"Ichigo... apa... kita ada waktu untuk... bulan madu?" tanya Rukia begitu Ichigo berjalan melewatinya. Ichigo berhenti mendadak dan berbalik menghadap gadis berambut hitam itu. Wajahnya seperti tengah memohon sesuatu dan tampak begitu...

"Rukia... aku―"

"Ahahhaa! Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk sekali. Mana sempat memikirkan hal itu. Aku mengerti kok. Kita bisa menundanya sampai kau bisa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Asal itu... tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Sela Rukia cepat sebelum Ichigo membuat keputusan apapun. Ichigo memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Sarapanlah... nanti aku menyusul."

Dan begitulah. Ichigo langsung pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Ini adalah pagi dimana mereka tinggal serumah untuk pertama kalinya. Tentu saja mereka sudah sepakat sebelumnya agar Rukia tinggal di sini. Apalagi karena pernikahan mereka, bukanlah pernikahan normal umumnya. Tapi Ichigo malah bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Seolah-olah mereka bukanlah sepasang suami isteri. Semalampun, Ichigo tidak tidur di sebelah Rukia. Tidak melewatkan malam pertama mereka. Rukia masih mengerti hal itu. Rukia juga menerima apapun yang Ichigo lakukan. Apalagi soal bulan madu. Tidak ada sedikitpun Ichigo menyinggung hal itu. Seolah dia tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Padahal... itu adalah hal wajar bagi seorang pasangan pengantin baru melakukannya. Tapi Ichigo tidak. dia lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya.

Setelah mengantar Ichigo pergi ke kantornya. Rukia terdiam di dalam apartemen itu. Sepi dan tidak ada apapun. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Rukia sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Jadinya Rukia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dan menata ulang saja isi apartemen ini. Dia sudah terbiasa membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi semenjak dia tinggal di Eropa. Rukia tinggal sendirian dan tidak membutuhkan pembantu. Dia terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri. Dan kini... itulah tugasnya sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali bangun dari tidurnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak nyenyak.

Sudah 3 hari, Ichigo tidak pernah masuk ke kamar mereka ketika Rukia ada. Ichigo selalu duduk di sofa menonton TV sampai pagi. Dan pernah sekali Rukia melihat Ichigo sampai tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang menyala. Rukia ingin membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pindah. Tapi... Rukia tidak tega membangunkannya. Tampaknya Ichigo lelah. Dan Rukia hanya menyelimutinya saja. Sejak saat itu Rukia sudah sulit tidur setiap kali Ichigo tidur di sofa. Tapi Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini pada Ichigo. Dia tidak mau Ichigo terganggu dan terpaksa menemaninya sampai Rukia tidur. Rukia juga sudah belajar bangun lebih dulu dari Ichigo untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Rukia cukup ahli dalam membuat makanan. Meski... Ichigo belum pernah―sejak mereka menikah―makan di rumah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Ichigo terus pulang larut malam. Kecuali makan pagi.

"Ichigo... kenapa kau selalu tidur di sofa?" tanya Rukia akhirnya pagi ini. Dia sudah bersabar selama tiga hari ini. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Hah? Oh... karena aku... mau menonton acara TV. Ada pertandingan sepak bola tengah malam... jadi aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Ichigo. Terkesan seperti mencari alasan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... apa kita beli TV baru saja untuk ditaruh di kamar supaya kau bisa menonton di kamar. Jadi... tidak perlu ketiduran di sofa lagi..." kata Rukia polos. Sebenarnya Rukia memang tulus mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa maksud apapun. Kecuali... yah... dia ingin Ichigo tidur di kasur. Bukan di sofa.

Ichigo terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi hari ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku... akan ingat kembali ke kamar setelah menonton TV. Aku pergi ya..." Ichigo mengambil tas kantornya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ehh, tunggu. Aku mau bilang... hari ini aku mau main ke tempat Yumichika... boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Selalu begitu. Tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Dan hanya bilang begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei... kau mau bilang pernikahan kalian ini tidak normal? Kenapa kau tidak tidur dengannya sih! Dasar bodoh!" maki Renji pagi ini. Dan itu adalah pertanyaan rutin yang ditanyakan Renji setiap pagi sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Darimana Renji tahu Ichigo tidak tidur dengan Rukia? Tentu saja karena setiap kali Renji bertanya malam pertama mereka, Ichigo selalu bilang dia tidur di sofa. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari Renji karena dia bisa tahu bagaimanapun caranya. Kecuali... yah... dari Presdirnya. Dan untungnya Byakuya bukanlah tipe pengganggu urusan rumah tangga orang. Kecuali dia sangat khawatir pada adiknya. Itu saja.

"Bodoh? Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bodoh karena tidak meniduri isterimu. Memangnya Rukia tidak ingin? Dia pasti ingin kau sentuh tahu! Dasar tidak peka!"

"Rukia bukan gadis seperti itu!"

"Rukia bukan gadis seperti itu~ kau pikir karena dia diam saja makanya dia tidak mau? Mengertilah dia sedikit. Dia sudah cukup bersabar dengan kalian yang tidak bulan madu itu. Sekarang kau menambah lagi dengan tidak mau tidur dengannya."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu bahas masalah itu."

"Ichigo... jangan jadi pengecut begitu! Kau belum jadi suaminya kalau kau belum menyentuhnya. Dan kalian bukan sepasang suami isteri kalau kalian tidak tidur satu ranjang. Dan tambahan... kau bukan pria sejati kalau tidak menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai suami!"

"Tahu apa kau soal kewajiban suami? Kau saja belum menikah..."

"Tapi pengetahuanku lebih dari yang sudah menikah sepertimu. Pokoknya malam ini sentuh dia! Kalau kau tidak mau aku saja!"

"Renji!"

"Sudah lama ya... Ichigo."

Baik Renji maupun Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Sosok wanita yang begitu lama dilupakan Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo tidak berharap bertemu dengannya lagi untuk sekarang ini.

Wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Ichigo dan Renji. Tampilan memang agak sedikit berubah. Dia jauh lebih anggun sekarang. Dan rambutnya tidak lagi digerai asal melainkan disanggul layaknya wanita karir yang anggun. Hentakan sepatu tingginya berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

"Kuchiki Senna? Sejak kapan kau..." tanya Renji yang terputus karena kaget juga.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Senna lurus pada Ichigo di depannya mengabaikan Renji. Perlahan wajah Ichigo berubah jadi tidak suka dan muak. Kenapa wanita ini masih gigih muncul di depannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia seperti menghindariku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" keluh Rukia.

"Apa? Dia tidur di sofa tiga hari ini? Astaga... kepalaku bisa bercabang. Memangnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Kau tidak tanya alasannya tidak mau tidur denganmu?" maki Yumichika.

"Sudah. Dia bilang dia mau nonton TV. Pertandingan bola. Kurasa itu hanya alasan saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Sepertinya sampai sekarang dia belum mau menerimaku." Lirih Rukia yang kini matanya sudah memerah menahan airmata yang sudah terlalu lama dipendamnya.

"Rukia..." panggil Yumichika. Dia begitu merasa prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia saat ini. Yumichika sudah tahu. Menikahi Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya percaya padaku. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Bahkan aku tidak mengungkit soal bulan madu yang tidak pernah kami lakukan. Aku begitu... mengerti soal pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Tapi... kenapa dia... begitu dingin padaku?" kata Rukia. Dia begitu kesal sampai tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Dia ingin sekali mundur. Tapi tidak. ini baru tiga hari.

"Rukia... aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk masalahmu. Tapi... kumohon bersabarlah. Mungkin... Ichigo sedang berusaha untuk menerimamu dan beradaptasi padamu. Aku tahu kau kuat..." Yumichika memberi semangat. Dan Rukia mengangguk setuju.

Setelah curhat dengan sahabatnya itu, kini Rukia hendak berkeliling melihat studio Yumichika yang ramai itu. Yumichika berjanji meninggalkannya sebentar karena ada klien yang ingin diskusi padanya soal gaun pengantin yang dipesan pada Yumichika. Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan melihat-lihat suasana studio yang ramai itu.

Yah... dia begitu mengerti keadaan Ichigo. Sangat mengerti. Lalu... apakah selamanya harus seperti ini?

"Dimana tempat gantinya?"

Paling tidak... dia harus bersabar sebentar lagi. Kalau dia tidak bisa bersabar, kenapa dia mau menikah dengan Ichigo? Bukankah menikah dengan pria seperti itu harus banyak bersabar? Rukia mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin karena dia masih belum begitu paham tentang Ichigo, makanya dia jadi kesal.

"Hei! Kau tuli atau bagaimana! Aku tanya dimana ruang gantinya!"

Kenapa sepertinya suasana studio ini begitu berisik? Padahal Rukia sudah berdiri di belakang studio... dan...

"Apa semua pegawai di sini tuli ya?" sindirnya.

Rukia mendongak ke samping. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut putih keperakan berdiri menjulang di dekatnya. Maksudnya apa sih?

"Kau... bicara padaku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau pikir? Cepatlah beritahu dimana ruang gantinya sebelum aku katakan pada pemilik butik ini kalau pegawainya tuli. Kau mau dipecat?"

Rukia menganga lebar. Apa katanya? Rukia... seperti...

"Kau ini siapa berani-beraninya berkata begitu padaku!" bentak Rukia balik.

"Hah? Hei Gadis Pendek! Apa maksudmu membentakku begitu? Memangnya kau tidak takut kuadukan pada pemiliki butik ini!" bentak pria itu balik.

"Adukan saja kalau kau mau!" sahut Rukia kesal lalu membalik badannya meninggalkan pria aneh itu. Dirinya sedang pusing dan menderita begini malah datang lagi yang aneh-aneh seperti itu!

Dengan langkah lebar Rukia meninggalkan butik Yumichika dan langsung melesat pergi. Hatinya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

Sedangkan Yumichika buru-buru naik ke studionya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis mungil yang tampak depresi itu. Tapi dia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Melainkan melihat seorang model yang akan memakai bajunya untuk sesi pemotretan hari ini.

"Ohh... Kokuto~ kau sudah datang?" ujar Yumichika sedikit lupa apa tujuannya naik kemari. Begitulah Yumichika. Tidak bisa melihat model yang sesuai seleranya.

"Aku mau ganti baju. Tapi tidak tahu dimana. Dan sepertinya pegawaimu itu tuli ya? Bukannya mengantarku dia malah marah-marah." Jelas model berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Hah? Pegawai mana? Bilang padaku kalau ada pegawaiku yang mengganggumu..."

"Yah... tadi sih ada. Tapi dia pulang. Pegawai macam apa gadis pendek itu." Gerutu Kokuto.

"Hah? Ada pegawai yang pulang? Siapa pegawaiku yang berani pulang jam segini!" kata Yumichika dengan nada tingginya. Sekarang dia malah menginvestigasi seluruh pegawai yang ketahuan pulang di saat butiknya begini ramai. Yumichika jadi melupakan Rukia yang tidak ada di studionya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Ichigo soal tempat tidur itu, Rukia duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Walaupun acara TV-nya menyiarkan acara lawakan, tak ada tawa sama sekali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Entahlah... Rukia tak mengerti kenapa dia jadi begini aneh. Sepertinya... Rukia memang harus bicara dulu pada Ichigo.

Baru saja akan menghubungi suaminya untuk bertanya kapan pulang, bell apartemen berbunyi nyaring. Biasanya memang jam segini Ichigo pulang. Jam 10 lebih. Tapi Ichigo tak pernah membunyikan bell. Dia selalu masuk saja karena dia punya kunci cadangannya. Rukia jadi bingung, tamu mana yang datang jam seperti ini.

Begitu membuka pintu, Rukia malah menemukan dua pria di depan pintu apartemen ini. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar tidak percaya.

"Renji? Ada apa... dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung melihat Renji yang memapah Ichigo yang setengah sadar itu. Cepat-cepat Rukia menyuruh Renji membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Maaf mengganggu malam begini. Tadi aku Cuma menemaninya minum. Tidak tahunya dia malah mabuk. Ichigo itu tidak kuat minum..." jelas Renji sambil menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo yang sudah mabuk berat itu ke dalam kamarnya. Rukia jadi bertambah bingung. Kenapa Ichigo bisa... mabuk?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir... dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin... karena ada masalah mendadak di kantor tadi..." jelas Renji. Meskipun begitu, penjelasan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Rukia mengerti dan merasa lega sedikitpun. Yah... Rukia tahu, Ichigo bukan tipe pria yang suka mabuk. Semenjak tiba di sini, dan membersihkan seluruh apartemennya, Rukia tak menemukan satupun botol sake ataupun bir. Bahkan kaleng bir dengan alkohol kecil sekalipun. Kalau dia tahu, dia tak bisa minum banyak, lalu kenapa dia mabuk hari ini?

Renji pamit pulang karena sudah malam. Rukia berterima kasih dengan tampang anehnya. Entahlah. Tampang ingin menangis atau bersedih. Seperti itulah...

Setelah menutup pintu, Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Kini dia beralih ke kamar. Melihat Ichigo yang seperti orang bodoh yang menyebalkan. Apakah karena tinggal dengan Rukia makanya dia punya kebiasaan baru?

Rukia buru-buru melepaskan sepatu Ichigo, dasi dan jasnya. Pasti tidak nyaman tidur dengan pakaian begitu. Baru Rukia akan meraih dasi suaminya, tangan mungilnya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Ichigo. Rukia mendadak bingung. Ichigo bukannya tidak sadar? Matanya masih menutup dengan rapat. Ada apa?

Namun tiba-tiba dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menarik seluruh tubuh Rukia sampai terjatuh di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Rukia bingung dengan tindakan aneh Ichigo ini. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan wajah Ichigo sendiri memerah karena alkohol. Apakah benar... Ichigo tidak sadar?

"Ichigo... bangunlah. Kau harus mengganti bajumu." Lirih Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo yang mabuk itu.

Tapi Ichigo tetap bersikeras tidak mau bangun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia. Rukia bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia mau... dia mau memakai kesempatan ini. Tapi tidak. Rukia cukup waras. Suaminya mabuk dan tidak sadar.

Tapi karena Rukia terus bergerak, akhirnya Ichigo membalik posisi mereka. Yang tadinya Ichigo dibawah Rukia kini dia di atasnya. Matanya sudah setengah terbuka. Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu pada Rukia. Sedangkan mata ungu Rukia membelalak lebar. Dia tidak menyangka... Ichigo sadar.

"Tolong Ichigo. Sadarlah. Kau―"

Kata-katanya terhenti karena bibir Ichigo sudah menempel erat di bibir mungil Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia terbelalak. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Ichigo untuknya. Bibir mereka saling menempel ketat. Ichigo bahkan memegang erat kedua tangan Rukia di sisi kepala mereka. Rukia mencoba kembali ke realitas! Ichigo sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar!

Tangan mungil Rukia mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Ichigo yang diatasnya setelah genggaman tangan Ichigo melonggar. Dan berhasil. Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia dan menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." lirih Ichigo.

Tentu saja... wajah Rukia semakin membelalak. Apa katanya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... heheheeh akhirnya update. dan nasibnya sama. udah lama dibikin dipublishnya ngarett hehehehe.

akhirnya saya pilih Kokuto...

kandidatnya sih... Ashido sama Kaien terus Kokuto. Tsukishima juga.

kalo Ashido tuh, menurut saya emang cool banget. tapi sayang, saya butuh pemeran yang kelihatan cool, tapi bisa ngelucu juga. bayangan saya jadi Kokuto deh... kalo Kaien tuh, saya lebih suka dia ceria dan baik. gak cocok buat peran cool yang saya butuhkan. Tsukishima tuh... mukanya nyebelin banget. cool sih, tapi cocok jadi antagonis aja deh! hehehehe

Kokuto nih ceritanya model yang temenan sama Yumichika... jujur gak kebayang jadinya Kokuto bisa temenan sama Yumichika.

sebenernya, saya gak tega ngelanjutin fic ini. karena akhirnya, saya harus buat Rukia menderita dulu. dicuekin suami sendiri. gak dianggep. duh... rasanya sakit banget didinginin gitu. apalagi hidupnya kebayang mulu sama mantannya suami. gimana gak miris coba?

tapi ya... kayaknya yang ini juga ancur tulisannya. maklumlah... saya emang lagi gak fit... *alasan*

chap depan baru deh konflik bermunculan. hohohoho

bales review dulu deh...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... jadi dipanggil apa nih? hehehehe

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ok deh... doain aja seru. biar ada perang sekalian. ehhehehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review senpai... yuphh tuh Senna. munculkan dianya? ehehhehe

Aiko Saki : makasih udah review senpai... hehehehe nih udah update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... kayaknya pilih Kokuto nenk... habisnya gak tahu kenapa saya pengen masukkin dia aja... hehehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe kesian bener Senna. udah nunggu 3 taon. eehh malah gak dapet juga... ckckckcck

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... iya nehh biar gak ribet aja. kan kesian kalo gak direstuin. ntar mereka kawin lari deh...

Akirachan : makasih udah review senpai... yang 3 tahun itu maksudnya, pas gilirannya Yukia loh... kan ibunya Ichigo gak ngerestui Ichi sama Yukia 3 tahun lalu... hehehe jadinya Ichi kebayang itu.

Rukia : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update...

d3rin : makasih udah review rin... hehehehe emang telat tuh bocah. hehehehe Karin tuh posisinya netral. dia biasa aja sama Rukia. gak juga nunjukkin sikap gak suka. terima aja. tapi gak nunjukkin gitu. hehehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... sayangnya mereka gak hanimon senpai... hehehehe saya juga suka sifat cewek yang begitu. tapi gak nyebelin... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehhee senpai reviewnya kali ini agak beda ya? ohh lagi gak enak badan? sama? saya juga. lagi gak enak badan sekarang. makanya dikebutin biar gak ditanya lagi. dan gak molor lagi updatenya. hehehe iya masih sulit buat ngedeskripsikan katanya. walo udah baca banyak buku tetep aja gak bisa. kayaknya tergantung mood deh kalo saya nulisnya. hehehehe saya pilih Kokuto senpai. hohohoho

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya iya deh. beneran ngasih shock therapy. sekalian pake aroma therapy... hehehehe iya senpai. saya suka juga baca novel, saya suka semua novel, terjemahan atau modern Indo. tergantung tema juga sih. nah takutnya, kalo saya baca novel, jadi ngaruh ke tulisan dan tulisan saya jadi kayak mirip novel yang saya baca. saya cuma takut ilang gaya penulisan saya aja. memang hasilnya bagus. udah saya coba kok. tapi itu tadi... heheheeh

Nn : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... emang bukan sekuelnya senpai. saya cuma bikin biar gak ngebingungin aja... walo kayaknya ngebingungin. hohohoho kalo yg nenek nenek itu, kan cuma intermezzo aja senpai. hehehe wah saya gak tahu Rukia operasi plastik ato nggak ya? bingung juga hehehe wah kalo Noba? saya gak bisa ngebayangin gimana dia berekspresi. karena saya butuh yang cool sekaligus bisa ceria juga. hehehe agak sulit ya?

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe tungguin aja ya? hehehe

Sunyi Senyap : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai yaa? Kin aja cukup kok... hehehehe

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... duh jangan senpai dong... saya belum setaraf itu... Kin aja gak papa. salam juga. hehehehe nih udah update...

Ok deh udah dibalas.

seperti biasa... yang baca wajib review loh... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	6. First Night

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu why I want to have the sequel gini huh?**

**FROM the sequel to 'Prickly Rose'**

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo.**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, Gaje, MISSTYPO (sorry if there is a lack of typing)**

**RATE: M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION: This Fic is fiction, if there is a similarity or resemblance to the situation and stories with other fic or other story in whatever form it is not intentional.**

.

.

.

_"Ichigo sudah menikah. Kau tidak tahu?"_

_ "Ya. Aku sudah menikah. Jadi... kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku lagi."_

Senna menegak habis bir yang dia pesan di bar ini. Niatnya tadi mengikuti Renji dan Ichigo yang pergi ke bar adalah untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Ichigo dan membicarakan hubungan mereka. Apalagi Senna sudah menjadi manager bagian di perusahaan kakaknya, dengan Ichigo sebagai atasannya. Dia pikir, Ichigo tak akan semudah itu lagi jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Apalagi sejak kematian Yukia, yang sangat diharapkannya―menyingkirkan wanita itu―sudah terkabul. Lalu... pernikahan? Wanita sial mana yang bisa menikahi pria seperti Ichigo? Pria yang sudah enggan hidup dan menolak jatuh cinta lagi?

Senna menghentakkan gelasnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. Ini tidak benar. Senna tak bisa biarkan kedatangannya kali ini sia-sia belaka. Untuk apa dia pergi selama ini kalau bukan memberikan Ichigo waktu untuk melupakan pelacur itu dan membuat Ichigo jadi miliknya lagi. Dan parahnya lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal pernikahan konyol ini!

"Wanita macam apa yang kau nikahi... Ichigo?" lirih Senna.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hmmngghh!" Rukia tak mengerti kenapa suaminya bertindak begini liar. Ichigo terus menekan bibir mungilnya dan menghancurkannya sekuat mungkin. Pertama kali bagi Rukia dicium sekuat dan sekasar ini. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali menghentikan ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Ichigo begitu bernafsu ingin menyentuhnya. Dengan paksa Rukia menjauhkan kepala Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mulai menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terhimpit beban yang sedemikian berat. Ichigo kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia. Setelah ciuman panas yang tanpa melibatkan lidah itu, Rukia seakan tak punya tenaga lagi. Berkali-kali dia meneguk ludahnya karena dadanya terus berdebar kencang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Rukia malah melihat Ichigo melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya tanpa menanggalkannya. Celana panjangnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Rukia kontan saja membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Ichigo mabuk! Yah... dia mabuk! Rukia membalik tubuhnya ke samping menghindari Ichigo. Entah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pakai bajumu!" ujar Rukia yang akhirnya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tapi kemudian, perlahan tangan besar dan hangat itu menyentuh pundak Rukia. Sialnya, Rukia hari ini hanya mengenakan dress tinggal dengan tali tipis di pundaknya dan cukup pendek. Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia agar kembali terlentang. Mata cokelat pria itu nampak meredup. Pengaruh alkohol! Itu pasti!

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia lagi.

"Sst... jangan banyak bicara lagi..." lirih pria itu.

Ichigo kembali menindih tubuh mungil isterinya. Rukia sempat terkesiap saat Ichigo lagi-lagi menyerang bibirnya. Apa yang Rukia takutkan? Mereka sepasang suami isteri 'kan? Tidak ada hukum yang melarang mereka untuk berbuat seperti ini. Justru akan terasa lucu kalau mereka tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi... Ichigo sedang mabuk...

Ichigo terus menekan bibir Rukia, menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk menerobos pertahanan selanjutnya. Rukia belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Dia belum pernah dicium siapapun. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya. Rasanya begitu panas. Juga bau alkohol. Rukia bisa merasakan celah bibir Ichigo yang terasa panas itu. Akhirnya bibir Rukiapun terbuka. Mau tak mau, lidahnya ikut bertautan dengan lidah hangat Ichigo. Tapi bukan itu saja, jari-jari Ichigo juga mulai mencengkeram tali dress tidur Rukia turun hingga ke lengan bawahnya. Ichigo meremas kasar dada mungil Rukia yang masih terbalut bra hitamnya. Rukia ingin mendesah, tapi masih terhalang ciuman panas ini. Rukia tak punya jalan lain selain mencengkeram seprei di sampingnya. Rasanya ciuman ini tak ada akhirnya.

Karena keterbatasan pernafasan, Rukia mendorong-dorong dada Ichigo untuk mundur. Mengerti hal itu, Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya, ke dagunya, garis rahangnya hingga berakhir di leher putih itu. Rukia mati-matian menahan sensasi aneh ini dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ichigo masih begitu kasar menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Ahh! Sa-sakit... ahh... hhh..." rintih Rukia. Tapi sepertinya suaminya sama sekali tidak mendengar hal itu. Rukia nyaris menangis karena Ichigo seperti ingin mengoyak lehernya dengan gigi-giginya itu. Rukia mencengkeram lengan Ichigo yang masih berusaha menurunkan tali branya juga. Kini tereskpose sudah dada mungil gadis itu. Karena kini, tali berikut branya sudah turun hingga sebatas perutnya. Bernasih sama dengan dress tidurnya. Tangan Ichigo mulai meraba permukaan kulit dada Rukia. Rasanya geli dan begitu hangat. Akal sehat Rukia serasa hilang entah kemana. Tapi begitu Ichigo kembali mencium bibirnya, yang seolah dia tak pernah puas menghancurkannya, Rukia baru sadar dengan alkohol itu. Rukia memukul dada pria berambut orange itu sekencangnya. Merasa pukulan itu untuk membuat Ichigo menyingkir, akhirnya Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke mata ungu gadis itu. Mata ungu itu... sudah basah.

"Hentikan... aku tidak mau..." lirihnya sambil sesegukan menahan nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lemah.

"Karena kau... tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini... tanpa cinta."

"Aku mencintaimu." Balas Ichigo cepat.

Mata Rukia melebar otomatis. Apa benar itu?

"Apa yang harus kubuktikan agar kau percaya aku mencintaimu? Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Melihat Rukia diam saja, Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir mungil gadis itu yang sudah memerah. Tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Rukia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal kala Ichigo kembali menggigit kasar putingnya.

"Ahh! Ahh... ja-jangan seperti... ituhhh... aahhh... hhh," desah Rukia. Tapi kembali Ichigo tak peduli. Yah... kapan dia mau peduli dengan Rukia?

Ichigo masih begitu semangatnya menggigit dada Rukia, meremasnya dengan tangan satunya dan memilin-milinnya mengikuti gerak lidahnya. Sekarang... gadis mana yang tidak terbuai oleh sentuhan ini? Rukia adalah gadis normal. Dia juga ingin disentuh. Apalagi oleh suaminya sendiri.

Ichigo mulai bertindak lebih nekat lagi. Bibirnya kembali menghantam bibir Rukia berkali-kali. Tapi tangannya mulai menyingkap dress tidur Rukia. Mata ungunya sekali lagi terbuka lebar saat tangan-tangan Ichigo melucuti celana dalamnya. Rukia semakin takut jika sudah berada di tahap ini. Rukia bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam ciuman Ichigo ketika tangan Ichigo berhasil meloloskan celana dalamnya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Keadaan Rukia begitu kacau. Tangan Ichigo juga mulai membuka celana boxernya. Wajah Rukia kian memerah, sesaat dirasa sesuatu mulai bergesekkan dengan miliknya yang berharga itu. Rukia mulai pusing dan merasa kosong. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Ichigo. Dan finalnya... sesuatu yang keras dan menegang itu mulai memasukinya perlahan-lahan.

"Akhh! Ahh! Sakit! Sakit! Berhenti!" jerit Rukia ketika benda itu semakin memaksa masuk ke miliknya yang begitu sempit. Lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak peduli. Dia malah menggeram di leher Rukia sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan Ichigo terus melebarkan paha Rukia agar tidak menghalanginya. Kaki Rukia terus berusaha menendang sana sini untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Ichi... ahh! Ku... mohon... hhh... berhen-tihhh..." mohon Rukia seiba-ibanya. Dia tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang begitu perih ini. Seakan ingin menuntaskannya, tiba-tiba Ichigo menghantam miliknya sekuat mungkin masuk ke sana. Dengan sekali hentakan itu, membuat seluruh benda itu masuk ke sana membuat Rukia berhenti bernafas dan gemetar. Dirinya dapat merasakan perih dan cairan mengalir dari dalam sana. Pekat dan merah. Darah perawannya.

"Akhh... ahh... hhh..." desah Rukia bercampur dengan segukan tangisannya.

Ichigo seakan begitu tuli dan begitu buta. Dia begitu tak memikirkan wajah memohon Rukia dan tangisannya yang memilukan itu. Ichigo masih terus menghentakkan miliknya secepat mungkin. Membuat Rukia bergetar. Dirinya terlampau sakit hingga tak lagi merasakan apapun. Entah itu rasa nikmat atau rasa menyenangkan. Kata orang... malam pertama akan begitu menyenangkan dan mengesankan. Kini Rukia sendiri bertanya-tanya. Malam pertamanya dilalui dengan suaminya yang tidak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol dan dengan kasar menyiksa dirinya. Ketika hentakan terakhir, Ichigo berhenti. Ada cairan lain yang terasa di dalam dirinya. Masuk dan mengalir menuju rahimnya. Klimaks milik Ichigo. Tapi pria itu hanya menindih tubuh Rukia sambil sesekali menciumi leher Rukia yang sudah memerah dan sedikit berdarah. Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh Ichigo sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Aku sangat... mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu... Yukia..." lirih pria itu.

Kata-kata itu jelas menusuk hati Rukia. Dalam diam Rukia menahan getar tubuhnya yang seakan ingin sekali mati. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo beralih ke samping Rukia dan tertidur pulas. Rukia berbalik melihat wajah suaminya itu. Dia baru saja bercinta―benarkah bercinta? Atau hanya seks karena tidak sadar?―dengan Rukia. Tapi dia menyebut nama wanita lain. Rukia tak bisa marah. Jika dia siap menikah dengan pria ini, maka Rukia sudah siap dengan resiko seperti ini. Sejak awal, dialah yang nekat memaksa.

Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menahan perih di pangkal pahanya. Rukia memperbaiki bajunya sendiri lalu memperbaiki pakaian suaminya yang ikut berantakan itu. Sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang memang sudah tak terbendung lagi itu, Rukia mengelus wajah suaminya yang tampak lelah itu. Rukia begitu dekat. Tapi Ichigo tetap tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sekali saja... sekali... bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar?" gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri, Senna? Kenapa kau datang lagi kemari?" tanya Byakuya begitu melihat adik angkatnya itu terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Seingat Byakuya, dia tak menyangka adik angkatnya akan pulang sesegera ini. Bahkan Byakuya hanya bertemu Senna saat tadi pagi, Senna datang membawa surat lamarannya kepada kakaknya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Wanita berambut ungu ini mengatakan bahwa dia memutuskan tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari apartemen Ichigo.

"Nii-san. Apa Nii-san tahu... Ichigo sudah menikah?" tanya Senna langsung.

"Ya. Dia memang baru saja menikah. Ada apa?" balas Byakuya santai.

"Apa? Baru saja? Kenapa Nii-san tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" tuntut Senna.

"Apa kau minta dikabarkan kalau Kurosaki menikah? Apa kau pernah menghubungiku menanyakan soal Ichigo? Bahkan kupikir kau sudah melupakan pria itu."

"Kalau begitu... Nii-san pasti tahu dengan siapa Ichigo menikah bukan?"

"Kuchiki Rukia." Sahut Byakuya langsung.

Dan tentu saja mata Senna membulat. Dia tak menyangka nama itu yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Setelah delapan tahun berlalu, bagaimana caranya Rukia―gadis keras kepala dan kekanakan―itu menemukan Ichigo?

"Kuchiki... Rukia? Apa dia... Rukia yang aku kenal?" tanya Senna lambat-lambat.

"Ya. Dia saudaramu. Kuchiki Rukia yang itu."

"Haa! Aku tidak percaya ini! Dulu Nii-san melarangku untuk menikah dengan Ichigo. Lalu sekarang? Kenapa merestui Rukia menikahinya? Apa Nii-san tahu, Nii-san tidak adil! Apa karena Rukia adik kesayangan Nii-san makanya Nii-san menyetujuinya?" Senna terdengar kalap sekali ketika mendengar nama itu. Senna sungguh membenci gadis itu. Sangat membencinya. Gadis itu selalu bertingkah seolah seluruh dunia tunduk padanya. Seolah semua hal yang dia inginkan harus segera terpenuhi.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mengatakan aku tidak adil."

"Alasan? Ini sudah lebih dari alasan!" balas Senna.

"Aku melarangmu menikahi pria itu? Tentu saja. Saat dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, pria itu mencintai wanita lain yang masih hidup. Pria itu datang padaku untuk melamar Rukia. Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah saat itu, pria itu pernah datang padaku untuk melamarmu? Pernah? Kalau memang pernah, kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku tidak adil. Tapi kalau tidak... artinya kau sudah salah besar." Byakuya meninggalkan Senna yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi gadis egois itu mengambil semua miliknya. Senna sungguh membenci gadis itu! Bagaimana caranya gadis itu meyakinkan Ichigo untuk datang melamarnya kepada kakaknya yang super dingin dan protektif itu? Bagaimana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo perlahan mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. Sinar matahari begitu menusuk ke matanya. Ichigo menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu dingin. Lalu tak lama kemudian, alarm di kamarnya berbunyi. Astaga! Banyak sekali gangguan untuk dirinya pagi ini! Dengan terpaksa Ichigo bangun untuk membanting alarm itu ke lantai. Selesai. Bunyinya hilang. Tapi begitu akan tertidur lagi, Ichigo mencium wangi masakan yang menyusup masuk ke kamarnya. Masakan? Siapa yang―

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Buru-buru dia menyingkap selimutnya. Tapi pakaiannya masih rapi. Dia juga tidur di kasurnya, bukan di sofa seperti malam sebelumnya. Dan parahnya, Ichigo melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan di atas sepreinya. Matanya membulat tajam. Tapi karena itu, kepalanya kembali pusing. Rasanya kepalanya baru saja dihantam batu besar di pesisir pantai. Dengan langkah terhuyung, Ichigo mencoba untuk mencapai dapurnya. Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, TV di ruang tamunya menyala menyiarkan acara masak pagi. Dapurnya juga berisik dengan suara air mendidih dan penggorengan yang menimbulkan bunyi minyak panas. Ichigo mematung diam.

Gadis itu tampak begitu riang memasak di dapurnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Ketika gadis mungil itu menaruh secangkir teh hangat di atas mejanya, saat itulah Ichigo melihat mata ungunya menatap Ichigo. Senyum lebar tak hentinya tersungging di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Heh... kau sudah bangun? Duduklah. Aku buat sarapan dan teh herbal. Semalam kau mabuk 'kan? Pasti kepalamu pusing. Ayo..." ajak Rukia untuk bergabung di meja bar itu. Ichigo masih tak mengerti. Sejelas yang dia ingat... tapi Ichigo juga tak yakin. Apakah benar itu terjadi? Kalau terjadi... seharusnya... Rukia sekarang marah padanya. Membencinya atau paling parah mengadukannya pada kakaknya yang overprotektif itu. Perlahan, Ichigo mendekat ke meja bar itu dan duduk di sana. Masih mengawasi tingkah gadis itu. Rukia masih mengoceh panjang―entah tentang apa―sambil menaruh sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi, teh herbal, kopi hangat dan segelas air putih.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu, kau mandi dan pergi bekerja. Nanti kau terlambat." Ujar gadis itu lagi. Ichigo tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu. Wajah gadis itu tak begitu baik meski dia memasang wajah ceria. Yang jelas, Rukia saat ini tengah terpaksa tersenyum di depan Ichigo.

"Rukia... katakan... apa semalam... terjadi sesuatu di antara kita?"

Rukia yang membelakangi Ichigo saat itu malah menjatuhkan nampan kosongnya. Walau tidak kentara, tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu bergetar. Ichigo bertambah yakin dia sudah melakukan hal buruk pada gadis ini. Rukia memungut nampannya dan berbalik sambil memasang senyum pada Ichigo. Rukia meletakkan nampan itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Ichigo juga sambil menatap susu hangatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Semalam kau hanya mabuk dan―"

Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia agar menghadap padanya. Mata gadis mungil itu sudah basah. Rukia mengerjapnya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bohong? Katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa aku... menyakitimu semalam?"

"Su-sudah kubilang tidak. kau mabuk. Wajar kalau kau tidak ingat apapun. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemaskan aku." Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang memegang pundaknya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku bertambah yakin memang ada yang terjadi. Jangan menutupinya Rukia. Katakan saja. Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti ini!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk dalam. Dia tak tega menyampaikan ini pada Ichigo. Dia tak ingin membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi, melihat Ichigo yang tertekan seperti ini jauh membuatnya lebih sakit. Perlahan, Rukia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis atau apa.

"Tapi... setelah aku mengatakan ini, kau janji tidak akan marah dan menghindariku ya... kau juga harus janji untuk tidak lagi tidur di sofa." Pinta Rukia. Permintaan itu terdengar aneh. Tapi dengan mantap, Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

"Semalam... setelah kau pulang karena mabuk... kau... me... menyentuhku..." lirih Rukia. Bukan rasa malu yang menghias wajahnya. Tapi rasa sakit. Jelas rasa sakit yang paling terasa. Apalagi... mendengar Ichigo tak menyebut namanya. Kini... jelas wajah Ichigo merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal. Ichigo terdiam saking tak mampu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Perbuatannya... begitu bejat! Dia menyentuh wanita yang tidak bersalah seperti Rukia. Gadis ini... masih terlalu polos untuk menghadapi Ichigo.

"Tuh 'kan kau marah... Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Jangan marah lagi..." pinta Rukia nyaris menangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja Rukia! Aku... seharusnya kau membunuhku saja! Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkanku hidup dan―" Ichigo menghentikan amarahnya sendiri begitu melihat Rukia yang sudah melelehkan airmatanya.

"Se-sebenarnya... itu juga salahku. Karena aku... karena aku tidak menghalangimu. Kumohon jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan aku harus membunuhmu atau tidak membiarkanmu hidup... kalau aku mengatakan hal itu... berarti... aku..."

Gadis itu menangis. Tangan Ichigo bergerak untuk menghapus airmatanya. Tapi terhenti, karena lagi-lagi dirinya begitu merasa bersalah pada gadis ini. Tangannya mengepal sendiri. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi... semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Anggap saja itu malam pertama kita. Bukan begitu? Ichigo?" ujar Rukia lagi sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya sendiri seperti anak kecil. Ichigo menatap lirih ke arah gadis itu. Yah... dia bisa melihat Rukia memang baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak menjamin hatinya baik-baik saja. Ichigo sungguh adalah pria terbrengsek yang pernah ada. Seharusnya dia tak perlu mabuk dan meladeni Senna. Semua gara-gara wanita sialan itu!

"Aku mandi dulu." Ichigo segera bangkit dari kursinya tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Ichigo... kau... tidak lupa janji tadi 'kan?" panggil Rukia. Pria itu menoleh sesaat lalu mengangguk kecil. Rukia tenang. Tapi meskipun begitu... tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Ichigo akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya dan kembali bersikap dingin pada Rukia. Dia benci Ichigo yang seperti itu. Sangat benci.

Setelah Ichigo mandi dan selesai berpakaian, dia bersiap pergi ke kantornya. Ichigo hanya meminum teh herbalnya saja, karena itu yang dia butuhkan untuk mengatasi pusingnya pasca mabuk ini. Ichigo bersiap keluar dari apartemennya sebelum akhirnya Rukia berteriak memanggilnya. Begitu Ichigo menoleh, gadis itu sudah tersenyum lebar padanya dan berjinjit melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher suaminya. Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Gadis itu menciumnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Ichigo tak sanggup untuk membalasnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan... suamiku."

Sungguh... gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selesai rapat itu―dan sialnya dia harus bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu―Ichigo langsung menarik Renji masuk ke ruangannya. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Sebenarnya Ichigo begitu lapar, tapi tidak sempat untuk makan siang. Setelah jam 1 nanti ada rapat lagi dengan dewan direksi membahas proyek mereka selanjutnya. Ichigo menutup pintu ruangannya rapat dan bersiap menghakimi Renji.

"Kau ini punya otak tidak!" bentak Ichigo pada sahabatnya sejak SMA ini.

"Hah? Tentu saja punya. Kalau tidak punya aku mana bisa ada di sini. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini setelah mabuk..." rutuk Renji.

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku pulang ke apartemenku dalam keadaaan mabuk! Di sana ada Rukia!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau ada dia? Rukia 'kan isterimu. Apa aneh? Lain kalau dia pelacur atau sejenisnya. Kau boleh marah begitu dan menghindarinya."

"Tapi karena kau... aku jadi... aku jadi menyakitinya!" kali ini Ichigo benar-benar frustasi.

"Heh? Menyakitinya? Menyakitinya bagaimana? Jangan-jangan... kau... wah! Selamat Ichigo! Akhirnya kau sudah tidur dengan isterimu sendiri! Hahahaha!"

"Kenapa kau begitu enteng menanggapi masalah ini? Aku tidak sadar dengan perbuatanku. Dan aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya. Aku takut... Rukia mendengar sesuatu saat aku tidak sadar itu." Kali ini Ichigo nampak begitu khawatir dan cemas.

"Lalu... bagaimana dia pagi ini? Apa dia begitu kesal karena kau menyentuhnya tanpa sadar hingga dia ingin membunuhmu? Semua gadis polos seperti itu. Mereka merasa, pria yang menyentuhnya tanpa sadar itu sama saja dengan pemerkosa."

"Dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Dia bahkan begitu takut aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Dia sampai menangis ketika aku memaki diriku sendiri dan menyuruhnya membunuhku."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dia tidak meminta cerai darimu, tidak juga membunuhmu. Berarti semalam berjalan lancar. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Santai sedikitlah. Jadi setelah ini, kau perlakukan isterimu dengan baik. Mengerti. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Nasihat Renji. Ichigo diam. Renji benar. Yah... kapan si kepala nanas itu salah menanggapi cerita Ichigo? Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu panik.

"Ichigo! Oh... ada Renji... apa kabar?"

Kedua pria itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Gadis mungil berambut hitam itu kini masuk ke ruangan Ichigo sambil membawa keranjang makanan. Baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul saja. Dan lagi... wajahnya tetap ceria seperti biasa. Tetap menampakan dirinya sebagaimana mestinya di depan orang lain. Kenapa gadis ini begitu cepat menyesuaikan dirinya?

Rukia berjalan riang menghampiri pria itu. Wajahnya tak hentinya tersenyum lebar.

"Kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Rupanya tidak. kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Rukia.

"Kami baru saja selesai rapat. Ohh... jadi ini bekal untuk suami ya? Wah... wah... aku jadi iri. Ternyata Rukia isteri yang pengertian ya..." goda Renji.

"Ini karena Ichigo tadi pagi tidak sarapan. Aku khawatir dia tidak sempat makan karena terlalu sibuk. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung Renji. Aku bawa banyak." Sahut Rukia.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk. Kau 'kan sengaja ke sini untuk bertemu Ichigo. Aku masih banyak waktu senggang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Renji sambil menepuk bahu Rukia jahil. Renji melihat wajah tak suka dari Ichigo begitu Renji menepuk pundak isterinya. Masih sama saja. Gumam Renji. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tak sadar dengan ekspresi Ichigo itu.

"Renji kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Biar saja. Dia memang seperti itu. Lalu... apa yang kau begitu banyak itu?" tunjuk Ichigo pada keranjang makanan itu.

"Ahh! Hampir lupa. Aku bawa makan siang. Kau harus makan. Sepertinya badanmu sudah semakin kurus karena kau terlalu sibuk bekerja. Boleh saja sibuk, tapi perhatikan makanmu. Kau mau penyakitan karena pekerjaan?"

Rukia dengan telaten mengeluarkan semua kotak bekal yang berada di keranjangnya. Ichigo berputar menuju kursinya untuk melihat apa saja yang dibawa isterinya ini. Baguslah. Dia bisa menghemat waktu. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mati kelaparan karena tidak sempatnya dia keluar untuk makan nanti.

"Makanlah." Ujar Rukia begitu selesai mengeluarkan semuanya. Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memasak semua ini?"

"Tentu! Kau jarang makan di rumah. Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau isterimu ini pandai memasak. Nah... cicipi. Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."

Sungguh, saat seperti ini sangat disukai Rukia. Tak ada kenangan tentang apapun untuk Ichigo. Ichigo juga tak banyak memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya makan saja dan tersenyum memberikan isyarat makanan yang dia makan enak. Rukia tersenyum lega. Syukurlah dia tidak sia-sia datang kemari. Rukia menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya dan memandangi Ichigo yang makan dengan lahapnya. Seperti tidak makan sebulan saja.

"Kau sudah makan? Kau juga makanlah." Pinta Ichigo.

"Aku sudah makan. Lagipula... makan banyak tidak bagus untuk wanita. Aku 'kan harus diet..."

"Diet untuk apa? Badanmu sudah kecil begitu. Apalagi yang mau kau kuruskan? Kau 'kan sudah jadi isteri orang. Tidak perlu memikirkan penampilan lagi."

"Kau bicara begitu karena tidak tahu harga diri wanita. Kau mau, orang-orang nanti melihat isterimu gendut, pendek dan jelek?"

Ichigo nyaris tersedak karena ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Rukia. Dan siang itu berlalu dengan begitu bahagia. Sepanjang mereka menikah, baru kali ini Rukia melihat Ichigo yang mau bicara padanya panjang lebar begini. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tapi mereka tak menyadari seseorang yang mengawasi kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu ruangan Ichigo. Awalnya dia berniat mengajak Ichigo makan siang karena ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Tapi... melihat adegan itu, rasanya makan siangpun... tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo pamit pada isterinya untuk menghadiri rapat penting. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin mengantarnya pulang, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan Ichigo ketimbang dirinya. Rukia membereskan kotak bekal itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke keranjangnya. Setidaknya... Ichigo sudah lebih baik padanya. Rukia harus banyak bersabar dan melakukan ini secara bertahap. Tidak mungkin langsung mengejutkan Ichigo. Hanya satu yang Rukia inginkan... dia ingin pria itu tak lagi menyebut nama Yukia. hanya itu. Tapi sepertinya ini jauh lebih sulit daripada saat menghadapi keluarga Ichigo untuk mendekatkan diri dan meminta restu.

Pintu ruangan Ichigo diketuk. Seingat Rukia, Ichigo sudah keluar. Lalu siapa―

"Apa kabar... saudaraku?"

Rukia terdiam melihat wanita ini berdiri di depannya. Wanita berambut ungu ini sudah jauh lebih dewasa dalam penampilannya. Lebih mirip wanita karir umumnya.

"Senna..." gumam Rukia.

"Sudah delapan tahun aku tidak melihatmu. Aku hampir lupa wajahmu. Lalu... tiba-tiba kau pulang... malah sudah menikah. Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?" tanya Senna. Ok. Dia masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tinggal di Australia. Kupikir kau tidak berniat pulang. Karena kau tidak pernah menghubungi Nii-sama."

"Ohh. Begitu. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa suamimu itu, sampai kau nekat mau menikahinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Playboy... suka main dengan pelacur. Apa kau tahu dia?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang suamiku!" bentak Rukia. Dia kesal sekali Senna menjelekkan suaminya begitu. Walaupun... sebenarnya Rukia mengakui bahwa itu benar.

"Wah... bangga sekali kau menyebut dia suamimu. Jangan karena dia suamimu... kau jadi berpikir dia mencintaimu. Aku tahu semuanya tentang Ichigo. Aku juga tahu... siapa sebenarnya yang dicintai pria itu. Mengakulah Rukia... suamimu... tidak pernah mencintaimu. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa dia mau menikah denganmu. Tapi yang pasti bukan karena cinta."

"KUCHIKI SENNA!" bentak Rukia lagi.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini. Kuberitahu. Aku pergi dari Jepang dan menetap di Tokyo... karena aku ingin memberikan Ichigo waktu untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Setelah dia melupakannya, aku bermaksud menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya. Itulah niatku yang sebenarnya." Kata Senna mantap.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Meskipun kau mengatakan hal itu, tetap tak akan ada yang terjadi. Meskipun Ichigo belum mencintaiku... tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku."

"Apa? Percaya diri sekali kau. Kau memang berhasil menikah dengannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Mungkin dia menikahimu karena wajahmu mirip mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan aku... aku memang tidak berhasil menikah dengannya. Tapi dia pernah mencintaiku. Menurutmu... siapa yang akan menang di sini?"

Rukia menggenggam erat pegangan keranjang makanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi.

"Ichigo tetap tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Menyerah saja. Aku tahu siapa Ichigo. Dia tak mungkin semudah itu melupakan Yukia. aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa Yukia. karena kau sendiri mengakui kalau Ichigo tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha membuat Ichigo mencintaiku. Kau tak akan pernah tahu, betapa kuat semangat pantang menyerah itu. Kalau seandainya Ichigo memang benar-benar tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya dia tidak mau menikah denganku 'kan? Apalagi, dia baru pertama kali bertemu denganku. Kalau tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya dia menikah denganmu 'kan? Apalagi kau bilang dia pernah mencintaimu. Artinya... dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Terima saja. Senna." Kali ini Rukia tersenyum licik. Dia tak akan serapuh Yukia. Tidak akan.

Rukia bermaksud meninggalkan wanita itu. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Ahh~ apa kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan suamimu?" tanya Senna.

Rukia berbalik dengan bangga.

"Tentu. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kalau Ichigo... mau menyentuhku? Setelah tiga tahun tidak pernah menyentuh wanita manapun, dia akhirnya mau menyentuhku? Kau kaget?"

"Sayang sekali... kata Nii-san kau tinggal di apartemen Ichigo 'kan? Apa kau tahu... tiga tahun yang lalu... Ichigo... selalu mengajakku bercinta di apartemennya. Setiap malam. Jadi... kalau kau mau menyuruhku cemburu, sayang sekali. Itu terlambat. Yang disentuh Ichigo itu... bukan hanya kau. Tapi aku juga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia mau menyentuhku lagi 'kan? Dan aku... sangat menantikan hari itu."

Setelah puas mengatakan hal itu, Senna meninggalkan Rukia di ruangan Ichigo. Rukia tahu apa yang dikatakan Senna itu hanya untuk memanasinya saja. Tapi rasanya... rasanya Rukia jadi benci... ketika wanita itu yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo... selalu mengajaknya...

Tidak Rukia. Jangan terpancing. Apapun yang terjadi... Ichigo tak akan mungkin seperti itu lagi. Tidak akan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh... Yumichika? Aku... aku sedang ada di jalan. Sebentar lagi tiba. Ehh? Baiklah... oh ya, kau sudah menemukan pegawai tuli itu? Tidak ada... oh ya..."

Kokuto menutup ponselnya dan kemudian beralih menuju jalanan lagi. Yumichika bilang tidak ada pegawai seperti itu. Lalu gadis itu siapa? Kokuto masih kesal karena gadis itu berteriak dengannya. Belum pernah ada gadis yang berteriak padanya selama ini. Kalau ketemu lagi awas saja―

"Hah?"

Kokuto tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Agak jauh dia melihat seorang gadis yang membawa keranjang makanan dengan langkah gontai. Bahkan berkali-kali dia ditabrak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar itu tanpa peduli tubuh kecilnya itu terhuyung ke sana kemari.

Kokuto menyeringai lebar. Akhirnya dia bertemu juga dengan pegawai sialan itu. Kokuto bersiap keluar dari mobilnya dan tiba-tiba melihat gadis itu malah sudah terduduk di jalan itu. Pandangannya tampak kosong.

"Gadis itu sudah gila apa? Duduk di jalan seperti itu?"

Bahkan tidak peduli orang-orang memandanginya aneh dan menyangka dia gila.

Penasaran, Kokuto menghampiri gadis itu. Kokuto melihat wajah gadis itu yang agak sembab. Akhirnya, pria berambut putih ini malah berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis aneh itu. Kokuto menunjuk lengan gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. Tapi tidak ada respon.

"Hei... kau gila? Kenapa duduk di sini? Tanya Kokuto.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya. Matanya sudah berair. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menangis histeris. Membuat Kokuto terbelalak.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Aku... aku tidak melakukan hal jahat padamu! Hei..."

Tapi gadis itu tetap menangis histeris dan sesekali memukul dadanya. Kini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Kokuto karena mulai mengira yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei! Kumohon jangan menangis di sini. Hei...!"

Tapi percuma. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu tetap tak bergeming. Dia tetap menangis histeris. Entah apa yang dia tangiskan. Tapi sejak itu Kokuto jadi menyesal pernah terlibat dengan gadis ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

!

jahat sekali saya ini! author macam apa saya ini! kenapa bikin scene yang begitu tega! kenapa! *frustasi*

ok deh. cukup galaunya. saya bikin ini setelah mendapat ilham di jam 12 malam. jadi langsung saya ketik. hahahaha habisnya saya mau lewatin dulu chap ini secepat mungkin. karena beneran saya gak tega banget ngliat Rukia gitu. tapi saya suka cewek yang menderita seperti ini. wkwkwkw *gakwaras*

mulai sekarang saya mau update secepat yang saya bisa. karena saya mau ngluncurin fic baru lagi. soalnya tangan saya udah gatel mau dipublish.

maaf ya senpai, kalo ada yang kecewa sama chap kali ini. karena beberapa faktor. terlebih lagi karena TULISAN yang hancur ini. saya sangat menyadari kekurangan saya ini. tulisan gak pernah beres ceritanya gak pernah menarik. hahaha maaf ya maaf. ok deh saya balas review dulu yaa.

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update. review lagi yaa...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... nih udah update kilat lum? tapi sayang sekali... yang bener emang Yukia... hahah orangnya kan lagi mabok tuh... hehehe

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... saya yang ngetik juga sambil nangis *lebayy* hehehe review lagi yaa

Alexandra alran yesterday : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe temen FB. baru nongol nih hehehe nih udah panjang lum? saya takutnya kalo panjang ntar bacanya bosen. ehehehhe

Hanari 18unnse : makasih udah review senpai... jangan senpai dong. Kin aja. saya gak suka dipanggil senpai hehehe nih udah update. review lagi yaa

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... senpai aja gak mau. tapi saya mau deh... hahahaha ya maunya gitu. tapi saya mau bikin feel Rukia yang sempet down itu. nah mulai chap depan, saya bakal bikin lebih keras kepala lagi dianya... eheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe sesuai tuntutan naskah. apa kurang kekanakan lagi senpai? hhehe Kokuto? yah saya suka dan memenuhi kebutuhan saya. jadi pilih dia deh... heehhe

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... sayangnya itulah yang anda takutkan. hehehehe ooo yang kemarin salah. maaf ya, saya gak konsen rupanya. hehehehe

Chrystalline Arch : makasih udah review senpai... bener deh. kok pada ketebak ya? ya jelas aja... dianya mabok... hehehe review lagi yaa

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! senpai review lagi... saya seneng banget. hehehe iya saya udah update kilat. review lagi yaa senpai... hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe iya untuk itulah Kokuto ada. ngeramein chara... hahaha maksud terselubung apa nih? wew... hehehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... sayangnya udah kesentuh senpai... hehehe Senna? gak ada yang kabarin tuh. jadinya gak tahu... wkwkwwk

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review senpai... terus dipanggil apa nih? heheeh cuma satu kok. saya kalo antagonis cuma sanggup bikin satu aja. kalo banyak malah pusing. heheheeh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah tahu tuh. hehehe review lagi yaa

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review senpai... waduh jangan senpai dong. saya gak suka dpanggil senpai deh... makasih udah suka... heheeh review lagi yaa

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai... hhehehe iya nih udah update... hehehe

ok deh udah pada dibales kan?

kalo gitu... yang baca wajib review... supaya saya tahu apakah cerita ini layak lanjut atau nggak..

Jaa Nee!


	7. Hurt and Wound

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Kokuto selesai membeli sebotol soda di mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang tak berada jauh dari taman tempatnya terpaksa berhenti itu. Entahlah. Tak terpikirkan minuman lain. Padahal hari beranjak dingin. Kenapa dia beli soda? Seharusnya dia beli minuman yang agak hangat saja.

Setelah mati-matian membujuk gadis yang dia tak sengaja temui itu untuk berhenti merengek di jalan, entah apa sebabnya, akhirnya Kokuto membawa gadis itu supaya duduk di bangku taman. Syukurlah gadis mungil itu mau menurut padanya. Namun ekspresinya masih terlihat sedih dan mau menangis. Apa dia baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya? Tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu. Kenapa dia menangis meraung di jalan? Apa dia tidak malu? Lalu kalau dia pegawai di butik Yumichika, kenapa dia tidak bekerja? Bukankah kata Yumichika butiknya hari ini cukup ramai? Ada yang aneh di sini.

Kokuto berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis yang masih termenung duduk di bangku taman itu. Dia memang lurus memandang kedepan. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong dan... seolah tidak memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan ketika Kokuto berdiri tepat di depannya, gadis itu masih tidak bergeming. Kokuto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Kokuto takut jangan-jangan gadis ini malah sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ahh! Kenapa harinya begitu sial saat ini. Bertemu dengan gadis tuli dan tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Kenapa pula dia turun dari mobilnya tadi? Bodoh!

Akhirnya, Kokuto geram dan menempelkan kaleng soda itu ke pipi mungil gadis itu.

"Ahh! Dingin!" serunya kaget sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa ditempel es. Gadis bermata cantik itu mendongak melirik ke arah Kokuto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tch. Kukira kau sudah tidak bernyawa karena dari tadi diam saja." Sindir Kokuto.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyanya lugu.

Kokuto mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin. Ayolah... dia model terkenal. Masa sih ada seorang gadis yang bisa melupakan dirinya? Bahkan banyak gadis di luar sana yang sangat berharap bertemu Kokuto. Bertemu sekali saja adalah anugerah, lalu kedua kali? Bukankah itu mukjizat? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini? Gadis itu masih memandang penuh tanya pada dirinya. Wajahnya begitu polos dan lugu. Apalagi tubuhnya begitu mungil. Orang pasti mengira dia adalah remaja ingusan yang baru saja putus dari pacar.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Huh! Padahal aku ingat padamu!" rutuk Kokuto merasa keki. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia dicueki seperti itu.

"Memang kita pernah bertemu?" kembali gadis itu memasang wajah penasaran.

"Apa? Hei... selain tuli, rupanya kau ini pelupa akut ya? Aku ini orang yang kau temui di butik Yumichika! Kau pegawainya 'kan? Kalau sampai bosmu tahu kelakuanmu ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kena pecat!"

"Yumichika? Kau... kenal dia? Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke tempatnya ya... aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Pinta gadis itu tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Hei... memangnya kau ini tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa? Sembarangan meminta tolong pada orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Ya. Aku ini sibuk tahu!"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat Yumichika."

"Kita satu arah. Kenapa tidak memberikanku tumpangan? Kau bilang kau mau ke sana 'kan? Aku juga... kau tidak mau?"

Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia meminta bantuan pada orang yang tidak dia kenal? Lalu... kenapa begitu mudahnya pula dia mengatakan Yumichika? Bukankah dia pegawainya? Siapa sih...?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yumichikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," rengek gadis itu sambil berlarian memeluk desainer ternama itu. Kokuto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini.

"Rukia? Kau datang dengan siapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Belum menjawab pertanyaan Yumichika, gadis itu sudah memeluknya dan kembali menangis. Menangis seperti anak kecil. Ok! Kesimpulan yang Kokuto dapat setelah melihat adegan lebay ini adalah, gadis itu jelas bukan pegawai Yumichika. Mana ada pegawai yang begitu tidak sopannya memeluk bosnya. Sudah pasti hubungan mereka bukan itu. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yumichika, akhirnya, Yumichika membawa gadis itu masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. Pacarnya Yumichika? Hehehe... Kokuto kenal siapa itu Yumichika. Dia jarang tertarik pada wanita manapun. Lalu?

"Oh... Kokuto? Kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu kau foto saja dulu. Semua sudah menunggumu. Nanti aku menyusul ya~," ujar Yumichika sesaat sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. Buat bingung saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kokuto terus melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah 30 menit Yumichika belum juga muncul. Apa gadis itu masih bersamanya? Bahkan setelah Kokuto mengantarnya, gadis ini main lari masuk saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kekanakan sekali sih. Baru saja Kokuto akan berganti kostum selanjutnya, dia melihat desainer nyentrik itu sudah muncul di studio pemotretannya sambil menunjuk beberapa anak buahnya untuk menyusun beberapa baju dan kain-kain yang berserakan di sana. Kokuto menghampirinya secepat mungkin. Meski dia tahu, Yumichika tak bisa diganggu kalau dia sedang memerintah pegawainya, apapun bentuknya.

"Hei... dimana gadis yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Kokuto langsung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh studio.

"Oh~ Kokuto. Kau sudah menyelesaikan fotomu?" tanya Yumichika balik.

"Hei? Aku tanya yang lain tahu. Gadis itu. Gadis pendek berambut hitam yang cengeng itu. Yang memelukmu tadi. Dimana dia?"

"Rukia? Kau tanya dia? Kenapa kau tahu dia?" kali ini Yumichika yang bingung. Seingatnya dia belum mengenalkan Rukia pada Kokuto. Yah... Kokuto 'kan model kesayangannya, terlebih lagi Rukia teman baiknya. Yumichika, cukup sering bertemu dengan Kokuto. Sebenarnya... dialah model yang dipilih Yumichika tiga tahun lalu saat akan memakai rancangan baju pernikahannya. Tapi pria ini lebih sibuk show lain jadi Yumichika terpaksa memanggil Ichigo. Dan untungnya... si rambut orange itu bersedia datang. Yah... datang dengan kekasihnya saat itu.

"Karena dialah pegawai tuli yang kumaksud kemarin. Dia bukan pegawaimu?"

"Hah? Dia? Astaga! Hahaha... tentu bukan. Rukia itu adik tingkatku waktu di sekolah fashion di Paris dulu. Kami sangat dekat. Dia sudah lama tinggal di Eropa. Delapan tahun. Dan baru beberapa minggu lalu kembali ke sini. Hei... kenapa? Kau tertarik ya?" goda Yumichika.

"Oh. Bukan pegawaimu. Lalu... kenapa dia menangis? Karena tadi... dia terus menangis."

"Hm... biasalah. Masalah rumah tangga. Kadang dalam pernikahan selalu saja ada masalah menyakitkan. Rukia itu memang cengeng. Tapi anaknya cukup tegar kok. Aku sangat salut padanya masih bisa bertahan setelah beberapa minggu ini dalam pernikahannya."

"Dia sudah menikah? Gadis mungil itu... sudah punya suami?" tanya Kokuto lagi serasa tidak percaya. Yah siapa juga yang percaya gadis kecil kekanakan seperti itu sudah menikah.

"Ya. Kau seperti tidak percaya saja. Dia itu... sudah menikah. Suaminya sangat tampan. Sayang tidak mencintai dia... kasihan sekali."

"Suaminya... tidak mencintai dia? Dia menikah tapi... apa dia dijodohkan?"

Yumichika lalu memutar bola matanya mencoba mengingat apa yang dia katakan barusan. Lalu menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya bahwa baru saja dia ember! Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengatakan masalah orang.

"Ahh! Maaf Kokuto. Seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan itu. Oh ya. Kau selesaikan saja tugasmu, ok!"

"Hei... Yumichika! Dimana gadis itu?"

Tapi Yumichika langsung kabur saja. Kalau gadis itu sudah menikah, dan... suaminya tidak mencintai dia... kenapa mereka menikah? Kokuto semakin penasaran.

Tapi begitu dia ingin mencari gadis itu, dia sudah tak ada. Apa sudah pulang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sedikit meregangkan badannya begitu dia keluar dari liftnya. Dia sudah pulang larut malam. Pasti Rukia sudah tidur. Ehh? Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya? Yah tentu saja. Apalagi kalau bukan Ichigo masih merasa bersalah padanya. Pasti gadis itu sekarang menganggapnya pria brengsek dan menyebalkan. Apalagi... Ichigo sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh dia. Padahal mereka menikah bukan karena cinta. Melainkan karena perjanjian konyol. Sampai sekarang Ichigo masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia menyetujui rencana yang belum tentu berhasil ini. Dia bukan orang segegabah ini. Ichigo selalu memikirkan setiap rencana yang dia ambil. Tapi kebetulan, untuk rencana ini dia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Entah kenapa, dirinya sendiri, ada sebersit keyakinan untuk bisa menghapus bayangan Yukia sejenak. Meski dia tak yakin apa dia bisa mencintai gadis itu juga.

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya ketika mendengar suara TV menyala di ruang tamunya. Dia melihat seseorang yang duduk di sofanya tengah duduk bersandar sambil menonton TV. Itu dia. Isterinya. Biasanya Rukia suka ketiduran kalau menunggunya pulang. Tapi gadis itu selalu tidur di kamarnya. Sekarang kenapa dia belum tidur juga?

"Hei... apa yang kau tonton itu? Belum tidur?" ujar Ichigo seraya melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Tak ada jawaban. Biasanya Rukia selalu menjawabnya, bahkan selalu antusias menyambut Ichigo pulang. Ada firasat aneh ini. Ichigo berjalan santai menuju sofa itu. Dan firasatnya tepat.

Gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Tampaknya dia tidur sehabis mandi. Handuknya masih ada di atas perutnya dan rambutnya agak acak-acakkan walau sudah kering. Sekilas Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Rukia. Matanya agak sembab. Apa dia menangis lagi? Bukankah dia bilang tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja?

Oh Ichigo bodoh. Gadis mana yang akan baik-baik saja dengan kelakukanmu itu? Bibirnya memang lantang mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi hatinya tak akan mungkin selantang itu. Raut Ichigo berubah jadi kasihan pada gadis itu. Bahkan dia tidak bicara apapun pada kakaknya. Ichigo tahu benar, kalau Byakuya tahu, Ichigo pasti berakhir di wajan raksasa atau panci raksasa. Mungkin Byakuya juga bakal memotongnya kecil-kecil dan melemparnya ke sungai yang penuh buaya. Karena menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

Ichigo meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja sofa itu. Dengan hati-hati mengambil remote TV dari tangan mungil gadis itu untuk mematikan TV-nya, menyingkirkan handuk basah dari atas perutnya dan kemudian membopong isteri mungilnya itu masuk ke kamar. Rukia sedikit menggeliat ketika Ichigo menyentuh bawah lutut dan punggungnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah Rukia itu patung kaca yang rapuh, Ichigo meletakkan tubuh mungilnya di kasurnya. Lalu menyelimutinya. Ichigo belum menyingkir dari sana. Masih memandang dengan wajah kasihan, Ichigo kembali merasa bersalah. Dia tahu dirinya memang brengsek. Tapi Ichigo belum pernah merasa begini bersalahnya. Ketika tanpa perasaan dia meniduri beberapa pelacur dulu, ketika dia memutuskan Senna tanpa perasaan. Dan ketika dia tidak menghargai arti seorang pelacur sampai akhirnya... hatinya begitu sakit kala wanita yang dia cintai berteriak padanya bahwa dia hanyalah sampah yang tidak pantas dikenal. Sungguh itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Seharusnya... kau membenciku saja. Agar aku merasa lebih tenang." Lirih Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terkesiap kaget ketika dirinya merasa mendengar sebuah suara. Rukia tahu bahwa tubuhnya diangkat perlahan-lahan oleh seseorang. Memindahkannya dari sofa ke atas kasur. Rukia ingin bangun dan melihat siapa. Tapi matanya terlalu berat. Dirinya masih terlalu lelah karena terus menangis sampai bertemu Yumichika dan menceritakan masalahnya. Rukia hanya menceritakan saat dimana Senna mulai memprovokasi dirinya untuk membenci Ichigo. Rukia tak sampai menceritakan malam pertamanya yang menyedihkan itu. Kalau sampai Yumichika tahu, pasti sahabatnya itu akan segera berteriak dan menyuruh Rukia menceraikan Ichigo. Lalu puncaknya pasti Yumichika memberitahu kakaknya. Walau Yumichika tak mungkin sampai hati seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Rukia tak mau Yumichika memandang buruk pada suaminya.

Kalau Rukia sudah sampai di sini, artinya... Ichigo!

Pasti Ichigo tidur di sofa lagi. Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah cemberut. Maunya dia menunggu sampai suaminya itu pulang dan memaksanya tidur di kasur. Pasti badan Ichigo sakit semua karena selama ini dia terus tidur di sofa.

Cklek.

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Ichigo baru saja keluar dari kloset pakaian sambil menguap lebar. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos dan celana panjang. Kontan saja mata Rukia membelalak kala suaminya berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjangnya.

"Kau... sudah bangun? Kupikir kau tidur." Kata Ichigo. Tapi wajah Rukia seperti mau menangis ketika Ichigo membuka selimut di sebelahnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku... salah?" tanya Ichigo bingung sambil memandang bertanya pada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menangis." Tunjuk Ichigo pada mata Rukia yang basah. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengucek matanya yang memang terlanjur basah itu.

"Ahh tidak. Aku terlalu senang. Karena kau... sudah mau tidur di kasur."

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku tidur di sini. Tadi pagi... aku sudah janji 'kan? Sudah tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

Ichigo bersinggut langsung berbaring dan menarik selimutnya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ichigo berbaring membelakangi Rukia. Tapi Rukia terlalu senang sampai tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ichigo... tidur di sebelahnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia... senang setengah mati? Wah... kau benar-benar kejam Labu! Kau buat isterimu menunggu selama itu untuk bisa tidur satu ranjang? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Ledek Renji.

Pagi ini, Renji begitu antusias menanyakan bagaimana Rukia setelah mengantar makan siang itu. Dan lalu... entah bagaimana caranya hingga akhirnya Ichigo menceritakan malam pertamanya―dengan keadaan sadar―tidur di sebelah isterinya. Bukannya apa. Selama ini Ichigo hanya belum siap kalau harus tidur satu ranjang dengan gadis lain. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, dia selalu tidur sendiri. Dan bayangan Yukia terus hadir di dalam malam-malamnya. Dan kini... dengan puas kepala nanas merah ini meledeknya mati-matian.

Ichigo juga jadi sedikit lega. Rukia kembali seperti biasa. Pagi yang ceria. Membuatkannya sarapan. Mengantarnya pergi bekerja. Memang itulah ritual suami isteri seperti biasa. Dan entah kenapa Ichigo jadi sedikit terbiasa sekarang.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan?" ujar Ichigo pada Renji. Mereka masih berjalan melewati koridor kantornya untuk menuju lift.

"Ehh? Tidak ada sih. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku makan siang."

"Hah? Kau bisa menghubungi isterimu untuk minta dibawakan bekal lagi 'kan? Kenapa mengajakku? Kau mau mengira kita ini gay? Maaf ya, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku masih suka wanita cantik berdada besar."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa merepotkan dia terus. Kau pikir, jarak dari apartemenku ke kantor ini berapa jauh? Belum lagi dia menyiapkan makanannya. Sudahlah. Kau juga tidak ada kencan di siang hari 'kan?" bujuk Ichigo.

"Hah! Kenapa kau selalu jadikan aku kambing hitam? Memangnya kau tidak punya kerjaan lain? Biasanya selalu rapat ini itu." Sindir Renji.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau makan siang denganku? Pak GM."

Renji dan Ichigo sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang tidak diharapkan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Wah... ada kerikil rupanya." Bisik Renji.

Gadis berambut ungu yang digelung itu sudah tepat berada di samping Ichigo. Tersenyum ramah dan penuh arti. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat senyum itu, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengira dia adalah pemeran antagonis. Entah bagaimana caranya dia berlatih untuk jadi seramah ini pada orang. Padahal dulu, dia sangat kasar dan menyebalkan.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Renji. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, silahkan saja." Ujar Ichigo datar tanpa melihat ke arah Senna.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu bagus. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Rukia sekalian? Bukankah kau senggang karena tidak ada rapat lagi? Aku juga... sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adikku satu itu. Bagaimana?"

Kontan saja Ichigo dan Renji saling berpandangan dan sama-sama menatap Senna. Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Renji tahu hubungan Senna dan Rukia. Yah... mereka sama-sama Kuchiki bukan? Tapi... Ichigo tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar Rukia membicarakan Senna padanya.

"Kau... mau bertemu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Tentu. Saat pernikahan kalian aku tidak datang dan mengucapkan selamat 'kan? Kalau begitu ini saat yang tepat. Ajak saja dia."

Renji sudah memberikan sinyal bahaya pada Ichigo. Tapi menolaknyapun akan terdengar konyol. Ini memang bukan hal buruk. Tapi juga bukan hal baik. Ichigo tahu pasti Senna akan sangat tidak suka pada Rukia nanti. Senna sudah tersenyum penuh arti. Entah apa yang direncanakannya saat makan siang nanti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tertegun melihat meja itu sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang. Sebenarnya tadi Rukia sedang beres-beres klosetnya Ichigo. Dia ingin menata ulang kloset itu untuk memasukkan pakaiannya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa karena tempatnya tidak memungkinkan meletakkan semua barang Rukia. Tentu saja, ada begitu banyak barang kesayangan gadis itu yang dibawanya masuk apartemen Ichigo. Bahkan sebagian sudah dihiasnya di ruang tengah, dapur, dan tempat-tempat lainnya di segala penjuru apartemen. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat apartemennya sudah disulap oleh gadis mungil ini. Sebenarnya sih bagus. Karena dengan begitu, apartemennya jadi tidak terlihat suram dan kosong lagi.

Beberapa orang melambai ke arahnya untuk menyuruh Rukia cepat-cepat duduk. Wajah Rukia yang tadinya sumringah karena senang setengah mati karena suaminya menelpon untuk mengajaknya makan siang jadi lenyap. Bayangkan! Rukia bela-belain makan siang, padahal biasanya dia tidak makan siang. Hanya untuk bertemu Ichigo tentunya. Kursi yang kosong ada di samping Ichigo. Dan itu pasti. Kalau tidak, Rukia akan membantai siapa saja yang duduk di saja. Tapi buruknya, kursi di depan Ichigo diisi oleh wanita menyebalkan itu. Dan sisanya adalah Renji. Rukia duduk dengan gontai di sana. Renji menyapanya dengan ramah, demikian pula dengan Senna. Ichigo sempat bertanya ada apa dengan wajah Rukia. Tapi hanya kata 'aku baik-baik saja' yang bisa Rukia lontarkan. Setelah memesan menu makan siangnya, Rukia pergi ke toilet sebentar. Wajahnya pasti aneh. Karena Ichigo terus melirik ke arahnya. Renji juga sempat bilang kalau wajah Rukia terlihat aneh. Tentu aneh!

Kemarin dia masih begitu kesal dengan kata-kata Senna. Sekarang dia malah bertemu lagi dengannya. Rukia cepat-cepat menepuk kedua pipinya dan membasuh wajahnya sejenak di wastafel. Lalu mengelapnya dengan tisu dan memakai sedikit bedak lagi. Agar wajahnya tidak kentara. Apalagi sembab matanya masih terlihat.

"Kau pasti kecewa ya? Berharap makan siang berdua romantis dengan suamimu, malah makan siang denganku." Sindir seseorang.

Wanita berambut ungu itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkaca membetulkan make up-nya. Wajah Senna cantik. Tentu dia hanya butuh make-up tipis saja.

"Tidak kecewa. Kenapa harus kecewa." Sangkal Rukia. Walau dalam hatinya, dia ingin berteriak sekencangnya kalau dia sebal. Ya. S E B A L.

"Katamu... Ichigo belum mencintaimu 'kan?"

Ugh! Pertanyaan ini lagi.

"Dan aku pernah bilang, kalau Ichigo pernah mencintaiku." Sambungnya lagi.

"Lalu?" kata Rukia datar.

"Mau kubuktikan? Kalau Ichigo masih menyimpan rasa itu?"

Rukia menatap penuh tanya pada wanita itu. Senna hanya tersenyum lebar seolah menyindir Rukia.

Senna terlebih dahulu keluar dari toilet itu. Membiarkan Rukia penasaran setengah mati. Tentu saja penasaran. Apa maksudnya itu?

Rukia keluar dari toilet. Sepertinya makanan siangnya sudah tiba. Mereka berempat sepakat memesan steak daging. Rukia jadi bingung dan khawatir. Apa sih maksudnya? Tapi begitu Rukia kembali duduk, Renji dan Ichigo malah membahas masalah pekerjaan dan proyek mereka. Ichigo juga begitu fokus pada makanannya. Tidak ada dia memandang Senna. Dia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring dan wajah Renji. Rukia belum menyentuh piringnya. Tampaknya Ichigo belum sadar Rukia belum makan apapun. Tapi Rukia sudah memasukkan beberapa sayuran rebus yang ada di sekitar steak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya, Senna tersenyum licik pada Rukia. Senna sengaja menimbulkan bunyi gaduh pada piringnya sampai Ichigo menoleh padanya. Awalnya Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli, tapi Senna terus berusaha. Senna bahkan menyenggol gelas minum Ichigo. Seolah itu adalah timing waktu yang tepat, Senna menusuk sepotong wortel rebus di piringnya dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rukia melihat itu biasa saja. Apanya yang membuktikan kalau―

"Kau alergi wortel. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia membelalakan matanya ketika tangan Ichigo menghentikan tangan Senna yang memegang garpu berisi wortel itu dengan menggenggamnya. Wajah Ichigo terlihat marah walau tidak kentara. Tentu saja Rukia syok. Renji bahkan melongo melihat tindakan tiba-tiba Ichigo itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Rukia yang terlihat kaget itu. Rukia cepat-cepat menunduk dan menghabiskan sayuran steaknya itu. Ichigo yang mengerti lirikan Renji melepaskan tangannya dan kembali makan.

"Oh... maaf. Aku lupa. Kupikir, kau sudah lupa Ichigo. Kalau aku... alergi wortel." Ujar Senna, masih sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Rukia terus memakan sayurannya hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku jadi tidak enak. Padahal Ichigo 'kan suamimu. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu kami saja. Dulu... Ichigo juga selalu memakan wortel yang ada di piringku. Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu. Peduli padaku." Kata Senna penuh makna.

"Jangan bahas masa lalu. Semua itu sudah berakhir." Tambah Ichigo datar sambil tetap memotong dagingnya tanpa melihat Senna.

"Sayang sekali. Aku suka wortel! Jadi Ichigo tidak perlu repot memakan wortel itu untukku! Wortel bagus untuk mata." Sindir Rukia. Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis ini dengan tatapan bingung. Rukia menyudahi makannya tanpa menyentuh dagingnya lalu tangannya yang masih memegang garpu menusuk-nusuk potongan-potongan wortel yang ada di piring Senna. Kontan saja semua orang memandanginya aneh. Setelah semua wortel Senna hilang dari piringnya, Rukia memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Katamu kau diet. Kenapa makan banyak begitu." Sindir Ichigo memperhatikan isterinya yang kelihatan kalap memakan wortel itu. Rukia mengambil jeda sebentar untuk langsung menelan wortelnya tanpa mengunyahnya sampai hancur betul.

"Sayuran... tidak akan membuatku gemuk. Lagipu―hik,"

Rukia menutup mulutnya karena tenggorokkannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Hei Ichigo! Isterimu itu kesedak tahu! Berikan air!" seru Renji melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah dan terus memukul dadanya. Buru-buru Ichigo memberinya minum dan langsung berwajah panik. Ichigo juga memukul pelan punggung Rukia hingga tersedaknya hilang.

"Makanya jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh. Kau ini seperti bocah saja!" rutuk Ichigo.

Senna diam menyaksikan adegan itu. Sekilas wajah Ichigo terlihat khawatir hanya karena Rukia tersedak saja. Rencananya tadi memang berhasil dan cukup sukses membuat Rukia kembali kesal padanya. Tapi... sepertinya, Rukia jauh lebih berhasil membuat Ichigo berpaling padanya.

Senna jadi semakin penasaran dengan Rukia. Bagaimana cara Rukia membuat Ichigo seperti itu padanya? Bagaimana caranya?

Senna semakin berambisi untuk memisahkan mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, Senna yakin. Ichigo tak pernah mencintai Rukia. Pernikahan mereka ini... tidak mungkin selamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menolak diantar pulang. Apalagi kalau bukan alasan, di mobil itu ada Senna! Rukia tak sanggup lagi melihat orang itu akan mengganggu perasaannya. Apa sih yang salah pada Rukia? Apa Rukia pernah membuat wanita itu kesal padanya?

Rukia bergerak gelisah dalam tempat tidurnya. Bahkan berkali-kali berteriak tidak jelas dan menggulung-gulung tubuhnya dalam selimutnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo? Apa?

Sudah larut begini dia malah belum pulang! Apa Ichigo pergi berdua dengan Senna? Kemana? Mau apa?

Ohh! Kenapa kepala Rukia jadi begini aneh. Dia sudah berpikir tidak masuk akal. Ichigo sudah bilang tadi. Kalau hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Tak ada alasan bagi Ichigo untuk kembali. Juga... Ichigo sudah menikah dengan Rukia.

Reflek Rukia menutup selimut itu sampai ke puncak kepalanya ketika mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ichigo sudah pulang. Seharusnya Rukia menyambutnya 'kan? Kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begini?

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo membuka pintu lagi. Sepertinya kali ini dia ke kloset pakaiannya. Eh? Kloset itu masih berantakan karena Rukia tadi belum sempat membereskannya. Pasti Ichigo akan marah padanya karena Rukia membuat klosetnya berantakan. Rukia masih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergerak. Ichigo sudah duduk dan mulai berbaring di sampingnya lagi. Perlahan, Ichigo menarik selimut itu untuk membungkus dirinya juga.

Rukia memberanikan diri membuka selimutnya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Suaminya sudah berbaring membelakanginya. Apa Ichigo sudah tidur?

"Ichi... go?" panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hmm?"

Rukia kaget. Ichigo belum tidur?

"Kau... belum tidur?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Yah. Karena kau memanggilku. Ada apa?"

"Eh? Maaf... sebenarnya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Lirih Rukia sambil meremas selimutnya.

"Aku dan Senna sekarang ini, sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Karena dia ditempatkan di tempatku oleh kakakmu. Apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu kami, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang. Kami... hanya berhubungan sebagai rekan kerja. Makanya... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan kembali pada Senna." Jelas Ichigo, masih berbaring membelakangi Rukia. Rukia diam sambil berbaring menghadap punggung Ichigo. Sepertinya, Ichigo sadar dengan tingkahnya tadi siang. Apakah... Rukia begitu jelas menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Senna yang sok akrab pada suaminya itu?

"Ichigo... aku―"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi."

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar nafas teratur dari Ichigo. Pria itu... sudah tidur.

Rukia senang Ichigo mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi... Senna tidak begitu. Dia akan melakukan segala cara. Rukia hanya takut. Sampai kapan Ichigo akan bertahan?

Menghilangkan bayangan Yukia dari benak Ichigo saja sudah sulit. Ini ditambah lagi adanya Senna sebagai rival cintanya. Kenapa harus Senna? Kalau ada wanita selain Senna yang juga suka Ichigo, Rukia tentu akan senang hati berperang dengannya. Tapi jangan Senna. Jangan wanita itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi itu, dilalui dengan sikap biasa saja dari mereka. Seperti pagi biasanya. Tidak ada yang aneh, bahkan menyinggung soal kemarin. Rukia juga tak mau membuat Ichigo tak nyaman.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus membereskan kloset Ichigo. Tadi pagi Ichigo bilang klosetnya berantakan. Tapi tidak menyuruh Rukia membereskannya. Bahkan sepertinya, beberapa pakaian sudah diurus Ichigo. Rukia selesai menaruh pakaian dan segala pernak pernik pribadinya di kloset itu. Dengan begini, dia tak perlu mengacau kopernya lagi.

Begitu akan membereskan pakaian Ichigo, Rukia bingung karena ada satu dress putih dan berbagai pakaian wanita yang tidak dia lihat sebelum ini. Ini bukan miliknya. Walaupun, hampir semua baju Rukia adalah rok dan dress, tapi tidak ada baju yang seperti ini. Senna? Oh ya! Dia bilang dia beberapa kali main ke sini dulu. Tapi... tidak. Senna tidak pernah memakai pakaian begini. Dia selalu ingin tampil modis dan bergaya. Dan pakaian ini, hanya pakaian biasa. Bukan pakaian bermerek. Lalu... punya―Yukia?

Oh... jadi ini... milik Yukia?

Baru akan meneliti pakaian itu, karena sudah tidak menurut mode lagi. Sepertinya ini pakaian tiga tahun lalu. Jadi Yukiapun... pernah tinggal di sini. Apakah benar... Ichigo selalu membawa semua wanita yang ditidurinya di sini? Tapi dia mencintai Yukia melebihi apapun. Dia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Bahkan wanita itu adalah yang terakhir untuk Ichigo. Tak terasa airmata Rukia menetes.

Pria itu... masih mencintainya. Apalagi... baju Yukia... hingga tiga tahun seperti ini, masih setia berada di kloset Ichigo dan disimpannya.

Baru akan membereskannya lagi, Rukia menemukan sebuah kotak sedang dari beludru hitam menggelinding ke bawah. Kotak apa ini?

Begitu membukanya, Rukia menemukan sepasang kalung. Satu berliontin matahari dan satu lagi berliontin bulan. Tapi yang matahari ini, agak menghitam. Padahal kalung ini putih. Noda hitam apa ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tiba-tiba pulang cepat. Bahkan ini belum terlalu malam seperti biasa. Pekerjaannya kebetulan sudah beres. Mungkin juga dia bisa makan malam. Karena hari baru saja beranjak malam.

Begitu membuka pintu apartemennya, suasana apartemennya kosong. Kemana Rukia? Apa biasanya dia memang selalu tidak di rumah? Tapi kalau Rukia akan pergi, biasanya di pagi hari dia akan bilang pada Ichigo. Bahkan dia selalu bilang kemanapun dia pergi. Termasuk ke tempat Yumichika. Kemana dia? Lampunya bahkan tidak dinyalakan.

Ichigo memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Ichigo masuk ke kloset pakaiannya. Tempatnya sudah rapi dari tadi malam yang super berantakan. Pakaian Rukia juga sudah dibereskannya. Lalu kemana orangnya?

Ichigo membuka lemari pakaiannya. Tapi... ada hal aneh. Yang biasanya dia lihat tidak ada di sana. Ichigo mengacak-acak pakaiannya sendiri. Tidak ada. Kemana?

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Ichigo kalap dan marah. Sangat marah. Apakah gadis itu berani-beraninya menyentuh benda berharga miliknya?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Rukia berdiri di depan pintu kloset itu sambil memperhatikan suaminya. Wajah Ichigo berubah marah padanya. Rukia takut melihat ekspresi itu. Cepat-cepat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau... menyentuh... lemari pakaianku?" tanya Ichigo lambat-lambat dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Rukia semakin takut dengan nada seperti itu.

"A-aku... cu-cuma memberes-kan... bajumu saja." Lirih Rukia sambil menahan getar suaranya.

"Membereskan? Lalu kau apakan baju yang ada di lemariku? Kau buang?"

"Eh? Ba-baju apa?"

"Baju milik Yukia! Kau kemanakan!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia terlonjak kaget. Rasanya jantungnya mau melompat keluar begitu Ichigo membentaknya sedemikian keras. Belum pernah Rukia melihat Ichigo begini marah padanya. Rukia lagi-lagi menangis. Bahkan, melihat Rukia menangis begini, sama sekali tidak membuat Ichigo berhenti memandanginya dengan begitu dingin dan emosi.

"Kau tidak berhak membuang baju itu! Semua baju itu adalah milikku! Kenanganku dengan Yukia! Berani sekali kau membuangnya tanpa ijinku! Kau memang isteriku! Tapi kau... tidak ada hak untuk mengaturku! Apa kau lupa, kita ini tidak pernah menikah sungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

Bentakan penuh amarah dan emosi itu membuat Rukia semakin terisak. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir tiada henti. Rukia paham kata-kata Ichigo. Rukia mengerti kata-kata itu. Tapi jika Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan penuh emosi dan amarah seperti itu, sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Dadanya sesak karena menangis sesegukan itu. Bibirnya juga berkali-kali gemetar.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu! Karena aku semakin membencimu karena ikut campur urusanku. Sekarang katakan dimana kau membuang baju Yukia!"

"A-aku... tidak pernah... membuang apapun... milik-mu. Aku memang membereskan pakaianmu dan... menemukan baju-baju milik Yukia. Ta-tapi aku... tidak membuangnya. Ku-kulihat bajunya berdebu dan kotor. Sepertinya sudah lama kau simpan di dalam lemari. Dan tidak kau cuci..." jelas Rukia masih mengendalikan sesegukan dan tangisnya.

"Jadi tadi... aku mencucinya dan... memasukkannya ke dalam kotak... di atas lemarimu. Su-supaya tidak... hiks... berdebu lagi. Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau... semarah itu." Lanjut Rukia lagi. Tidak bisa. Ini buruk. Dia benar-benar takut, dan sakit.

Perlahan mimik Ichigo berubah. Dia tak menyangka itu. Dia pikir, Rukia sudah seenaknya seperti itu. Karena selama ini... Rukia selalu bertindak seenaknya dan tidak pernah dia komentar.

"Ru-kia... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau kau marah... pasti baju-baju Yukia begitu berarti untukmu. Aku juga... tidak akan sembarangan lagi menyentuh... barangmu. Maafkan aku. Tidak apa-apa kau... membenciku... aku pantas dibenci." Lirihnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud―Rukia!"

Rukia berlari keluar dari apartemen Ichigo. Ini bukan hanya sekadar sakitnya saja. Ichigo sudah mengatakan kalau dia membencinya. Lalu bagaimana Rukia bisa... Ichigo membencinya. Satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang dia takutkan. Ichigo perlu waktu.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka lebar, Rukia langsung menutupnya. Dia ingin menangis sepuasnya.

Begitu pintu lift akan tertutup sedikit lagi, dia melihat bayangan Ichigo yang menyusulnya. Rukia langsung berpaling. Dan untungnya pintu lift sudah menutup. Jangan lagi. Rukia tak ingin Ichigo merasa bersalah padanya lagi. Rukia tidak ingin melihat wajah bersalah Ichigo saat Ichigo sadar sudah menyakitinya.

Rukia duduk didalam lift itu.

Ternyata... Rukia memang tak sekuat dan setegar itu. Dia butuh sandaran. Untuk melepaskan rasa menyakitkan ini. Rasa menyakitkan setiap kali suaminya merasa bersalah padanya. Rukia benci melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

Sangat... benci.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hohoho... lagi-lagi Rukia nangis. kok saya buat karakter Rukia disini cengeng amat ya? yah... namanya juga tuntutan skenario. apa boleh buatlah... *plaked* hheheheeh

saya cepat 'kan updatenya? tentu aja. soalnya saya mau konsentrasi sama satu dua fic dulu. terus baru deh ngelanjutin fic lain yang sempat terlantar... hehehe entah kenapa juga, saya mulai suka sama cerita ini. kayak mirip-mirip cerita Korea gak? ehheehe

Ichi tuh, baik ama Ruki, karena cuma bersalah aja. belum taraf membuka hati. jadi dia cuma gak mau buat Rukia nangis aja karena rasa bersalah dia. ohohoho pria kejam ya?

ok deh... balas review dulu yaa...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe apakah ini udah update kilat? hehehe ok. saya jawab satu-satu yaa.. kayaknya saat Ichi bakal cinta banget sama Ruki itu masih terlampau... jauh. hehehee Konfllik pasti ada dong. setiap fic saya pasti ada konflik. hohoho kalo Kokuto, saya masih belum tahu, karena Kokuto 'kan baru muncul. jadi mungkin sedikitlah... naah kalo cemburu saya gak yakin loh... hehe kayaknya Senna belum ikhlas tuh. hehehe

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... kata orang, semakin menyebalkan tokoh antagonis, maka semakin sukses si antagonis itu meranin perannya. hohoho kalo soa cinta sekian segi itu, saya... belum tahu yaa... hehehe. oh fic itu... maaf senpai. saya beneran lagi kehilangan mood buat nerusin itu. malah saya mau hapus aja fic itu. hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... wah... saya gak tahu kalo senpai punya akun. soalnya selalu review pake anon... hehehe makasih banyak senpai mau fave fic abal ini. makasih banyak *sujudsujud* hehehe

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... wah... senpai review terus. saya jadi tambah semangat nih buat update terus. hehehehe ok deh nih udah update cepet 'kan? hehehe review lagi yaaa senpai.

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah dilanjutin. review yaaa

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheh sebenarnya saya suka karakter Renji di sini. dia beneran bisa jadi temen yang everytime ada buat Ichigo. hehehe Senpai... apa karakter Rukia di sini udah pas belum ya? saya rada gak enak nih buat Rukia terlalu cengeng begini. tapi karakternya memang begitu. jadi rada aneh gak ya? heheheeh malah nanya abal saya ini hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update lagi. senpai... apa menurut senpai sifat Rukia masih kayak yang senpai harapkan di sini? karena akhirnya Ruki malah jadi cengeng banget. hohohoho

Alexandra Alran Yesterday : makasih udah review senpai... jadi mau dipanggil apa nih ceritanya? heheeh tentu inget dong. masa gak inget? ingetan saya ini lumayan tajam kok. hehehe oh itu ya... sebenernya emang banyak sih. tapi saya selalu pilih Senna karena dia chara yang gak punya marga, jadi mudah masukin dia kemana aja. terus juga, saya sebenarnya suka sama Senna tuh, tapi entah kenapa kayaknya saya buat dia jadi sadis mulu ya? hehehe intinya saya belum cocok aja sama chara lain, walo banyak. hehehe

MUkyungs : makasih udah review senpai... hehe apa ini udah update kilat? hhehe iya gak papa kok. saya malah seneng kalo ada yang baca fic saya. saya kira bakalan gak ada yang mau baca malah... hehehe

seli1 : makasih udah review senpai... heeheheh sedih banget ya? iyalah saya aja yang ngetik sampe berlinangan darah *loh?* hehehe cowok kedua? hohoho enak banget nih jadi Ruki. hehehe

d3rin : makasih udah review senpai... hohoho Ruki hamil? baru sekali. belum tentu bisa kan? *plak* ok deh. saya udah update kilat lum nih? review lagi yaa

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... hheeheh gak papa kok telat. asal review... hehehe iya dong, untuk itulah Senna ada. buat nyebelin senpai. wkwkwkwkw Ichi galau? wah... chap berapa ya? eheheh

Yukia Hisa : makasih udah review senpai... kalo gitu... panggil Yuki boleh? hehehe soal Ichi... kayaknya nggak deh. soalnya Senna gak bakal mau gangguin Ruki di depan Ichi tuh... hehhe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... wah senpai lama gak nongol di kotak review saya loh... hehehe ya sama kok. saya juga galau buatnya. hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheeh iya emang sedikit mikir ke sana scene yang ntu. saya suka aja, ngeliat cowok yang turun tiba-tiba ngeliat cewek nangis di pinggir jalan gitu. kayaknya gentle banget hehehe hmm... kayaknya belum deh. mungkin chap depannya lagi. hohoh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... yayaya banyak yang kasihan kok. saya aja kasihan. hehehehe hm untuk itulah Senna ada. dia kan emang ditugasin buat bikin rusuh. hehehehe

Ok deh. makasih banyak sama yang udah review. review ini beneran berarti banget buat kelanjutan fic ini. semakin banyak yang review, saya janji semakin cepet saya update. karena saya jadi semangat buat nyelesaiin kegalauan Rukia. hehehehe

ok deh. yang udah baca wajib review yaa..

Jaa Nee!


	8. Because Of You

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Ichigo menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal ke lantai apartemennya. Dia berusaha mengejar isterinya itu. Tapi pintu lift keburu ditutup dan Rukia juga memalingkan wajahnya darinya sesaat sebelum pintu lift itu benar-benar tertutup. Ichigo berusaha melewati tangga darurat dan berlari menuju lantai dasar. Tapi tetap saja percuma. Gadis mungil itu tak ada di manapun. Ichigo bahkan berteriak sekencang mungkin memanggil nama gadis itu. Tapi tetap tak ada respon apapun. Suasana begitu gelap. Ichigo kali ini benar-benar sangat bodoh dan tidak berpikir jernih. Dia tak mengira bahwa memang, Rukia terlalu baik untuknya. Pergi kemana gadis itu? Apakah kembali ke rumah kakaknya? Kalau iya, seharusnya sudah ada telepon dari Byakuya untuk bersiap memaki, mencincang dan merebusnya karena sudah menyakiti Rukia. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam Rukia pergi sama sekali tidak ada panggilan apapun. Ichigo juga berkali-kali menelpon ke ponsel gadis itu. Tapi tetap tak diangkat. Sebenarnya kemana gadis ini pergi? Katanya dia tak punya seorangpun teman di Tokyo. Satu-satunya teman Rukia yang datang hanyalah―Yumichika?

Oh! Benar! Yumichika! Ichigo seakan baru saja menemukan oase segar. Barangkali gadis itu datang ke tempat Yumichika. Tapi malam seperti ini, bukankah butiknya tutup? Apakah... pergi ke rumah Yumichika?

Dan sialnya, Ichigo malah tidak menyimpaan nomor ponsel desainer nyentrik teman SMA-nya itu. Bertanya pada Renji? Hei... mana mungkin Renji bersedia menyimpan nomor makhluk itu.

Ichigo kembali ke apartemennya sekarang. Meneliti klosetnya. Rukia sudah begitu rapi membereskan klosetnya. Bahkan tak ada lagi baju kusut dan belum disetrika. Semua kemejanya berjajar rapi berikut dengan jasnya. Ichigo kemudian melihat sebuah kotak yang memang ada di atas lemarinya. Perlahan diturunkannya kotak bermotif bola-bola hitam dengan warna ungu itu. Dibukanya kotak itu juga dengan hati-hati. Ternyata benar. Memang semua baju milik Yukia sudah bersih dan tampak lebih bagus daripada ketika baju-baju itu selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah Ichigo sentuh. Bajunya juga sudah wangi. Benarkah Rukia begitu... memperhatikan Ichigo?

Ichigo menemukan sebuah memo kecil yang berada di antara selipan baju-baju itu.

_Bajumu sudah bersih Yukia. Semoga kau suka. Oh ya! Aku ingin melihatmu memakai baju ini. Kau pasti sangat cantik. Rukia._

Ichigo tak mengerti lagi. Benarkah isterinya itu waras? Benarkah isterinya satu itu tidak punya hati? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menulis dan melakukan semua ini tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri? Ichigo mengerti hal itu. Sangat mengerti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepala. Airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan lebih hebat kali ini. Sambil menangis sesegukan, Rukia kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Ichigo memang masih sangat teramat mencintai Yukia. Jadi segala hal yang terjadi pada milik Yukia, pasti akan membuat emosi Ichigo jadi labil. Rukia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya karena beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya. Meskipun beranjak malam, tapi ternyata masih banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar taman ini. Dan berpasangan. Rukia menghapus airmatanya seperti anak kecil. Mengusap pipinya dengan sembarangan. Sesaat Rukia diam memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya. Semuanya tampak begitu bahagia. Berjalan berdampingan di malam yang dingin ini sambil berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan. Bisakah Rukia juga seperti itu? Berjalan berdampingan, berpelukan, bergandengan tangan... bisakah Rukia juga seperti pasangan normal lainnya? Meski dalam mimpi?

Ahh tidak. Dalam mimpipun rasanya mustahil. Alasan Rukia pergi dari apartemen Ichigo adalah, agar Ichigo menenangkan dirinya. Karena Ichigo tadi bilang dia membenci Rukia. Jadi otomatis Ichigo memerlukan waktu untuk tidak menemui Rukia dulu. Jadi, Rukia harus menghilangkan diri agar Ichigo tidak lagi marah padanya. Juga melupakan kejadian tadi. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin Ichigo kembali merasa bersalah padanya.

Inginnya Rukia kembali ke rumah kakaknya. Tapi tentu saja, itu akan jadi pertanyaan. Rukia tak suka kalau kakaknya sudah ikut campur masalah rumah tangganya. Ichigo pasti akan kena marah habis-habisan. Tanpa sadar, Rukia kembali menangis. Idenya memang bodoh, sekali bisa berharap Ichigo mau menerimanya dan melupakan Yukia. bodoh. Ya dia memang bodoh. Hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Jangan menangis lagi!" gumam Rukia menyadari airmatanya tak hentinya turun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kokuto baru saja selesai mengadakan pesta kecil dengan agensinya. Maklum saja, acaranya tadi sukses besar. Tapi Kokuto tak lantas tergiur akan job yang lebih hebat lagi. Kokuto memutuskan untuk istirahat dua atau tiga hari dulu. Sekaligus dia ingin tahu siapa gadis yang sudah menikah itu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia penasaran akan seorang gadis―apalagi dia sudah menikah. Ini saja Kokuto langsung melarikan diri dari acara itu, karena tidak kuat lagi. Badannya sudah cukup lelah. Kalau diteruskan, mungkin saja Kokuto akan tiba di rumah tengah malam nanti.

Apalagi cuaca sudah beranjak dingin. Yayaya... sudah memasuki Januari. Dan sepertinya salju sudah mulai menggila.

Kokuto berjalan pelan membawa mobilnya. Malam hari rawan akan kecelakaan. Dan di Tokyo sudah beberapa kali kejadian begitu. Apalagi Kokuto agak mabuk, walau tidak kentara. Dan dia masih cukup sadar membawa mobilnya sendiri. Begitu melewati sebuah taman, Kokuto melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya.

Baru saja Kokuto akan mengabaikannya, dari kaca spionnya dia melihat sekali lagi gadis yang duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis itu. Sebelum terlalu jauh, Kokuto menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat sekali lagi dengan membuka kaca jendelanya. Ok! Dia tidak mabuk dan Kokuto tidak percaya hantu. Dia memang nyata.

Kokuto memundurkan mobilnya perlahan. Setelah jaraknya pas, Kokuto keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah mendekat pada sosok gadis berambut hitam itu. Gadis itu menunduk dan tampak menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mirip anak SD yang menangis karena kehilangan permen kesukaannya. Kokuto perlahan duduk tak jauh dari gadis itu. Jaraknya lumayan dekat memang. Tapi gadis itu belum sadar bahwa Kokuto sudah ikut duduk bersamanya di situ.

Tiga menit keadaan masih sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara sesegukan dari gadis itu sambil menahan tangisnya. Kokuto jadi gatal karena terus dicueki. Baiklah! Gadis ini benar-benar kelewatan!

"Hei!" panggil Kokuto. Gadis itu menoleh. Sekali lagi. Dengan wajah lugu dan polos, apalagi wajahnya itu sembab karena menangis sedari tadi. Gadis itu memandang Kokuto dengan raut kebingungan dan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, wajahmu itu seolah bertanya 'siapa kau ini' kan?" sela Kokuto sebelum gadis itu berucap sesuatu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi dengan wajah lugu dan polos. Kokuto jadi tidak habis pikir, apa benar gadis ini, gadis yang sudah menikah dan punya suami tampan? Apakah Yumichika Cuma menggodanya saja?

"Aku Kokuto. Teman Yumichika. Kita sudah dua kali bertemu. Dan kau masih lupa padaku? Hebat sekali... dan ini sudah ketiga kali. Kalau sekali lagi kau lupa padaku, aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" ujar Kokuto galak dan setengah mengancam. Gadis itu membelalakan mata indahnya itu. Mungkin ekspresi terkejut.

"Bercanda. Aku bisa dibunuh Yumichika kalau membuat perhitungan denganmu. Jadi... sedang apa kau di sini? Ehh... namamu... Rukia 'kan?" kali ini Kokuto memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat kepada gadis mungil ini. Dia tampak tenggelam dalam balutan syal ungu di lehernya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan mengangguk ketika namanya disebut Kokuto.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Di malam begini? Kata Yumichika, kau sudah menikah. Apa suamimu tidak mencarimu?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu membelalakan matanya.

"Ehh... aku tahu dari Yumichika juga. Kalau kau... sudah menikah. Maaf kalau aku lancang menanyakan ini. Tapi... malam hari sendirian di tempat seperti ini tidak baik untukmu. Mau kuhubungi Yumichika agar dia menghubungi suamimu?" tawar Kokuto.

"Jangan! Jangan beritahu Ichigo! Dia masih marah padaku. Nanti dia..." bibir gadis itu nampak bergetar. Lagi-lagi dia menangis.

"Oh... maafkan aku. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu... tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kokuto setelah menyadari ekspresi gadis itu yang nampak aneh. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Yumichika soal pertengkaran kecil dalam rumah tangga gadis ini memang benar. Sepertinya suaminya marah padanya akan suatu hal. Tapi Kokuto tak akan kaget kenapa suaminya marah padanya. Gadis ini masih tampak begitu labil dan belum berpikir dewasa. Dia masih seperti remaja pada umumnya. Pasti ada saja kelakukannya yang membuat suaminya marah. Dan entah seperti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara pernikahan mereka ini. Apakah karena... kecelakaan?

Tahulah kalau di Jepang sekarang ini, bukan hal aneh hal yang begitu. Tapi... Kokuto lihat, tubuh gadis ini tetap mungil dan perutnya rata saja. Tidak ada hal yang aneh. Sepertinya bukan itu. Pasti karena dijodohkan. Itu pasti. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau inginkan. Pasti suaminya jahat padanya. Ugh!

Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kokuto juga tidak enak hati untuk bertanya pada gadis ini. Rasanya tidak etis saja. Apalagi mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu―dan gadis ini tetap tidak ingat padanya. Mana mungkin gadis ini mau terbuka padanya 'kan?

PLUUK.

Kokuto merasa sebelah pundaknya terasa berat. Begitu Kokuto menoleh ke samping, Rukia―gadis kecil ini―sudah tertidur di bahunya. Kokuto bisa mencium wangi rambut gadis ini. Ini sih... situasi gawat. Sepertinya Rukia sudah terlalu lelah menangis dan hari mulai beranjak malam. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jangan... marah Ichigo... maafkan aku... jangan marah..."

Rukia terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu di tengah tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mengigau cukup parah. Bahkan ketika Kokuto menggendongnya dipunggungnya, Rukia tetap menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Suami macam apa yang membuat isterinya begini sedih!

Dengan susah payah Kokuto berjuang di depan pintu. Untungnya tubuh Rukia tak terlalu berat. Bahkan terkesan ringan. Mungkin yang membuat berat adalah beberapa pakaian musim dinginnya.

"Sudah kubilang besok saja! Kau tahu tidak hari ini―astaga Kokuto! Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tunjuk Yumichika di punggung Kokuto.

Yah, Kokuto memutuskan membawa gadis ini pulang ke apartemen Yumichika. Lebih baik di sana saja. Toh Yumichika tidak akan berbahaya untuk seorang gadis. lebih berbahaya meninggalkan pria tampan di sini. Apalagi Rukia adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kokuto belum menjawab pertanyaan Yumichika. Dia hanya membawa Rukia masuk dan menidurkannya di kasur Yumichika. Lalu menyelimutinya pelan-pelan agar gadis itu tidak terbangun. Kokuto sempat pula mengusap pipi Rukia yang mulai basah lagi itu. Akhirnya, Kokuto menceritakan semuanya pada Yumichika. Soal bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Rukia dan apa yang dialami gadis itu. Secara garis besar saja sih.

"Benarkah? Astaga! Ichigo sudah kelewatan kali ini! Benar-benar deh. Baguslah kau membawanya kemari. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada si brengsek itu karena sudah menyakiti sahabatku!" kata Yumichika membara. Nampaknya Yumichika begitu kesal karena mendengar cerita Kokuto soal Rukia yang terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang sempat Kokuto dengar itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Baiklah. Jam sembilan? Ok! Aku juga bersiap-siap ke butikku. Ehh? Modelnya? Tenang saja aku sudah dapat kemarin. Hmm... oh ya soal busana nanti―"

Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kenapa pagi ini dia sulit bangun? Biasanya dia bisa bangun lebih pagi. Tapi tampaknya kali ini hari sudah beranjak siang karena sekitarnya sudah berisik. Apalagi suara Yumichika... Yumichika?

Lalu... dimana Ichigo?

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Ini bukan apartemen Ichigo! Lalu di mana dia? Jadi Rukia tidak pulang semalam? Ichigo pasti―tidak. seharusnya Ichigo tidak perlu cemas padanya. Bukankah Ichigo marah padanya? Ichigo juga... tidak mencarinya. Tidak peduli berapa lamapun Rukia duduk di taman itu, tak ada tanda-tanda Ichigo mau mencarinya.

"Oh sayang... kau sudah bangun? Semalam kau bertemu Kokuto ya? Dia membawamu ke sini karena semalam kau ketiduran. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Yumichika dengan kimono tidurnya yang berwarna pink itu menyela masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu duduk di samping Rukia sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Ruki dan tangan lainnya di dahinya sendiri.

Kokuto? Oh... pria semalam. Untung saja Rukia ingat. Tapi itu tak begitu penting.

"Hmm... tidak panas. Syukurlah kau tidak demam. Kupikir kau mungkin akan sakit karena duduk terlalu lama di luar dalam keadaan cuaca semalam. Kau mau sarapan apa? Ehh tapi jam sembilan nanti aku harus pergi. Ada janji." Cerocos Yumichika sambil membongkar lemari pakaiannya.

"Ehh? Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang saja. Ichigo pasti―"

"Tidak boleh! Kau dilarang pulang!"

Rukia membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yumichika itu. Sekali lagi Yumichika duduk di sebelah Rukia sambil memandang lembut wajah mungil itu.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo padamu? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tahu. Karena itu masalah rumah tanggamu. Tapi melihatmu menangis kemarin itu, aku yakin itu masalah besar. Kenapa kau harus selalu mengalah Rukia? Kalau kau terus mengalah begini, bagaimana Ichigo bisa mengerti dan memahamimu?"

"Tapi... keadaan Ichigo itu..."

"Aku tahu. Memang dia seperti itu. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar dia menyadari kesalahannya. Dia harus mengubah sifatnya itu. Aku tahu kau memang cengeng, tapi kau tidak akan menangis semalaman kalau masalahnya tidak besar. Tapi kalau kau nekat mau pulang, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menelpon Byakuya dan menyuruhnya menjemputmu di sini!" ancam Yumichika.

"Yumichika..."

"Tentu saja. Siapa saja pasti akan marah dengan sikap Ichigo itu. Apalagi kakakmu. Pokoknya, kalau dia tidak berubah juga, kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Aku tahu kau takut kakakmu memarahi Ichigo 'kan? Jadi kalau kau tidak mau itu terjadi, bilang padanya kau baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mencarinya. Kalau dia bersikap biasa saja, artinya sudah tidak ada harapan. Tapi kalau dia mencarimu, kau masih boleh berjuang. Jadi ikuti kata-kataku!"

"Yumichika... masalahnya... bukan begitu. Sungguh. Aku hanya sedikit keras kepala saja dan Ichigo..." desah Rukia lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Biarkan dia kali ini yang menangis. Aku mau lihat sejauh mana usahanya untuk mencarimu!"

Dan Rukia hanya diam saja. Dia lebih takut Yumichika akan mengadukan sesuatu pada kakaknya dan membuat Ichigo jadi bertambah bersalah. Tapi... sepertinya Ichigo memang butuh waktu. Pasti dia masih kesal pada Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana Rukia. Bukankah dia isterimu. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" selidik Yumichika.

Sesuai dugaannya, Ichigo memang datang mencarinya. Bahkan sebelum butiknya buka, pria itu sudah berdiri di depan butiknya menunggu Yumichika.

"Kau pasti tahu. Satu-satunya teman yang Rukia punya di sini hanya kau. Aku sudah menunggunya semalaman dan dia tidak pulang. Aku juga tidak yakin dia pulang ke rumah Byakuya. Jadi... kau pasti tahu di mana dia."

"Kau membiarkan isterimu tidak pulang? Suami macam apa kau ini? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya dia? Kau selalu memberikan rasa bersalahmu padanya. Tidak bisakah kau membuka sedikit hatimu? Manusia itu ada batasnya tahu!" rutuk Yumichika sambil melipat tangannya. Ichigo nampak tertunduk mendengar kata-kata dari Yumichika.

"Kalau kau memang peduli pada isterimu, kau cari saja seluruh Tokyo ini. Kalau perlu seluruh Jepang. Itu kalau kau peduli padanya." Sindir Yumichika lagi.

"Telepon aku kalau kau tahu dimana Rukia."

Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan Yumichika. Ternyata dia masih gengsi dan keras kepala. Sudah sepanik itu masih juga biasa saja. Yumichika ingin tahu, sejauh mana kepala orange itu peduli pada isterinya. Yah... kalau dia memang peduli sih.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia selesai memakai baju yang dipinjamkan Yumichika. Kenapa bisa punya? Oh... jangan tanyakan hal itu bagaimana Yumichika bisa punya baju wanita. Karena Yumichika adalah seorang desainer. Kadang kalau dia sedang mood membuat baju, dimana saja dia akan membuatnya. Bahkan di rumahnya sendiri. Jadi koleksi baju-baju perempuan di rumah Yumichika cukup banyak. Dan untungnya muat di tubuh mungil Rukia. Hanya baju atasan lengan panjang, blazer santai dan rok di atas lutut yang cukup mengembang. Baru saja akan beranjak sarapan, Rukia mendengar suara bell apartemen Yumichika berbunyi. Siapa pagi-pagi begini?

Rukia membuka pintu apartemen itu dan terkejut karena di depan wajahnya ada buket bunga lavender berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Inikan...

"Halo! Kata Yumichika kau masih di sini. Jadi aku berkunjung karena aku tidak punya kerjaan. Oh ya, aku sempat tanya Yumichika juga bunga apa yang kau suka. Katanya kau suka semua bunga. Tapi aku teringat wangi rambutmu. Jadi kubelikan bunga ini. Apa kau suka?" cerocos pria berambut putih itu. Rukia masih terbelalak bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu... wangi rambutku?"

"Ehh? Oh... semalam waktu kau tertidur di pundakku, tanpa sadar aku... mencium wangi rambutmu... ehh! Itu bukan kusengaja kok!" jelas pria itu sambil menggosok belakang telinganya dan kemudian menggoyangkan tangannya ke depan.

Rukia masih memandangnya kikuk dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil buket bunga itu. Rukia mencium sekilas aroma bunga itu. Aroma yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Apa Ichigo tahu, kalau Rukia... suka bunga ini dan... beraroma seperti ini?

"Terima kasih." Balas Rukia masih tetap memandangi bunga itu.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak salah pilih. Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan sebentar?" ajak Kokuto.

Ekspresi wajah Rukia langsung berubah.

"Dengan suamiku saja... belum pernah kencan." Lirih Rukia.

"Ehh?" dan tampaknya Kokuto mendengar kalimat itu walau samar.

"Oh... maksudku... aku wanita yang sudah memiliki suami. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkencan denganku?" kilah Rukia.

"Hmm... kalau begitu kita ganti. Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan? Kata Yumichika, kau sudah delapan tahun tinggal di Eropa. Apa kau sudah melihat seluruh Tokyo? Tokyo Tower misalnya. Harajuku... Shinjuku... Ginza... Gunung Fuji... apapun itu. Mau lihat?"

Rukia terlihat ragu dengan uluran tangan dari Kokuto itu. Rasanya...

"Tenang saja. Kalau suamimu marah, aku akan jelaskan padanya. Bahwa kita hanya berteman saja. Ok? Bukankah kau teman Yumichika. Aku juga. Lalu... kenapa kita tidak berteman juga?" jelas Kokuto lagi.

Sungguh. Rukia tak tahu. Perasaan apa ini. Mungkin Kokuto dan Ichigo adalah dua pria yang berlawanan sifat. Ichigo begitu dingin, dan Kokuto begitu hangat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi... kau sengaja menemuiku untuk... menanyakan pada Nii-san apakah Rukia di sana?" ulang Senna.

Awalnya dia begitu senang Ichigo mau bertemu dengannya tanpa dipaksa Senna di luar kantor begini. Yah... ini hari Sabtu. Tentu saja kantor libur. Dan tanpa adanya angin maupun badai, Ichigo menelponnya untuk mengajak bertemu. Sekalinya bertemu malah begini. Senna benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku yang bertanya... mungkin akan sulit untuk Rukia. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menanyakan itu pada Byakuya."

Sebetulnya Ichigo mati-matian membuang harga dirinya untuk menemui wanita ini sekali lagi. Tapi kalau dia belum tahu dimana Rukia, Ichigo harus lakukan ini. Dia hanya takut kalau Rukia lupa jalan pulang. Karena selama ini dia belum begitu hapal daerah Tokyo. Mungkin kantor dan apartemennya bisa ditempuh dengan taksi dan Rukia tak perlu repot mencari tahunya. Tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Apalagi Rukia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Belum pernah Rukia menghilang seperti ini. Mungkin... Ichigo memang kelewatan kali ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" ancam Senna.

"Aku akan bertanya pada orang lain."

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau cari dari gadis lugu seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri! Dia terlalu egois ingin memilikimu. Kau juga tidak mencintainya kan!"

"Aku mencintainya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Sebelum aku mencintainya, dia adalah isteriku. Dan dia... bukan seegois yang kau bicarakan itu."

"ICHIGO! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

Ichigo diam, kemudian hendak berbalik meninggalkan Senna.

"Apa karena dia adik kandung dari Kuchiki Byakuya, pemilik Kuchiki Corp yang terkenal dan kaya raya itu, putri agung yang selalu ingin jadi pusat perhatian, makanya kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Apa kau memanfaatkannya, seperti kau memanfaatkanku dulu?" lanjut Senna.

Ichigo mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Mendengar kata-kata itu rasanya...

Dengan mata berkilat, Ichigo mencoba menahan emosinya. Lalu berbalik menatap wanita sialan itu.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku dan kau sudah berakhir. Memang dulu aku brengsek pernah memanfaatkanmu untuk menarik Byakuya. Tapi itu dulu. Dan soal Rukia. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkannya seperti itu. Aku tahu dia memang putri yang selalu ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi setidaknya, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal menjijikan untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Tidak seperti dirimu. Kau dan Rukia, berbeda. Jadi... aku juga akan memperlakukannya berbeda."

"Jadi... apa yang kulakukan untukmu dulu... adalah hal yang menjijikkan?" kata Senna tak percaya.

"Ya. Itu adalah hal menjijikkan. Kau harusnya sadar itu. Setelah kau membuat hidup Yukia sehancur itu."

"Tapi kau pernah mencintaiku. Dan kau... tidak pernah mencintai Rukia!"

"Ya. Aku memang pernah mencintaimu. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat cinta itu jadi tidak berarti. Kau sendiri yang membuatku memilih berhenti mencintaimu. Tidak pernah mencintai, bukan berarti tidak akan mencintai. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tanya orang lain."

Ichigo langsung berbalik meninggalkan wanita berambut ungu itu sendiri. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk melaju sekali lagi. Bertanya pada Kuchiki Senna memang hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dipikirkannya. Dia jadi menanggapi kata-kata tidak penting wanita itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir sekarang adalah keberadaan Rukia. Hanya itu. Yang jelas kemungkinan yang pasti, Rukia belum ada di rumah Byakuya. Hanya itu kemungkinannya.

"Renji... maaf mengganggumu. Bantu aku."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kemarin adalah hal yang begitu menggembirakan. Kokuto ternyata begitu baik dan ramah. Kemarin berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Rukia sudah lama tidak tersenyum selama itu. Rasanya memang menyenangkan. Kalau saja... dia bisa melakukan hal itu bersama Ichigo. Pasti rasanya dua kali lipat.

Pagi ini, Kokuto masih datang dengan membawa buket bunga lavender untuknya. Kokuto ingin mengajaknya pergi sekali lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ada telepon penting masuk ke ponselnya. Jadi Kokuto hanya bilang, dia akan menemui Rukia lagi. Jadi sekarang... di sinilah Rukia. Di butik Yumichika. Sejak kemarin Yumichika sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun soal Ichigo. Apa benar Ichigo tidak mencarinya? Tampaknya memang benar. Ichigo masih marah padanya. Apa boleh buat.

Yumichika melarangnya mati-matian untuk muncul di sini, tapi Rukia adalah gadis yang keras kepala bukan?

Sayangnya Yumichika menyuruh Rukia untuk tidak keluar dari ruang pribadinya sampai desainer nyentrik itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Padahal ruang pribadi Yumichika begitu berantakan. Dengan puluhan gulung kain yang baru datang. Pasti kain-kain itu berat sekali. Malah di jejerkan di lemari kacanya.

Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas tangannya. Ini adalah kotak beludru hitam yang dia temukan kemarin. Maksudnya, setelah membereskan kloset Ichigo, Rukia langsung pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk mencuci kalung-kalung ini. Rukia lupa bilang, karena biasanya dia selalu ijin pada Ichigo untuk pergi kemanapun. Dan setelah mencucinya, kata pegawai toko itu, kalung ini menghitam karena bekas darah. Dan sulit hilang. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut. Bekas darah katanya. Apa... ada hubungannya dengan Yukia? tentu saja. Pasti ada.

Rukia memandangi kalung itu. Kalung matahari dengan batu mulia berwarna ungu. Ini pasti milik Yukia dulu. Senangnya ada tanda seperti ini diantara mereka. Pasti Yukia senang sekali Ichigo memberikan ini. Rukiapun... ingin tanda pemberian Ichigo juga. Apapun. Sayangnya...

Karena terlalu asyik berpikir, kalung itu langsung jatuh dan bergelinding masuk ke celah lemari kaca Yumichika. Kenapa bisa masuk kesana?

Rukia menyurukkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai kalung yang terjatuh di sana itu. Cukup jauh jaraknya. Kenapa Rukia begitu bodoh sih? Rukia menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengambil kalung itu. Dan ketika berhasil, Rukia tersenyum lebar. Dapat!

Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, puluhan gulung kain yang besar dan berat itu langsung ambruk satu persatu. Rukia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, tapi terlambat. Satu tangannya sudah tertimpa dua atau tiga gulungan kain yang berat itu bersamaan. Pergelangan tangannya langsung terasa nyeri. Rukia berteriak kecil dan meringis kesakitan. Dia tak bisa menarik tangannya lagi. Lalu disusul gulungan lainnya, semua gulungan itu ambruk dan menimpa Rukia.

"Kata Yumichika kau di sini? Rukia... kau―astaga!"

Kokuto baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Yumichika dan melihat kekacauan di sana. Gulungan-gulungan kain itu terkapar di lantai. Tapi parahnya, gulungan itu tidak terkapar beraturan. Begitu sadar, ada sebuah kaki yang menyela di antara gulungan itu. Cepat-cepat Kokuto menyingkirkan gulungan itu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sana. Kokuto panik dan langsung berteriak memanggil bantuan. Semua orang termasuk Yumichika langsung histeris menyadari Rukia yang tertimpa gulungan-gulungan kain berat itu.

Rukia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Menurut dokter, dia hanya kaget dan gegar otak ringan yang bahkan tidak berbahaya karena tertimpa gulungan kain itu. Jadi untuk beberapa saat, Rukia akan tertidur. Yang agak parah mungkin, Cuma pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir akibat tertimpa beberapa gulungan dalam serentak.

Sejak itu, entah kenapa Kokuto jadi begitu panik dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Benarkah gadis ini sudah terlanjur jadi istimewa untuknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baiklah Renji... ini tugas barumu.

Renji menghela nafas panjang dan terkesan... berat sekali.

Jujur saja, dia lebih suka mencari tahu di klub-klub terkenal dengan puluhan pelacur yang bisa dia ajak main kapanpun itu. Dia hanya seorang Manager biasa. Bukannya detektif begini. Kenapa setiap kali ada sesuatu, Renji selalu dilibatkan oleh kepala labu itu. Ok. Tadinya Renji mau menolak permintaan kawan kentalnya ini. Tapi begitu mendengar suara Ichigo yang terkesan putus asa dan sangat cemas, Renji jadi tidak tega. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara sepasang suami isteri aneh itu. Yang jelas, Ichigo sangat khawatir karena semalam Rukia tidak pulang. Dan Ichigo yakin, Rukia pasti ada di butik Yumichika. Selain di sini, Rukia tak mungkin pergi ke tempat lain. Kecuali kemungkinan terburuk adalah tempat kakaknya sendiri. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada kabar apapun dari Byakuya kalau adiknya pulang. Kalau ada kan, biasanya pasti Byakuya akan bersiap memenggal kepala Ichigo karena menyakiti adiknya. Apalagi itu adik kesayangan. Renji juga tahu itu.

Makanya Ichigo minta Renji datang kemari untuk menyelidikinya. Karena sepertinya Yumichika tahu sesuatu dan tidak mau memberitahu kepada Ichigo. Sudah pasti. Bukannya Yumichika sahabat terbaiknya Rukia. Jadi kalau ada yang terjadi pada Rukia, otomatis, Yumichika akan mendahulukan Rukia dulu daripada Ichigo.

Setelah mempersiapkan hati dan mentalnya―karena Renji sudah begitu lama tidak melihat orang aneh ini setelah pernikahan Ichigo―akhirnya Renji masuk ke butik itu. Ini jelas butik wanita. Meskipun ada beberapa pakaian pria, tapi tampaknya harga yang dipatok di sini adalah harga sekelas Kuchiki Byakuya. Mana sanggup Renji membelinya kalau sekarang saja jabatannya masih Manager biasa. Lain kalau dia sewaktu-waktu sudah diangkat jadi sekelas GM seperti Ichigo. Dan itu... entah kapan.

"Apa pemilik butik ini ada di tempat sekarang?" tanya Renji pada salah satu pegawai butik yang menyapanya itu.

"Oh... pemilik butik sedang tidak di tempat. Baru saja dia pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Hah? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Renji langsung. Apa Yumichika... bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Renji!

"Oh... tadi pagi salah seorang pengunjung mengalami kecelakaan kecil di lantai dua. Jadi pemilik butik membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Heh? Apa kau tahu siapa yang kecelakaan itu?" Renji merasa aneh. Kecelakaan seperti apa yang terjadi di butik seperti ini?

"Saya kurang tahu. Tapi... tadi saya lihat, dia seorang gadis muda dengan tubuh mungil dan berambut pendek hitam. Saya juga kurang tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya."

"Rumah sakit mana? Di rumah sakit mana mereka pergi?"

Astaga! Gadis mungil berambut pendek hitam. Jangan sampai itu Rukia!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berlari sekencangnya menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Renji. Pikirannya kalut dan tidak menentu. Kenapa sampai ada di rumah sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walau Renji belum memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang di rumah sakit itu, karena Yumichika pergi ke sana, tapi Ichigo merasa yang dijenguk Yumichika itu pasti Rukia. Rukia adalah wanita kedua yang membuatnya harus datang ke rumah sakit seperti ini. biasanya, Ichigo paling malas ke rumah sakit. Bahkan terkesan menghindari rumah sakit setelah tiga tahun ini. kalau ada tempat selain rumah sakit, Ichigo lebih memilih ke sana.

Dengan pikiran panik da tidak menentu, Ichigo bahkan tidak peduli menabrak siapa saja yang melintas di dekatnya.

Akhirnya, setelah puas berkeliling rumah sakit, Ichigo menemukan kamar rawat Rukia. Luka apa yang diderita isterinya itu. Apa yang―

Ichigo terdiam begitu akan membuka pintu ruang rawat itu.

Isterinya memang terbaring di sana. Dari kaca kecil di pintu itu, Ichigo bisa melihat isterinya tengah tertidur dan lengan kanannya dibalut perban. Tapi yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, kenapa ada... seorang pria yang tidak dikenal Ichigo di sana?

Seorang pria berambut putih keperakan yang berdiri di dekat isterinya dan memandang dengan pandangan yang... entahlah. Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, pria tak dikenal itu meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas kening Rukia dan mengusapnya pelan. Ichigo langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya melihat isterinya disentuh pria lain. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Ichigo bermaksud untuk langsung masuk dan melabrak pria tidak dikenal yang berani-beraninya―

"Kau? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Ichigo menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar suara itu. Yumichika berdiri di dekatnya dengan pandangan kaget, lalu terkesan seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Ichigo menghentikan kepalannya dan menatap dingin pada Yumichika.

"Ok. Kita bicara. Ikut aku saja." Ujar Yumichika menyadari mimik lain dari Ichigo.

"Aku harus melihat isteriku dulu." Jawab Ichigo datar.

"Tenang saja. Rukia tidak apa-apa. Aku jamin. Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu. Mengenai Rukia."

"Nanti saja." Ichigo tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Yumichika. Tapi sebelum Ichigo membuka pintu itu, Yumichika menahan lengan Ichigo.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa Rukia begitu? Atau... kau ingin memarahinya dan membentaknya seenakmu? Apa kau ingin membuat Rukia menangis lagi?"

Ichigo terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Yumichika. Yumichika melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo lalu memandang datar dan sama dinginnya seperti Ichigo.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Rukia selalu menangis karenamu. Setiap kali Rukia didekatmu dia selalu menderita. Aku minta... kalian berpisah saja!"

Ichigo lagi-lagi harus terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yumichika.

Sungguhkah dia sejahat itu dengan Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... apakah ada yang mau ngerebus saya karena menelantarkan fic ini? hampir di setiap review fic saya pada nanyain fic ini. saya sampe bingung loh... beneran nih fic bagus banget? padahal kan awalnya aja saya udah gak berharep gegara nyeleneh banget? heheh tapi syukurlah banyak yang suka sama fic ini. saya jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya. hehehe

bukannya gak mau update cepet, file ini sempet ilang loh. dan saya depresi tingkat akut. makanya chap kali ini rada berantakan deh kayaknya, soalnya saya lupa chap yang ilang itu... hiks...

Ok... chap ini... Ichi... masih... belum suka sama Ruki. lagi-lagi karena rasa bersalah. mungkin di chap depan bakal puncak dari pernikahan mereka yang gak jelas ini. apalagi Ichi udah liat Kokuto walo belum jelas siapa sih tuh cowok deket sama isterinya? hehehe

OK deh bales review...

Ferik : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih. udah saya bikinin. hehehe

himetarou ai : makasih udah review senpai... hheh gak papa kok. iya nih udah update... review lagi yaa..

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... hehehe maaf kayaknya yang kemarin salah ketik deh. heheh hmm soal reunian lagi itu kayaknya belum bisa deh. tapi di chap lain pasti masih ada lagi reunian mereka hehehe. endingnya? wah belum tahu... Ruki hamil? hehehe baru juga sekali...

LopeBleach : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... review lagi yaa...

Maniez : makasih udah review senpai... nih lama gak update nya? hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya makanya mereka dibuat jadi begitu. tapi kayaknya yang beneran jadi tempat sampah si Renji deh... hehehe bahasa yang ganjil tuh gimana senpai? saya kurang tahu nih... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... kayaknya sampe belasan aja deh. kalo sampe puluhan, gak sanggup nulisnya. terus kalo udah 15 chap ke atas tuh biasanya suka bosan kan? hehehe tapi gak tahu deh. hehehe sekuel lagi? hmm belum kepikiran hehehe...

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... yah emang takdir gak pernah adil... hehehe gak papa Ruki nangis sekarang. toh ini kan perjuangan dia. kalo gak gitu... gimana dia bisa dapetin Ichi? hehehe

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... Senna kan emang gitu tugasnya... hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... wah... kira-kira Ruki mau gak sama permen ya? hehehe kayaknya Ruki bakalan sering nangis nih... heheh

RUKI VIOLET : makasih udah review senpai... heheh maaf senpai. kemarin ada masalah dikit. nih udah saya update kok...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah lanjut loh... hehehe masih penasaran?

MUkyungs : makasih udah review senpai... jadi dipanggil apa nih? iya emang panjang. tapi doain aja gak kelewat panjang. hehehe yadongan? apaan tuh senpai? hehehe kontak fisik kayaknya masih sulit nih. kan mereka lagi konflik masalahnya... hehehe

AyuCM : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... apa masih penasaran? hehehe

Yensie : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... review lagi yaa..

bathroom concert : makasih udah review senpai... nih senpai... pas baca fic itu saya langsung kebutin nih buat senpai... hehehe gak tahu deh nih chap bakalan bagus apa nggak, soalnya karena sempet ilang jadi rada lupa. hehehe

Alexandra Alran Yesterday : makasih udah review Alex~~... nah saya juga suka Ruki nangis gegara Ichi. pokoknya kalo Ruki-nya menderita lahir batin saya suka banget. hehehe *plak*

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe untung deh Ruki yang cengeng gak diprotes sama senpai-senpai. hehehe iya dong jangan sampe Ichi ikutan gila. bisa gak selesei nih fic... hehehe

Taniaa : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update... hehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update loh... jarang nongol nih... hehehe

Dony : makasih udah review senpai... nih sambungannya. hehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... kayaknya bakalan gak secepat itu deh. nih aja mereka masih galau semua. hehehe biarin aja. Ichi mesti ngerasain dulu gimana menderitanya Ruki baru dia nyadar. hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehhe

Janda : *seriusnihnicknamenya?* makasih udah review senpai... hehehe sama ya? wah bisa kebetulan gitu senpai? nih udah update...

nyan : makasih udah review senpai... benarkah? saya aja sampe nangis darah nih... hehehe

Ok deh. udah pada dibales ya? hmmm apa senpai pada keberatan kalo fic ini sampe belasan? hehehe

itu aja dulu deh. nih saya udah update. jadi Reviewnya ya... biar saya semangat buat update nih fic. oh ya, apa senpai setuju kalo saya pisahin Ruki sama Ichi dulu? ehhehehe..

Jaa Nee!


	9. Tears Again

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Nii-san. Apa Rukia di sini?"

Dan pagi ini Senna berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya. Secara kebetulan, dan sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang baik padanya, di jalan Senna bertemu dengan mobil Ichigo yang melaju dengan kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang Senna mengikuti mobil itu dan menemukan Ichigo berlari dengan cepat masuk ke rumah sakit.

Dari jauh Senna mengikuti pria itu yang sepertinya cukup panik dan gelisah. Dan sepertinya... Senna tahu siapa yang dikunjungi oleh pria itu. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Rukia kemarin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan soal Rukia?" tanya Byakuya bingung. Jarang sekali Senna mau menanyakan Rukia kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Nii-san pasti tidak menduga berita apa yang akan kuberitahu ini kan? Sebuah berita yang sangat menarik."

Jika Senna sudah bersumpah, maka apapun yang terjadi dia tetap akan menjalaninya.

"Berita apa?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuatnya menderita hah? Kalau kau tidak sanggup bersamanya, berpisah saja. Kenapa membuatnya menderita begitu. Rukia menikah denganmu bukan untuk dijadikan tempat pelampiasan kekesalanmu tahu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya sedikit? Kau pikir selama ini saat dia bilang 'baik-baik saja' semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Yumichika selesai mengoceh padanya. Dan jelas itu belum puas sama sekali. Tapi mereka ingat masih ini di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah. Kuberikan kau waktu berpikir. Sekali saja, kalau sekali lagi aku melihat Rukia menangis karenamu lagi, bersiaplah. Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua untukmu!" ancam Yumichika sambil bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan isterinya itu. Ichigo tetap diam. Tidak memberikan pembelaan atau komentar apapun. Karena dia sadar, bahwa semua ini memang salahnya. Semua berawal darinya. Semua karena kebodohannya.

Ichigo tahu Rukia memang selalu menangis. Tapi Ichigo pikir tangisan itu sudah cukup untuknya. Rukia tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Ichigo atau berteriak kesal padanya.

Ichigo mengikuti Yumichika masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Begitu Ichigo masuk, Yumichika dan pria berambut putih itu berdiri memandangi Ichigo.

"Ohh Kokuto. Ini suaminya Rukia. Tampan kan?"

Entah bagaimana sikap Yumichika berubah total di depan pria bernama Kokuto itu saat Ichigo masuk. Rukia masih terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kokuto maju mendekati Ichigo karena Yumichika menyuruhnya berkenalan dengan pria itu.

"Jadi kau... Ichigo yang sering disebut oleh Rukia?"

Mata Ichigo membelalak tak mengerti. Dahinya mengerut dan menambah kerutan lainnya yang sudah permanen itu. Sesering apa isterinya menyebut namanya di depan pria aneh ini? kenapa pria ini bertingkah seolah dia mengenal baik isterinya?

"Apa kau tidak malu membiarkan isterimu menangis semalaman di luar? Kau bahkan tidak mencarinya. Apa kau masih punya harga diri menyebut dirimu suami setelah melihat isterimu seperti itu?"

Sepertinya pria berambut putih ini cukup mengetahui kondisi Rukia. Tapi Ichigo yakin Rukia tidak mungkin bicara banyak pada pria ini. lalu... tahu darimana dia kondisi Rukia? Yumichika?

"Kokuto... apa yang kau katakan?" sela Yumichika.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat suami seperti dirinya membuat Rukia menangis seperti itu. Memalukan harga diri laki-laki!"

"Kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu. Rukia isteriku," ujar Ichigo datar.

"Tidak lagi kalau kau sekali lagi membuatnya menangis."

Pria bernama Kokuto itu melangkah keluar diikuti Yumichika yang langsung meminta maaf pada Ichigo soal kata-kata Kokuto. Berani sekali pria itu di depan Ichigo―

Tapi pria itu benar. Sejauh mana Ichigo berani dengan lantangnya mengatakan bahwa Rukia isterinya? Bahkan hingga detik ini Ichigo sama sekali belum pernah memperlakukan Rukia seperti isteri yang layak. Dia selalu membuat wanita ini menangis. Selalu.

Apakah... perpisahan yang dikatakan Yumichika adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apakah mereka benar-benar tidak bisa sampai pada masa tiga bulan itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Pasti gara-gara efek tadi. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana gulungan-gulungan kain sialan itu menimpa tubuh kecilnya. Seharusnya Yumichika tidak meletakkan gulungan seperti itu di ruang pribadinya. Dan sialnya kenapa harus Rukia yang kena? Benar-benar...

Oh... dimana dia? Suasana serba putih dan bau obat-obatan?

Rumah sakit. Sepertinya samar-samar Rukia ingat kalau dia dibawa kemari. Rukia menoleh ke sana ke sini. Tidak ada seorang pun. Tapi Rukia melihat sebuah kursi di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ichigo sebaiknya―ehh? Kau sudah bangun Rukia?"

Yumichika masuk ke ruangannya dengan pandangan bingung menyadari bahwa tak seorangpun selain Rukia di kamarnya. Tapi Rukia sempat mendengar Yumichika menyebut nama suaminya.

"Ichigo? Ichigo... di sini?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya... kupikir dia di sini. Aku mengantar Kokuto keluar sebentar tadi tapi―Rukia!"

Terlambat!

Rukia melepaskan selang infus anehnya itu dan langsung pergi melesat keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Wajahnya yang masih pucat dan kepala yang masih pusing sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Ternyata dua hari tidak melihat suaminya itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Rukia sempat kecewa Ichigo tidak berusaha mencarinya sama sekali. Tapi mendengar Ichigo menemukannya di sini tentu saja membuat Rukia senang bukan main.

Dengan langkah yang terbatas Rukia turun dari lift rumah sakit itu. Kakinya terasa dingin menapak lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Bahkan semua orang mulai memperhatikannya. Wajah pucat dan pakaian rumah sakit. Tidakkah itu terlihat mengerikan? Tentu saja mengerikan.

Rukia sampai di depan pintu utama rumah sakit. Berkeliling mencari sosok suaminya benar-benar sulit. Rukia hampir putus asa tidak bisa menemukan suaminya itu. Air matanya tiba-tiba banjir di pelupuk matanya. Sambil menahan nafasnya yang sesak luar biasanya, Rukia berusaha berkeliling mencari suaminya. Pria berambut orange itu. Berkali-kali Rukia menggumam memanggil suaminya berharap pria itu muncul di depannya sekarang ini.

Dan bingo!

Oase segar kembali merayapi dirinya.

Dia melihat sosok seorang pria berambut orange berjalan menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Rukia yakin itu suaminya! Yakin 1000 persen!

Dengan hati berbunga yang luar biasa bahagianya, Rukia berlari sekencangnya menyusul sang suami. Tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang telanjang menginjak kerikil di luar rumah sakit. Dan seakan timing waktu yang tepat, sebelum suaminya membuka pintu mobil, Rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

Tentu saja Ichigo yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu langsung terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak sepasang lengan kecil itu.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... jangan pergi. Jangan..." lirih Rukia diiringi isak tangisnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang sebaiknya dirasakan Ichigo. Hatinya mulai bimbang menyadari isterinya datang memeluknya seperti ini. Menangis memohon padanya. Ichigo pelan-pelan melepaskan lengan isterinya, berbalik menghadap Rukia.

Wanita ini masih menunduk dan menangis sesegukan. Ichigo mulai simpati padanya. Pelan-pelan Ichigo mengangkat wajah Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Wajah kecil itu terlihat pucat dan menyedihkan. Air matanya membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Rukia. Sekali ini, entah perasaan apa, tangan besar Ichigo bergerak untuk menghapus air mata di pipi isterinya itu.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu kau pasti mencariku. Aku tahu Ichigo. Kau pasti mencariku..." lirih Rukia berulang kali sambil memandangi wajah suaminya yang menatap Rukia dengan pedih.

Dan harus Ichigo akui sekali lagi. Bahwa wanita ini sekali lagi menangis karena dirinya.

"Bisakah... kau berhenti menangis... Rukia?" pinta Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mengangguk semangat dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Lalu mengerjapnya berulang kali supaya matanya tidak basah lagi.

"Bisa. Aku bisa. Lihat. Aku sudah berhenti menangis."

Rukia saat itu persis anak kecil yang awalnya menangis karena tidak dibelikan mainan dan langsung tersenyum cerah ketika akan diajak berkeliling taman hiburan.

"Kita kembali ke kamarmu," bujuk Ichigo.

"Tapi... tapi... kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau... mau menungguku di sana kan? Aku... tidak suka sendirian di sana," rengek Rukia.

"Bukankah ada Yumichika?"

"Yumichika pasti sibuk! Dia pasti pergi lagi nanti. Apa kau... tidak mau menemaniku di sana?" rajuk Rukia. Matanya mulai berair lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Seakan baru saja mendapat mainan baru, Rukia terlonjak bahagia. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat Rukia berwajah sebahagia ini. Tampaknya Rukia nyaris melupakan dua malam lalu saat Rukia pergi dari apartemennya karena masalah itu. Dan Ichigo sedang tidak berniat mengingatkan masalah itu pada Rukia. Dia cukup merasa bersalah setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan lagi-lagi karena kebodohannya tentu.

Begitu melihat pakaian Rukia yang masih mengenakan piyama rumah sakit ini, Ichigo terbelalak menyadari ujung celana panjang Rukia tampak kotor dan...

"Kau tidak pakai alas kaki?"

Rukia ikut menunduk ke bawah melihat kaki kecilnya yang kotor terkena debu dan tanah itu. Lalu dia menyeringai senang.

"Aku lupa karena terlalu senang ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku rindu padamu. Makanya tidak sempat memakai alas kaki. Dan Ichigo... kepalaku pusing sekali. Bisa kau gendong aku saja?" pinta Rukia manja.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya.

"Ehh... kalau kau tidak mau, aku masih bisa―"

Rukia terdiam ketika tanpa basa basi apapun lagi Ichigo menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kini tangan besar Ichigo berada di punggung dan bawah lututnya. Dengan wajah tenang, Ichigo mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit lagi. Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Entahlah. Kalaupun momen ini hanya sebentar, Rukia tak akan kecewa. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan Ichigo yang berubah melembut padanya seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Dan tentu saja mereka berdua jadi tontonan pengunjung pasien lainnya. Tapi Rukia tak peduli itu. Biarkan semua orang menatap iri padanya.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung begitu lama.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar Rukia, ternyata sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah angkuhnya. Rukia terkejut sama halnya seperti Ichigo. Pria yang membelakangi pintu ruangan itu tampak berbicara serius dengan Yumichika. Dan akhirnya pria arogan itu berbalik begitu mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. Rukia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa... tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Yumichika yang terlihat gugup dan ragu itu, Rukia yakin bukan Yumichika pelaku sesungguhnya. Lalu...

Ichigo terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangan Ichigo yang berada di punggung dan lutut Rukia juga terkesan gugup. Rukia menoleh mendapati suaminya seakan sedang beradu pandangan dengan pria angkuh itu.

Ichigo mencoba menurunkan Rukia, tapi Rukia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Ichigo. Rukia juga tak kalah gugup dan takut saat ini. bahkan Rukia sendiri tak sanggup menatap wajah angkuh itu.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yumichika sudah ijin pulang lebih dulu. Dia ada keperluan. Dan juga sepertinya dia tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah masalah keluarga itu. Tampaknya dari tadi, Yumichika sudah yakin kalau pria angkuh itu sedang marah.

Kuchiki Byakuya. Tentu saja.

"Apa benar kau tidak pulang kemarin Rukia?"

Kini Ichigo yang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Rukia yang sudah duduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya mendadak membatu. Darimana lagi kakaknya ini tahu soal itu? Dan seberang tempat tidur Rukia, sekali lagi Byakuya memandang angkuh dan arogan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" sela Byakuya menyadari dua orang ini sama sekali tidak bicara.

"Tidak! Kami tidak bertengkar," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang? Senna bilang Kurosaki mencarimu karena semalaman tidak pulang."

Senna. Kuchiki Senna! Dalam hati Rukia akan membuat perhitungan dengan wanita sialan itu. Dia benar-benar ingin menyulitkannya. Tapi mendadak kemudian Rukia lega karena pendapat Yumichika salah. Ichigo ternyata mencarinya.

"Kurosaki. Jawablah," pinta Byakuya.

"Ichigo tidak tahu Nii-sama, kalau aku menginap di rumah Yumichika. Sebenarnya kemarin ada reuni SMA dadakan. Aku pulang kemalaman dan akhirnya menginap di rumah Yumichika. Aku lupa mengabarkan Ichigo makanya Ichigo mencariku. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Rukia―"

"Tenang saja. Kalau Nii-sama tidak percaya, Nii-sama bisa tanya pada Yumichika. Kami baik-baik saja. Nii-sama tidak lihat tadi Ichigo menggendongku? Ichigo sangat romantis Nii-sama."

Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo. Dia tahu, Ichigo pasti ingin membantah kata-kata bohong Rukia. Tapi bila itu terjadi, Rukia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakaknya nanti. Karena itu, Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon dan menggenggam tangan besar suaminya itu. Menggenggam telapak tangan kasar sang suaminya untuk mengikuti isyaratnya.

"Lalu... kenapa kau bisa sampai di rumah sakit? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Ohh... aku tertimpa gulungan kain. Tapi sungguh tidak parah. Tidak ada luka berarti. Bahkan aku masih baik-baik saja kan? Pergelangan tanganku terkilir saja. Nii-sama tidak usah khawatir dan kembali bekerja saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula... Ichigo janji akan menjagaku."

Rukia berkata sedemikian cepat agar kakaknya tidak bicara banyak lagi. Entah kenapa Rukia yakin kakaknya tidak percaya pada kata-kata Rukia. Tapi tidak punya alasan untuk membantah semua kata-kata Rukia.

Setelah penjelasan singkat itu, Byakuya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak bicara banyak setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja itulah yang dikatakan oleh Rukia.

Byakuya langsung keluar dari ruangan Rukia karena ada rapat mendadak. Tapi menyuruh Ichigo untuk menjaga adiknya dengan baik dan melaporkan kesehatan adiknya nanti.

Rukia bernafas lega ketika kakaknya menerima semua alasan karangannya itu. Dan kini satu lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Byakuya?"

"Karena kalau aku tidak berbohong, kita bisa berada dalam masalah."

"Tidak Rukia. Bukan kita. Tapi aku."

"Kita. Karena aku dan kau adalah suami isteri. Apa yang terjadi pada suami, isteri juga harus menanggungnya. Jadi... tolong jangan menderita sendirian Ichigo."

"Tapi kau selalu menderita sendirian. Kau selalu menangis sendirian. Kau juga selalu memendam perasaanmu sendiri!"

Entah kenapa Ichigo terkesan meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Rukia memandangi suaminya yang mulai emosi padanya itu. Ada rasa senang Ichigo akhirnya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku yang menginginkan ini? Aku janji akan membantumu kan? Jadi... aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Kita pelan-pelan akan berusaha saling mengerti bukan? Dan ini adalah bagianku. Untuk mengerti dirimu. Kalau kau tidak mau aku menderita dan menangis sendirian lagi, aku cuma minta kau mengerti aku saja. Terlepas dari Yukia."

Ichigo menatap bimbang pada isterinya itu. Rukia selama ini sudah cukup bersabar dan mengerti dengan semua tingkah Ichigo selama ini. adalah permintaan wajar bagi Rukia bila dia hanya ingin dimengerti saja. Hanya itu permintaan Rukia. Dan jujur itu bukan permintaan yang sulit. Pernikahan mereka masih bisa diselamatkan asal Ichigo bisa memahami isterinya dengan baik. Dan mendadak, Ichigo sedikit lega dengan pemikiran itu. Bahwa Rukia, memang bukan tipe wanita yang sulit. Rukia cukup terbuka dan menerima apa adanya Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja. Bagian untuk mencintai wanita itu, masih sangat sulit dilakukan Ichigo. Seluruh hatinya masih ditempati oleh wanita yang selama 15 tahun ini menempati hatinya.

"Ichigo... setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti... apa kau mau kencan denganku?" pinta Rukia menyadari suaminya masih diam memandanginya.

Mata Ichigo mendadak melebar dengan permintaan Rukia.

Jujur saja, selama dua hari bersama Kokuto, Rukia jadi begitu merindukan suaminya. Rukia jadi ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Kokuto dilakukan juga bersama suaminya.

"Apa... tidak bisa?" lirih Rukia menyadari suaminya kembali diam dengan permintaan anehnya itu. Yah. Aneh.

"Kencan? Tapi... tanganmu..."

"Hanya terkilir saja. Sebentar juga sembuh. Ya... kau mau kan... kencan denganku?"

"Setelah kau sembuh nanti... kita akan kencan..."

Rukia tersenyum lebar, bahkan terlalu lebar menyambut jawaban sang suami itu. Setelah dibujuk seperti itu, Rukia jauh lebih menurut dari biasanya―walaupun Rukia memang penurut. Rukia menurut saat Ichigo memintanya meminum obat yang pahit itu, Rukia juga menurut saat Ichigo menyuruhnya istirahat―dengan syarat, Ichigo akan menemaninya di sana.

Dan setelah Rukia tertidur lelap, Ichigo melirik ke arah kaki kecil isterinya itu. Masih kotor karena tanah dan debu. Pelan-pelan, tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya, Ichigo mengambil handuk basah dan membersihkan kaki kecil yang kotor itu. Sepertinya Rukia sedikit menggeliat karena terkena handuk basah itu. Tapi kemudian kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya setelah Ichigo mengusap puncak kepala Rukia sehabis membersihkan kakinya dengan handuk basah.

Dan Ichigo, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan semua ini. Dari hatinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna tahu, jika hanya menyuruh Kuchiki Byakuya yang hanya sekadar datang saja itu bukan masalah berarti untuk Rukia. Karena pasti wanita itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi suaminya.

Masih dengan tatapan sinis, Senna melihat bagaimana wanita sialan itu memperdaya Ichigo. Huh! Bahkan wanita itu berani berbohong pada kakak yang sangat dihormatinya itu untuk melindungi pria itu. Senna tahu mereka pasti bertengkar. Rukia pasti bertengkar dengan Ichigo. Dan seperti biasa itu pasti salah Ichigo. Mungkin saking cintanya wanita itu dengan Ichigo, dia rela melakukan apapun. Wanita tidak tahu malu.

"Yah... kita lihat sejauh mana kau sanggup bertahan. Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Senna meninggalkan ruangan Rukia setelah melihat wanita itu dengan manjanya meminta Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya. Menemaninya.

Dan tentu saja di dalam kepala Senna sudah tersusun ribuan rencana yang siap untuk memisahkan kedua orang itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus berpisah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

Begitu Rukia kembali ke apartemennya, dan dia hanya butuh waktu dua hari saja di rumah sakit. Setelah terkilirnya agak mendingan, meski sepertinya jadi terlihat memar dan membengkak, Rukia merengek mau meminta pulang. Sejak dulu dia benci rumah sakit. Mungkin Rukia benci baunya yang menyakiti hidung itu.

Tapi apartemen Ichigo benar-benar buruk. Semua sampah dan barang-barang kotor jadi satu di ruang tamunya. Rukia bersiap akan membersihkannya tapi suaminya langsung melarang Rukia bergerak sesenti pun dari kamar tidurnya. Ichigo yang mengambil alih semuanya. Membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Tentunya Ichigo sudah diberi ijin oleh Kuchiki Byakuya untuk menjaga Rukia. Rukia merengek pada kakak tersayangnya itu untuk membiarkan Ichigo libur dulu sampai Rukia agak mendingan. Dan permintaan dari adik kesayangan mana mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Byakuya.

Meskipun Ichigo hanya bisa memasak makanan sederhana―kari misalnya―tapi Rukia cukup senang. Ichigo memperlakukannya baik begini. Rukia jadi lupa alasan mereka bertengkar kemarin.

Bahkan Rukia sudah menentukan hari kencan mereka. Jujur Rukia tak sabar dengan hari itu.

Setelah dua hari merawat Rukia, Ichigo harus kembali bekerja. Dan tetap Ichigo melarang Rukia bekerja.

Karena keesokan harinya mereka akan kencan. Di hari Sabtu itu.

"Sudahlah Rukia. Wajahmu itu mengerikan sekali kalau tersenyum lebar begitu."

Dengan susah payah, Rukia meminta ijin Ichigo untuk berkunjung ke butik Yumichika. Bahkan Ichigo langsung yang mengantarnya ke sana. Dan saking gembiranya, Rukia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar sambil menceritakan semua rencana itu. Rukia juga sudah mengoceh sebal pada Yumichika soal gulungan kain itu. Untungnya sudah dipindahkan Yumichika ke tempat yang tidak terlihat Rukia. Sejak insiden itu, Rukia jadi takut melihat gulungan kain.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini sikap Ichigo baik sekali padaku. Aku jadi senang sekali~"

"Jadi besok adalah kencan yang kau tunggu itu? Ehh... tunggu dulu, besok itu..."

"Iya. Besok hari ulang tahunku. Sepertinya Ichigo belum tahu. Biar nanti jadi kejutan saja. Hehehe..."

"Astaga... hanya karena kencan sederhana begitu kau jadi senang setengah mati? Ckckck... apa selama ini kau tidak pernah kencan dengan pria Eropa itu?"

"Tidak. Nii-sama melarangku terlalu dekat dengan pria asing. Tapi kalau kencan kelompok sih sering. Tapi aku selalu pulang duluan setelah jam sembilan malam di sana. Nii-sama bilang aku tidak boleh keluar terlalu malam."

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama... sepertinya Nii-sama-mu itu sangat menakutkan ya. Yah, tak usah kau jelaskan lagi. Tatapannya saja membuatku merinding sekali. Ahh~ aku tidak menyangka ternyata Nii-sama-mu benar semenakutkan itu. Wajar sekali kau takut pria itu merebus suamimu ya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong... darimana Nii-sama-mu itu tahu kau di rumah sakit kemarin kalau kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Kuchiki Senna. Pasti wanita itu."

"Hah? Astaga! Kenapa wanita itu jahat sekali padamu ya? Ckckck..."

Yah, wanita itu akan tetap jahat padanya sampai dia melepaskan Ichigo. Tapi tidak. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia―atau haruskah Kurosaki Rukia?―kalau dia bisa menyerah semudah itu.

Mengobrol begitu lama dengan Yumichika, sambil menemaninya mendesain baju musim semi nanti, akhirnya jam makan siang pun tiba. Rukia menelpon suaminya. Iseng saja. Dan ternyata Ichigo tidak sibuk. Dia mengiyakan ajakan makan siang Rukia. Rukia juga berinisiatif mengajak Renji. Dan tentunya tanpa wanita berambut ungu itu. Rukia sudah cukup kapok dengan acara makan siang terakhir mereka kemarin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kokuto menghentikan mobilnya di depan butik Yumichika. Dia sudah beberapa hari tidak melihat wanita mungil itu. Entah kenapa timbul kerinduan yang tidak jelas begini. Kokuto berharap wanita itu bisa datang ke butik Yumichika. Tapi hingga hari ini, terhitung setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Kokuto tak melihatnya ada di butik Yumichika lagi.

Tapi hari ini, dia melihat wanita itu keluar dari butik Yumichika.

Wajahnya sumringah luar biasa. Tapi tangan kanannya masih dilingkari perban. Wanita mungil itu bergerak lincah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya dia tak sadar dengan mobil Kokuto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya dan wanita berambut hitam itu langsung naik tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Baru sekian detik Kokuto melihatnya. Dan wanita itu sudah pergi lagi. Sedikit tak rela dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi yang dia dengar dari Yumichika sebelum ini, hubungan wanita mungil itu dengan suaminya sedikit membaik setelah insiden itu.

"Rukia? Oh... dia menelpon suaminya dengan manja untuk mengajak makan siang. Dan sepertinya dia sudah makan siang. Kenapa?"

Kokuto hanya menggeleng. Dia cukup senang wanita itu bisa berwajah senang seperti tadi. Sepertinya, pria berambut cerah itu memang mood maker untuk wanita kecil itu. Dia bisa senang dan sedih hanya karena pria itu. Pria yang memiliki hak sebagai suaminya.

"Oh Kokuto, kau tahu kebun binatang yang memelihara bayi binatang?" tanya Yumichika iseng.

"Kebun binatang di Shibuya. Sepertinya ada. Kenapa?"

"Katanya Rukia mau kencan di sana besok. Bersama suaminya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kita hanya melihat kebun binatang Rukia. Kau bahkan tidak tidur semalaman karena mempersiapkan semua ini," keluh Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menyeringai lebar membawa masuk keranjang makanan ke dalam mobil Ichigo. Hari ini mereka janji akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Rukia. Entah kenapa kebun binatang yang terpikirkan oleh Rukia ketika Ichigo menanyakan mau kencan dimana. Sungguh ini adalah kebahagiaan paling berarti yang akan didapat oleh Rukia.

Walaupun mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, tapi Rukia menikmati semuanya. Bisa memandang wajah suaminya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang. Tanpa perlu memikirkan bayangan apa yang akan muncul.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah tiba di sana.

Kebun binatang di hari libur memang cukup ramai. Rukia bermaksud membawa keranjang makanannya, tapi Ichigo keburu mengambilnya dan membawanya. Mereka memang tak tampak seperti sepasang suami isteri. Karena Rukia terlihat seperti adik yang manja. Tapi biarlah. Rukia tak peduli itu asal...

"Ada apa?" ujar Ichigo malas.

Rukia tahu ponsel suaminya itu berdering berkali-kali sejak tadi. Mungkin Ichigo malas mengangkatnya. Tapi akhirnya Ichigo menyerah. Entah kenapa Ichigo menyerah untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kalau bukan soal pekerjaan, jangan harap aku mau menemuimu!"

Dan sepertinya Rukia bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon itu. Ichigo baru akan mematikan ponselnya tapi mendadak wajahnya berubah kesal. Dan bimbang. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia.

Oh, tolonglah. Mereka belum tiba di dalam kebun binatang itu. Jangan sampai Ichigo bilang...

"Maaf Rukia..."

Jangan sampai Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia...

"Aku harus pergi sebentar. Ada urusan penting."

"Urusan?" ulang Rukia dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ya. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Selalu saja. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali mereka akan memulai sesuatu yang baik. Akhirnya Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ichigo memintanya menunggu di sini. Di kebun binatang ini. Ichigo memang sempat ragu untuk pergi. Tapi akhirnya dia harus pergi juga. Rukia berujar kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Baik-baik saja.

Melihat suaminya yang pergi menjauh darinya entah kenapa Rukia mulai merasa Ichigo akan pergi jauh dan tidak kembali. Tidak-tidak. jangan berpikir begitu. Ichigo pasti kembali. Menjemput Rukia. Itu pasti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Berat hati Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia di sana. Padahal gadis itu sudah girang setengah mati menunggu hari ini. tapi lagi-lagi karena wanita sialan itu!

Karena alasan pekerjaan Senna menyuruh Ichigo menemuinya sekarang di apartemennya. Padahal jarak tempuh ke apartemennya itu setengah jam. Dan belum lagi segala macam alasannya.

Dan setelah sampai di apartemen wanita itu, Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah dia lakukan ini? kenapa alasan pekerjaan malah membuatnya begini goyah? Harusnya dia minta Renji saja yang mengurus semua ini. kenapa harus dirinya yang berurusan seperti ini.

Ichigo membunyikan bell apartemen wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun dibuka. Begitu pintu itu dibuka, ada bau alkohol menguar jelas di sana. Ichigo benci ini.

"Katakan pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau katakan itu!" ujar Ichigo dingin.

"Masuklah dulu."

Senna berjalan gontai ke dalam apartemennya. Mau tak mau Ichigo harus bersabar kali ini. Dia harus bersikap profesional. Mana mungkin karena masa lalu membuatnya mengabaikan pekerjaan.

"Cepatlah Senna. Aku tak punya waktu. Pekerjaan apa yang―"

"Tidak ada pekerjaan apapun."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Lalu mendengus geli. Inilah kebodohan Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

"Kalau aku tidak bilang pekerjaan kau mana mau datang ke sini kan?"

Senna menatap pria yang masih dicintainya ini. sangat dicintainya. Sayangnya pria ini justru sudah menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak pernah diharapkannya. Saudara angkatnya yang seenaknya itu.

Dengan mimik penuh emosi, Ichigo langsung berbalik hendak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi dengan langkah cepat pula Senna memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Begitu kencang.

"Aku tahu aku salah Ichigo! Kumohon kembalilah kepadaku. Jangan bersama gadis itu lagi! Aku benar-benar hancur tanpamu. Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini hanya untukmu! Kumohon Ichi―"

Dengan kasar Ichigo melepaskan tangan wanita itu. Amarah Ichigo benar-benar berada di puncaknya kali ini.

"Aku sudah katakan ratusan kali. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu," kata Ichigo dingin tanpa membalik tubuhnya menghadap wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya aku mau berubah untukmu? Aku akan berubah seperti apapun yang kau minta asalkan kau mau kembali padaku. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau―"

"Bagaimana jika menghidupkan Yukia kembali? Apa kau bisa? Kalau kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap tajam wanita berambut ungu itu. Senna membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Kau masih mencintai Yukia. Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan gadis sialan itu?"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak akan kembali padamu. Akhiri semua ini. Jangan jadi orang bodoh Senna."

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar akan jadi orang bodoh untukmu!"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar kala gadis itu mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri hingga nyaris membuat pergelangan tangannya terbelah begitu dalam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa akhirnya Kokuto datang juga ke kebun binatang ini. dengan dandanan yang berusaha untuk tidak mencolok dan memperlihatkan kalau dia model terkenal, Kokuto beranjak masuk. Memakai kacamata hitam tentunya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia menginjakkan kaki di kebun binatang. Sendirian lagi.

Apa yang membuat pria ini mau ke tempat begini hah?

Kokuto sudah tidak waras. Hanya karena ingin tahu apakah gadis itu benar-benar kencan atau tidak... tapi―

Baru saja berpikir demikian, dan lihatlah. Dari jauh Kokuto menyaksikan sepasang suami isteri itu. Mereka bahkan belum masuk ke dalam kebun binatang itu tapi si suami malah sudah pergi meninggalkan si isteri.

Kokuto bisa merasakan mimik gadis itu. Terluka, kecewa...

Kokuto ingin sekali menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi akan aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Akan terasa aneh dan... tidak wajar. Tentu saja. Itu akan jadi lelucon bagi gadis itu adanya Kokuto di sana.

Akhirnya Kokuto malah memutuskan menunggu dari jauh reaksi gadis itu.

Rukia... hanya berdiri di sana. Diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah kebun binatang itu lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ketika dia merasa lelah berdiri, Rukia akan berjongkok di sana sambil memeluk lututnya. Di saat semua orang mulai memperhatikannya, Rukia akan berdiri dan bertingkah biasa saja. Rukia juga mulai mondar mandir di sana sambil sesekali melihat perban di tangannya. Dia juga membuka ponselnya berkali-kali lalu menggerutu sebal. Melirik jam tangannya dan melakukan peregangan tubuh.

Kokuto terus mengamati kegiatan Rukia di sana. Gadis itu dengan patuh menunggu selama tiga jam di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo pasti kembali.

Pasti kembali.

Yang perlu Rukia lakukan hanyalah bersabar. Hanya bersabar sejenak.

Ichigo tidak mungkin ingkar janji. Tidak. Dia sudah janji pada Rukia. Ichigo janji padanya akan kembali. Tapi kenapa Ichigo belum muncul selama tiga jam?

Kalau Cuma masalah pekerjaan mana mungkin selama ini kan?

Apakah...

Rukia terkesiap saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Nomornya tidak dia kenal. Tapi... siapa yang menelponnya di saat seperti ini?

Rukia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menjawab panggilan itu. Apa Ichigo?

"Kini sudah saatnya kau menyerah, Kuchiki Rukia."

Mendadak Rukia terdiam. Entah kenapa suara ini sangat dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Kuchiki... Senna?" tebak Rukia.

"Benar saudaraku. Kau mau bukti Ichigo masih mencintaiku? Datanglah ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di sini. Karena suami yang kau banggakan itu, sedang bersamaku saat ini."

Entahlah. Mungkin dunia saat ini hancur berkeping untuk Rukia.

"Kau... bohong..." lirih Rukia.

"Kubilang kau bisa lihat sendiri di sini. Suamimu... ada padaku."

"Kenapa... kau lakukan ini Senna?" akhirnya mau tak mau Rukia menangis lagi. Entah itu bohong atau tidak, tapi kenyataan bahwa saat ini suaminya tidak ada di sini adalah benar. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Ichigo...

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali milikku. Kau... kaulah yang merampas milikku! Kau gadis jahat yang mengambil milik orang lain. Ichigo itu bukan milikmu! Kau tidak pantas memilikinya!"

Seketika itu pula hubungan terputus.

Mau tak mau, Rukia akhirnya menuruti Senna. Rukia tahu kalau ini tidak benar. Dia tidak seharusnya terpancing oleh provokasi Senna. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya bergerak sendiri. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang itu tidaklah benar. Ichigo... Ichigo tidak begitu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Setelah menemukan kamar yang dimaksud, Rukia jadi bimbang sendiri. Bagaimana jika benar... suaminya ada di sana? Bagaimana jika nanti... jika nanti...

Ragu-ragu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya mengintip dari celah kaca pintu ruang rawat itu. Dia seharusnya patuh saja menunggu Ichigo di kebun binatang itu, dia seharusnya...

Dan semua anggapan itu sirna kala Rukia melihat sosok pria berambut orange itu berdiri membelakangi pintu. Itu... Ichigo?

Suaminya ada... di sini?

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tak lama dari situ, Rukia malah melihat Senna melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeluk suaminya itu. Setelah memeluk suaminya, Senna langsung...

Apa?

Rukia tak sanggup! Sangat tak sanggup! Ini sudah di ambang batasnya.

"Rukia?"

Kokuto? Kokuto ada di sini dan... melihatnya menangis?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna? hehhehe saya update juga, karena untuk beberapa waktu saya bakal disibukan sama mid semester... jengjengjeng...

Ok apa pada bosen sama fic ini? kayaknya sih iya ya? fic ini mulai membosankan. apalagi Ruki nangis lagi nangis lagi... tapi emang begitu ceritanya. jadi pas di akhir nanti Ruki bakal bener-bener pertimbangin apa dia bakal usaha sekali lagi atau justru ninggalin Ichi. wkwkwkwk

yah dan terus saya gak janji sampai seberapa banyak chap fic ini. tergantung mood saya. tapi gak nutup kemungkinan bakal berbelasan. soalnya ini aja baru konflik lagi. dan setelahnya bakal banyak banget masalah. jujur saja saya bingung. apakah terus lanjutkan atau nggak. karena nantinya bakal membosankan sekali fic ini. huhuhuhuh...

ok deh, balas review dulu...

: makasih udah review senpai... sebenernya sih adanya Kokuto emang gak bakal ngaruhin perasaan Ruki, tapi emang saya butuh peran cowok kedua gitu sih. hehehe buat jadiin sandaran kursi sama Ruki kalo dia udah frustasi sama Ichi. hehee kalo tanda titik itu, emang kebiasaan senpai. kalo lagi bengong gak tahu mau nulis apa itulah jadinya, kebanyakan nulis titik deh. nah kalo soal judulnya, saya emang udah kebiasaan, semua yang salah itu emang kebiasaan saya. hehehe senpai... nih saya update LastRose... Housekeepingnya di update dong, senpai lagi ngilang ya?

Kyouichiru : makasih udah review senpai... wahahaha... makasih udah seneng sama fic ancur ini. hehehe iya nih saya update, walo hasilnya rada gimana gitu ya,,, hehehe

blue : makasih udah review senpai... hmm kayaknya Ichi belum nunjukkin apa-apa ya sama reaksinya Kokuto hehehe ntar dichap depan kali ya. hehehe

Alexandra : makasih udah review Alex... iya ya hehehe saya juga maunya mereka pisah aja, selamanya!*plak* nggak kok. ntar akhirnya kita liat sejauh mana Ruki sanggup ya. hehehe file ilang? bener tuh, nyesek luar dalem. kapok deh nyimpen lama-lama...

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... hahah sama-sama. nih pasti saya update kok walo agak lama. kan nyari inspirasi dulu hhohoo...

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh namanya aja usaha Ruki buat ngebuka hatinya Ichi. gimana ya? kalo saya jadi Ichi juga sulit kayaknya tiba-tiba suka sama orang lain padahal kita masih cinta sama mantan. hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh tapi ini tuntutan skenario senpai. emang harus seperti itu. hehehe *plak*

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nah apa yang ini senpai nangis lagi? wkwkwkw suka deh kalo ada sampe yang nangis liat fic saya *plak*

MUkyungs : makasih udah review senpai... wahahaha.. iya emang lama. tapi jangan salahin saya ya senpai, salahin virusnya tuh yang gak sopan ngilangin file saya. hehehe uhm... tuh masalah udah lama saya abaikan. heheh makasih tapi ya udah ngasih tahu. hehehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... jangan salahin saya senpai, salahin virus sialan tuh yang ngilangin file saya. hehe belum kok belum cerai, cuma niat pisah aja. kalungnya? kan Ruki nemuinnya di klosetnya Ichi di chap 7 kemaren. hehehe oh dedek kembar Ichi? yang mana ya?*lemotmodeon*

rukippe : makasih udah review senpai... nonono jangan senpai. Kin aja gak papa kok. hehehe wah gak tahu ya Ichi bakal cemburu apa nggak kalo Kokuto mulai jahil hehehe...

Suzuhara Yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... heheh salam kenal juga. wah dibilang bagus. hehehe makasih banyak... saya juga suka kok kalo ngeliat Ruki kesiksa. seneng banget dah nyiksa Ruki apalagi sampe nangis-nangis. hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... nih udah update kilat belum ya? hehhe degdegan? aduh jadi malu nih. heheh apa ini cukup bikin degdegan juga? heheh

choami : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update heheheh makasih udah merinding hehehe

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... heheh ya nih udah saya update. penasaran kagak? hehehe

HanRieRye pengen log in tapi lupa password : makasih udah review senpai... yah niatnya mau misahin mereka supaya Ichi nyadar gimana kalo gak ada Ruki sih. hehehe tapi sejauh ini belum pisah juga ya? hehehe makasih udah rela baca fic saya... jadi terharu...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih senpai. wwkwkw suka deh kalo gini ternyata Yumi ama Kokuto emang bawa pengaruh besar buat Ruki ya? hehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok telat review... kan udah direview... hehehe nih udah saya update...

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... makasih pujiannya, jadi terharu banget... nih udah saya update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheeh apa nih masih bikin penasaran? emang itulah fungsinya Yumi, jadi kayak pelindung Ruki juga. biar gak dimacem-macemin sama ichi. hehehehe

Yensie : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... makasih banyak udah nunggu fic ancur saya... hehhe

Dy'angel of sAsuSaku'slight'icHirUki : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah seneng sama fic saya hehehe wah gimana ya, kalo cuman sampe 10 ato 11 kayaknya gak bakal mungkin. karena fic ini emang bakal panjang. maaf kalo jadi ngebosenin senpai. heheeh mau nebak cewek atau cowok? kayaknya sih cewek... hehhe insting dari tulisan. hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... hehe nih udah saya update loh... heheh

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe *pundung* gimana ya? mau sih saya bikin lemon lagi, tapi gak tahu di situasi mana lemonnya bisa muncul. hehehe maaf kalo Ruki jadi nangis terus, karena emang itulah tugas Ruki. nangis. heheheh

Ferik : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah dilanjutin hehehe

Resi Laela Wulandari : makasih udah review senpai... endingnya masih agak lama. hehehe nih udah dilanjutin... heheh

Azusa : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya dong bakal dilanjut sampe tamat. heheh

Wah... makasih buat semua senpai yang udah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini. baik yang baca, review semuanya deh. saya sangat seneng masih ada yang mau menghargai fic saya hehehe beneran bikin saya terharu. apalagi sampe nungguin fic ancur ini. beneran deh terharu banget!

ok kayaknya udah kebanyakan word nih, jadi mohon reviewnya ya, biar saya tahu apa cerita ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak karena udah panjang dan ngebosenin. heheh

Jaa Nee!


	10. Let You Go

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Baru saja berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar itu, tahu-tahu Senna bangun dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Ketika Ichigo berbalik ingin melepaskan tangannya, wanita itu langsung menciumnya.

Ichigo mendorong paksa Senna hingga dia nyaris terjungkal. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli. Dia sangat marah!

Dengan penuh emosi, Ichigo mengusap kasar bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku bisa gila kalau kau memperlakukanku begini Ichigo..." lirihnya.

"Kau sudah tidak waras Senna! Aku ini sudah menikah! Bukan lagi pria lajang yang pantas kau kejar-kejar! Berhentilah bertindak bodoh dan lupakan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali padamu sekalipun kau akan mati."

Ichigo membanting pintu ruang Senna dengan kesal dan meninggalkan wanita itu dengan penuh emosi. Dia jadi meninggalkan isterinya selama ini!

Dengan kecepatan penuh Ichigo berusaha menyusul kembali ke kebun binatang itu. Jika saja Ichigo tega, dia tak peduli kalau wanita itu mati kehabisan darah atau tangannya putus. Dia tak peduli. Tapi sayang, ternyata rasa kepeduliannya masih ada. Seharusnya dia meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja di rumah sakit tadi. Tidak perlu menunggunya sampai bangun.

Ichigo sudah berkeliling selama satu jam mencari isterinya. Tapi sosok mungil itu tak ada dimana pun. Apa Rukia sudah pulang ke rumah?

Ichigo sekali lagi harus merasa bersalah karena menelantarkan wanita itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menghapus jejak basah di pipinya. Kejadian tadi membuatnya benar-benar kaget. Walaupun Rukia tahu sepertinya itu perbuatan sengaja dari Senna. Sebab mana mungkin Ichigo mau diciumnya! Ichigo sudah janji dia tidak akan kembali pada wanita itu. Jadi mana mungkin Ichigo mengingkari janjinya. Mungkin benar Ichigo menemani Senna di rumah sakit karena suatu hal. Tapi bukan untuk kembali pada wanita itu!

Rukia tahu itu dengan jelas. Rukia tahu. Tapi entah kenapa melihat adegan tadi rasanya membuatnya begitu sakit dan kesal. Seharusnya dia percaya suaminya. Suami yang dia cintai. Walau suaminya tidak pernah mencintai Rukia sebesar dia mencintainya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia? Kau sudah berjanji akan berjuang hingga akhir bukan?

"Maaf, kau melihatku menangis lagi..." ujar Rukia kikuk.

Saat ini Kokuto duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka ada di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Rukia tak tahu kenapa Kokuto ada di rumah sakit tadi. Hanya saja, setelah menangis tadi, Kokuto mengajaknya ke suatu tempat untuk menemaninya. Rukia jadi tak ingin menangis lagi di depan pria ini. Rasanya aneh menangis di depan orang lain yang tak begitu dikenalnya. Kalau dia menangis di depan Yumichika, pasti sahabatnya itu akan menggigit Ichigo. Padahal Rukia sudah janji tidak akan menangis lagi pada Ichigo.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Tolong jangan bilang pada Yumichika kalau aku menangis tadi ya. Dia bisa khawatir..." ujar Rukia lagi.

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak khawatir?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria berambut putih itu. Pria itu begitu serius menatapnya. Rukia sampai salah tingkah.

"Ehh? Maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu..." kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Maaf kalau aku mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi... aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu menangis karena pria itu. Ahh sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar hari ini? Kau mau kemana? Aku akan menemanimu."

Entah kenapa pria ini selalu ada ketika Rukia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuknya. Tapi bukan seseorang yang menggantikan posisi Ichigo di hatinya. Dia hanya ingin... seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman, selain kakaknya dan Yumichika tentunya.

"Aku... ingin ke tempat yang tinggi..." ujar Rukia akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"ARRRGGGHHH! DASAR ICHIGO BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI! DASAR SUAMI BODOH!"

Rukia menjerit sekencangnya di atas sebuah menara tinggi. Yah, menara Tokyo Tower. Di puncak menara itu, Rukia menjerit dengan puas hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh padanya. Tapi Rukia tak peduli itu. Dia hanya ingin menjerit sepuasnya. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal di dalam kepalanya. Selama ini dia selalu memendamnya dan tidak memikirkannya. Tapi kali ini dia ingin meluapkannya seluap-luapnya.

Nafas Rukia tersengal hebat setelah berteriak sekencangnya tadi. Dadanya naik turun membuatnya harus bernafas lebih ekstra lagi.

"Kau sepertinya puas sekali," sindir Kokuto yang masih berdiri di sebelah Rukia, tersenyum menikmati wanita ini berteriak sekencangnya di sisinya.

"Ahh~ sudah lama tidak berteriak sekencang ini. Rasanya lega sekali. Dulu waktu di Eropa, aku selalu mencari tempat tinggi untuk berteriak begini kalau aku rindu kakakku dan Tokyo. Ternyata berguna untuk di saat seperti ini," ujar Rukia senang.

"Baguslah. Aku senang kau puas. Lalu... kau mau apalagi sekarang?"

Rukia sekali lagi menoleh ke arah pria berambut putih itu.

"Kenapa... kau mau melakukan ini? Katamu kau sibuk kan?"

"Mm.. bagaimana ya? Hari ini aku ingin jadi lampu genie untukmu. Jadi... apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan mengabulkannya. Bagaimana?"

"Kau akan menyesal mengabulkan semua permintaanku."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kokuto diam mendengar permintaan wanita ini. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat seorang pria brengsek jatuh cinta pada wanita sebaik ini? Haruskah dia mengabulkannya? Sekilas permintaan Rukia tadi adalah permintaan tulus dari matanya. Kokuto tahu itu. Tahu dengan jelas bahwa wanita ini sangat mencintai pria itu. Kalau Kokuto bisa, dia tidak ingin Rukia terjerumus terlalu jauh dalam perasaan itu. Perasaan yang tak mungkin terbalaskan.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin bisa. Genie tidak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta. Katamu kau genie kan? Kenapa tidak tahu peraturan itu? Genie tidak bisa membunuh orang dan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta. Kau juga, pasti tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

"Kalaupun aku bisa mengabulkannya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu."

Mata cantik Rukia terbelalak mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Kokuto terlihat serius tadi.

"Ahh~ sudahlah. Genie akan mentraktirmu makan. Kau lapar kan? Apa yang bisa kubelikan untukmu? Biar kutebak... kau suka pasta? Ahh... apa sebaiknya kita makan es krim?"

Sayang sekali. Meskipun Kokuto tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada Ichigo, tapi tetap saja Rukia akan jatuh cinta terus dan terus pada pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sangat gelisah sekarang. Sudah lebih dari empat jam dia berkeliling di kebun binatang itu, menunggu Rukia. Tapi wanita mungil itu tetap tidak ada di sana. Apa mungkin dia pergi? Kalaupun iya dia pergi kemana? Ichigo sempat meminta Renji menengoknya di butik Yumichika, tapi, Yumichika sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kata pegawainya sedang menghadiri Tokyo Fashion Week. Sudah pasti Rukia tidak mungkin di sana dan bersama Yumichika. Rukia juga tak mungkin ada di tempat Byakuya. Sudah pasti tidak ada di sana.

Bahkan hari sudah beranjak malam seperti ini dia, Rukia tetap belum kembali.

Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan?

Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya sekali. Dengan langkah terburu Ichigo keluar dari apartemennya untuk mencari istri mungilnya itu. Mungkin saja dia―

Pandangan matanya terfokus pada seorang pria dan wanita yang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Mereka berdua tampak begitu akrab mengobrol satu sama lain. Dan sialnya itu adalah istrinya dan seorang pria yang beberapa waktu lalu terang-terangan mengatakan tidak suka Ichigo bersama istrinya. Sekarang mereka berjalan berdua dengan begitu akrab?

Ichigo tak percaya ini.

Akhirnya setelah pasangan itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo, mata sang wanita langsung terfokus padanya. Sepertinya dia menggumam memanggil nama Ichigo.

Dengan langkah besar, Ichigo mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ichigo hanya fokus pada isterinya.

"A-aku... aku―" Rukia tampak gelagapan.

"Dia pergi denganku. Aku yang mengajaknya. Ada masalah?" sela Kokuto.

"Aku bertanya pada isteriku. Bukan padamu. Ayo pulang," Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia untuk menjauh dari pria berambut putih itu.

Kentara sekali kalau Ichigo sedang emosi saat ini. tapi dia tidak ingin meledakkan emosinya di depan wanita mungil itu.

Baru saja akan menarik lengan Rukia, Kokuto beralih menghalangi Ichigo dan menarik wanita itu ke belakang Kokuto. Rukia terkejut dengan sikap mendadak dari Kokuto itu.

"Apa kau menganggap, apa yang kukatakan terakhir kali itu cuma candaan?"

"Kokuto!" bentak Rukia.

"Apa kau mau selamanya hidup seperti ini? Kau selalu menangis karena dia kan? Kenapa kau mau hidup bersama orang yang selalu membuatmu menangis? Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan membuatmu menangis!"

"Kokuto!" pekik Rukia lagi.

Ichigo tampak tertegun mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Memang benar. Selama ini Rukia selalu menangis karena dia. Ichigo belum bisa mencintai wanita itu. Belum... makanya sulit sekali membuatnya membalas kata-kata pria itu.

"Apa Rukia? Akui saja kalau itu benar. Seharusnya kau meninggalkan pria yang selalu membuatmu menangis. Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan hidupmu untuk orang seperti ini?"

PLAAK!

Kedua pria itu tampak terdiam saat itu.

"Ini... bukan urusanmu. Ichigo itu suamiku. Kau tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang suamiku!"

Setelah menampar Kokuto, karena kata-katanya, Rukia justru menarik lengan Ichigo menjauh dari sana. Itu memang benar. Kata-kata Kokuto benar. Tapi Rukia tak mau Ichigo mendengar itu. Dia tak mau membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah lagi. Rukia tak mau setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Ichigo akan merasa bersalah padanya. Rukia benci itu.

Setelah sampai di apartemen mereka, Rukia menatap sebal pada suaminya itu.

Ichigo tetap diam tanpa memberikan komentar apapun.

"Demi Tuhan Ichigo! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tadi hah! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Kenapa kau diam saja Kokuto mengatakan hal itu di depanmu hah! Di depanku!" jerit Rukia menyadari suaminya ini bertingkah bodoh sekali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu kalau apa yang dia katakan benar? Kau selalu menangis karena aku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Bukan itu masalahnya Ichigo! Sudah ratusan kali aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Dan sampai kapan kau mau mengatakan hal itu Rukia! Sudah cukup! Sudah... jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi! Kau pantas bahagia. Kalau bersamaku kau tidak bisa bahagia... pergilah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku!"

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku keluar dari hidupmu? Kenapa kau selalu mendorongku pergi? Apakah menurutmu bersamamu aku tidak bahagia? Kalau aku tidak bahagia... kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu? Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Ichigo diam menyaksikan ekspresi penuh kekesalan dari isterinya itu. Sekali lagi wanita itu harus menangis karena pertengkaran mereka hari ini.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sekarang. Karena kau tak pernah membiarkan hatimu untuk mencintaiku. Kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk menerimaku. Sejak awal... kau memang tidak pernah berniat untuk memberikan secuil hatimu untukku."

Rukia menghapus air matanya dengan kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Ichigo di ruang tamunya. Berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ichigo bahkan tidak berteriak di depannya. Tidak memarahinya sedikitpun. Karena ekspresi seperti itulah yang membuat Rukia kesal!

Dan akhirnya, Rukia hanya sanggup menangis menahan getir di hatinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya Renji tidak mau menghiraukan bell apartemennya yang berbunyi sejak tadi itu. Tapi malangnya, malah terdengar pintu apartemennya yang terbuka dan menutup. Apa-apaan malam seperti ini?

Ketika Renji keluar dari kamarnya, dia malah melihat sahabatnya duduk di sofanya sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Astaga! Aku seperti isteri keduamu saja Ichigo! Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Rukia?" sindir Renji.

Tampaknya itu benar. Ichigo hanya diam saja. Itu adalah puncak emosi si kepala labu ini. kalau dia terlalu kesal atau terlalu marah, Ichigo cenderung akan diam saja. Merasa diacuhkan, Renji bergerak menuju dapurnya dan mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dari lemari esnya. Satu dia sodorkan pada Ichigo dan satunya diminumnya sendiri. Orang itu bahkan terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah bosan hidup!

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkanmu. Ada apa?" ujar Renji setelah duduk di sebelah sofa pria itu.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Rukia pergi dariku?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihatnya menangis terus. Lebih baik dia pergi dariku."

"Gampang. Kau tinggal temui saja kakaknya dan bilang, aku sudah menyiksa adikmu! Selesai. Presdir kita yang terhormat itu akan segera mencincangmu dan membawa Rukia pergi darimu. Tapi, tentu saja akan membuat gadis itu semakin menangis karena kehilanganmu."

"Yang serius Renji..."

"Kapan aku tidak serius menanggapi masalahmu hah? Wajar kalau Rukia menangis terus. Kau tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Kau selalu berusaha membuat gadis itu menjauh darimu. Coba kau pikir, gadis mana yang bisa setegar itu hah? Dijauhi oleh suaminya sendiri. Tidakkah menurutmu itu menyakitkan?"

Yah. Ichigo selalu membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya. Selalu mendorongnya pergi. Berusaha untuk tidak mencintainya secuil pun.

"Ini sudah tiga tahun Ichigo. Kurasa tiga tahun sudah cukup untukmu melupakan Yukia. Hiduplah dengan normal Ichigo. Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan orang mati. Dengan tingkahmu seperti ini tidak akan membuat Yukia hidup kembali. Kau boleh mencintainya seumur hidupmu, tapi buka juga hatimu untuk orang lain yang bersedia mencintaimu.

"Rukia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu. Tapi kau... kau sekalipun tidak pernah berkorban untuknya. Apa pernah kau berpikir alasan sebenarnya kenapa gadis itu menangis? Karena kau tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Bukan karena kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk dicintai olehmu. Itu masalahnya."

Banyak pertimbangan yang Ichigo pikirkan jika dia mencintai Rukia. Dia hanya tak ingin, Ichigo menganggapnya mencintai seseorang yang sudah mati di dalam diri Rukia. Walaupun seperti itu, Ichigo juga tidak ingin mencintai Yukia di dalam diri orang lain.

"Rukia itu... sudah cukup banyak memberikanmu waktu untuk mencintainya. Cobalah Ichigo. Cobalah mencintainya. Tidak sulit bukan? Tidak ada yang Rukia tuntut darimu selain berusaha untuk mencintainya. Satu-satunya wanita yang menerimamu apa adanya, bersedia menerima masa lalumu. Tidak menuntut apapun darimu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah cinta darimu. Apa kau pernah menemukan wanita lain yang seperti Rukia? Ada wanita yang mau suaminya mencintai wanita lain selain isterinya kecuali Rukia?

"Ayolah Ichigo. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Terimalah takdir. Yukia itu sudah mati. Tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa sekaligus, cobalah pelan-pelan mencintainya. Rukia sudah lama menunggumu bukan? Mau sampai kapan kau membuatnya menunggu? Terlalu banyak berpikir malah akan menyakiti kalian berdua. Jangan sampai menyesal untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo. Kalau sampai kau melepaskan kesempatan ini, kau pasti akan lebih menyesal daripada melepaskan kesempatan yang pertama."

Semua kata-kata Renji memang benar adanya. Tidak sedikitpun ada yang salah. Ichigo memang tidak pernah memberikan Rukia kesempatan dicintai olehnya.

Bahkan, di depan orang asing sekalipun, Rukia tetap memperlakukannya sebagai suami yang baik meskipun jelas, Ichigo tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Yukia... aku harus apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menangis semalaman, Rukia melihat isi apartemennya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sepertinya semalam Ichigo pergi entah kemana lagi setelah mereka bertengkar.

Sekarang Rukia harus apa? Rukia sendiri bingung harus apalagi. Sepertinya kata-katanya yang semalam sangat keterlaluan. Sebaiknya, Rukia menelpon Ichigo untuk meminta maaf dengannya.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Rukia membuka ponselnya dan segera menekan nomor sang suami. Sepertinya ponselnya masih aktif. Tidur di mana Ichigo semalam?

"Halo?"

Rukia terkejut karena ponsel Ichigo diangkat oleh orang lain. Rukia kenal suara Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Oh, Rukia? Maaf ini aku, Renji. Ichigo sedang mandi. Semalam dia tidur di tempatku. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menceramahinya semalam. Dia tidak akan menjahatimu lagi. Oh ya, kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Biar nanti kusampaikan."

Rukia lega suaminya ada di tempat sahabatnya. Sepertinya Renji juga mendukung Rukia. Rukia bersyukur masih ada yang mau mendukungnya selain Yumichika tentunya.

"Rukia? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Oh, ya. Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja padanya kalau aku... baik-baik saja. Dan aku... menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Rukia sudah memutuskan akan membicarakannya sekali lagi dengan Ichigo. Sikapnya tadi malam sangat tidak bagus. Ichigo pasti kesal padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dasar penipu! Kau bahkan tidak berani mengangkat telepon darinya! Dia bilang, dia baik-baik saja dan menunggumu pulang! Setelah kerja hari ini kau harus langsung pulang dan bicara baik-baik dengannya! Mengerti! Dan jangan temui aku kalau kau masih ingin membuatnya menderita!"

Renji menyodorkan setelan jasnya pada Ichigo agar laki-laki itu bisa segera pergi ke kantor.

Ichigo masih termenung di sofa Renji. Pria berambut merah itu sudah meninggalkanm kopi hangat dan roti panggang. Yah, kapan orang itu bisa masak dengan benar?

Setelah Renji keluar dari apartemennya, Ichigo banyak berpikir. Berbagai pertimbangan sudah dia pikirkan. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya tak ada jalan keluar yang benar selain... menjauhkan Rukia dari hidupnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau... memintaku memindahkanmu ke divisi lain?" ulang Byakuya setelah pagi ini dengan penuh kejutan dia mendapati GM-nya menemuinya dan meminta ijin untuk dipindahkan sesegera mungkin ke divisi lain.

"Ya Presdir. Kalau bisa... bulan depan aku sudah bisa pindah," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya?"

Ichigo masih memandang datar pada mata abu-abu pria angkuh di depannya ini. Kuchiki Byakuya yang terhormat. Juga kakak kandung Kuchiki Rukia saat ini.

"Kurasa... Anda sendiri sudah tahu alasannya."

"Kuchiki Senna?" tebak Byakuya.

Bukan hal aneh jika tebakan Byakuya tidak salah. Bagaimanapun Byakuya juga tahu masa lalu dua orang itu. Mantan kekasih yang tidak berakhir baik. Dan bukan salah pria berambut orange ini jika hubungan mereka tidak berakhir baik. Byakuya tak bisa menyalahkan sepihak begitu saja. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan tentu saja membuat beberapa orang menyesal mengenal masa lalu mereka. Dan termasuk pria ini. Byakuya sadar, bahwa membawa Kuchiki Senna kembali masuk ke dalam hidup pria ini sama saja dengan mengacaukan hidupnya. Juga menyakiti hati beberapa orang.

"Apa karena Kuchiki Senna? Kurosaki?" tekan Byakuya sekali lagi menyadari pria itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang akhirnya pria itu mau bicara lagi.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap profesional. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan seperti yang biasa Anda lakukan. Tapi sayang, aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak mengingat semuanya. Karena itu, jika Anda tidak keberatan, aku mohon agar aku bisa dipindahkan ke tempat lain secepat mungkin," pinta Ichigo lagi.

"Jika aku memindahkanmu, termasuk memindahkan jabatanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Asal aku dipindahkan," jawab Ichigo cepat.

Bukannya Ichigo tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Byakuya soal pindahan jabatan itu. Bisa jadi Ichigo diturunkan dari jabatannya yang sekarang. tapi jujur, Ichigo tak terlalu peduli lagi soal itu. Baginya yang sekarang sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu muka lagi dengan wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan permintaanmu. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Ichigo diam menunggu Presdirnya.

"Apakah... kau melakukan ini, demi dirimu... atau demi Rukia?"

Demi Rukia.

Walau Ichigo tahu hubungan Rukia dan Senna sangat buruk, tapi Ichigo tak sampai berpikir ini demi siapa. Yang dia pikirkan adalah sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Kuchiki Senna. Hanya itu. Dan Ichigo sangat berharap kemungkinan dia bisa dimutasi ke kota lain. Itu jauh lebih baik. Tidak apa tempatnya terasing atau tidak dikenal sama sekali. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada tetap di tempat yang penuh dengan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Kurosaki?" tekan Byakuya lagi.

"Aku... hanya ingin bersikap profesional saja. Bukan demi siapa-siapa."

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Selama ini dia tak curiga sedikitpun mengenai rumah tangga adiknya. Karena selama ini Rukia tak pernah sekali pun mengadu padanya soal rumah tangganya. Byakuya juga mulai merasa Rukia yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih dewasa semenjak menikah. Kelihatannya adiknya satu itu sudah banyak menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja insting seorang kakak tidak bisa dibohongi. Sejak di rumah sakit itu, Byakuya yakin ada yang mereka berdua tutupi. Sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan pernah Byakuya pikirkan selama ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kokuto? Kau jarang datang ke butikku selama ini. Tapi apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu dengan Kokuto?" tanya Yumichika sambil bersedekap dada dengan mimik yang dibuat sebingung mungkin.

Siang ini, entah ada angin apa, hujan apa, badai apa, bencana apa, tidak tahu apa pokoknya, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo datang ke butiknya, menemuinya dan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin dipertemukan dengan Kokuto. Memangnya dari mana pria tampan ini mengenal sosok model bernama Kokuto itu? Aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja. Bisa?" pinta Ichigo.

"Tapi... kau tidak berencana ingin berkelahi dengannya kan?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ehh? Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghubunginya. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Yumichika setelah mengingat kalimatnya yang terasa aneh. Kenapa dia yang jadinya salah tingkah.

Setelah menghubungi Kokuto, dan tentu saja pria itu merasa aneh karena seorang suami dari gadis yang akhir-akhir ini diam-diam dia perhatikan, membuat Kokuto berpikir banyak. Tapi kemudian Yumichika tak banyak menjelaskan karena dia juga tidak tahu.

Yumichika kembali menemui Ichigo yang menunggunya dengan sabar tanpa banyak protes.

"Kokuto bilang dia akan menemuimu di taman dekat sini. Dia akan tiba dalam waktu 15 menit. Kau bisa?"

"Terima kasih Yumichika. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ehh... Ichigo! Tunggu dulu!" pekik Yumichika ketika Ichigo akan melangkah keluar.

Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati pria itu―bahkan terlalu meragukan disebut pria dengan tampilan nyentrik dan mencolok ini―berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Nanti katakan pada Rukia, aku akan mengirimkan kado ulang tahunnya setelah aku pulang nanti. Aku lupa karena sibuk dengan Tokyo Fashion Week kemarin."

"Ulang tahun?" ulang Ichigo yang merasa janggal itu.

"Iya. Ulang tahun. Kemarin kalian kencan kan? Itu ulang tahunnya. Rukia bilang dia akan bikin kejutan untukmu. Makanya mengajak kencan denganmu ke kebun binatang itu. Rukia tidak bilang apapun?"

Sudah. Lengkap sudah.

Ichigo jadi bertambah yakin dengan pilihannya kali ini.

Dia tidak akan lagi membiarkan Rukia bersamanya. Bersama pria brengsek seperti dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kejutan sekali kau mau bertemu denganku," ujar Kokuto setelah mereka bertemu di taman yang dimaksud itu. Ichigo bahkan sampai melewatkan jam makan siangnya karena ini. setelah ini, Ichigo yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai hubunganmu dengan Rukia. Tapi sepertinya kalian cukup dekat," kata Ichigo tanpa ekspresi menatap Kokuto.

"100 untukmu. Aku juga tidak tahu banyak hubungan pernikahan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini," balas Kokuto.

"Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap isteriku?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

Kokuto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung lalu mendengus aneh dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di taman itu. Untungnya suasana siang itu cukup sepi.

"Maaf? Kau bertanya apa yang aku rasakan terhadap isterimu? Kau yakin kau menemuiku hanya ingin bertanya ini?" tanya Kokuto tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat dan datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah. Karena kau yang meminta aku tak akan sungkan. Sejujurnya, aku menyukainya. Menyukai Rukia. Aku sudah bilang apa yang kukatakan di rumah sakit itu bukan main-main. Jadi, aku sudah berencana akan mengambilnya darimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi karena suami bodoh sepertimu!" kata Kokuto dalam.

"Baguslah. Karena aku berencana untuk melepasnya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengambilnya dariku."

Kokuto geram mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Tanpa sadar, dia langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria berambut orange itu dan meninju rahangnya sekuat mungkin. Ichigo sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Tapi, Kokuto merasa belum puas dengan tindakannya itu, karena itu sekali lagi dia memukul Ichigo, merangkak ke atas tubuh pria itu dan meninju wajahnya berulang kali. Sayang, pria ini sama sekali tidak membalas serangan Ichigo. Kokuto sendiri sampai bosan dan berteriak kencang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar pria brengsek! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Rukia mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak tahu perasaan gadis itu untukmu! Kenapa kau menikahinya kalau kau hanya mempermainkannya! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih memanggil dirimu pria jika membuat gadis itu terluka seperti ini hah!" jerit Kokuto.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya terguling tadi. Membersihkan kemeja dan jasnya yang kotor terkena tanah dan mengelap luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena sejak awal pernikahan kami hanyalah permainan. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini. Rukia beruntung bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya masih ada pria yang berusaha keras untuknya. Tidak seperti aku."

"Aku bahkan menyesal memukul wajah brengsekmu dengan tanganku ini. tanganku jadi kotor karena pria pengecut sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kalian hadapi, tapi aku berani jamin kau akan menyesal meninggalkan gadis yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya itu. Dia mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Dia mencintaimu dan tidak menuntut apapun darimu. Tapi kau malah memilih meninggalkannya?"

"Itu akan lebih baik untuknya. Jadi dia tidak perlu menangis karena aku lagi."

Kokuto maju selangkah lagi dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo sekali lagi. Menatap garang mata kecokelatan itu.

"Dengar brengsek! Kau pikir kenapa dia menangis karenamu? Karena kau tidak mencintainya! Kalau kau mencintainya, tentu saja dia tidak akan menangis lagi! Sesulit apapun jalan kalian, kalau kau mencintainya, tentu dia tidak akan menangis! Aku malu sekali mengenal pria pengecut sepertimu! Kau menikahinya hanya untuk membuatnya terluka. Apa kau tidak tahu? pria yang paling brengsek adalah pria yang melukai hati seorang gadis. dan aku sangat berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal meninggalkan gadis itu!"

Kokuto pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dengan langkah lebar dan penuh kekesalan. Ichigo tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-kata Kokuto tadi. Sama seperti apa yang Renji katakan padanya kemarin malam. Apa benar dia akan menyesal melepaskan Rukia nanti? Apa benar dia akan merasa kehilangan nanti? Tapi kalau seperti ini... sampai kapan dia membuat Rukia menangis?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengirim pesan pada Rukia bahwa dia akan pulang malam hari. Karena itu, Rukia berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyiapkan makan malam terenak yang pernah dia buat. Dia tak tahu Ichigo akan memakannya atau tidak, tapi Rukia hanya ingin memasak sesuatu setelah, rencana kencan yang gagal itu. Rukia sudah siap. Ichigo juga sempat bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengannya. Dan Rukia berharap itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Karena Rukia juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ichigo.

Rukia ingin berusaha lebih kuat lagi untuk meyakinkan pria itu. Kalau Rukia setulus hati mencintainya. Tanpa meminta ataupun menuntut apapun. Sejak awal, Rukia juga tidak berniat menghapus bayangan Yukia. dia hanya ingin Ichigo mencintainya juga. Walau hanya secuil. Tidak masalah Ichigo yang tidak bisa melupakan Yukia. Karena sejak awal, Rukia sudah menerima konsekuensi mencintai pria itu. Jadi sekarang... itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

Rukia membuka ponselnya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Agak telat untuk makan malam. Tapi kemudian, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

**_Turunlah ke bawah. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat apartemen._**

Ichigo menyuruhnya turun. Tapi Rukia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin ada sesuatu di bawah sana.

Rukia menutupi makan malamnya dan beranjak turun ke bawah. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan suaminya itu. Rukia sudah memasang wajah sumringah dan memutuskan untuk bicara baik-baik. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo melihatnya menangis lagi. Rukia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia harus. Kalau ingin meyakinkan pada Ichigo kalau dia tidak selemah itu. Kalau Rukia cukup kuat untuk bersama Ichigo.

Dengan nafas tersengal karena terlalu terburu-buru, Rukia tiba di taman yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo. Rukia sudah tersenyum lebar ketika melihat suaminya sudah menunggu di sana sambil duduk di bangku taman itu.

Ketika melihat Rukia berlari ke arahnya, Ichigo berdiri dan menyambut gadis mungil itu. Ichigo berusaha memberikan senyum pada gadis itu. Tapi kemudian, luka di sudut bibirnya tidak mengijinkannya melakukan itu.

"Ichigo? Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" kata Rukia panik menyadari memar dan luka di wajah tampan pria itu. Walaupun gelap, tapi cahaya lampu membantu mereka saling melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain.

Tangan mungil Rukia terjulur hendak menyentuh wajah suaminya, tapi kemudian dihentikan oleh Ichigo. Tangan mungil itu digenggam lembut oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi wajah gadis itu tak menunjukkan kalau dia menerima kata-kata Ichigo. Mata cantiknya masih menelusuri wajah Ichigo inchi demi inchi. Ichigo juga bisa melihat bekas memar karena terkilirnya waktu itu. Di tangan mungil ini.

"Ichigo... ada yang ingin―"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja Rukia?"

Mata ungu kelabunya membulat lebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Ichigo itu. Serasa seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya, Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Bibirnya gemetar beserta tubuh mungilnya. Tapi tangannya masih digenggam oleh Ichigo.

"Ichigo... apa yang―"

"Kurasa... aku yang tidak sanggup Rukia. Aku yang tidak sanggup meneruskan ini sampai tiga bulan. Makanya, kita selesaikan saja sekarang."

"Tidak," setetes air mata bergulir dari pipi putih Rukia.

"Rukia..."

"Aku tidak mau," tetes lainnya ikut membasahi wajah cantik Rukia.

"Tolong―"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Ichigo! Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku juga sudah bilang tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih mencintai Yukia. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak mau melupakan Yukia. Hanya jangan... jangan bilang berpisah. Aku tidak mau..." rengek Rukia.

"Dan membiarkanmu menangis selamanya? Tidak Rukia. Aku yang tidak mau itu."

"Jadi kau mau kita bagaimana? Aku akan berusaha Ichigo. Kau mau aku bagaimana, aku akan menurutimu. Kalau kau keberatan aku menangis terus, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tolong... selesaikan ini sampai tiga bulan nanti. Kalau memang tidak bisa, aku akan berhenti. Tapi jangan sekarang..."

"Tiga bulan terlalu lama Rukia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita seperti ini."

"Aku justru lebih menderita tanpamu! Tiga bulan bahkan terlalu singkat untukku Ichigo. Aku tidak mau membahas ini."

Rukia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo, tapi sayangnya pria itu kembali menariknya agar Rukia melihat ke arahnya. Rukia berusaha membuang muka untuk tidak mendengarkan Ichigo lagi.

"Rukia..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku tidak peduli! Selesaikan ini sampai tiga bulan! itu perjanjian pernikahan kita. Kalau belum tiga bulan, aku tidak akan―"

"Rukia!"

Kedua orang itu sama-sama tertegun. Rukia mengenal suara itu. Jantungnya bahkan terasa akan segera lepas sekarang juga. Rukia bisa merasakan tangannya yang lain, yang tidak digenggam Ichigo, ditarik paksa menjauh dari pria berambut orange ini. seketika itu pula Rukia langsung meringis karena ternyata bekas terkilirnya masih terasa.

"Nii-sama..." panggil Rukia dengan suara tercekatnya.

Tatapan angkuh dan dingin itu menusuk kedua orang itu dengan segera. Rukia merasa tubuhnya berubah seperti jelly. Susah bergerak. Dan gemetar. Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari orang berwajah angkuh itu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan Kurosaki!" katanya dingin.

Rukia semakin ketakutan menanggapi kata-kata dinginnya itu.

"Nii-sama! Ini tidak seperti yang Nii-sama pikirkan! Ini salah paham! Ini―"

"Berhenti membelanya Rukia! Mulai sekarang kau lupakan orang ini! Aku akan mengurus perceraian kalian."

"Nii-sama! Hentikan itu! Nii-sama salah paham!" pekik Rukia. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun.

"Apanya yang salah paham? Apa yang kudengar hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres pada pernikahan kalian. Jadi ini sebabnya. Tiga bulan... apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian mempermainkan pernikahan!"

"Bukan! Ini bukan salah Ichigo! Aku... aku yang memintanya Nii-sama! Ichigo tidak salah apapun! Dia tidak tahu apapun! Lepaskan aku Nii-sama!"

"Kita pulang."

"Tidak! Rumahku di sini!" Rukia masih berteriak pada Byakuya akan melepaskannya. Tapi pria angkuh itu tetap menahan tangan Rukia dan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Rukia terus meronta, tapi Ichigo tetap diam saja. Itu yang membuat Rukia semakin sedih dan pedih. Bahkan ketika Rukia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil pun, Ichigo tetap diam dan tidak berbuat apapun.

Rukia berusaha membuka pintu mobil kakaknya untuk berlari ke tempat Ichigo. Tapi pintu itu langsung dikunci dan Byakuya memegangi lengan Rukia agar gadis mungil itu tidak beranjak kemanapun. Sambil memerintah Kira untuk menjalankan mobilnya, Byakuya tetap memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Nii-sama... kumohon, aku mau ke tempat Ichigo. Nii-sama..." isak Rukia. Tapi Byakuya seolah tak mendengar adik kesayangan menangis memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak kuijinkan pergi kemanapun Rukia. Kecuali denganku. Dan kau... lupakan Kurosaki itu. Dia benar-benar pria brengsek. Tidak seharusnya kau menikah dengan orang seperti itu!" kata Byakuya tajam.

"Aku mencintainya Nii-sama! Aku mencintainya!" pekik Rukia.

Byakuya masih diam seolah menulikan telinganya untuk tidak terpengaruh tangisan adiknya. Selama ini, Byakuya paling anti membiarkan Rukia menangis. Byakuya tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan adik kesayangannya ini menangis. Karena itu apapun yang Rukia inginkan selalu dikabulkannya.

"Diamlah Rukia! Dia tidak mencintaimu! Dia... tidak mencintaimu!" kata Byakuya tegas sambil menekankan setiap kata itu di depan Rukia.

Rukia langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Ichigo... tidak mencintainya.

"Tapi... aku mencintainya... aku... aku mencintainya..." gumam Rukia. Dan gadis mungil ini terus menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak yang pitanya tak akan kembali memutar dengan baik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hueee apa ini? kenapa saya bikin chap yang lebih hancur seperti ini? ada apa sih sama otak saya? kayaknya emang lagi konslet belakangan ini. gak ngerti kenapa...

huft! baiklah. ini konflik terakhir mereka. Ruki udah dibawa Byakuya dan Ichi yang goblok!

err... sebenarnya sih bukan, Ichi gak ngapa-ngapain karena dia gak mau Ruki menderita kalo sama dia. Ichi beneran mikiran kebahagiaan Ruki. gak kayak Senna. hehehe kayaknya emang si Ichi masih terlalu sulit ngelupain Yukia ya? hmmm... setelah chap ini dan kemudian beberapa chap lagi fic ini akan the end! wkwkwkwkwk saya seneng banget kalo ada fic yang mau the end!

dan jujur saya belum memikirkan endingnya. jadi saya gak bisa memprediksi ending fic ini seperti apa. dan gak menutup kemungkinan bakalan mengejutkan. hehehe yah semoga saat itu otak saya gak konslet jadi bisa bikin ending yang memuaskan.

dan soal kemunculan Kokuto, tuh anak gak dibikin buat cemburui Ichi. gak gitu. karena pada dasarnya, saya gak menargetkan Kokuto seperti itu. lebih ke... gimana ya, kayak Renji dan Yumi sih Kokuto itu. nyadarin Ichi betapa cinta Ruki ke dia. hehehe jadi maaf gak ada adegan dramatis yang cemburu gimana gitu. wkwkwkkw

hahh~~ kayaknya ini chap hancur banget ya? lebai? kayak sinetron. yayaya fic saya kayak gitu kok. penuh kekurangan. wkwkkw jadi maaf kalo chap ini membosankan banget. saya cuma mau menekankan pilihan Ichi aja. karena gak mungkin banget yang namanya langsung cinta itu. sekali lagi semua butuh proses. gak mesti kan semuanya jeblek gitu aja? hehehe maafkan kekonsletan otak saya yang gak direparasi selama 20 tahun ini *plak*

balas review...

Crystalline Arch : makasih udah review senpai... aahhaah emang kiblat fic ini ngarah ke Full House gitu. setiap fic saya pasti ada inspiratornya. dan semua itu pasti dari drama Korea. wkwkwkwwk makasih udah dibilang bagus. saya sempet depresi karena ngebikin fic lebai mulu hehehhe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehee kayaknya masih butuh beberapa proses dalam tahap itu. karena fic ini bukan nyeritain Ichi yang berubah cinta mati ke Ruki tapi nyeritain gimana Ichi yang berusaha ngelupain Yukia. hehehehe dan kayaknya Ruk juga gak bakal bisa dingin ke Ichi. heheheh secara dia yang cinta sih... *plak*

Kyouichiru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Kokuto gak diproduksi gitu... heheheh jadi gak ada adegan cemburu gimana gitu. wkwkwk

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... kalo saya sih pengen ngulitinnya heheheh ya ini konflik terakhir kok. hehehe prekuelnya gak sesedih itu kok. hehehe saya yang ngetik aja cuma sampe nangis darah *gubrak* hehheh ya dong, ini kan Ichiruki masa berubah jadi IchiYumi? *plak*

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf gak update kilat karena berbagai halangan. dan ini udah update hehehe

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf jadi telat banget. karena sitkon sih heheheh yah ini udah update

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe kayaknya gak mungkin deh sampe 20 chap. saya yang gak sanggup ngetik sebanyak itu. hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ini buat senpai yang selalu nanyain fic ini di semua review fic saya. hehehehe saya seneng senpai nangis lagi. apa chap ini juga nangis? heheheh

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... aduh lupa ya? jangan panggil senpai dong... heheheh ya ini konflik terakhir sekaligus penderitaan Ruki yang paling berat hehhehe... nih udah update hehehe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... wah maaf senpai. apa chap kali ini rada ngebosenin? kayaknya sih iya ya? hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... kan Ichi ngilang tiga jam tuh nungguin Senna. nah si Senna emang sempet pingsan, tapi kemudian dia bangun pas nyadar Ichi ada di deket dia. langsung aja deh dia resekin Ruki. hehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... pas nee chan bilang kamar serba pink, saya ngebayangin Ruki ama Yumi yang pake baju Loli gitu wkwkkwkw tenang aja neechan, ini masalah terakhir kok. bisa dibilang masalah final mereka. heheheh yaya namanya juga fic jadi banyak masalah apalagi fic saya... *plak*

bathroom concert : makasih udah review senpai... dan saya harap ketika senpai baca chap ini semoga Housekeeping-nya diupdate! saya udah gatal mau baca chap berikutnya tuh... hiks... lama amat, senpai lagi ngembara kemana sih? makasih semangatnya, hmmm kayaknya sih Kokuto gak digunain kesana. maaf ya jadi kecewa. terus maaf sekali lagi kalo chap ini beneran ngebosenin dan ancur...

Riyuu : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe gimana ya? mereka aja konflik melulu gimana mau lemon, tapi tenang aja, mungkin ada bonus nantinya di chap-chap depan. hehehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... ya silahkan aja di kasih hehhe. humm nasibnya belum tahu gimana... Ichi juga belum liat kalung itu lagi kan? heheh oh adek kembarnya Ichi? yah mereka kan lagi di Karakura. gak tahu gimana gobloknya Ichi ini. kalo tahu pasti kena bantai Yuzu deh ngebuat Ruki nangis gitu. hehhehe

: makasih udah review senpai... hehehe karakter Senna kayaknya berhasil banget ngebuat orang benci dia ya? kasian... *cupcupcup*

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo Senna mati gak ada yang ganggu lagi dong? *dijambak* hehheh yah Senna sih emang ada buat ngacauin keadaan sih hehehe. nih udah update...

Haru no Ai : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya Senna emang diciptkan buat bikin rusuh heheheh, wah kenapa mau dikasih ke Byakuya? kasih ke Yumi aja biar bisa bikin baju bareng *gaknyambung*

Dy'angel of sAsuSaku'sliGht'icHiruki : makasih udah review senpai... tenang aja nih udah konflik terakhir beberapa chap lagi tamat kok. hehehe bukannya malas update sih, kadang liat sitkon makanya suka update lama. pada dasarnya saya sih bisa aja update teratur kalo gak ada masalah, alamat FB saya sih bisa di liat di profil saya hehehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh gak papa kok gak bakal rumit lagi ini udah konflik terakhir dan bentar lagi tamat! ehhehehe

Delvin : makasih udah review senpai... iya dong bakal saya lanjutin sampe tamat kalo nggak saya gak mungkin bikin fic ini. hehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... heeheh senpai udah jarang nongol nih,... emang kayak sinetron sih tapi ini konflik terakhir mereka sih heheheh

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... wah sayang, karena ini chap terakhir, jadi mereka belum tentu bisa baikan sih hehehe doain aja yang terbaik...

makasih sekali lagi sama yang udah berpartisipasi di semua fic saya. saya sangat berterima kasih. kayaknya terima kasih aja gak sanggup deh buat ngebales semua kebaikan senpai sama saya selama ini. ehheheh

jadi... mohon reviewnya ya, akhir-akhir ini saya sempet ngerasa depresi banget, pengaruh dari otak yang konslet. jadi tiap dapet review semua senpai, rasanya pelan-pelan depresi saya ilang dan saya semangat buat update fic hehhe maaf kalo saya banyak omong, tapi ijinkan saya bilang begitu karena beneran semua perhatian senpai di fic saya ngebuat saya beneran seneng banget hehehehe

ok deh, sekali lagi reviewnya ya... supaya saya tahu fic ini masih layak lanjut ato nggak. hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	11. Final Destiny

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Entahlah.

Ichigo tak tahu, sebenarnya ini baik atau tidak. tapi melihat isterinya dibawa paksa begitu sebenarnya membuatnya serba salah juga. Hanya saja, jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, dia akan terus membuat Rukia menangis karena keegoisannya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Biarkan saja seperti ini. toh pada akhirnya, mereka akan tetap terpisah apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Begitu masuk ke apartemennya, Ichigo melihat meja makannya tampak rapi dan ditutupi oleh tudung saji.

Begitu Ichigo membukanya, ternyata ada sederet makanan yang tersaji di sana. Sepertinya Rukia bermaksud menyediakan makan malam setelah dia pulang. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

Ichigo ingin tak menyentuh makanan itu. Tapi mengingat wajah isterinya yang berseri-seri setiap kali memasakkan makanan untuknya, Ichigo jadi tidak tega.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Ichigo duduk dan mulai mencicipi semua makanan itu.

Yah. Rukia memang tak pernah berbohong. Dia selalu hebat dalam memasak. Ichigo menyukai masakan gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau memang pintar masak," gumam Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ternyata... ini sudah hari kedua apartemen Ichigo tanpa Rukia.

Semuanya terasa sepi. Tidak ada lagi suara gaduh di pagi hari. Sarapan di pagi hari. Dan celoteh gadis cantik itu di pagi hari. Kadang Ichigo sering merasakan halusinasi ketika mendengar suara berisik di pagi hari. Tapi akhirnya dia ingat kalau Rukia tak ada lagi di sini. Semuanya seolah tak pernah terjadi, dan dia kembali menjadi Ichigo sebelum mengenal Rukia. Hampa dan kosong.

Byakuya tak pernah menyinggung apapun di kantor. Bahkan tak memberi tahu Ichigo bagaimana kabar Rukia setelah dibawa paksa itu. Semuanya... seperti semula.

Tapi kadang, ketika membuka kloset pribadinya, masih ada pernak pernik Rukia di sana. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengantarkannya ke rumah Kuchiki. Tapi sayang, dia tak pernah ada waktu. Dan setiap kali melihat barang milik Rukia, entah kenapa dia merasa rindu dan... kehilangan.

Apakah Ichigo masih begitu bodoh?

Kenapa dia merasa kehilangan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona Rukia... masih tidak mau makan," lapor pelayan pribadi Rukia, Nanao.

Byakuya masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Sejak sampai di rumah ini, Rukia terus meminta pulang ke apartemen Ichigo. Tapi Byakuya tak pernah menggubrisnya. Byakuya bahkan melarang seluruh orang di rumah ini membiarkan Kuchiki bungsu ini untuk keluar dari rumah walau selangkah.

Sejak dikatakan begitu, Rukia jadi mengurung diri dan tidak mau melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk diam di atas kasurnya dan menolak apapun yang diberikan pelayannya.

"Apa dia masih sama seperti kemarin?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya, Tuan. Masih sama. Dia menolak makanannya. Saya khawatir... Nona Rukia bisa sakit," cemas Nanao.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah. Terus bujuk untuk makan saja," Byakuya segera berdiri untuk langsung ke kantor.

"Tapi Tuan, Anda juga harus makan. Anda juga... tidak makan selama dua hari ini," ujar Nanao.

"Kalau adikku saja tidak mau makan, kenapa aku harus makan?"

Nanao kini menatap serba salah pada Kuchiki bersaudara ini.

Sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Byakuya tahu adiknya keras kepala, karena itu dia jauh lebih keras kepala. Rukia masih belum tahu kakaknya sama seperti dirinya. Menolak makan. Karena Rukia menolak bicara pada siapapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang ke tempat Ichigo dan bertemu suaminya.

Dan yang membuatnya sedih, Ichigo tak menghubungi setelah dia dibawa paksa oleh kakaknya. Sebenarnya Rukia jadi bimbang saat ini. Sepertinya... Ichigo serius tidak ingin kembali lagi padanya. Sepertinya memang sejak awal, tidak ada setitik cinta untuk Rukia. Tidak ada.

Bayangan Yukia begitu kuat dalam benak Ichigo. Rukia tak sanggup menyingkirkan bayangan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Masuk."

Ichigo masuk ke ruangan Presdir ini. Dia sudah diberikan surat tugas untuk pindah ke divisi lain. Sekarang, pangkatnya sama seperti Renji. Ichigo tak terlalu peduli hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari Senna. Itu saja. Lagipula, pekerjaan dengan jabatan terlalu tinggi cukup membuatnya pusing. Begitu banyak tekanan, ditambah lagi dengan masalah pribadinya, pasti membuat kepalanya pecah. Ide bagus untuk dipindahkan ke tempat lain.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku sebagai GM. Apa besok aku sudah bisa dipindahkan ke divisi itu?"

"Ya. Kau bisa pindah besok. Mungkin, Senna yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai GM," jelas Byakuya sambil tetap fokus pada dokumen yang dibacanya.

Ichigo diam mendengarkan. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia bisa lepas. Walau akhirnya tetap tidak bisa lepas sepenuhnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan lagi, kau bisa tinggalkan ruanganku. Ada rapat 10 menit lagi," kata Byakuya dingin.

Dia memang tidak pernah mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dan masalah pekerjaan. Buktinya selama Rukia kembali ke Kuchiki, Byakuya tak sekalipun menyinggung masalah mereka di kantor. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga merasa bersalah pada Rukia. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Ichigo menunduk hormat kemudian berbalik menuju pintu ruangan.

"Halo? Apa? Rukia pergi? Kenapa dia bisa kabur! Cari sampai dapat! Dia bisa pingsan kapan saja kalau pergi dengan kondisi begitu!" bentak Byakuya kesal.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar hal itu. Rukia kabur? Kondisi yang bagaimana yang bisa menyebabkannya pingsan?

"Byakuya... apa maksudmu... Rukia kabur? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Byakuya berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil jas. Kemudian menelpon bawahannya untuk menunda rapat. Setelah semua itu, Byakuya memandang sinis dan dingin pada Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kurosaki. Adikku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya segera keluar.

Kabur? Kabur kemana maksudnya?

Apa... Rukia diam-diam kembali ke apartemennya lagi?

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Ichigo segera keluar dari kantornya dan melesat menuju apartemennya. Saking paniknya, Ichigo tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tapi sayangnya, begitu sampai di apartemennya, tak ada sosok mungil itu. Apartemennya masih berantakan seperti biasa. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang membersihkannya lagi.

Tempat mana yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ahh syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kupikir kau kenapa Rukia..." desah Yumichika lega setelah gadis di pangkuannya ini bangun.

Sebenarnya Yumichika sedang sibuk-sibuknya siang ini. Tapi kemudian, ada pegawainya yang melihat Rukia pingsan di tangga. Karena terlalu panik, Yumichika menyuruh anak buahnya menggendong Rukia masuk ke ruangannya untuk istirahat. Wajah gadis itu begitu buruk. Mata sembab dan bengkak juga pucat. Rukia baru terbaring di sofanya selama 10 menit. Nyaris saja Yumichika memanggil ambulans.

"Kau bisa bangun?" kata Yumichika lembut

Rukia mengangguk pelan kemudian bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri di sofa itu. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia memeluk Yumichika dan menangis kencang.

"Hei... kau kenapa sayang?"

"Ichi... Ichigo... Ichigo..." gumamnya sambil sesegukkan.

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa pria itu melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi?"

Rukia mengendalikan tangisnya dan menunduk sambil menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di rumah kakaknya. Kalau kakaknya sudah tahu tentang pernikahan mereka. Dan kakaknya yang sangat marah itu. Juga menceritakan di bagian Rukia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumahnya, dilarang bertemu Ichigo, Rukia yang belum makan apapun dari kemarin karena kesal pada kakaknya, dan bagaimana Rukia bisa kabur dari sini.

"Astaga... kau gila Rukia! Aku baru tahu soal pernikahanmu ini! Wajar saja kalau Byakuya marah padamu! Apa yang kalian lakukan itu salah. Pasti kakakmu panik kau kabur begitu. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Aku ingin... pulang ke apartemen Ichigo..."

"Tidak! Aku pun tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang ke sana. Kakakmu sudah memilihkan jalan yang bagus. Ya, lebih baik kalian berpisah. Untuk apa kau menangis sepanjang waktu demi pria yang tidak mencintaimu? Kau pikir itu baik? Lupakan Ichigo sekarang, ayo kita pulang ke rumah kakakmu!"

"Yumichika... tolong... bantu aku..."

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Kalau pria itu terus menyakitimu, kau pergi saja! Ichigo bahkan tidak peduli kau yang seperti ini! Jadi kenapa kau mau peduli padanya?"

Yumichika mendesah pelan. Rukia berhenti menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya sudah amburadul tidak karuan begitu. Tapi masih mengharapkan pria brengsek begitu? Tega benar kepala labu itu!

"Satu kali lagi Rukia. Kalau dia tetap tidak menahanmu, kau pergi saja. Tidak ada gunanya. Percayalah padaku."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya memandang penuh harap pada Yumichika. Apakah... dia benar-benar harus melepaskan suaminya?

Yah. Berkali-kali Ichigo tak pernah menahannya walau sedetik. Tak pernah menggenggamnya walau sedetik. Tak pernah benar-benar ingin Rukia. Baginya, Rukia hanyalah refleksi masa lalu kekasihnya yang tidak akan kembali. Mungkin selama ini, jika Ichigo ada berbuat baik pada Rukia, mungkin karena bayangan kekasihnya. Mungkin karena Yukia-lah, Ichigo mau baik pada Rukia. Dan Rukia jamin, seandainya Rukia tidak mengingatkan Ichigo pada bayangan Yukia, mungkin saja, Ichigo tak pernah setuju usul konyol ini. Mungkin pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Sejak awal, pernikahan ini sudah salah. Salah sejak awal. Rukia baru menyadari itu.

"Bos, ada yang mencari Anda," kata seorang pegawai Yumichika dari balik pintu ruangannya.

"Siapa?" pekik Yumichika. Dia terlalu malas untuk keluar sekarang. Apalagi setelah melihat sahabatnya begini menderita. Yumichika juga jadi tidak mood meladeni pelanggan yang ingin mencarinya kalau sudah melihat kondisi Rukia begini.

"Rukia... kalau Kakakmu yang datang, kau harus pulang, mengerti?" ujar Yumichika lembut pada Rukia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis mungil ini tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yumichika.

"Seorang pria berambut orange bos! Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo! Dia ingin bertemu Anda sekarang," lanjut pegawainya itu tak lama kemudian.

Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berbinar cerah mendapati suaminya yang muncul di kantor Yumichika. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo ada di sini? Ingin sekali Rukia menjerit senang, berlari memeluk suaminya dan mengatakan kalau dia rindu Ichigo.

"Tidak Rukia," sela Yumichika saat melihat binar cerah di mata cantik Rukia. Sungguh, mendengar kedatangan pria itu saja, bisa merubah seluruh dunia Rukia.

"Yumi―"

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kalau dia tetap tidak bisa menahanmu, berpisah sekarang. Titik! Masih banyak pria lain di luar sana yang lebih baik dari pria brengsek seperti Ichigo! Ichigo terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Kalau kau mau mendengarkanku, aku akan membiarkan kalian bertemu. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan memaksamu pulang sekarang!"

Rukia bimbang sesaat.

Yah. Rukia juga ingin tahu apa perasaan Ichigo padanya. Benarkah dia benar-benar tidak ingin menahan Rukia lagi? Benarkah Ichigo tidak bisa mencintainya setitik pun? Benarkah semua usahanya selama ini sia-sia belaka?

Akhirnya, Rukia memilih jawaban yang seharusnya dia cari selama ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia?" tebak Yumichika setelah melihat Ichigo berdiri dengan gelisah di studio miliknya.

Ichigo langsung tertegun melihat sosok Yumichika yang tiba-tiba datang dan menebak tujuannya datang kemari. Entah kenapa mendengar Rukia kabur, Ichigo jadi panik dan gelisah. Dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu. Apalagi Byakuya sempat menyinggung soal pingsan. Seberapa parah kondisi gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia? Dia―"

"Dia kabur dari rumah Kakaknya. Aku tahu. Dia ada di sini," potong Yumichika. Wajahnya datar sambil bersedekap dada. Yumichika masih memiliki perasaan sebagai pria. Jadi dia tahu sebrengsek apa pria di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kalau dia bersamamu, pasti dia baik-baik saja. Tolong antarkan dia―"

"Rukia ingin bicara denganmu. Dia menunggu di ruangan pribadiku. Setelah kalian bicara, baru aku akan memutuskan akan mengantarnya kemana."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar kata kemana itu.

Yumichika segera menyuruh salah satu pegawainya membawa Ichigo ke ruangan pribadinya. Ichigo sedikit bimbang. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Rukia dengannya? Kenapa baru sekarang Rukia ingin mengatakannya? Kenapa tidak...

Begitu pintu ruangan Yumichika dibuka oleh pegawainya itu, Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan mendapati gadis mungil itu berdiri di jendela kaca ruangan kecil ini sambil membelakanginya. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dari pertama kali Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis ini. Ichigo jadi membenci dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengubah gadis ini jadi pribadi yang lain karena dirinya.

"Kau datang?"

Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo setelah mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup. Wajah gadis itu pucat dan sembab. Tapi dia masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Ichigo. Gadis itu tidak berlari memeluknya seperti di rumah sakit waktu itu. Dia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan jarak satu meter.

"Kau mencariku?" lanjut Rukia lagi, menyadari pria orange ini tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Rukia... kau... kenapa kau pergi begini? Byakuya panik padamu dan―"

"Apa kau panik juga?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Ichigo masih diam tak menjawab. Jangankan jawaban, isyarat apapun sama sekali tidak ditujukan Ichigo. Anggukan atau gelengan, tidak ada hal itu.

"Kurasa tidak ya," Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk sedih.

"Rukia, maksudku―"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?" tanya Rukia pasrah. Dia hanya ingin jawaban yang jujur.

"Rukia aku―"

"Aku hanya minta kau jawab tidak atau iya. Aku tidak minta alasanmu," sergah Rukia. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf meluncur lagi dari mulut pria itu.

"Aku... belum bisa mencintaimu," lirih Ichigo.

"Apa aku boleh menganggap itu jawaban tidak?"

Ichigo tertegun dan membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Jawaban... tidak?

"Rukia―"

"Jadi, kau juga tidak ingin menahanku? Ahh... konyol. Sejak awal kau memang tidak ingin menahanku. Tidak punya alasan menahanku bukan? Jadi... Cuma aku selama ini yang berusaha, tapi kau tidak. Padahal aku sudah katakan sejak awal, kau juga harus berusaha. Aku tidak membebankanmu apapun bukan? Selain hanya berusaha mencintaiku? Apa sesulit itu Ichigo? Berusaha mencintaiku? Aku tidak memintamu melepas bayangan Yukia. Hanya memintamu mencintaiku juga. Bukan hanya mencintai Yukia seorang," jelas Rukia. Entah kenapa kali ini airmatanya tidak mau turun.

"Rukia, aku tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus dan aku―"

"Yukia sudah tidak ada Ichigo! Sampai kapan kau mau bertingkah bodoh begini? Sebagai orang yang hidup, kita boleh mencintai seseorang yang sudah meninggal semau kita. Tapi tidak untuk menutup hati kita untuk orang lain. Apa kau berencana untuk tetap sendirian hingga kau meninggal nanti?"

Ichigo tetap diam. Dia terlalu takut akan mengecewakan orang lain karena hatinya masih terpaut oleh Yukia seorang. Walaupun kenyataan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Yukia sudah meninggal.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Kesan putus asa.

"Mungkin sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah ada di hatimu. Apa sesulit itu melupakan masa lalumu?"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu. Ingin dia menjerit sekarang dengan keadaan yang terus menekannya begini. Dia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tapi dia terlalu pengecut dan takut mengkhianati siapapun. Sedangkan dia tidak ingin mengkhianati siapapun. Dia hanya takut... kehilangan lagi.

"Terima kasih Ichigo. Sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk tahu rasanya menikah. Terima kasih kau sudah bersabar padaku selama ini. Terima kasih kau bersedia menerimaku sebagai isterimu. Terima kasih," ucap Rukia kemudian.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau... aku tidak berhasil meyakinkanmu, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan... berpisah darimu. Mungkin pengajuan cerai akan lama. Setelah pengajuan cerai diproses, aku baru akan kembali kemari untuk menyelesaikan prosedurnya. Selama itu... aku akan pergi dari Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Setelah sakit hatiku membaik, aku baru akan menemuimu lagi untuk mengurus perceraian kita."

"Ce... rai?"

Mungkin awalnya Ichigo hanya mengira berpisah saja. Tapi... cerai?

"Rukia. Aku antarkan kau pulang," sela Yumichika.

Ichigo berbalik melihat Yumichika sudah berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Rukia bergerak. Ichigo mendadak bingung, kenapa Yumichika sudah ada di ruangannya ini.

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku menguping kalian tadi. Karena aku sudah katakan pada Rukia, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Jadi... kau harus menerima keputusan Rukia yang sekarang. Dan aku jamin, Rukia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya," jelas Yumichika.

Ichigo masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yumichika. Tapi dia sudah melihat pria nyentrik itu sudah menarik tangan Rukia pergi dari ruangannya. Saat terakhir tadi, Rukia masih melirik ke arah Ichigo penuh harap. Hingga pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

Kesempatan terakhir Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Senna ketus setelah tidak menemukan GM tampan itu di ruangannya dan malah menemukan kepala merah itu tengah menyusun sesuatu di atas meja GM.

Setelah pulih dari aksi nekatnya, Senna langsung bekerja lagi. Dia tidak memberitahu Byakuya soal dirinya yang melakukan aksi nekat itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kakaknya jadi bertambah membenci Ichigo jika Byakuya tahu pria orange itulah yang menjadi alasan Senna bertindak nekat.

"Kau ini gigih sekali ya? Dia tidak ada. Entah pergi kemana," kata Renji cuek setelah melihat GM itu pergi buru-buru setelah keluar dari ruangan Presdir. Dan dia terjebak di sini karena Ichigo salah menyusun data yang mestinya dipresentasikan besok. Orang itu dua hari ini sudah jadi orang mabuk. Memangnya apa yang Rukia lakukan? Ichigo juga tak biasanya tidak bercerita padanya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu! Kau kan temannya! Kau pasti tahu dimana dia?"

Kuping Renji mendadak gatal. Suara gadis ini selain keras, judes dan ketus juga menyebalkan.

"Heh Nona Kuchiki! Aku bilang aku tidak tahu ya tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus membuntutinya sepanjang waktu hah? Lagipula... walaupun dia ada, aku pasti jamin Ichigo tidak ingin melihatmu," jelas Renji.

"Apa katamu?"

"Selain urusan pekerjaan, Ichigo tidak mau bertemu denganmu? Ahh ya. Ichigo besok sudah pindah ke divisi lain. Jadi jabatan GM untuk besok sudah kosong. Makanya dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya sejak kemarin."

"Dia... apa? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Memangnya apa untungnya kalau aku bercanda?"

"Memangnya Ichigo boleh pindah begitu saja? Aku harus bicara pada Nii-san agar―"

"Hei... kau pikir kenapa Ichigo pindah hah?"

Senna tertegun diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya memandang pria berambut merah ini.

"Kenapa? Kau jangan sok tahu ya?"

"Karena kau. Apalagi? Kau itu... jadi wanita punya harga diri kenapa? Ichigo bahkan sampai pindah divisi karena tidak mau bertemu kau. Memangnya bagus, seorang wanita mengejar-ngejar pria yang tidak mau dengannya? Itu terlihat menyedihkan."

"Apa? Kau ini! Kau berani sekali―"

"Akui saja. Ichigo memang tidak menyukaimu lagi. Kuberitahu ya, beban labu itu sudah sangat menumpuk, jangan ditumpuk lagi. Bukankah kau ini punya banyak kelebihan? Pria mana saja bisa jatuh dalam pelukanmu dengan mudah. Kenapa kau harus susah payah mendapatkan pria yang bahkan melirikmu saja tidak mau? Jangan jatuhkan harga dirimu untuk pria seperti Ichigo. Kau pasti akan menyesal."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renji tersenyum jahil lalu membawa dokumen yang selesai dia susun dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Pasti wanita Kuchiki itu kesal sekali pada kata-katanya hari ini.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" pekik Senna kesal.

Tapi kenapa, Senna menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berambut merah itu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berdering heboh.

"Halo? Nii-san? Nii-san pingsan di rumah?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah rela apapun yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin melepaskan beban Ichigo saja. Mungkin benar kata Yumichika. Pria itu... tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Rukia hanya beban untuknya. Sebaiknya... Rukia pergi saja. Toh, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo juga tak menahannya atau mengejarnya. Sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Rukia tidak pernah di hati pria itu.

"Nona Rukia? Anda sudah pulang? Astaga! Tuan Byakuya panik sekali saat tahu Anda pergi diam-diam!" ujar Kira cemas setelah menyambut Rukia di gerbang depan.

Yumichika sudah menurunkan Rukia di rumahnya dan memastikan gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah ditemani oleh seorang pelayan kikuknya yang berambut pirang itu.

Rukia berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan sedikit kaget karena kakaknya berdiri di ruang tamu sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Nii-sama?" panggil Rukia lemah dan menunduk dalam. Dia takut Byakuya akan marah padanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" kata Byakuya dingin. Tapi terkesan peduli.

"Maafkan aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Aku hanya... hanya ingin... pergi sebentar saja. Maaf kalau Nii-sama―"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Masuklah ke kamarmu."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tubuhnya berat sekali. Rasanya dia ingin segera terkapar di atas kasurnya. Apalagi dia sudah tidak makan selama dua hari. Pasti sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Tapi, jangankan nafsu makan, semuanya terasa tidak enak untuk Rukia. Rukia tak pernah patah hati. Selama ini, dia tak pernah benar-benar mencintai seorang pria begini gila. Biasanya, dia hanya membiarkan pria-pria yang mengejarnya sampai membuat semua pria itu patah hati. Tidak di Jepang, apalagi di Paris dulu. Semuanya sama. Semua Rukia tolak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi kini... Rukia baru tahu begini rasanya ditolak. Begini rasanya patah hati. Sampai rasanya ingin mati. Ternyata... perasaan konyol yang dulu setengah mati ditertawakan oleh Rukia, malah dialaminya sekarang.

Rukia kembali menerawang. Selama bersama Ichigo, rasanya Rukia kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin karena Ichigo yang tak pernah memberinya kesempatan menjadi Rukia yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Ichigo hanya melihat bayangan kekasihnya saja. Itu pasti. Selalu menangis. Rukia berubah jadi pribadi yang cengeng. Bukan dirinya yang selalu ceria, optimis dan selalu gembira. Hanya karena seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Betapa hebat pria itu mampu mengubah dirinya jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan pria itu, tak pernah membalasnya sama sekali. Bahkan Ichigo tak tahu itu...

BRAAK!

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa.

Saudara angkatnya yang berambut ungu itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah lebar. Wajahnya sangat marah dan emosi. Rukia diam di atas kasurnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa saudara angkatnya jadi begitu marah dan―

PLAAK!

Rukia terdiam saat rasa panas menjalar ke sebagian wajahnya. Mungkin di pipi putihnya sudah tercap jari-jari panjang saudara angkatnya yang cantik itu.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ragu ke arah wanita berambut ungu yang berdiri di depannya dengan nafas tersengal karena emosi.

"Sen... na...?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah? Kalau kau berencana ingin menyiksa diri, siksa saja dirimu! Jangan membawa Nii-san ikut serta! Karena kau, Nii-san sampai pingsan karena tidak makan dua hari! Kau tahu tidak kalau di kantor itu pekerjaan Nii-san begitu banyak sampai dia lembur bermalam-malam? Dan karena kau pula, Nii-san jadi tidak makan saat kondisinya begitu!" pekik Senna kesal. Setelah memuntahkan semua amarahnya, Senna ingin menampar wajah gadis itu sekali lagi. Tapi langsung dihentikannya sendiri. Dia mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

Senna tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari pelayan lain soal Byakuya yang tidak makan karena Rukia tidak makan itu yang membuat Senna naik darah. Walaupun kelakuan Senna sangat buruk, tapi dia tidak pernah ingin membuat kakaknya begitu menderita. Dan yang dilakukan gadis manja ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa sampai kau ada di sini, tapi kalau kau peduli pada Nii-san, cepat bujuk dia makan! Lakukan segala cara agar dia berhenti bertingkah konyol karenamu! Kau benar-benar adik yang tidak tahu diri!"

Rukia terdiam. Matanya basah. Dia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya tidak makan selama dia tidak makan itu.

Setelah Senna pergi dari kamarnya, Rukia langsung berlari turun ke bawah menemui kakaknya. Tampak seorang dokter keluarga Kuchiki baru keluar dari kamar Byakuya dan berdiskusi dengan kepala pelayan. Begitu melihat Rukia, mereka langsung menunduk sopan, tapi Rukia langsung masuk ke kamar Byakuya.

Di sana, Byakuya masih berbaring ditemani beberapa pelayan. Wajah Byakuya tampak pucat. Rukia jadi menangis karena melihat kakaknya begini.

"Rukia?"

Byakuya mencoba duduk di kasurnya dan Rukia langsung berhambur memeluk kakaknya dengan erat di sana. Byakuya bingung mendapati sikap adiknya yang aneh ini. setahunya Rukia tak tahu Byakuya ada di sini. Dia masih di kamar.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Ke-kenapa... Nii-sama tidak makan? Karena a-aku... Nii-sama jadi... sakit..." lirih Rukia sambil memeluk erat leher kakaknya itu.

"Senna yang memberitahumu?"

Rukia melepas pelukan kakaknya dan menatap sedih pada Byakuya.

"Nii-sama... ayo makan. Nanti Nii-sama tambah sakit..." pinta Rukia.

"Kau juga harus makan. Kau pasti lebih sakit daripada aku. Kalau kau makan, aku baru mau makan."

Rukia mengangguk cepat tanpa memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya lagi.

Tak lama dari situ, para pelayan sibuk membawa makanan untuk dua Kuchiki ini. Rukia sudah berhenti menangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Mungkin dia menangis tadi karena Senna sempat memarahi dan menamparnya. Tapi kini, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Wajahmu kenapa Rukia?"

Byakuya menyentuh pipi merah adiknya yang hanya sebagian itu. Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Byakuya pelan dan menutupi bekas merah itu.

"Ahh... tadi ada nyamuk. Aku terlalu kuat menepuk pipiku sendiri. Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Ayo makan..."

Rukia lega kakaknya akhirnya mau makan bersamanya. Byakuya pasti sangat menyayangi dirinya. Satu persatu makanan yang dibawakan pelayan tadi sudah habis dimakan dua Kuchiki ini. sebagian besar Rukia yang habiskan. Tapi Byakuya senang akhirnya adik kesayangannya ini kembali seperti semula.

Mungkinkah yang menyebabkan Rukia berubah ada hubungannya dengan kepergiannya tadi? Dan kalau memang Rukia berhasil kabur tadi... kenapa Rukia kembali lagi?

Ada apa yang terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ke-ketahuan? Hei! Kenapa kau baru bilang hah? Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Renji setelah mendapati teman orange-nya ini datang ke apartemennya setelah bertemu dengan Rukia.

Juga menceritanya semua masalah yang terjadi selama ini. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak ingin cerita, tapi dia butuh seseorang yang mendengarkan keluhannya saat ini. Selain Renji, Ichigo tak tahu harus meminta tolong siapa. Dan karena itu Renji jadi menggerutu panjang lebar pada Ichigo karena kebodohannya.

"Pasti Byakuya marah besar padamu? Rukia kabur pasti ingin kau membawanya pulang. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau biarkan dia pergi? Kau ini kenapa sangat bodoh Kurosaki-sama?"

"Karena aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana..."

"Harus bagaimana apa? Masa selama ini kau tidak punya sedikitpun perasaan padanya hah? Sedikit saja... masa tidak ada?" tanya Renji frustasi.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia menerawang.

Benar. Setelah Rukia tidak ada, entah kenapa apartemennya terasa kosong dan janggal. Karena kehilangan sesuatu yang biasanya ada tapi jadi tidak ada. Dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo merasa aneh setelah Rukia pergi.

"Aku... merasa kosong."

"Apalagi?" kejar Renji.

"Ada yang aneh. Begitu Rukia bilang cerai, rasanya... ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku... tidak mau. Aku yakin aku belum mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa aku... takut kehilangan dia..."

Renji menjentikkan jari seperti pemain sulap amatir.

"Itu artinya kau sudah memiliki perasaan padanya. Kau tidak mau kehilangannya, itu artinya kau sedang mencoba mencintainya! Hei... kadang perasaan cinta itu terlambat disadari, tapi tanpa sadar, kau sudah merasakannya. Tunggu apalagi? Bawa pulang isterimu sekarang dan perbaiki hubungan kalian!"

"Tapi... apa itu tidak aneh? Kalau aku lakukan itu... mungkin Rukia akan membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai pria yang tidak tahu―"

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa Rukia begitu? Karena dia masih menunggumu. Kalau dia benar-benar ingin pergi darimu, seharusnya selama dia pergi, sudah ada surat gugatan cerai darinya bukan? Dia juga bilang tidak akan langsung menceraikanmu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia ingin menunggumu?"

Ichigo terdiam.

"Ayo jemputlah isterimu. Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Tindakanmu ini tidak mengkhianati siapapun Ichigo. Kurasa... Yukia pasti berharap yang sama. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau pantas bahagia. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jangan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau yakin... ini tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Percayalah. Kalau kau benar tahu sifat Yukia, pasti kau tahu... Yukia tidak akan marah padamu. Malah dia pasti akan mendukungmu. Ini saatnya kau keluar dari masalahmu. Jemput Rukia sekarang."

Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

Yah. Yukia pasti mengerti pilihannya. Yukia menginginkan dia bahagia. Yukia tahu pilihan Ichigo. Yukia... bukan gadis yang egois.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabatku."

"Itulah gunanya teman bodoh!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah memastikan kondisi kakaknya kembali baik, Rukia kembali ke kamarnya. Duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sela lututnya, Rukia masih berharap Ichigo datang menjemputnya. Walaupun... apa yang dikatakannya di butik Yumichika tadi... sedikit benar.

Dia belum rela berpisah dari Ichigo.

Sebenarnya, Rukia ingin mendengar keputusan Ichigo. Dengan mulut Ichigo sendiri, apakah Ichigo mau berpisah darinya. Belum sempat mendengar kata-kata itu, Yumichika sudah membawanya pulang. Dan Ichigo tidak kunjung menahannya juga.

Rukia terkesiap saat mendengar suara gaduh dari luar jendela kamarnya. Jendela itu menghadap langsung halaman depan rumahnya. Dan jendela ini juga media untuknya melarikan diri tadi.

Begitu mengintip dari kaca jendela kamarnya itu, mata ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di luar sana.

Ichigo datang ke mansionnya dan tengah dihadang oleh tiga bodyguard kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Rukia tak percaya suaminya datang sekarang. tapi... untuk apa?

Karena penasaran, Rukia langsung keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh teriakan dari pelayannya. Rukia tak peduli dan langsung berlari turun ke bawah. Sepertinya kakaknya belum tahu soal keributan ini. itu lebih baik.

Tak sabar, Rukia membuka lebar pintu mansionnya dan langsung menyusul ke tengah halaman rumahnya saat bodyguard itu masih menghalangi Ichigo masuk. Walau suasana gelap, Rukia masih bisa melihat suaminya dengan baik.

Rukia tahu, Ichigo menyadari kedatangannya, karena itu Ichigo berhenti berontak dan menunggu gadis kecil itu berlari menyusulnya.

"Kalian cepat pergi! Dia suamiku! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" kata Rukia tajam dan sinis pada tiga bodyguard yang tubuhnya berkali lipat lebih besar dari Rukia.

Kontan saja, para bodyguard itu menunduk hormat pada Rukia dan melepaskan Ichigo.

"Maafkan kami Nona Rukia. Tapi... Ini perintah dari Tuan Byakuya untuk―"

"Kalian berani membantahku?" kata Rukia sadis lagi.

Tentu saja bodyguard itu berhenti membantah dan memberi ruang untuk Rukia menemui suaminya itu. Wajah Rukia sangat gembira menyambut Ichigo yang datang kemari. Walau Rukia tak yakin apa yang membawa Ichigo kemari. Sebenarnya, Rukia ingin sekali memeluk Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak berani.

"Ichigo... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjemputmu."

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Tak yakin dengan telinganya.

"A-apa? Ka-kau... mau apa?"

"Maaf Rukia. Aku terlalu lama membiarkanmu menunggu. Aku terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Setelah kau pergi, semuanya terasa kosong. Tidak ada kau... rasanya hampa. Selama ini aku terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya. Aku takut mengkhianati siapapun. Tapi... aku juga tidak sanggup. Ternyata... aku tidak sanggup Rukia..."

"Ichi... go?"

"Ya. Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu. Tapi... aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berarti untukku untuk kedua kalinya. Kau... sangat berarti Rukia. Meski aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa mencintaimu seperti aku―"

Rukia terlalu gembira mendengar hal baik ini. karena itu, tanpa basa basi lagi, Rukia berjinjit memeluk erat leher suaminya dan menangis haru. Perlahan-lahan sesak yang beberapa hari ini ditahannya sudah menghilang. Perasaan lega menguar begitu jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Kau... kau bilang aku berarti untukmu saja aku senang. Tidak apa-apa Ichigo. Kita bisa lakukan perlahan. Tidak apa-apa..." bisik Rukia.

Selama ini Ichigo tak berani membalas pelukan isterinya. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo sanggup membalas pelukan isterinya. Memeluk pinggang dan punggungnya begitu erat.

Tapi tiba-tiba, pelukan itu terlepas.

"Ayo kita pulang. Bawa aku pulang... kita pulang..." ujar Rukia antusias.

Ichigo baru akan membalas kata-kata isterinya itu, tapi langsung terhenti saat tangan Rukia langsung ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam rumah. Rukia berteriak dan menjerit histeris. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya sendiri.

"Nii-sama!"

Kali ini Ichigo menarik lengan isterinya hingga Byakuya melepas pegangannya. Ichigo menatap Byakuya dingin dan menarik Rukia ke belakang punggungnya. Rukia menggenggam erat punggung kemeja Ichigo dan bersembunyi, menghindari pandangan Byakuya padanya.

"Rukia, masuk sekarang!"

"Aku akan membawa pulang isteriku sekarang, Byakuya," sela Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

Rukia tidak menyahuti kakaknya dan tetap menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Rukia... kita pulang," bisik Ichigo pada Rukia yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Rukia mengangguk cepat.

Begitu akan pergi, ketiga bodyguard itu masih menghadang mereka berdua.

"Rukia tidak boleh keluar sejengkal pun dari mansion ini!" kata Byakuya tegas.

"Nii-sama... biarkan aku pulang dengan Ichigo... kumohon biarkan aku pulang bersamanya," pinta Rukia.

"Rumahmu di sini Rukia. Bukan bersama pria itu. Kau akan menderita lagi bersama orang itu. Masuk sekarang."

"Tidak akan. Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia menangis lagi. Aku janji padamu. Kau boleh membunuhku kalau kau melihat Rukia menangis lagi. Tapi tolong, biarkan Rukia pulang bersamaku," Ichigo ikut memohon pada Byakuya.

Byakuya memberikan isyarat pada para bodyguardnya itu. Salah satu bodyguard menarik paksa Rukia kepada Byakuya dan dua lainnya menahan Ichigo di tempat. Rukia terus meronta paksa demikian juga dengan Ichigo.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada janji palsumu itu? Pertama kali saat kau melamar Rukia juga begitu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Membiarkanmu menyiksa Rukia!"

"Nii-sama salah! Lepaskan aku Nii-sama!"

Byakuya tak peduli dan tetap menarik paksa Rukia masuk ke mansion.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sudah dipaksa oleh dua bodyguard berbadan besar itu untuk keluar paksa dari mansion Kuchiki.

Byakuya tak mendengarkan rengekan Rukia dan menguncinya kamar adik kesayangannya itu. Walau mesti membuatnya menderita sekarang, tapi Byakuya tak rela melihat adiknya kembali pada pria yang membuatnya begitu menderita.

Sejak tadi, Senna terus memperhatikan dari lantai atas kejadian langka ini. jadi... Ichigo sengaja menjemput kembali Rukia kemari? Apa artinya... Ichigo mulai membuka perasaan pada gadis itu?

Sepertinya... Senna harus menyerah kali ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya Senna melihat Ichigo berjuang untuk gadis lain selain Yukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Semalam aku serius Byakuya. Aku ingin kembali pada Rukia dan berjanji akan membahagiakannya. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini," kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan amplop putih itu di meja Presdir pagi ini.

Begitu Byakuya datang, Ichigo langsung memaksa bertemu dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya aku serius kali ini. Tolong... restui kami."

Byakuya tahu bukan hal sulit untuk orang sehebat Kurosaki Ichigo mendapati pekerjaan di luar Kuchiki. Karena itulah selama ini Byakuya menahan orang ini di perusahaan. Ichigo punya potensi.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi Rukia tidak akan pernah aku biarkan kembali padamu."

Ichigo berlutut di depan meja Byakuya. Menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin. Dia tahu pilihan ini mungkin akan sulit. Sangat sulit malah. Tapi dia tidak ingin jadi orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak ingin jadi pengecut selamanya.

"Apapun. Aku akan lakukan apapun asal aku bisa bersama Rukia... tolong..."

"Itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku!"

Byakuya langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Ichigo semakin putus asa dengan keadaan ini. cara apa yang bisa membuat Kuchiki sulung itu merestuinya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kaget begitu melihat beberapa pelayan sibuk memberesi pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar. Rukia terus bertanya pada para pelayan itu mengapa pakaiannya dimasukkan ke dalam koper besar. Semalam dia terus menangis memohon pada kakaknya. Tapi kakaknya adalah orang keras kepala seperti dirinya. Mana dia peduli dengan teriakan Rukia.

Setelah semuanya tampak beres, pelayan itu membawa koper besar itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kini masuk Byakuya ke dalam kamarnya dan membongkar isi lemarinya.

"Dimana paspor dan visa-mu?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia gugup. Kenapa tanya-tanya paspor dan visa?

Byakuya tetap diam sambil membongkar seluruh lemari Rukia. Setelah mengambil dua berkas penting itu, Byakuya menarik Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. Membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nii-sama... kita mau kemana?"

"Eropa. Kita akan ke sana. Aku akan menetap selama satu bulan di sana. Kau di sana terserah padamu. Tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu pulang sebelum tiga bulan. setelah itu baru kita urus perceraian kalian!"

"Nii-sama! Aku... aku tidak mau!" kata Rukia frustasi.

"Mungkin sekarang kau tidak mau. Tapi kau akan berterima kasih setelah aku lakukan ini. Lupakan Kurosaki sekarang!"

Rukia menangis semakin kencang di dalam mobil itu. Dia tidak mau pergi begitu saja.

Banyak orang yang memperhatikan Rukia di bandara ini. dia terus ditarik sana sini oleh Byakuya dengan wajah bengkak dan sembab. Dia terus menangis agar Byakuya berhenti menariknya dan memaksanya.

Apakah... dia benar-benar akan pergi tanpa Ichigo?

Bahkan setelah di dalam pesawatpun... Ichigo belum datang menjemputnya. Tapi... apa Ichigo tahu?

Berapa lama waktu yang dia harus tempuh untuk bertemu Ichigo kelak?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Holaaa Minna! hehehe akhirnya bisa juga diupdate yang ini...

let see... hmm fic ini dua atau tiga chap lagi bakal end. dan itu gak bakal nambah lagi. mungkin... cukuplah segitu. heheheh...

apa chap ini rada kecepatan? hmm ya sih... saya kayak ngejer setoran gitu ya? emang bener! saya sedang usaha buat namatin fic yang bentar lagi end dan konsen sama fic lain yang in progress. saya pengen nambah fic baru, tapi masih mikir-mikir, heheheh makanya saya masih dikit galau. akhirnya saya putusin buat nyelesaiin fic lama dan berkhayal buat fic baru. tapi saya gak janji setelah semua fic saya tamat apa saya masih mau eksis. hihihi...

maaf kalo chap kali ini kembali hancur dan gak dapet feelnya. karena kalau bertele malah takut gak bisa nyampein maksud lagi... hihiih

sedikit curhat lagi... saya, jujur, belum tahu ending fic ini, bakalan sad kayak Prickly Rose atau nggak... ada yang mau bantuin saya? hehehhe

ok deh balas review...

D Suji : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe makasih udah dibilang bagus... makasih semangatnya, makasih lagi udah mau nungguin fic hancur saya heheh

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... ahahha gak kok. saya emang nyadar chap kemarin terlalu aneh. tapi emang mesti itu yang saya bikin karena alurnya gitu. jadi ngerasa bersalah ngecewain senpai... maaf ya...

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... ahahaha gak kok. saya gak pernah berencana bikin fic panjang. takut gak selesai sih heheheh

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hmm Prince Assassin itu lagi ngestuck parah. doain aja saya dapet feelnya supaya bisa langsung diupdate dalam waktu dekat. tapi saya gak janji... hiks...

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... ehhh kirim pesan ke fb saya? aduh saya emang jarang buka fb kalau gak penting. hmm coba kirim lagi ntar tapi kasih tahu yaa dari siapa, soalnya kalo gak kenal, gak saya respon hehehhe... manggil chingu? eheheh boleh juga...

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa Senna tuh anak angkat hehhehe, mm kalo Ruki kan karena Byakuya manjain dia banget... kalo Senna emang dari kakeknya yang manjain... hhehehe emang dimana letak tak sopan dua bocah ini ya? ntar saya kasih pelajaran tata krama lagi deh hihi

FafaCute : makasih udah review senpai... mungkin... saya juga gak bisa mastiin. nunggu Ichi sih heheheh... tapi doain aja...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... hehehe maaf ya kamu jadi nangis bombay gegara fic ini... saya ampe nangis darah loh ngebayangin jadi Ruki... semoga aja ada pilihan terbaik, antara pisah atau gimana... hihihi

Crystalline Arch : makasih udah review senpai... wah jadi goong ya? hmm kok saya baru nyadar sih? heheheh yah semoga aja semuanya berakhir sebagaimana mestinya *apaansih?*

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini udah saya update meski gak cepet yaa... hihiih... aih Ruki emang gitu. kan selama ini dia bahagia terus jadi sekali ini dia mesti berlinangan air mata...

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... sama. saya juga pasti gak ada semangat idup lagi... hiks... dua atau tiga chap lagi lah gak bakal nambah kok hihiih... yah endingnya sesuai rikues sih hihihi mau tahu aja, soalnya saya juga belum tahu endingnya gimana...

achika yue : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga... wah saya belum tahu endingnya gimana... jadi saya bakal buat sesuai rikues sih heheheh

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... wah saya gak bisa bikin humor... kalaupun bikin takut jadi garing kriuk gitu... hiihi gak lama lagi tamat kok hehehe endingnya belum tahu...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... maaf gak ngebut. susah amat sih dapat feelnya yang ini hihihih... ya ini udah update kok gimana?

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... yayaya akhirnya saya konslet mulu sih... hiks... yah ini udah update...

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... ahahaha Byakuya ternyata bisa serem ya? emang dia serem dari sananya sih hihiih... iya... sama satu lagi udah mau selesai kok hehehe... jadi emang agak berkurang beban hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... saya suka liat Ruki nangis *plak* heheh iya kok nih udah update... saya belum tahu endingnya sih... aih beneran sibuk ya? soalnya senpai beneran hilang dari FFN loh... *plak*

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... maaf jadi ngancurin hatinya senpai... saya juga sedih loh... hiks...

Wakamiya Hikaru No Login : makasih udah review Hikaru... gak papa kok hehehe gak papa lagi hehehe iya ini mau end kok hihihihi

Aimi Hikari : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak cepet, maaf lagi kayaknya part IchiRukinya dikit hiks...

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak soon tapi ini udah update hihihi...

Hyuuna Tsuchida : makasih udah review senpai... nonono gak senpai kok... Kin aja gak papa hehehe wah saya terharu ada yang baca fic saya dari fandom lain... ahahah iya saya lagi usaha ngetik, lagi nyari feelnya buat fic fandom itu. wah iya ya? soalnya itu fic rikues sih heheheh...

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka... aduh maaf gak kilat lagi... hiks...

rukia chibi : makasih udah review senpai... ya saya bakal buat sesuai rikues... hihihi

Nonana : makasih udah review senpai... hihihih iya saya usahain deh heheh

Resi Laela Wulandari : makasih udah review senpai... makasih ya ini udah saya lanjutin kok heheheh

blingbling : makasih udah review senpai... wah saya terharu senpai suka fic saya... hiks.. ya ini udah saya lanjutin kok heheheh

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update cepet hiks... makasih semangatnya... aduh mata Ruki kan emang udah gede ya? *plak*

chy karin : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini udah lanjut hihihi...

ya mari kita doakan gimana ending chap ini... jadi review yaa... siapa tahu review senpa bisa mendatangkan imajinasi indah untuk akhir fic ini hehhe

atau ada yang suka jika sama aja kayak Prickly Rose? heheheh

makasih yang udha berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya... beneran makasih, mungkin tanpa dukungan semua senpai saya gak sanggup sampai sejauh ini... makasih banyak sekali...

pokoknya senpai-senpai paling spesial di hati saya... heheheh review ya... biar saya tahu fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	12. Better Late Than Never

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Sepertinya, Byakuya serius tidak mau mendengarkan semua permohonan Ichigo lagi. Sebenarnya itu wajar. Dari awal Byakuya sudah serius menunjukkan semua perhatian dan protektifannya untuk Rukia. Jadi, bila Byakuya tidak menyetujui semua permohonan Ichigo untuk kembali pada Rukia, itu wajar. Byakuya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu Ichigo sudah menyakiti hati adiknya. Tapi... Ichigo benar-benar ingin serius kali ini. Dia sungguh ingin serius. Sudah cukup kehilangan Yukia. Dia sudah menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya dia bisa memperlakukan Rukia dengan baik. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Masih meratapi nasibnya yang serba pusing, Ichigo dikagetkan dengan suara bell apartemennya. Dia sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu sekarang. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Rukia saja. Hanya itu.

Tapi sayangnya, si penekan bell itu sama sekali tidak mau mengerti. Kalau Renji yang muncul, Ichigo akan dengan senang hati melayangkan tinju ke arah babon sialan itu. Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya dengan setengah niat. Tapi sialnya... yang muncul bukanlah babon merah sialan itu, lebih buruk lagi.

Ichigo bersiap akan menutup pintunya, tapi kemudian ditahan dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu! Bisakah biarkan aku bicara lima menit saja?"

Ichigo sedang tidak ingin berdiskusi, makanya dia tetap mencoba menutup pintunya. Suasana hatinya tengah memburuk saat ini.

"Ini tentang Rukia!"

Hanya karena satu nama itu, Ichigo berhasil meredam emosinya dan mulai memperhatikan tamunya ini. wajahnya terlihat lega ketika Ichigo membuka sedikit pintunya ketika mendengar nama wanita mungil itu keluar.

"Kelihatannya kau masih membenciku. Tidak mengijinkanku masuk? Ahh~ sudahlah. Aku janji Cuma lima menit. Sebaiknya, kau segera ke bandara sekarang."

"Bandara?" ulang Ichigo.

"Yah. Bandara. Nii-san berniat membawa Rukia paksa ke Eropa. Sepertinya, setelah kembali dari Eropa, Nii-san sendiri yang akan membuat surat cerai kalian. Jadi, kalau kau benar-benar ingin meyakinkan Nii-san, hentikan pemberangkatan mereka sebelum terlambat," jelasnya lagi.

Eropa?

Membawa Rukia... paksa?

Byakuya sudah benar-benar serius kali ini. Ichigo bersiap menutup pintunya lagi untuk mengambil keperluannya, tapi kemudian tertegun di depan pintu masuk itu. Menatap ragu pada wanita berambut ungu ini.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Hmm... kenapa ya? Mungkin... karena seseorang sudah menyadarkanku."

"Seseorang?"

"Meski aku mati di depanmu, kau tetap tidak akan peduli lagi padaku. Aku baru menyadari perbuatanku dulu begitu... menyakitkan untukmu. Yah. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Karena itu... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu dariku, katakan saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu... dan Rukia."

Seorang Kuchiki Senna mengatakan hal itu?

Ichigo bahkan tidak berani bertanya apa ini mimpi atau bukan. Tapi... orang mana yang sanggup meyakin ratu paling keras kepala ini? Bahkan, Senna jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Rukia sendiri. Sesaat Ichigo menatap Senna yang menunduk di depannya itu. Dia tak menyangka, Senna bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dia tak menyangka jika wanita ini... bisa juga berkata selembut itu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu Senna seperti ini?

"Hei... kalau kau tidak bergegas, pesawatnya bias berangkat," sela Senna.

Ichigo kemudian sedikit merasa gugup dan bersiap untuk kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

"Oh, Ichigo," panggil Senna.

Ichigo menoleh pada wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Kita... masih boleh berteman kan? Hanya... berteman."

Ichigo memandang Senna sekali lagi. Berteman tidak ada salahnya. Senna sudah menunjukkan perubahan dirinya yang bahkan Ichigo sendiri tak bisa bayangkan.

"Kapan saja," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senna tersenyum lega dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan. Ichigo langsung menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ichigo bisa melihat... betapa tegar wanita di depannya ini. karena Ichigo sendiri, butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk melepaskan bayangan wanita yang pernah dicintainya. Meski... dia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Lima belas menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Rukia dan Byakuya sudah duduk di dalam sana. Dia tidak bertemu Ichigo sama sekali di sini. Apa... Ichigo tidak tahu dia akan pergi?

Bodoh. Bagaimana Ichigo tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya?

Byakuya duduk di sebelahnya sambil meneliti layar laptop di pangkuannya itu. Kakaknya memang sibuk. Tapi masih menyempatkan diri menemani Rukia seperti ini. karena pesawat belum bergerak, ponsel Rukia masih menyala. Demi menghilangkan kebosananya, Rukia melihat layar ponselnya sejenak. Tapi kemudian...

"Pesawat akan berangkat Rukia, biar kumatikan ponselmu."

Byakuya langsung menarik ponselnya dan mencabut baterainya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Rukia semakin frustasi. Apalagi sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya ini.

"Nii-sama? Apa aku boleh keluar sebentar?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Kau mau kemana? Pesawat akan berangkat."

"Toilet. Sebentar saja... aku akan kembali."

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Byakuya mengijinkan Rukia pergi untuk ke toilet.

Rukia lega kakaknya langsung mengijinkan setelah pertimbangan yang lama. Tapi, begitu tiba di pintu pesawat, tanpa seorang pramugari menghadang jalan Rukia.

"Kita akan segera berangkat Nona, silahkan kembali ke bangku Anda."

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar saja, kan pesawatnya―"

Rukia tahu dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak boleh pergi begini...

Kakaknya tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya seperti ini. Rukia masih punya pilihan. Dia bukan... wanita lemah. Dia bisa buktikan pada kakaknya dia tidak serapuh itu. Dan pergi ke Eropa... sama sekali bukan pilihannya.

Rukia mengeluarkan note kecil dan penanya. Pramugari itu masih sibuk menyuruh Rukia kembali ke bangkunya. Tapi dasar keras kepala, Rukia malah menulis sesuatu di sana dan merobeknya.

"Berikan kertas ini pada penumpang nomor dua B kalau pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Dan jika aku belum kembali, tinggalkan saja aku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau membantuku."

Pramugari itu nampak bingung dengan instruksi Rukia, tapi wanita mungil ini segera tersenyum dan menunduk dalam kepada pramugari itu dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara. Kalau benar Byakuya kakaknya, pasti dia mengerti akan pilihannya.

Rukia sudah berada di tengan bandara Narita. Jam keberangkatan pesawatnya telah disebutkan. Dia tahu melakukan ini hanya akan menambah murka kakaknya. Tapi dia tidak mau begitu saja pergi. Ini bukan pilihannya. Rukia berhak menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Walau sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, Rukia sudah menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau diatur meski oleh kakaknya sekali pun. Rukia sadar yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya hanya untuk dirinya. Karena Byakuya sayang padanya. Tapi... Rukia tetap tidak bisa.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia berjalan keluar dari bandara. Terdengar bunyi pesawat yang baru lepas landas. Sepertinya... Byakuya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Rukia.

Baru akan menyeberang jalan, Rukia kaget melihat sebuah mobil yang begitu dikenalnya memutar begitu cepat di ujung jalan. Dan kekagetannya semakin menjadi saat melihat sosok pria berambut orange itu keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa. Pria tampan itu berhasil menemukan kontak mata dengan dirinya. Entah karena terlalu senang atau karena terlalu bahagia, Rukia menangis haru dan segera berlari menyeberang menyusul pria itu.

Tapi... Rukia tak menyangka ada sebuah mobil yang melintas begitu cepat di depannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya terkejut ketika pramugari itu mengumumkan bahwa pesawat mereka siap berangkat. Rukia belum kembali dari ijinnya tadi. Apa Rukia lupa dia naik pesawat yang mana?

Byakuya bersiap akan berdiri meminta pramugari itu menahan pesawatnya sebentar.

"Maaf Tuan, pesawat sudah berangkat. Silahkan duduk," ujar pramugari itu.

"Maaf, adik perempuanku belum naik, tadi dia pergi ke toilet dan akan segera―"

"Oh, Nona berambut hitam itu? Nona itu bilang, tinggalkan saja dia kalau pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Dan dia... menitipkan ini untuk Anda."

Byakuya menerima sebuah kertas kecil yang disodorkan pramugari itu padanya. Dahi Byakuya mengerut tak mengerti. Kemudian membuka kertas aneh itu.

_Nii-sama._

_Maaf aku membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku sungguh tidak mau pergi. Aku juga tidak mau bercerai dari Ichigo. maaf kalau permintaanku ini egois sekali. Tapi... hanya ini yang kuinginkan seumur hidupku. Aku tidak menyesal pada pilihanku. Kuharap... Nii-sama mengerti._

_Dan Nii-sama..._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Rukia._

Sebenarnya, Byakuya tahu kalau Rukia memang tidak semudah itu setuju pada pilihannya. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Mungkin, sudah saatnya Byakuya membiarkan adiknya memilih jalannya sendiri. Sudah saatnya pula, Rukia bersikap dewasa dan bertanggungjawab pada pilihannya. Byakuya tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba. Tapi dia tidak menyangka secepat ini.

Rukia-nya... sudah jauh lebih besar dari delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dua puluh menit. Senna bilang pesawat itu akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi. Dan Ichigo tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dia tidak sempat berganti pakaian. Dia hanya membawa dompet dan kunci mobilnya saja. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah bisa keburu atau tidak. kalaupun tidak, Ichigo sudah menyiapkan cara lain. Mungkin... dia harus menyusul Rukia ke Eropa saja.

Begitu memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bandara itu, Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa. Tapi kemudian mematung diam di sana saat melihat wanita mungil itu sudah berdiri di depan gerbang bandara dengan wajah aneh. Sesaat kemudian, wanita cantik itu terlihat menangis haru dan segera berlari tanpa menghiraukan jalanan lagi. Kontan saja Ichigo terkejut dengan tingkah wanita itu. Ichigo bersiap akan memarahinya, tapi kemudian, dari arah berlawanan, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju begitu kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berubah kaku ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat saat Rukia melewati jalan itu. Orang-orang langsung berkerumun di sana.

_"Yukia mengalami kecelakaan parah dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi."_

Dada Ichigo langsung sesak bukan main. Dia... dia...

Ichigo segera berlari panik menerobos kerumunan itu. Rukia tergeletak di jalan. Segera saja Ichigo memapah tubuh mungil itu. Rukia sepertinya tidak sadar. Apalagi kepalanya berdarah. Langsung saja Ichigo menjerit meminta seseorang menelponkan ambulans untuknya. Ichigo mengguncang pelan tubuh isterinya mungilnya itu. Memanggilnya dengan pilu. Dia... tidak mau lagi...

"Rukia! Buka matamu Rukia! Buka! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku menyesal! Aku janji akan mencintaimu! Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu... kumohon... buka matamu..." pinta Ichigo panik.

Dia sungguh tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Kerumunan di sekeliling Ichigo bertambah jadi. Untungnya salah satu dari mereka sudah memanggil ambulans. Apa benar... Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini... selalu saja... selalu―

"Kau... janji?"

Ichigo terkejut. Terdengar suara lirih dan begitu pelan di pangkuannya.

Rukia membuka matanya begitu pelan. Tangan mungilnya terjulur ke atas menyentuh wajah Ichigo. dengan senyum lemah, Rukia menyambut Ichigo.

"Kau... janji?" ulang Rukia lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan mencintaimu... aku janji..."

Rukia tersenyum lega. Pipinya terasa basah.

"Syu-kurlah... ter-ima... kasih..."

Rukia kembali menutup matanya dengan begitu pelan. Tangannya yang masih menyentuh Ichigo tadi langsung terkulai lemas.

"Tidak! Tidak Rukia! Jangan tidur lagi! Buka matamu! Kumohon... buka matamu!" jerit Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kenapa kau girang sekali hari ini?" sindir Renji saat tengah berjalan berdua dengan Kuchiki Senna. Bukannya dia sengaja, tapi ini panggilan tugas. Mana mungkin dia mengabaikan tugas kan?

"Kau mau tahu?" pancing Senna.

"Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Sepertinya... akan ada drama baru."

"Hah?"

"Aku jadi orang baik kali ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh mengejekku lagi sebagai wanita yang patut dikasihani!"

"Memang aku perna bilang begitu ya?" kata Renji cuek.

Senna tersenyum tipis. Lalu menghadang jalan pria berambut merah ini. Senna memperhatikan begitu detil wajah sahabat Ichigo ini. Jujur, dia tidak buruk. Mungkin tidak sekelas dengan Ichigo, tapi paling tidak, sikapnya yang gentle itu... cukup untuk Senna.

Renji mulai panik dipandangi begitu misterius oleh adik angkat Byakuya ini. tatapannya sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan Predir-nya meski sebenarnya dia tidak sedang melototi sesuatu.

"Kau mau kencan denganku?"

Rasanya... rahang Renji bisa saja melorot ke bawah. Senna semakin berjalan dekat dan tampak menggodanya begitu serius. Apa ini... Renji sudah biasa menghadapi ratusan wanita, kenapa jadi gugup tanpa alasan begini. Itu Cuma Kuchiki Senna!

Astaga! Tidak baik untuk jantungnya ini!

"A-ah! Ya! Toilet! Aku... ke toilet dulu!" akhirnya ada celah untuk melarikan diri.

Langsung saja Renji melesat pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Apa aku... terlalu berani ya?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tidak ada luka berarti selain di kepalanya. Pasien hanya pingsan karena syok. Tidak lama lagi akan sadar."

Ichigo begitu lega mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Jantungnya benar-benar teremas begitu kuat tadi. Dia tak menyangka mimpi buruk mengenai kematian Yukia bisa terulang begini lagi. Saat itu, begitu tahu Yukia kecelakaan, Ichigo merasa dunianya langsung menghitam seketika. Dirinya begitu lemas dan ketakutan. Dan di saat bersamaan, kabar Yukia sudah pergi bertambah membuatnya nyaris gila. Padahal... sedikit lagi dia bisa bahagia bersama kekasihnya itu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayangi Yukia. Dia begitu cepat memanggil kekasihnya yang baru saja direstui oleh ibunya itu.

Kini... hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Ichigo.

Betapa sakitnya melihat langsung dengan matanya sendiri Rukia yang nyaris tertabrak mobil itu. Untung hanya luka lecet di kepalanya saja. Ichigo tidak mau lagi―

"Rukia?"

Ichigo merasa tangan kecil Rukia digenggamannya bergerak pelan. Mata besarnya yang cantik itu mengerjap begitu pelan. Sangat amat pelan. Rasa lega jelas menguar dari Ichigo. jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita cantik ini, Ichigo tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin kali ini benar akan bunuh diri tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Renji lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Lalu menatap Ichigo dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Ichigo..."

"Ya? Kau mau apa, Rukia?"

"Kau... mau melakukan apa saja untukku?"

Ichigo mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo kita... pergi dari sini."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Kaget. Jelas itu.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Jangan di Tokyo ataupun ke Karakura. Jangan ke sana. Kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Tempat dimana... Nii-sama tidak akan menemukan kita lagi."

"Rukia?"

"Jika Nii-sama kembali kemari, dia pasti akan memisahkan kita lagi. Dia pasti... akan menyuruh kita bercerai lagi. Dia pasti... akan mengurungku lagi. Dia juga... pasti melarangku menemuimu. Aku... aku tidak mau begitu lagi," jelas Rukia dengan nafas tersendat.

Ichigo mengelus kepala hitam Rukia. Lalu kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya begitu erat. Rukia menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi. Kita pergi ke tempat dimana... Byakuya tidak akan menemukan kita lagi."

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Asal ada suaminya. Asal ada... Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia... tidak kemari lagi?"

Kokuto masuk ke ruang pribadi Yumichika. Tampak desainer nyentrik itu sedang membenahi beberapa gaun yang berhasil dibuatnya untuk pameran musim semi nanti. Kokuto sudah lama tidak berkunjung kemari. Dia memang tengah melakukan show tour seperti itu. Jadi mungkin baru kembali sekarang.

"Ahh~ kau begitu lama menghilang sampai tidak tahu tentang Rukia..." ujar Yumichika sambil tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Memangnya... apa yang terjadi?"

"Rupanya selama ini, mereka menikah Cuma untuk tiga bulan. Seperti kontrak. Memangnya mereka pikir ini drama apa? Dan puncaknya, kakak Rukia tahu masalah itu dan segera memisahkan mereka juga menyuruhnya bercerai!"

Kokuto jelas kaget mendengar kabar ini. Dia tak menyangka kalau sampai seperti itu.

"Jadi... Rukia...?"

"Hm... aku tidak tahu. Terakhir dia sudah tinggal dengan kakaknya lagi. Kupikir... mereka akan benar-benar berakhir."

Kokuto menyeringai lebar menanggapi kata-kata Yumichika.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yumichika aneh.

"Kau salah. Mereka... tidak mungkin berakhir."

"Darimana kau percaya itu?"

"Insting?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ahh ya, bagaimana kalau aku bergabung dengan show-mu bulan depan."

"Boleh. Tapi honor-mu kupotong separuh ya? Harga sahabat!"

"Hei!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Ichigo masih ragu membawa Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Dokter juga menyarankan agar Rukia istirahat saja. Meski lukanya tidak begitu berarti, tapi bisa saja rasa syok masih ada. Walau begitu, Rukia yang keras kepala ini tidak mau menurut dan terus membantah. Mau tak mau Ichigo menurutinya juga. Rukia sempat bilang, walau kakaknya sudah berangkat, bisa saja Byakuya muncul lagi dengan pesawat berikutnya untuk menangkap Rukia. Makanya dia tidak mau berlama-lama tinggal di Tokyo sementara ini. Dia ingin pergi menjauh dulu dari kakaknya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan!

Berjam-jam perjalanan mereka lewati begitu damai. Rukia tak pernah begitu bahagia sekarang. Dia tidak bosan memandangi wajah tampan suaminya itu. Sesekali, Rukia bersandar di bahu Ichigo tanpa ditolak pria tampan ini. Saat mereka istirahat, hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan pinggir pantai di atas jalan ini, Ichigo akan memeluk Rukia hingga Rukia merasa nyaman. Dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini lagi sejak kepergian Yukia. suara angin pantai begitu terasa sekarang.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia di dekapannya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah... ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Soal Byakuya?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Lebih erat mendekap Ichigo.

"Soal Yukia."

Ichigo terdiam agak lama. Bolehkah dia egois? Dia ingin Rukia di sisinya. Tapi tidak ingin melupakan Yukia. Apa itu... tidak apa-apa?

"Kau... mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita sebelum kau menyetujui pernikahan kita?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia agak lama.

"Aku... masih boleh mencintai Yukia, tapi... aku harus mencintaimu lebih besar dari Yukia, jika pernikahan kita... berhasil?"

"Karena kau sudah janji akan mencintaiku, jadi aku anggap pernikahan kita berhasil. Tepat sebelum tiga bulan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau... tidak apa-apa... jika aku masih mencintai Yukia?"

"Ya... Yukia adalah cinta pertamamu kan? Aku tidak boleh sembarangan menyuruhmu melupakannya. Karena... aku tahu rasanya dilupakan. Karena orang yang sudah meninggal, hanya bisa hidup di kenangan orang lain. Kalau kau... melupakan Yukia karena aku... Yukia akan benar-benar mati kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Lalu bergerak mencium kening Rukia. Walau di sudut kening Rukia masih tertempel plester karena luka lecetnya.

"Aku... benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus menghargai usahaku mendapatkanmu!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam itu, akhirnya Ichigo sampai di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar jauh dari Karakura maupun Tokyo. Mereka berhenti tempat malam hari.

Sepertinya... mereka ada di ujung pulau Jepang kah?

Dimana-mana terlihat laut. Ichigo memeriksa tempat yang mereka singgahi. Ini adalah sebuah tempat asing yang berada di tepi pantai. Tak jauh dari Ichigo memarkir mobilnya, ada sebuah rumah penginapan. Selain penginapan itu, ada beberapa rumah penduduk yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Kalau Ichigo pergi lebih jauh lagi, dia takut mobilnya akan kehabisan bahan bakar lagi. Udara juga mulai mendingin. Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka harus istirahat sekarang.

Ichigo melajukan mobilnya agar lebih mendekat ke rumah penginapan itu. Setelah dekat, Ichigo mematikan mesin mobil dan bersiap untuk turun. Rukia juga tidak membawa apapun selain tas tangannya. Dia juga tidak membawa ponsel. Ichigo juga tidak karena saking terburunya tadi.

Ichigo mencoba membangunkan Rukia. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak tega. Pasti pasca kecelakaan tadi Rukia masih lelah. Akhirnya, Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia di punggungnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki penginapan yang cukup tua itu.

"Permisi!" pekik Ichigo.

Ichigo berteriak sedari tadi sambil menggendong Rukia dan menjaga isterinya agar tidak terbangun.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang begitu berat, pintu penginapan itu terbuka juga. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berkepang satu, wanita yang cukup cantik itu, membuka pintu penginapan.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Ma-maaf. Apa Anda... bisa menyewakan kamar untuk kami? Kami dari perjalanan jauh dan... butuh istirahat," jelas Ichigo.

"Ahh! Tentu saja boleh. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Suami isteri," jawab Ichigo cepat. Dia sudah lelah seharian ini menyetir dan menggendong Rukia pula yang masih tertidur.

"Oh, suami isteri. Kalau begitu, saya bisa menyewakan satu kamar ukuran sedang untuk anda berdua."

"Terima kasih."

Wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik penginapan itu mengaku bernama Unohana Retsu. Dia tinggal berdua dengan adik angkatnya, Kotetsu Isane. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi, tapi sayang dia sudah lelah sekali.

Kamar yang disewakannya ada di lantai dua pula. kamarnya memang cukup besar. Cocok untuk dua orang. Karena penginapan ini tradisional, hanya ada futon di sana. Yah, paling tidak cukuplah untuk mereka tidur malam ini.

Saking lelahnya, setelah membentangkan futon untuk mereka berdua, Ichigo langsung membaringkan Rukia dan ikut tidur di samping isteri mungilnya itu. Mendekapnya begitu erat. Padahal, pemilik penginapan itu sudah menawarkan air panas. Tapi sayangnya, Ichigo menolak dan langsung tidur. Dia sudah rindu tidur satu ranjang lagi dengan isterinya ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suara deburan ombak membangunkan Rukia.

Rasanya semalam dia samar mengingat kalau dia digendong Ichigo. karena terlalu mengantuk, Rukia tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati Ichigo yang tidur dengan memeluknya. Rukia baru sadar kalau pakaian mereka belum berganti sama sekali. Mereka memang tidak sempat membawa pakaian ganti.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo yang sudah melemah itu. Masih menatap suaminya, akhirnya Rukia hanya mengelus puncak rambut orange itu. Kemudian bergerak membuka lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Selain lemari, ada juga TV ukuran kecil di sini. Lemari itu hanya memuat kimono tidur dan handuk untuk dua orang. Mereka harus ganti baju.

Rukia turun ke bawah, setelah mencuci muka. Dan sudah melihat beberapa pelanggan penginapan ini. rupanya selain penginapan, di bawah penginapan ini ada kedai makan juga. Sepertinya mereka tidak perlu repot mencari tempat makan lagi.

Pemilik penginapan itu bertanya pada Rukia apa mau sarapan. Rukia hanya bertanya apa ada tempat untuk membeli baju baru di sekitar sini. Untungnya, seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut ungu pucat pendek itu mau menemani Rukia pergi ke sana.

Dia harus membeli beberapa baju untuk mereka nanti.

Setelah pergi agak lama, Rukia kembali dan mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan penginapan dengan tampang gelisah.

"Kau darimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik setelah menemukan isterinya berlari dengan gembira menuju Ichigo.

"Membeli baju," Rukia menunjuk dua kantong besar di tangannya.

"Baju di sini murah loh! Walau kualitasnya tidak sebaik di Tokyo, tapi paling tidak kita punya baju ganti selama di sini," jelas Rukia bersemangat.

Ichigo mengambil dua kantong belanja itu dan menitipkannya pada Isane. Rukia bingung.

"Kita... mau kemana?" tanya Rukia ketika Ichigo menarik tangannya untuk berkeliling ke sekitar pantai.

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Tapi aku belum mandi..."

"Kau tetap cantik meski belum mandi."

"Tch... kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama di sekitar pantai dan tempat penginapan itu, mereka juga sudah makan siang di sebuah tempat yang menarik. Ichigo begitu menikmati hari ini. Hari-hari yang sudah lama tidak dia lakukan bersama orang yang dia cintai.

Begitu tiba lagi di penginapan, hari sudah beranjak malam. Mereka memutuskan akan kembali dan makan malam di sana. Pemilik penginapan itu tampak menggoda mereka yang begitu mesra. Tentu saja, Rukia begitu menempel pada Ichigo. Sejak menikah, baru hari ini mereka persis pasangan suami isteri yang baru menikah. Rukia bahkan sanggup menebus apapun demi kebahagiaan ini.

Setelah makan malam di kedai itu dan ternyata makanannya sungguh enak―Rukia jadi penasaran apa resep makanan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera tidur lagi.

Karena kamar mandinya ada di lantai dua dan di bawah, Ichigo memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi bawah dan Rukia di atas.

Rukia bahkan begitu lama menyadari, bahwa sekarang ini dia tidak sendirian lagi. Bahwa dia benar-benar sudah menjadi isteri orang lain. Karena beberapa waktu lalu, Ichigo masih belum begitu menganggapnya. Dan sekarang... semua itu sudah selesai. Segala usahanya selama ini terbayar sudah. Rukia memang tidak pernah menyesal dengan pilihannya. Mana mungkin menyesal. Tidak akan menyesal sama sekali.

"Kau tetap lama mandinya ya?" sindir Ichigo begitu Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Ichigo sudah duduk di lantai kamarnya sambil menyalakan TV. Ichigo hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang biasa dan celana kaos panjang pula. Padahal itu hanya baju biasa. Tapi kenapa jika Ichigo yang pakai jadi terlihat...

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya secepat mungkin. Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Padahal Rukia juga memakai baju yang sama seperti Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik melihat isterinya yang aneh itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Karena terlalu kaget dengan imajinasinya itu, Rukia bergerak terburu. Dia tidak sadar handuknya jatuh dan membuatnya tergelincir karena menginjak handuk basah di lantai kayu yang licin ini.

Rukia langsung panik dan bersiap akan terjerembab ke lantai itu. Pasti memalukan sekali dia!

BRUUK!

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dahinya sudah benjol karena terjerembab begitu, pasti rasanya sakit―tidak sakit?

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara itu. Rupanya, Ichigo sudah berada di bawah tubuhnya. Rukia sukses menindih tubuh bidang suaminya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Rukia tak menyangka dia bisa sedekat ini dengan suaminya. Selama pernikahan mereka... ketika Rukia berada sedekat ini dengan Ichigo... terakhir ketika Ichigo sedang mabuk dan...

"Rukia?"

Pelan. Sangat pelan, Rukia menunduk lebih dekat. Tangannya yang berada di atas dada Ichigo menekan dada suaminya begitu pelan. Ichigo tidak menghindar. Sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Rukia memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya. Masih belum ada respon apapun ketika Rukia melakukan ini. karena ini... pertama kalinya Rukia... mencium seseorang. Bibir mereka hanya menempel begitu lama. Tidak ada balasan apapun.

Merasa aneh, Rukia membuka matanya begitu cepat dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maaf aku... tidak bisa menahan diriku," kata Rukia panik, takut Ichigo salah paham padanya. Rukia bersiap menyingkir dari tubuh suaminya.

Tapi dengan cepat pula, Ichigo menarik Rukia lagi, membalik posisi mereka hingga Rukia dibawahnya. Ichigo menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya agar tidak menimpa Rukia langsung. Rukia langsung berubah kaku.

"I-Ichi... go?"

"Kenapa harus menahan diri?"

Sekarang dia ada di dunia mana sih? Kenapa... rasanya ada yang... aneh?

"Kau takut?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pikir... ini mimpi. Aku pikir... ini tidak pernah jadi kenyataan. Dan aku pikir―"

"Kita buktikan apa ini mimpi atau... kenyataan."

Ichigo menyeringai lebar lalu menekan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut ke bibir Rukia. Melumatnya begitu pelan. Rukia membalas lumatan pelan itu dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Lidahnya mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Ichigo. kini lidah mereka saling berpagutan. Rukia sempat mengerang ketika Ichigo semakin menindih tubuhnya hingga dada mereka saling bertemu.

Desahan tak bisa dihentikan Rukia ketika suaminya begitu giat menyusup ke dalam mulutnya dan menciumnya begitu panas dan mesra. Rukia tak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Apa ini suaminya? Apa ini Ichigo? Apa ini Cuma mimpi?

Tangan Rukia bergerak melepas kaos Ichigo. tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo melepas kaosnya hingga dirinya sudah bertelanjang dada dan membuat Rukia semakin meneguk ludahnya. Dia tak menyangka tubuh suaminya bisa begini seksi.

Ichigo menarik Rukia agar isterinya itu bisa duduk di pangkuannya. Rukia mengelus bahu dan leher Ichigo ketika ciuman mereka semakin menjadi. Kulit kasar suaminya begitu terasa ketika Rukia memijat leher Ichigo agar semakin rileks padanya. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik kaos Rukia juga ke atas tubuhnya. Kini, sang isteri hanya berbalutkan bra di tubuh atasnya. Rukia menggigit bibirnya ketika Ichigo menjilat lekuk lehernya. Jilatan itu semakin ganas ketika gigi Ichigo ikut berpartisipas di sana.

Tubuh Rukia yang duduk di pangkuan suaminya ini mendadak gemetar. Sekali lagi, setelah menatap Rukia begitu lama dengan pandangan seolah, Ichigo begitu mencintainya, tangan besar itu bergerak ke belakang punggung Rukia dan melepas bra isterinya itu.

"Ahh... ahh..."

Desah Rukia parau ketika tangan Ichigo memijat pelan dada mungilnya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Kini, keduanya tak mengenakan pakaian apapun lagi untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka seutuhnya sudah menyatu tanpa batas. Keringat bercucuran di tiap jengkal tubuh mereka. Rukia masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo mencoba menikmati gerakan licin di bawahnya. Ichigo terus mengangkat dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tertentu. Rasanya... sia-sia juga mandi tadi.

"I-Ichi―ngghh... hhh―gohh!" desah Rukia saat suaminya begitu intens mengulum dadanya. Tangan Ichigo masih menggerakan pinggulnya begitu cepat.

"Ichi... Ichi..." panggil Rukia susah payah dengan disertai desahannya.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Kaki Rukia semakin erat melingkar di pinggul suaminya itu.

"P-panggil... panggil namaku..."

Wajah Rukia sudah sangat memerah layaknya kepiting yang kelewat masak. Mata ungu kelabunya tampak begitu memohon pada Ichigo.

Yah... walau tidak berani, Rukia ingin memastikan kalau ini benar bukan mimpi.

"Bisa... panggil namaku?" mohon Rukia lagi.

Ichigo mencium bibir isterinya sekilas. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kecil isteri mungilnya ini.

"Rukia..."

Yah. Rukia sudah yakin ini bukan mimpi.

"Lagi..." pinta Rukia.

"Rukia..."

Begitu indah suara suaminya memanggil namanya. Rukia terus meminta Ichigo memanggil namanya sampai klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua. Milik Ichigo membanjiri seluruh rahim dirinya. Perutnya begitu terasa hangat oleh milik Ichigo. berkali-kali klimaks itu datang dan Rukia tetap membiarkan semuanya ditampung oleh rahim di perutnya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Ichigo. Tidak.

Dengan ini... Rukia sudah merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di hidupnya.

Dicintai suaminya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaaa minna... akhirnya chap depan adalah chap terakhir Last Rose! seneng deh akhirnya bisa tamat juga fic ini hihihihi... jadi keputusan buat IchiRuki ada di chap depan. hehehe soal Byakuya yang bakal balik lagi jemput Ruki itu beneran loh heheheh

mungkin ada kata-kata yang familiar di chap ini yaa... soalnya emang beberapa saya nyontek sih hihihhi... gak kreatip yaa? sebenernya sii saya cuma mau nyesuaiin kata-kata sama keadaannya aja hehehe...

saya balas review dulu hehe...

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe namanya juga perjuangan, makanya rada lama hehehe, tema fullhouse? saya kira Last Rose ini temanya gitu... gak kerasa ya?

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... hepi end atau sad end masih ditentuin chap depan hehehehe review lagi yaaa

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe usul yang bagus. ntar dipertimbangin... hehehe wah masih chap depan deh pertimbangan mereka hepi end atau gak heheh

mkys : makasih udah review senpai... wah... emang kejam sih kalo Ichi yang mati... hikss...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa saya suka review yang panjang hehehe, gitu yaa? bukan masalah sama fic yang baru sih, sebenernya emang begitu saya bisanya. makanya rada aneh kemarin heheh, kalo soal penjelasan detil, rasanya sih saya emang mengurangi ya kemarin? hehehe kalo Senna, dia mungkin udah capek sendiri kali hih kan capek juga ngejerin orang, orangnya gak mau. jadi sebenernya saya sih mempermudah mereka aja biar gak timbul banyak konflik lagi.

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok, saya suka review yang panjang... aihh bener yaa semuanya udah kepake hihihii... Senna? wah perhatian juga yaa sama Senna. kita liat chap depan yaa... hihhihih

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh kita liat chap depan yaa... hihhih

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok telat hehehe nanti kita liat chap depan yaa... hihihi

shetlasraruki : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya hehehe iyaa nanti kita liat chap depannya hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... hmm kayaknya beneran sibuk si neechan ini hihihii saya berusaha buat masukin usul neechan yang waktu itu, aneh gak neechan? emang rada klise lagi sih hihihihi

Nakamura Chiaki : makasih udah review senpai... panggil Kin aja gak papa. aiih mana ada review yang saya anggap sampah kok, kecuali reviewnya emang gak masuk akal... hihiihi gimana dengan chap ini? mereka udah cukup kan begonya?

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update hehehe makasih...

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review mey... iyaa ini udah chapnya... hehehe gimana?

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... aduuh gimana yaa... sebenernya jujur saya suka loh sad ending hhhihihi,,, ntar ya nasib mereka masih ada di chap depan heheheh

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa soalnya mereka kan emang dari awal gak saling cinta, makanya gak dapet feelnya. kalo biasa saya bikin kan mereka udah saling cinta ihihihi mungkin karena itu yaa feel mereka gak kerasa di sini.

achika yue : makasih udah review senpai... ahh iyaa ini udah update kok hehehe nanti kita liat chap depan yaa hehehe

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... heeheh iyaa... saya udah usahain heheheh

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... ehhe saya suka loh skip time yang lama. kayak 10 tahun gitu hihihihi nanti liat chap depan yaa hehhe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... belum... chap depan baru finalnya heheheh...

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... ehehh iyaa chap depan tamat... only one princess? aihh saya belum ada feel ngelanjutin fic itu... nanti yaa kalo saya mood heheh masih konsen sama fic lain sih hihihi Kin dong kok senpai?

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... eheheh iyaa Ruki emang selalu mewek di sini... kasian juga yaa tapi saya sih suka liat orang depresi hihihih...

Aimi Hikari : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa chap depan udah terakhir kok hehheh

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... ini deh tindakan Ichi hehehe chap depan udah terakhir soalnya hehehe

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... ehehehe saya suka sad ending sih hihihi, Ichi galaunya kurang? hmm saya sih mau aja dilebihkan. tapi kalo cowok galau... bukannya agak lebai yaa? hihiihih

Chunnizm : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah dilanjut kok hehehe...

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... iyaa ini udah ada kan hehhe? chap depan terakhir si heheheh...

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga hehehe heheh gak ada lagi deh bagian Ichi cemburu, soalnya kasian kalo mereka galau terus hihhih...

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... heheh saya suka ada yang nangis di fic saya hehehe, iyaa ini udah update...

Yuzuka schiffer : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut kok hehhe... makasih yaa

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... wah pada pengen Ichi yang mati yaa? kasian... makasih semangatnya ini udah update lagi hihihi...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... chap depan kok terakhir hihiih... iyaa Byakuya emang sayang ama Ruki makanya gak mau Rukia nangis terus gara-gara Ichi hihihi

Mayu-chan : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa hehehe iyaa chap depan udah terakhir kok makasih yaa heheheh

makasih banyak yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya yaa hihihih oh ya, karena sekarang FFN udah gatel banget, banyak banget sih yang berubah, jadi kalo reviewnya gak login, tolong pake namanya yaa di akhir review, biar saya tahu dari siapa hihihihi

jadi... ada yang masih berharap fic ini lanjut? atau saya discontinue aja langsung?

Jaa Nee!


	13. You Are My Last Rose

**Hola Minna. Gaktahu kenapa saya pengen ada sekuelnya gini ya?**

**SEKUEL FROM 'PRICKLY ROSE'**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah lama beranjak dari singgasananya. Jendela kecil dari kamar penginapan ini perlahan mencuri masuk melalui celah-celahnya. Sesekali deburan ombak masih terdengar riuh seperti ombak itu berada dekat sekali dengan kamar penginapan ini. Rasanya, apa yang terjadi semalam sungguh adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Mimpi yang membuat seseorang begitu takut membuka matanya.

Rukia masih setia memandangi wajah tidur sang suami tercinta. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan kening berkerut yang begitu banyak. Rukia sudah bangun sejam yang lalu. Sedangkan, sang suami masih begitu setia di dalam mimpinya. Entah kenapa, Rukia terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata. Dia takut... seandainya apa yang dia alami adalah mimpi saja. Dan ketika dia terbangun dari mimpi itu, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Jari kurus Rukia mengukir indah lekuk wajah tampan suaminya ini. Rukia masih setia berbaring tertelungkup di atas dada sang suami. Wajah mungil Rukia masih mengawasi begitu intens wajah suaminya. Takut kalau-kalau Ichigo tidak akan ada di sampingnya. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap. Cuaca dingin sekali malam itu. Tapi berkat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, tubuh mereka tak begitu merasakan dingin. Tapi Ichigo memaksa Rukia memakai bajunya lagi supaya dia tak terlalu kedinginan. Maklum, sekarang ini memang sedang puncaknya musim dingin.

Rukia terkejut sebentar. Tubuh Ichigo dibawahnya menggeliat sedikit. Rukia masih diam menunggu Ichigo. Tak berapa lama, pemilik rambut orange menyala ini mengerjap matanya pelan. Lalu menemukan isteri mungilnya masih berbaring tertelungkup di atas dadanya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Pagi..." sapa Rukia dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Merangkul pinggang isterinya yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Pagi. Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara seraknya.

"Satu jam yang lalu."

"Dan kau masih di sini?"

"Memang... aku tidak boleh melihat wajah suamiku sendiri?" rengek Rukia.

Ichigo mengelus pipi mulus dan putih wanita cantik ini. Rukia tersenyum semakin lebar saat Ichigo memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Rukia masih tak percaya bahwa dia adalah suaminya yang selama ini dia perjuangkan begitu keras. Rukia tak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya di awal. Karena selama ini, perjuangannya sudah dibayar dengan begitu indah.

"Lihatlah sepuasmu," kata Ichigo pelan dengan senyum tipisnya.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan suaminya. Semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi. Tak lama kemudian bibir mungilnya sudah menyentuh bibir tipis suaminya. Inilah yang ingin dia lakukan setiap pagi bersama suami tercinta. Dulu, Rukia juga biasa melakukannya ketika Ichigo akan berangkat kerja. Tapi, Rukia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak begitu intens melakukannya. Dia takut... Ichigo akan menolak. Tapi sejauh ini, setiap kali Rukia menciumnya, Ichigo belum pernah menolaknya.

Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Menekan pelan belakang leher Rukia dan ikut merasakan bibir mungil itu bergerak pelan di atas bibir tipisnya. Sesekali Rukia akan diam saja, menempelkan bibirnya begitu lama, kemudian bergerak lagi melakukan pagutan yang hangat. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia tak sanggup lagi menahan nafasnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia menjauhkan bibirnya setelah nafasnya tersengal di pagi begini. Tapi kemudian, Rukia mengecup sekilas bibir menawan itu.

"Kau jadi berani sekarang ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku... memang sudah lama ingin melakukan itu setiap pagi dengan suamiku. Karena dulu... kita belum begitu... makanya aku..."

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia. Membawa isteri mungilnya itu semakin dekat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukannya setiap pagi sekarang."

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Merasakan detak jantung suaminya yang berdetak begitu berirama. Rukia tak butuh apapun. Asal ada Ichigo. Dia juga rela tidak kembali ke Tokyo lagi. Asal... Ichigo di sisinya. Karena akhirnya, setelah berbagai perjalanan waktu yang mereka tempuh, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di sini. Rukia... tidak rela jika semua ini harus berakhir ketika dia kembali ke Tokyo. Dimana kakaknya akan kembali melakukan sesuatu agar mereka berpisah.

"Ichigo... aku takut..." lirih Rukia masih meletakkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... takut... akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi. Aku... tidak mau―"

"Sst... tidak ada Rukia. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita. Kau... tenang saja."

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Rukia sangat berharap, keajaiban datang hingga kakaknya tidak lagi meragukan cinta mereka. Hingga kakaknya menyerah memisahkan mereka, dan merestui mereka selamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk mandi duluan. Rukia menurut dan langsung bergerak untuk mandi. Mungkin karena masih lelah, Ichigo agak malas turun ke bawah untuk mandi. Padahal, Rukia sudah merengek agar mereka mandi bersama saja. Tapi Ichigo malah mencubit hidung kecil Rukia dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak boleh sembarangan seperti itu. Mereka bukan ada di tempat yang sepi. Rukia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terpaksa mandi sendirian.

Setelah mandi, kini giliran Ichigo. Karena bosan, Rukia turun ke bawah penginapan ini.

Ternyata, suasana di kedai penginapan ini sedang ramai. Entah kenapa yang dilihat Rukia hanya ada dua pegawai di sini. Satu bibi pemilik penginapan dan satu lagi gadis tinggi berambut ungu pucat itu. Padahal sedang ramai.

Rukia masih memperhatikan keadaan kedai di bawah penginapan ini. semua orang berdatangan entah dari mana. Kebanyakan adalah pria-pria paruh baya yang berpenampilan seperti nelayan. Karena begitu takjub, Rukia sampai mematung di anak tangga itu. Dia belum pernah melihat tempat yang begini ramai.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Suaminya baru saja selesai mandi. Wangi sabun menguar di tubuhnya.

"Ahh, tidak. ternyata... kedai Oba-chan ramai juga," ujar Rukia.

"Kita sarapan?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk setuju dan menggandeng lengan Ichigo turun ke bawah. Rukia menyapa bibi pemilik penginapan yang tampak repot itu.

"Ahh, selamat pagi, Kurosaki-san. Maaf kami sedang repot. Apa Anda ingin sarapan juga?" tanya Unohana sambil melayani beberapa makanan pelanggan itu.

"Selamat pagi juga. Anda... kelihatan repot. Apa Anda... hanya berdua saja?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Iya. Karena para nelayan sudah pulang dari melaut, jadi kedai ini agak ramai. Maaf kalau Anda lama menunggu, silahkan pesan apa yang Anda inginkan."

"Boleh kami membantu?" tanya Rukia cepat.

Ichigo menoleh begitu cepat ke arah isteri mungilnya ini. Rukia menatap Unohana dengan tatapan serius dan memohon.

"Ehh? T-tapi... anda pelanggan di sini, masa―"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga tidak ada pekerjaan apapun. Lebih baik kami membantu di sini. Bukan begitu?"

Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat aksi aneh wanita cantik ini. Putri bungsu dari bangsawan Kuchiki, mau membantu di kedai kecil seperti ini?

"Unohana Ba-chan, pesanan meja nomor lima bagaimana?"

Unohana menatap serba bingung. Isane sudah menunggunya untuk pesanan selanjutnya, sedangkan Rukia masih memohon penuh harap di depannya.

"B-baiklah. Maaf merepotkan Anda," ujar Unohana akhirnya. Dia tak punya pilihan sekarang. dia memang butuh pegawai tambahan di saat ramai begini. Seharusnya, ada beberapa pegawai honor yang datang, tapi karena cuaca pagi ini lumayan dingin, mungkin tidak ada yang mau datang.

Rukia terlonjak girang dan langsung turun ke dapur. Ichigo masih tersenyum geli. Tampaknya, Rukia begitu suka memasak. Dia langsung membantu Unohana untuk memasak beberapa pesanan. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri ikut membantu menanyakan pesanan pelanggan di sana. Mungkin... ini adalah hal menyenangkan juga. Putri Kuchiki itu tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah jam sarapan pagi itu, akhirnya keadaan kedai kembali damai. Beberapa orang sudah mulai pergi. Rukia tampak tersenyum puas setiap kali pelanggan di kedai ini usai makan mengatakan kalau masakannya enak. Tentu saja, yang ikut memasak adalah Kuchiki Rukia atau... Kurosaki Rukia yang memang sangat pandai memasak.

Dengan tampang yang lumayan lelah, apalagi Ichigo yang ke sana kemari mengantar pesanan, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk di meja makan dan menerima bubur hangat dari Unohana.

"Terima kasih bantuannya. Berkat kalian kami tertolong. Sarapan pagi ini, tidak usah anda bayar," ujar Unohana setelah mengantarkan makanan pagi itu.

"Benarkah? Senangnya!" ujar Rukia girang.

"Kelihatannya, kalian sepasang pengantin baru ya? Begitu mesra sekali."

"Tentu saja. Kami memang pengantin baru!" kata Rukia antusias.

"Isterinya cantik dan pintar memasak. Anda... pasti bahagia memiliki isteri sebaik dia," kata Unohana pada Ichigo.

Rukia memerah dikatakan demikian.

"Terima kasih," balas Ichigo.

"Apa... anda bulan madu kemari?"

"Iya. Kami bulan madu."

Bulan madu. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. Yah, sejak mereka menikah, bulan madu belum pernah mereka jalani. Ichigo ingat betul bagaimana mimik Rukia yang menginginkan acara jalan-jalan sepasang suami isteri yang baru menikah itu. Karena alasan pekerjaan, Ichigo tidak mau berbulan madu dengan isterinya itu. Saat itu, Ichigo belum siap menerima Rukia seutuhnya. Dia masih bimbang. Dan sekarang... Ichigo baru bisa memutuskan segalanya dengan benar.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Rukia yang akhirnya sadar Ichigo memandanginya terlalu lama.

"Ahh, iya. Rukia... maafkan aku."

Rukia mengawasi wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maafkan... kenapa?"

"Semuanya."

Semuanya. Semua penderitaan yang Rukia alami karena keegoisan Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu mereka berada di penginapan ini. Akhirnya, membantu kedai ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu Rukia dan Ichigo lakukan. Setiap malam mereka melakukan malam yang begitu romantis. Sedangkan, sebelum matahari terbenam di sore hari, Ichigo dan Rukia akan duduk di tepi pantai itu.

Karena, Rukia dan Ichigo selalu membantu di kedai itu, akhirnya, Unohana tidak enak juga. Dia memberikan diskon khusus untuk kamar mereka nantinya. Tentu saja Rukia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ichigo lega bisa melihat wajah ceria wanita cantik ini. Dia lega bisa melihat begitu puas wajah cantik Rukia yang selalu tersenyum sekarang ini. Ichigo bersedia tinggal selamanya di tempat ini jika bisa melihat wajah ceria Rukia seperti ini. Karena, Ichigo tidak ingin melihat isterinya menangis lagi karena dirinya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Rukia yang selalu bersedih seperti dulu.

Hari ini, Rukia menemani Isane untuk belanja bahan makanan untuk kedai. Sedangkan Unohana menunggu di penginapan.

Rukia sudah menarik Ichigo paksa, tapi sayang, Ichigo tidak mau.

Bukannya tidak mau menemani isterinya itu. Hanya saja...

"Permisi. Apa... aku boleh pinjam teleponnya?" tanya Ichigo pada Unohana saat itu.

"Silahkan. Pinjam saja," kata Unohana pula.

Ichigo... sudah lama tidak memberi kabar pada siapapun mengenai keberadaan mereka di sini. Setiap kali Ichigo berniat ingin membawa Rukia pulang ke Karakura maupun ke Tokyo, Rukia selalu menangis tidak mau. Kalau dia ke Karakura, Rukia takut kakaknya akan menemukannya di sana. Karena tidak tega, akhirnya Ichigo terus mengulur waktu. Rukia sudah merasa cukup bahagia di sini. Jadi dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke tempat dimana dia akan menangis lagi.

"Halo?" ujar suara di seberang sana. Ichigo agak lama untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Hei, aku sedang sibuk, kalau Cuma mau iseng saja, akan kumatikan!" katanya ketus.

"Renji," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Agak lama suara di seberang telepon itu terdiam. Hingga akhirnya...

"Ichigo? ICHIGOO! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hah? Kemana kau membawa Rukia? Kenapa kau tidak ada kabar selama tiga minggu ini? Ponselmu tidak pernah kau angkat berapa kalipun aku menelpon sampai telingaku panas karena terlalu sering berusaha menelponmu! Aku bahkan nekat datang ke Karakura untuk mencarimu! Keluargamu khawatir setengah mati tahu! Mereka bahkan sampai ingin lapor polisi karena kau menghilang tanpa jejak! Untungnya aku yang baik hati ini bisa menenangkan mereka dan menunggu kabar darimu. Kalau sudah lewat satu bulan, aku benar-benar akan lapor polisi dan membuat berita orang hilang!" ceramah Renji. Ichigo bahkan sampai berdenging mendengar celotehan sahabatnya ini.

Setiap malam, Ichigo selalu memikirkan keadaan mereka berdua. Di tengah pelarian seperti ini, dia tidak ingin siapapun khawatir. Tapi, Rukia masih sangat takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya. Dia selalu menangis setiap kali Ichigo menyinggung soal ini.

"Hei? Kau masih di sana Labu?" panggil Renji.

"Ahh ya. Aku masih di sini. Tenang saja. Tidak perlu lapor polisi. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Walaupun begitu, berita kalian itu begitu heboh. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Bahkan keluargamu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kami yang kau tinggalkan hah? Kau tidak memikirkan kami yang terus berburuk sangka selama kau menghilang ini? Dan kau... membawa Rukia serta! Bagaimana kami tidak panik?"

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu... situasinya... sungguh Renji. Aku saat itu, bingung harus memikirkan apa. Maafkan aku kalau kalian semua cemas karena kami."

"Kalau kau serius mau meminta maaf, sekarang kembali ke Tokyo. Kau harus bicara langsung dengan Presdir. Seminggu setelah kalian menghilang, dia sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Dia bermaksud melaporkanmu kepada polisi karena membawa kabur adiknya itu. Tapi, aku memintanya tenang sampai menunggu kabar darimu. Kalau sampai satu bulan kau tidak memberi kabar, kami baru akan melaporkanmu pada polisi."

Ichigo terdiam. Ternyata... Byakuya masih sama.

"Ichigo. sebaiknya kau kembali. Kabur seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya bersama Rukia saat ini?"

"Renji... aku... sudah memutuskan akan menerima Rukia," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Apa? Kau... menerima Rukia?"

"Ya. Aku... sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan dan mencintainya."

"Itu bagus. Akhirnya kau bisa jadi orang normal juga. Aku tidak akan kaget dengan usaha gadis mungil itu. Tapi tetap saja kau harus kembali. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan tindakanmu. Tapi... setidaknya kau harus menghadapi Presdir dengan jantan. Kalau kau serius mau membahagiakan Rukia, kau harus membahagiakannya seutuhnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Presdir hanya punya Rukia sebagai keluarganya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Presdir saat kau membawa adiknya begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya? Pikirkan situasi itu untukmu. Bagaimana jika salah satu adikmu dibawa kabur oleh orang lain tanpa pemberitahuan sedikitpun?"

Ichigo terdiam agak lama mendengar kata-kata Renji. Dia benar. Byakuya dan dirinya ada di posisi yang sama. Sama-sama seorang kakak. Jelas saja tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya.

"Mau kembali atau tidak, itu pilihanmu. Tapi sebagai sahabat, aku menginginkan yang terbaik. Tolong... pertimbangkan kata-kataku. Kalau kau kabur dengan niat untuk menenangkan diri, kurasa sudah cukup waktunya untukmu menenangkan diri bukan? Hadapi kenyataan Ichigo. Kalau kau memang sudah berubah dan ingin membahagiakan Rukia, bahagiakan dia dengan utuh. Kalau kau serius dengan Rukia, mintalah ijin langsung pada Presdir agar kau tidak dicap sebagai pria brengsek yang melarikan adik orang lain sekalipun dia isterimu."

"Aku... akan memikirkannya."

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang gegabah. Setelah kau kembali nanti, aku akan memberikanmu kejutan hebat!"

"Apa itu?" kekeh Ichigo.

"Hei, apa ini seru kalau kuberitahu sekarang? Sekalian sebagai penyemangatmu untuk kembali. Aku tunggu di Tokyo, Labu!"

Itu benar. Seharusnya dia bisa menghadapi Byakuya dengan jantan. Kalau dia ingin Rukia, maka dia harus meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Byakuya. Untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak akan main-main kali ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan malam itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia masuk ke kamarnya untuk bicara. Rukia menurut dan menunggu Ichigo yang duduk bersila di depannya ini. Rukia duduk sambil melipat kakinya.

"Rukia..."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia antusias.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak ingin Rukia menangis lagi. Tapi...

"Bagaimana... kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

Seketika mimik ceria yang Rukia pasang sedari tadi meredup dan berubah gugup. Rukia mulai gemetar dan membuang wajahnya. Tidak mau memandang Ichigo.

"B-bukankah... sudah kubilang kalau aku... tidak mau?" lirih Rukia.

"Rukia..."

"Aku sudah bahagia di sini denganmu Ichigo! Kita tidak perlu kembali dimana kita akan tersiksa lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kalau kita kembali ke sana?" jelas Rukia, mulai histeris.

"Rukia..."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Rukia sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Selalu begini. Setiap kali Ichigo mengajaknya pulang, selalu begini.

Ichigo menarik salah satu tangan Rukia yang begitu kuat menutup telinganya. Ichigo menarik pelan isterinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia masih menangis di dada Ichigo.

"Tidak mau... aku... tidak mau pulang..." lirih Rukia.

"Rukia... apa kau... tidak mencintai Kakakmu?"

"Aku mencintainya Ichigo! Sangat mencintainya... tapi... aku tidak mau Nii-sama memisahkan kita lagi."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak ingin dia terluka dan menderita bukan?"

Rukia terdiam di pelukan Ichigo. Tapi masih menangis juga.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak ingin dia cemas dan khawatir padamu kan? Apa yang kakakmu lakukan, semata-mata karena dia juga menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya. Apa kau... tidak kasihan pada kakakmu kalau dia kehilanganmu? Kakakmu... pasti mengerti Rukia."

"Nii-sama tidak mengerti. Kalau dia mengerti, dia pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanku dan tidak membawaku paksa ke Eropa. Nii-sama juga pasti tidak akan memisahkanku denganmu."

"Apa yang Byakuya lakukan padamu adalah hal wajar Rukia. Dia takut aku menyakitimu. Makanya dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi... sungguh. Jika kau mau kembali, aku akan bicara baik-baik pada Byakuya, agar kita... bisa bersama."

"Bagaimana... kalau Nii-sama menolak?"

"Kita akan pikirkan caranya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya menghindar Rukia. Bagaimana, kalau kita tetap tidak kembali, kakakmu akan memanggil polisi? Dan semakin menyulitkan kita?"

Rukia semakin takut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Nii-sama tidak boleh lakukan itu!"

"Maka dari itu. Kita harus... menghadapinya. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan menghadapi kakakmu untuk meminta restu lagi. Jadi... ayo kita kembali."

Rukia agak lama mempertimbangkan keputusan itu. Tentu saja itu adalah keputusan yang amat sulit untuknya. Sangat... sulit.

"Tapi... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan? Kau... tidak akan membiarkan Nii-sama... mengurungku lagi kan?"

"Tidak. Itu... tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau janji?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

Lama sekali mereka diam sambil berpelukan itu. Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu, sebenarnya Rukia sudah tidur atau belum.

"Baiklah... kita... pulang," kata Rukia akhirnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini mereka berpamitan dengan Unohana dan Isane. Dua wanita itu nampak begitu kehilangan Rukia yang akhirnya memutuskan akan kembali pulang. Suasana perpisahan itu sedikit mengharukan. Walau mereka hanya sebentar, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah bersama cukup lama.

Rukia masih mencoba membujuk Ichigo untuk tidak kembali.

Karena begitu takut memikirkan hal itu, Rukia sampai mual dan pusing. Di pertengahan perjalanan, bahkan mereka berhenti hingga tiga kali karena Rukia terus merasa mual dan pusing. Ichigo agak khawatir pada isterinya itu. Karena mualnya, Rukia bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin. Ada pikiran untuk kembali saja ke penginapan itu sampai keadaan Rukia membaik. Tapi mereka sudah berada di pertengahan jalan.

Wajah Rukia bahkan sampai begitu pucat karena terus muntah. Ichigo pikir itu karena mabuk perjalanan. Tapi bukan. Walau sudah minum obat anti mabuk, Rukia tetap muntah hingga obat-obatan itu keluar kembali. Tentu saja Ichigo cemas.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir setelah mereka berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalau begini, mereka bisa tiba nanti malam.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan mulai memasukkan makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya untuk kembali meminum obat.

Ichigo tak tega juga melihat Rukia yang begitu. Apa mungkin karena Rukia masih gugup dan takut bertemu kakaknya makanya dia sampai begitu? Berkali-kali Rukia berkata pada Ichigo kalau dia takut sekali bertemu kakaknya.

"Ayo... kita lanjutkan," ujar Rukia setelah merasa lebih baik.

"Kau... yakin?"

"Ya. Aku... ingin ini cepat selesai Ichigo."

Mereka sudah memutuskan tidak akan melarikan diri lagi.

Ichigo kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sekali lagi Rukia harus muntah. Badan Rukia sudah terasa lemas sekali karena terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Akhirnya, Rukia menyerah minum obat dan berusaha untuk tidur saja.

Ichigo sesegera mungkin melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai.

Akhirnya mereka tiba agak larut malam. Karena Rukia berusaha tidur, dia tidak merasa pusing lagi. Karena segera mungkin ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka, Rukia langsung meminta Ichigo ke Kuchiki Mansion. Ichigo sudah berusaha membujuk Rukia untuk istirahat setelah mereka akhirnya tiba di Tokyo.

"Kita masuk?" tanya Ichigo setelah mobilnya tepat berada di depan Kuchiki Mansion. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang mulai berkeringat dingin lagi.

"Aku takut," bisik Rukia.

"Kau bersamaku."

Rukia sudah lama tidak melihat mansion-nya lagi. Rasanya lemas juga karena muntah sedari tadi. Apa mungkin karena dia terlalu takut hingga Rukia mabuk perjalanan?

Sesaat setelah mereka memasuki mansion, beberapa penjaga mansion tampak terkejut melihat Rukia dan Ichigo, lalu mulai sibuk memanggil pemilik mansion ini. Rukia berdiri di belakang Ichigo dengan mencengkeram erat jaket belakang Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." lirih Rukia.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku," kata Ichigo menenangkan.

Aura ketegangan kembali menyeruak masuk ketika pemilik mansion itu berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu utama mansion. Kaki Rukia berubah menjadi jelly saking gugupnya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk kuat kembali. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang masih gemetar dan gugup itu. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Rukia?" kata Byakuya tak percaya begitu melihat adiknya akhirnya pulang setelah menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga minggu ini.

Byakuya sudah sangat khawatir walau tidak ditunjukkan. Maunya dia lapor polisi saat tahu Rukia menghilang itu. Tapi dia tidak mau adiknya semakin membencinya jika dia memanggil polisi. Jika pria brengsek ini tidak memberi kabar juga sampai batas waktu yang sanggup Byakuya tempuh, maka tidak ada ampun lagi.

"Kalian semua, bawa masuk Nona Rukia!" perintah Byakuya pada beberapa penjaga mansion itu.

"Byakuya. Tolong dengarkan kami dulu," sela Ichigo sambil memasang sikap melindungi pada Rukia yang bersiap akan ditarik oleh penjaga mansion itu. Rukia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik punggung besar Ichigo. Menempel pada punggung Ichigo begitu dekat dan mencengkeram jaket Ichigo semakin erat.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari pria brengsek sepertimu yang berani membawa lari adikku!" kata Byakuya angkuh.

"Rukia isteriku, Byakuya. Aku berhak membawanya kemanapun yang aku inginkan."

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau bukan lagi suami Rukia? Kalian akan segera bercerai!"

"Aku tidak mau bercerai Nii-sama!" sela Rukia.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Rukia. Dengarkan kata-kataku dan kembali masuk ke mansion sekarang. Tinggalkan pria itu!"

"Byakuya,"

"Nii-sama tidak mengerti!" jerit Rukia lagi.

"Kau akan menderita kalau tetap bersama pria itu!" tekan Byakuya.

"Ichigo sudah janji akan membahagiakanku! Ichigo sudah mencintaiku! Kumohon... biarkan kami bahagia Nii-sama. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaan Nii-sama asal Nii-sama mau mengijinkanku tinggal bersama Ichigo. Kumohon..." pinta Rukia dengan pilu.

Byakuya sedikit terdiam mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu.

"Kalau bukan... kalau bukan karena Ichigo yang memaksa pulang, aku tidak mau pulang lagi kemari. Aku juga... tidak mau bertemu Nii-sama kalau Nii-sama masih melarangku bersama Ichigo. Selama tiga minggu ini, aku sudah cukup bahagia bersama Ichigo. Apa Nii-sama... tega, membiarkanku menderita tanpa Ichigo?" bujuk Rukia.

"Byakuya, aku sungguh serius kali ini. kumohon, biarkan kami bersama sekali lagi. Aku janji akan membahagiakan Rukia. Aku tahu yang kulakukan waktu itu salah. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tolong... ijinkan kami bersama," pinta Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh.

Byakuya tetap diam dengan mimik angkuhnya dan menatap sinis pada Ichigo.

"Nii-sama... tolong, tolong―"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara jatuh yang begitu dekat. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Rukia sudah ditahan oleh beberapa penjaga agar tidak terjatuh langsung ke tanah. Wajah Rukia semakin pucat dan tubuhnya mendingin.

Kontan saja Ichigo memekik memanggil nama isterinya ketika Rukia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya masih setia duduk di sisi tempat tidur adiknya. Kamar ini sudah terlalu lama kosong. Setelah penjelasan dokter keluarganya tadi, Byakuya semakin mengerti kalau dua orang ini memang sangat serius.

Dokter bahkan mengatakan akan sangat berbahaya bagi Rukia jika dia terus mengalami tekanan seperti ini. Selain karena Rukia yang lemah karena kehabisan tenaga setelah muntah berkali-kali, syok dan tekanan seperti ini sangat mempengaruhinya. Byakuya jadi merasa bersalah melihat kondisi adiknya yang jadi begini lemah.

Mata indah Rukia mengerjap pelan. Tapi kemudian membelalak lebar setelah menyadari tempatnya sekarang.

"Nii-sama!" kata Rukia kaget. Karena terlalu mendadak, kepala Rukia jadi pusing dan memegangi kepalanya dengan erat.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ichigo... apa... Nii-sama mengusir Ichigo? Apa Nii-sama, mengusir Ichigo dan mau mengurungku lagi?" kata Rukia histeris setelah tidak melihat Ichigo di sekitarnya.

"Rukia..."

"Kenapa Nii-sama melakukan ini! Kenapa... Nii-sama jadi begini jahat padaku? Kenapa... Nii-sama memisahkanku dengan Ichigo lagi?" isak Rukia.

"Kurosaki... tidak pergi kemanapun. Dia masih di sini."

Rukia terkejut mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu. Mungkinkah...

"Ichigo... di sini?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ya. Dia masih di sini. Dia sedang bicara dengan dokter di luar. Sebagai suami yang harus bertanggungjawab, dia perlu mendengar semua nasihat dokter untuk menjaga kesehatanmu... dan bayimu."

Bayi?

"Nii-sama?"

"Kau hampir mengalami masalah pada kandunganmu. Untungnya cepat ditangani hingga tidak terjadi masalah serius. Setelah ini kau harus banyak istirahat dan makan yang bergizi untuk menjaga bayimu agar tetap kuat."

"Apa yang... Nii-sama..."

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Byakuya serius. Rukia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Kenapa kakaknya jadi...

"Kau bahagia bersama pria itu?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Ya. Aku bahagia bersama Ichigo. Sangat bahagia. Dan akan lebih bahagia, jika Nii-sama bisa menerima Ichigo juga. Kalau Nii-sama serius ingin aku bahagia... tolong... ijinkan kami bersama. Hanya ini yang kuinginkan seumur hidupku," pinta Rukia serius.

"Kalau kau bahagia... aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi... aku tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, jika... pria itu menyakitimu lagi."

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Byakuya tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang pintu masuk itu. Rukia tersenyum bahagia melihat suaminya berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya. Tapi masih menjaga jarak karena ada Byakuya di sana.

"Dengar. Selama Rukia hamil, dia tidak boleh tinggal di tempat lain. Rukia harus tinggal di sini. Terserah padamu setuju atau tidak. Yang jelas, kalau kalian ingin bersama, kalian harus tinggal di sini!" kata Byakuya angkuh. Bukan ditujukan untuk Rukia.

Rukia memeluk Byakuya dengan erat dan haru. Akhirnya... kakaknya menyerah juga.

Setelah adegan dramatis itu, akhirnya Byakuya meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Tapi kemudian memperingatkan Ichigo akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Rukia dengar.

Ichigo tersenyum pada isterinya itu. Lalu segera menghampiri Rukia yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Ichigo, bermaksud ingin minta dipeluk. Rukia tak menyangka akan hal yang begini indahnya. Dia begitu takjub hingga tak berani bertanya lagi. Apa ini mimpi, atau... kenyataan.

"Ichigo... apa kau bahagia?" tanya Rukia penasaran pada cokelat madu suaminya.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau... bahagia tidak?" kejar Rukia lagi.

"Tentu saja bahagia. Sangat... bahagia," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus wajah isterinya.

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengelus perutnya itu. Dia tak menyangka di dalam perutnya akan ada hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebentar lagi.

"Dua minggu."

Rukia menunduk memperhatikan perutnya itu. Selama ini dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akhirnya akan jadi isteri yang sempurna untuk Ichigo. Dia juga tidak menyangka karena akhirnya bisa, memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh semua orang pada pernikahan mereka. Tapi kemudian, mendadak wajah Rukia jadi murung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari ekspresi Rukia.

"Apa... Yukia akan bahagia... kalau aku... punya anak darimu?"

Ichigo menarik pelan Rukia dan memeluknya erat.

"Yukia... suka anak-anak. Jadi... dia pasti menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia pasti... akan menyukai anak kita. Kau jangan khawatir lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah. Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat yang banyak karena kehamilan di minggu awal sangat rentan. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Byakuya karena dokter mengatakan kau tidak boleh tertekan dan stress. Jadi... jangan terlalu banyak berpikir lagi sekarang. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Ichigo? Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa saja boleh..."

"Tidak, kau harus katakan yang mana!"

"Kenapa harus memilih? Yang mana saja yang diberikan harus kita syukuri Rukia. Karena itu adalah kado yang sangat mahal. Jadi, aku mau yang mana saja."

Tidak boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan mereka lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam kantor Kuchiki. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus bekerja langsung di bawah Byakuya. Bukan kembali menjadi GM. Karena ternyata, sejak dua minggu yang lalu jabatan itu sudah terisi. Memang agak mendadak tentang masalah ini. Tapi, karena perusahaan tengah mengalami masa serius, jadi Byakuya butuh tangan kanan yang bisa dipercaya. Awalnya, Ichigo agak menolak tawaran ini. Tapi, Byakuya menekannya dengan memberitahu kalau Ichigo punya tanggungjawab besar untuk membiayai hidup adik beserta calon keponakannya itu. Kalau Ichigo tidak bekerja, lebih baik, Rukia tinggal dengan Byakuya saja. Dan Ichigo disuruh mencari pekerjaan di luar negeri saja.

Tentu saja Ichigo terpaksa menurut agar Rukia tidak memikirkan masalah ini. Apalagi usia kandungan Rukia yang belum genap satu bulan itu. Bisa berbahaya kalau Rukia merasa stress seperti waktu itu. Ichigo tidak mau Rukia jatuh pingsan lagi saking tertekannya.

"Direktur? Kau... Direktur?" ujar Renji tak percaya ketika melihat plat nama di ruangan Direktur ini.

Sekali lagi, Renji harus kagum pada orang ini. Sudah mengundurkan diri, menghilang seenaknya, masih juga diberikan jabatan tinggi.

"Kau melihatku seakan-akan aku ini menjilat Byakuya agar mendapatkan jabatan ini," kata Ichigo cuek.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku memang berpikir begitu. Pantas saja kau mau bekerja lagi di sini!"

"Hei, kau pikir aku bersedia menerima ini? Kalau aku menolaknya, Byakuya akan terus menekanku. Bagaimana kalau Rukia mendengarnya? Dia bisa ikut stress!"

"Ahh ya, isterimu itu sudah hamil ya? Hebat sekali kau. Jadi itu rencanamu membawa kabur Rukia?" sindir Renji.

"Jangan mulai Renji! Aku juga tidak mau seperti itu. Byakuya melakukan ini agar aku pulang larut dan terus lembur supaya jauh dari Rukia. Apalagi kami sudah tinggal di rumah Byakuya! Benar-benar menyebalkan orang itu!"

"Khee! Tapi tampaknya Presdir masih menyayangimu! Lihat saja, kau diberi jabatan besar."

"Kupikir dia menyayangimu Renji. Karena akhirnya kau bisa jadi GM!"

"Karena Senna menolaknya dan memilih merecokiku setiap hari."

"Apa? Senna... merecokimu?"

Ichigo tahu benar wanita itu. Dia akan terus menempel pada orang yang dia inginkan. Kalau sampai Kuchiki Senna mau menempel pada Renji... itu artinya...

"Kalian... berkencan?"

"Apa? Tidak! Enak saja!" bantah Renji langsung.

"Jadi... kau orang yang sudah merubah wanita itu? Wah... kau hebat Renji!"

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang tidak! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Hei, walaupun kau GM, tapi aku ini masih bos-mu. Sopan sedikit, anak buah!"

"Tch! Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. Bukan ide buruk jika Renji dan Senna bisa menjalin hubungan serius.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selain pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Ichigo dipusingkan oleh kehamilan Rukia ini. Dia memang tidak mengidam yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja, gerakannya jadi lebih lincah dari biasanya. Rukia jadi sering memasak di rumah, membawakan makan siang untuknya dan Byakuya sendiri, walau ditemani oleh Kira. Membersihkan mansion besar itu, walau ditemani beberapa pelayan, berbelanja ke sana kemari, bahkan sehari bisa tiga mall yang dia datangi untuk mencari bahan memasak. Rukia juga tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia lebih ceria dan kasual sekarang. Ichigo tak mengerti tentang wanita hamil.

Kabar tentang Rukia hamil, sudah didengar oleh keluarga di Karakura. Kontan saja, ayahnya yang berlebihan itu menjerit haru di telepon. Ibunya juga senang akhirnya mereka baik-baik saja. Ichigo sudah menjelaskan tentang mereka yang menghilang waktu itu. Untungnya, keluarganya mengerti.

Perut Rukia lebih besar dari orang hamil kebanyakan. Padahal tubuhnya masih begitu mungil. Walau dia makan banyak, rasanya tubuh bagian lainnya, kecuali perutnya tidak begitu mengalami banyak perubahan berarti. Rukia bahkan tidak begitu keberatan dengan kehamilannya itu. Dia bahkan sangat senang jika perutnya bisa terus membesar. Karena Rukia, menyukai gerakan bayinya di dalam rahimnya itu.

Tak terasa, sembilan bulan sudah berlalu.

Saat ini, detik-detik menunggu kelahiran si kecil. Dokter sudah mengatakan kalau Rukia harus istirahat. Tapi wanita itu tidak mau diam sedetikpun di rumahnya. Ada-ada saja yang dia kerjakan.

"Rukia, kumohon, jangan lagi datang ke kantor," pinta Ichigo setelah Rukia merapikan dasinya di kamar mereka.

"Kenapa?" Rukia merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak kandungannya sudah begitu kuat, Rukia setiap hari datang ke kantor Ichigo. Setiap minggu mengajak Ichigo dan Byakuya, juga Senna pergi jalan-jalan. Entah kenapa, sejak Rukia kembali, saudara angkatnya itu jadi berubah drastis pada Rukia. Karena tidak memikirkan apapun, Rukia menerima saja soal Senna. Hanya saja, memang agak canggung kalau membawa Byakuya serta.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Sebaiknya di rumah saja," kata Ichigo cemas.

"Kau... tidak suka aku datang ke kantor?" rengek Rukia.

"Aku suka. Tapi―"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja. Boleh yaa?" rengeknya semakin jadi.

"Rukia..."

"Kau jahat! Ini kan maunya anak kita! Bukan aku saja!" Rukia mulai merajuk.

Ichigo memeluk pelan isterinya yang masih merajuk itu.

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa saja yang kau suka. Tapi... hanya hari ini."

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Sekilas dia meringis pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Bayinya... menendang," keluh Rukia.

"Sepertinya dia tak sabar ingin keluar ya?"

"Sabar sayang... sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu," ujar Rukia sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Baiklah. Kita turun," ajak Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kau... tidak lupa sesuatu?"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengecup kening isterinya. Hal yang selama ini selalu jadi rutinitas mereka. Ichigo memang selama ini selalu ingin melakukan hal ini pada wanita yang dia cintai. Lalu perlahan turun ke bawah. Ichigo juga mengecup perut Rukia. Sejak kandungan Rukia masih satu bulan, Ichigo begitu rutin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada anaknya itu dan mengecup perut Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona! Tolong pelan-pelan!" Kira mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Wanita cantik itu berjalan agak cepat ketika istirahat kantor tiba. Dia buru-buru datang ke kantor karena hampir terlambat menyiapkan bekal suami dan kakaknya itu. Kira yang membawa keranjang bekal itu sampai harus berlari menyamakan gerakan Rukia yang begitu cepat. Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan begitu cepat dengan perut besarnya?

"Ayo cepat Kira!" rengek Rukia.

Baru akan melanjutkan larinya, Rukia berhenti sambil memegangi perutnya. Memang sejak pagi tadi perutnya sudah sakit. Waktu Ichigo bertanya tadi pagi, Rukia berbohong. Bukan karena bayinya menendang, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Perutnya begitu sakit. Seperti ada yang ingin menjebol keluar dari perutnya.

Kalau Rukia tidak berbohong, Ichigo pasti akan marah dan melarangnya datang. Padahal, Rukia selalu merindukan Ichigo berkali lipat sejak dia hamil.

"Nona? Ada apa?" Kira mulai panik saat Rukia sedikit membungkuk menahan perutnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita―akh!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin jadi. Rukia sampai berkeringat dingin menahan sakit perutnya itu.

"Nona! Astaga! Nona! Anda kenapa?" tanya Kira panik.

"Ki-Kira... s-sepertinya... aku mau... melahirkan."

"APAAAAAA?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berlari panik menuju rumah sakit bersama Byakuya dan Renji juga Senna. Kira tidak sempat mengabari mereka dan langsung mengantar Rukia ke rumah sakit karena air ketubannya hampir pecah. Setelah mengantar Rukia dengan panik, barulah Kira mengabari mereka.

Ichigo bahkan sampai meninggalkan rapat karena mendengar hal ini. Dia belum pernah begini panik. Tentu saja karena Rukia mau melahirkan!

Ichigo memang sudah yakin ada yang salah dengan Rukia tadi pagi, tapi melihat isterinya baik-baik saja itu, Ichigo jadi sedikit lega. Dan sekarang jadi sangat panik karena Rukia melahirkan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Karena tidak memungkinkan melahirkan normal, sepertinya kami harus mengadakan operasi," jelas dokter itu.

Ichigo langsung menyetujui apa saja yang bisa menolong isterinya itu. Sekarang hidup Rukia sedang dipertaruhkan. Makanya Ichigo ingin agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia terus berdoa sepanjang operasi itu agar Rukia selamat. Juga bayinya.

Rasa tegang mana mungkin bisa ditutupi. Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi ayah. Tapi mendadak dia teringat tentang ayah bodohnya itu. Apa... dulu ayahnya juga begini? Merasa tegang dan takut sekali?

Banyak bayangan yang berkelebat dalam benak Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin apapun selain keselamatan Rukia dan anaknya. Hanya itu saja.

Setelah berjam-jam, dan jujur ini adalah waktu terlama dalam hidupnya berada dalam masa tegang seperti ini, akhirnya dari ruang operasi terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Ichigo lega. Renji menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan semangat. Ternyata, tangisannya begitu banyak. Apa benar...

"Bayinya kembar. Selamat. Semuanya anak laki-laki. Tapi, harus dimasukkan ke dalam inkubator sampai bayi cukup kuat," jelas sang dokter.

"Kenapa dimasukkan ke dalam inkubator?" tanya Ichigo.

"Masing-masing beratnya hanya 1,7 kg. Mungkin karena tubuh isteri anda yang kecil, tapi bayinya sehat. Hanya, agar bayinya bisa cukup kuat saja. Setelah itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Isteriku?"

"Baik-baik saja. Tampaknya setelah operasi, kondisi isteri anda agak melemah. Jadi, saya sarankan untuk membiarkannya istirahat."

Ichigo menangis haru.

Setelah memastikan keadaan semua terkendali, Byakuya menyuruh Ichigo menjaga adiknya. Dia harus ke kantor lagi. Sedangkan Renji dan Senna, ingin melihat bayinya dulu, baru kembali ke kantor. Karena Rukia harus banyak istirahat, mereka akan menjenguk lagi nanti setelah pulang kantor.

Setelah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, Ichigo tersenyum lega mendapati Rukia masih terlelap. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali saat itu. Sayang Ichigo tidak bisa mendampinginya. Tapi Ichigo janji akan terus berada di sisi Rukia sampai kapanpun.

Rukia sudah begitu banyak memberikannya kejutan. Termasuk... anak kembar mereka yang pertama. Ichigo ingat betapa bahagianya Rukia bisa mendapatkan bayi kembar.

"Ichi... go?" akhirnya Rukia membuka mata. Ini bahkan baru satu jam Rukia tertidur pasca operasi. Ichigo langsung bertanya ada apa dan meraih tangan Rukia. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"B-bayi... nya?" lirih Rukia.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kata dokter, mereka... sangat lucu. Anak laki-laki."

"Dua-duanya?"

"Iya, dua-duanya."

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Kebahagiaannya bisa selengkap ini, rasanya...

"Boleh... kulihat bayinya?"

"Mereka sedang di inkubator. Kata dokter, sampai mereka cukup kuat beradaptasi, baru akan dipindahkan."

"Inkubator?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka akan kuat. Kuat seperti ibunya."

Setelah istirahat yang cukup, Rukia sudah merasa kuat. Tapi dia tidak sanggup berdiri, akhirnya Ichigo mendorongnya dengan kursi roda. Mereka melewati bagian anak-anak dan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan inkubator. Bayi mereka memang kecil sekali. Mungkin karena beratnya yang hanya satu kilo lebih. Rukia menangis haru. Sama seperti Ichigo.

"Kenapa mereka sepertimu semua?" kata Rukia setengah haru dan tertawa bahagia.

Rambut kedua anak itu cerah seperti Ichigo.

"Tapi mereka tampan kan?" balas Ichigo.

"Kuharap begitu. Dia harus tampan seperti ayahnya!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian...

"Ichiru! Ruichi!"

Kedua anak kembar itu tumbuh sehat layaknya anak biasa. Tubuh mereka juga sudah menggemuk seperti anak normal lainnya. Walau sewaktu kecil mereka sangat kecil, tapi Rukia tak putus asa. Dia terus berusaha membuat anak-anaknya tumbuh sehat. Semua menyayangi si kembar yang lucu ini.

Keluarga Ichigo sempat datang beberapa kali. Pertama ketika memperingati Rukia melahirkan, lalu saat kedua kembar menginjak usia satu tahun, kemudian dua tahun. Wajah mereka mirip dengan Ichigo. Hanya saja, matanya besar seperti Rukia. Gerakannya juga lincah seperti Rukia.

Anak pertama mereka, Ichiru, tingkahnya agak kalem, tapi ketika bersama saudara kembarnya, mereka jadi lebih lincah. Mata Ichiru berwarna kelabu. Mungkin, awalnya, sifat Ichiru ini lebih mirip Ichigo yang tenang dan kalem, tapi akan berubah jadi liar dan lincah kalau sudah menyatu dengan Ruichi.

Lain halnya dengan Ruichi, anak yang satu ini mirip Rukia. Dia lincah dan bersemangat. Ruichi tidak bisa tenang. Selalu saja bergerak ke sana ke sini. Belum ada yang sanggup menyaingi kelincahan Ruichi kecuali Rukia.

Anak kembar mereka kembar identik. Itu yang membuat Rukia kesulitan membedakan mereka. Kalau Ichiru sakit, maka akan terasa sama dengan Ruichi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalau salah satu menangis, maka yang lain akan menangis. Kalau yang lain lapar, maka semuanya akan lapar. Awalnya memang sulit menghadapi kembar yang begini, tapi lama kelamaan Rukia menikmatinya.

"Berhenti! Astaga... Kaa-chan lelah!" rutuk Rukia yang masih mengejar bocah tiga tahun yang giatnya berlari di sekeliling mansion Kuchiki ini.

Saat Rukia hampir mendapatkan mereka, salah satu dari mereka jatuh ke tanah. Langsung saja Rukia panik dan berlari lebih cepat menghampiri mereka.

Walau hanya satu yang jatuh dan menangis, yang lainnya pasti akan ikut menangis. Sekarang saja dua balita gemuk dan menggemaskan itu sudah menangis.

Rukia bingung siapa yang jatuh sebenarnya. Ketika Rukia mengangkat anaknya dan memperhatikan bola matanya barulah Rukia tahu siapa yang jatuh.

"Sudah, Ichiru kan anak yang kuat, jangan menangis lagi sayang..." bujuk Rukia sambil menggendong Ichiru yang masih menangis karena jatuh dan mengusap pipi merah dan bulat seperti bakpau itu. Seketika itu pula Ichiru berhenti menangis. Tapi masih sesegukan. Hanya itu yang bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Ichiru berwarna kelabu, sedangkan Ruichi berwarna ungu.

"Kaa-chan... gendong..." rengek Ruichi di bawahnya. Rukia lupa kalau sedari tadi yang satu itu juga menangis karena saudara kembarnya menangis.

Rukia mencoba menurunkan Ichiru untuk bergantian menggendong keduanya, tapi Ichiru tidak mau diturunkan dan mencengkeram kerah dress Rukia kuat-kuat dengan tangannya yang gemuk itu. Sekali lagi mereka menangis. Inilah yang selalu membuat Rukia pusing. Kenapa tidak gunakan jasa babysitter? Rukia tak mau anaknya diasuh orang lain. Makanya Rukia rela mengasuh keduanya ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan lain. Rukia tak mau anaknya mengenal orang lain selain dirinya yang menjadi ibunya.

"Rui, biar Tou-chan yang gendong..."

Rukia tersenyum lega setelah melihat Ichigo yang baru datang langsung menggendong Ruichi hingga anak itu berhenti menangis. Ichiru juga berhenti menangis.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Rukia.

"Maaf, aku ada rapat," jawab Ichigo.

"Tou-chan, ayo main bola!" rengek Ruichi sambil menarik-narik dasi Ichigo.

"Rui... Tou-chan baru pulang sayang..." sela Rukia.

"Tou-chan tidak sayang Rui?"

"Sayang kok, kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Kalau sayang ayo main bola..." rengek Rui lagi, lebih kuat menarik dasi Ichigo dengan tangan gemuknya itu.

"Ayo main sini."

"Bya Ji-chan!"

Satu persatu balita itu turun dari gendongan Rukia dan Ichigo dan berlari menghampiri Byakuya. Langsung saja Byakuya berlutut dan memeluk dua balita itu.

"Kalau kalian lelah, biar aku yang mengajak mereka bermain," ujar Byakuya saat dua balita itu sudah menarik tangan Byakuya masing-masing.

"Bukankah Nii-sama baru pulang?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak lelah lagi begitu melihat mereka."

Karena tidak sabar, dua balita itu semakin kencang menarik tangan Byakuya.

Kalau Ichigo tidak bisa menemani mereka, selalu ada Byakuya yang menemani mereka. Rukia agak lega melihat kakaknya yang begitu menyayangi dua kembar itu. Meski, Byakuya masih belum begitu menerima Ichigo hingga sekarang.

"Rasanya... aku seperti bukan ayah mereka."

"Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Lihat, mereka lebih suka bermain dengan kakakmu daripada dengan ayahnya sendiri."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kan, mereka lebih suka tidur denganmu?"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita..." suara Rukia semakin menggoda.

"Apa―"

Rukia segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Memaksa Ichigo menunduk ke arahnya dan mulai mencium bibir suaminya begitu gesit. Sebelah tangan Rukia melingkar di leher Ichigo sementara sebelah yang lain mengelus wajah tampan suaminya.

Rukia tampak begitu menikmati ciuman suaminya yang akhirnya membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikan Rukia. Rukia menjilat agresif bibir bawah Ichigo. sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Akhirnya lidah mereka saling bertemu dan melumat satu sama lain. Rukia mengerang di setiap ciuman itu. Rukia tak mengijinkan bibir Ichigo menjauh dari bibirnya walau satu mili. Rukia akan terus menciumnya dengan mesra dan panas.

Sesaat, Rukia tampak mengulum bibir bawah suaminya itu. Lalu menghisap pelan ujung lidah Ichigo. Sekarang gantian Ichigo yang mengerang.

Akhirnya, Rukia menyerah dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Nafasnya terputus-putus setelah ciuman itu.

"Kita masih di taman, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang melihat..." lirih Rukia.

Sekali lagi Rukia mencium bibir suaminya itu. Hanya berupa kecupan berulang kali yang sangat intens.

"Ichigo..." Rukia masih mengecup berulang kali bibir tipis menggoda itu.

"Ya?" walau hanya mengatakan kata itu, tapi cukup sulit untuk Ichigo.

"Kita... berikan adik untuk Ichiru dan Ruichi," bisik Rukia menggoda.

"Apa?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN 5 July 2012

.

.

Ok... heheheh entah kenapa saya buru-buru nyelesaiin fic ini hihihi, mungkin karena saya juga udah gak sabar mau ngepublish ficnya. memang sih agak ngebut. saya gak suka betele soalnya. kalo mau nambah chap satu lagi... kayaknya bisa bosan di tempat. heheh, obsesi banget nih pengen bikin IchiRuki family yang sibuk sama anak mereka. mungkin saya mau bikin oneshoot dalam waktu dekat ini hehehe. apa chap ini kepanjangan? semoga senpai gak mati kebosanan ya baca fic saya yang hancur ini... eheheheh

ok saatnya balas review for the last chap...

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... jawabannya ada di chap ini. apa lumayan? hehehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah update. makasih yaa

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... makasih banyak hihihi

Deshe Lusi : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini lama? hehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... makasih semangatnya hehehe iyaa ini udah chap terakhir

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh bukan gak semangatt sih, cuma nyesuaiin sama ceritanya aja, kan gak seru kalo langsung hot gitu hihihihi makasih semangatnya heheheeh

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe iyaa deh akhirnya bisa juga bikin Ruki bahagia dunia akherat hihihih

achika yue : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa akhirnya saya bikin bahagia juga yaaa hehehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal, jangan senpai dong, Kin aja gak papa hehehe, iyaa ini udah update heheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ahahah kamu inget yaa? saya aja udah nyaris lupa lohh hihihihi makasih yaaa

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe mestinya sih sampe parah waktu Ruki tabrakan itu, tapi ternyata saya gak tega hiihih

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah saya update hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... ahahah agak kurang sesuatu ya? emang sih saya masih bingung waktu itu, tapi akhirnya jadi begitu. saya juga gak ngerti sih hehehe

Inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah update kok

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... heheh akhirnya setelah beberapa chap mereka bahagia hehehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... eheheh depresi kenapa memang? degdegan yaa nungguin mereka? hihih iyaa ini udah update kok hehehe

Mayu-Chan16 : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah hepi ending akhirnya hihihih

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... haloo juga hehehe iyaa ini udah saya update heheheh

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa maunya dibuat dua chap, tapi saya takut malah melenceng dari dua chap, jadi mending saya tamatin aja langsung hihihi

makasih yaa selama ini semua senpai udah nemenin saya sampai sejauh ini buat Last Rose. mungkin tanpa dukungan kalian, saya gak bakal bisa nyelesain fic ini.

kalau ada yang gak suka sama fic saya, tolong jangan dibaca aja yaa, dengan begitu kalian udah menghargai fic saya.

saya gak minta banyak kok, asal fic saya dihargai saja, saya bakal berusaha yang terbaik kok... heheheh

makasih sekali lagi yaa buat semuanya. sungguh gak ada yang bisa balas buat kebaikan kalian selain kata terima kasih yang sangat tulus dari saya.. terima kasih banyak.

Sayonara...


End file.
